


HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES LIBRO 4: "HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES"

by zafy



Series: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 95,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Escuela de Aurores y la universidad han terminado. Las cosas en la vida de Harry y Draco han cambiado drásticamente y la comunidad mágica gay vive aún atemorizada por  la MACH que parece mas sangrienta y desquiciada que nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: “HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES”**

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 1: “EL ÁREA DE AURORES DEL MINISTERIO INGLÉS Y LA FÁBRICA DE POCIONES”**

_La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar._

_Thomas Chalmers (1780-1847)_

_Londres, septiembre del 2003. 14 meses después._

 

El bosque se veía demasiado oscuro para ser medio día, sin embargo eso no los desalentó y siguieron avanzando en completo silencio, con las varitas en alto y ligeramente agachados para que el follaje los cubriera por completo.

 

Harry detestaba ese camino, podía sentir las pequeñas espinas rozando y arañando su piel y ya casi podía oír los reclamos de Draco al respecto esa noche, cuando llegara a casa. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Franz Gutmann, el auror Prior que estaba a cargo y con el cual trabajaba, levantar una mano con el puño cerrado, señal conocida para ellos de detenerse. A unos cuantos metros de Harry, Lars Wintersperger, otro auror menor, igual que él, se detuvo con un bufido de impaciencia. Lars Wintersperger era mucho mayor que Harry, según sabía, llevaba ya quince años en el puesto de auror menor y no estaba muy contento en tener que trabajar con Gutmann, quien era varios años menor. Harry sabía que Gutmann era excelente en su trabajo y que la actitud de Wintersperger no era causada más que por el resentimiento, pero no le gustaba estar en medio de ese resentimiento.

 

Al otro lado, junto a Gutmann, estaba Stefanie Fauth, una chica de unos treinta y pocos años que parecería adorable e inofensiva, con el cabello rubio ensortijado y unos ojos azules muy lindos, era bastante pequeña y delgada, sin embargo Harry ya había probado en algunos entrenamientos en el departamento de aurores lo letal que podían ser sus patadas. Aquella era la unidad a donde había sido designado luego de hacer su etapa de auror novel, había estado muy contento cuando lo subieron a Auror menor, pensó que le tomaría mucho más tiempo, pues varios de sus compañeros aún permanecían con ese rango.

 

Gutmann se inclinó hacia Stefanie y le señaló el lado izquierdo y luego giró hacia Harry, indicándole el lado derecho, finalmente le indicó a Wintersperger para que se uniera a él, todos tomaron sus posiciones y a una señal más de su jefe emprendieron el ataque, corriendo con fuerza y rapidez, traspasaron la última etapa de matorrales y salieron a un claro, bastante pequeño, donde había una carpa descolorida en el medio y dos tipos fuera, que parecían tratar de ordenar el botín.

 

Todo salió de acuerdo a lo que Gutmann había pensado; Stefanie y Harry se lanzaron, cada uno por su lado, creando campos antidesaparición y anulando las defensas del lugar mientras los otros dos atacaban directamente a los delincuentes.

 

Media hora más tarde tenían ya en las mazmorras del Ministerio a los cinco delincuentes que habían entrado a la casa de Madame Wickham a sustraer sus joyas y antigüedades, y Harry se dejaba caer sobre la silla tras su escritorio, revisando a la luz del falso sol que alumbraba la oficina sus manos arañadas.

 

—Tengo una muy buena poción para eso —dijo Stefanie pasando a su lado, traía entre las manos un frasco, para Harry bastante conocido; el emblema en la cubierta que decía “El fabricante de pociones” le hizo sonreír, sonreía cada vez que veía alguno de los productos de Draco siendo utilizado y mejor aún, alabado.

 

—Yo también tengo algo de eso en casa, no te preocupes —respondió Harry sonriendo amablemente mientras se estiraba y recordaba el gran cargamento que Draco había preparado para un pedido dos días antes; ahora venía la parte aburrida del trabajo, llenar el pequeño informe que Gutmann les pedía para poder adjuntarlo al suyo y procesar el caso.

 

—Estoy seguro de que pudimos usar un encantamiento de protección y así no terminar ensartados por todos lados —se quejó con voz tosca Wintersperger mientras extraía con su varita una espina bastante grande del brazo, Harry sabía que al hombre no le preocupaban demasiado cuidar el tono de sus quejas, estuviera o no el jefe delante.

 

—Y nos hubieran detectado inmediatamente, debido al encantamiento de alarma que tenían —intervino Gutmann entrando en ese momento a la pequeña oficina que compartían los cuatro —. Y ahora menos lloriqueo y a terminar esos informes si es que quieren volver a casa temprano.

 

Harry y Stefanie asintieron y se pusieron a su trabajo inmediatamente mientras Wintersperger le daba una mirada resentida a Gutmann que ya comenzaba a escribir también tras su escritorio.

 

*****

 

Gael soltó una risita tonta, secundada por la de Tyrone mientras Draco les daba su mejor mirada asesina.

 

—Vaya, definitivamente en estos momentos me siento orgulloso de trabajar con un par de profesionales —dijo elevando su mano hacia la luz de la lámpara, las pústulas púrpuras empezaban a doler y escocer y sentía que el calor de la infección iba avanzando hasta el brazo ya.

 

—Es que… deberías ver tu cara, amigo —se burló Gael aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

 

—¿Mi cara? —exclamó Draco girando hacia un lado con preocupación  —. Accio espejo —un pequeño espejo que colgaba al otro lado del salón voló hacia sus manos; Draco jadeó al ver su rostro, con las manchas púrpuras que ya empezaban a inflamarse, es decir que pronto se convertirían en pústulas similares a las de sus manos y ahora brazos —. Mierda —masculló dejando el espejo sobre la mesa y tomando con manos, ya algo temblorosas, el gran frasco de contenido verde. Lo elevó como si brindara con un ser imaginario y se tomó todo el contenido de un trago, evitando hacer una mueca de asco por el mal sabor, había intentado mejorar el sabor pero era simplemente imposible.

 

—De acuerdo al simulador que hiciste debemos esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de ver los efectos de la poción —comentó Tyrone sentándose en una banca alta delante de su jefe y con una tablilla y una pluma, listo a tomar apuntes —. ¿Sientes algo extraño o diferente?

 

—¿Además de repulsión por mis manos?

 

—Pues no te quejes mucho, fabricante de pociones —reprochó Gael mientras jalaba una banca y se sentaba, junto a Tyrone, también con una tablilla y una pluma —. Eres tú el que desea que las pociones se prueben lo más posible antes de mandar los prototipos a San Mungo o cualquier otro sitio.

 

—Y ustedes podrían ayudar un poco más ¿no les parece? Al menos, ya que no siempre les toca probarlas, podrían dejar de reírse de sus efectos —reprochó Draco sentándose también y tratando de escribir sobre un pergamino las cosas que iba sintiendo, lo primero que pudo poner, con letra espantosa, increíblemente peor que la de Harry, fue “manos hinchadas”

 

—A mí me toca probar la siguiente —recordó Tyrone con voz tímida hacia Draco, que bufó con fastidio, aunque sabía que lo que el chico decía era verdad; ellos siempre se turnaban para probar las pociones antes de despacharlas.

 

—Ya… no te irrites —suspiró Gael, que era el que más lo molestaba; Tyrone, que apenas tenía seis meses trabajando tiempo parcial con ellos, aún se sentía algo corto para hacerlo, pero sí reía, tanto de las burlas de uno hacia el otro como de las bromas de Gael —. De acuerdo a los datos recolectados primero la fiebre debe descender… ¿Te sientes menos afiebrado?

 

—Algo… aunque no estoy seguro, mejor será esperar unos cinco minutos más antes de hacer un hechizo de temperatura… anota lo de la hinchazón en las manos y la sensación de estar ardiendo por dentro de cada una de estas horribles pústulas, no puedo escribir.

 

—Claro —dijo Tyrone, tomando notas rápidamente —. ¿El sabor de la poción mejoró?

 

—Nah… sigue siendo una porquería.

 

—¿Y qué hay de…? —el ruido de unos pasos bajando con rapidez por las escaleras interrumpió a Gael de su siguiente pregunta, Draco se enderezó más y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, esperó que se tratara de Mikel y no de Harry.

 

—Hola, Draco —saludó Harry hacia la espalda de su novio; estaba sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo, con una gran cantidad de pergaminos y delante de él, Tyrone y Gael parecían ligeramente culpables.

 

—Hola, Harry, ¿qué milagro tan temprano?

 

—Ya son las seis, te dije que hoy saldría temprano.

 

—¿Ya las seis? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia Gael, que dio una mirada hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba al fondo, detrás de Harry.

 

—Sí, seis y quince.

 

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta… aún tardaré una hora más, ¿crees que le puedes decir a Kreacher que retrase la cena un poco?

 

—Claro, no hay problema, bajaba para preguntarte si tienes más de esa poción para cortes… la que estabas haciendo el otro día para la tienda de Francia…

 

—Ah… sí, claro, Tyrone, dejé un poco sobre la mesa de trabajo número tres, ¿puedes alcanzarle un poco a Harry?

 

—Por supuesto —respondió Tyrone prácticamente saltando del banco y caminando hacia más al fondo, donde un caldero aún conservaba un poco de poción sin embotellar —. Ven, Harry, aquí hay algo de poción que te puede servir.

 

Harry, sin embargo, no se movió, ladeó la cabeza un poco, mirando primero hacia la espalda de su novio y luego hacia Gael, que parecía demasiado tenso, para volver finalmente hacia Draco que permanecía quieto y rígido.

 

—¿Draco?

 

—¿Sí, Harry?

 

—¿Te sucede algo?

 

—No, nada.

 

—Ah… ¿en serio?

 

Gael abrió los ojos como plato mientras Draco suspiraba derrotado y Harry caminaba hacia la mesa de trabajo y la rodeaba; Draco trató, a pesar de todo, de girarse una vez más, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo y los dedos de Harry atraparon su barbilla, presionándola suavemente, aunque debido a las pústulas que se iban formando, siendo increíblemente doloroso.

 

—Auch —se quejó Draco a la vez que Harry soltaba un pequeño jadeo.

 

—¡Draco!

 

—Escucha, no te alarmes, en media hora pasará y…

 

—¿Qué no me alarme? ¡Tú rostro estallará de esas cosas moradas que tienes encima!

 

—Se llaman pústulas —corrigió Gael —; y si algo fuera a estallar, serían esas pústulas, aunque realmente esperamos que no lo hagan… falta ya media hora.

 

—Gracias por la aclaración —replicó Harry con los dientes apretados y mirando acusadoramente a Draco —. Sabes que no me gusta que andes probando cosas en ti.

 

—Y a mí que te andes arriesgando en ese trabajo mal pagado —contraatacó Draco señalando hacia sus manos y brazos heridos —, pero no me ando quejando ni metiendo…

 

—Aquí tienes, Harry —interrumpió Tyrone entregándole el frasco con la poción.

 

—Anda, ve busca a Kreacher, en una hora estaré bien —trató de tranquilizarlo Draco.  

 

—No, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien —Draco hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco si no fuera por el dolor que cada movimiento en su rostro le producía —.  ¿Qué es lo que estás probando de todas maneras?

 

Draco le dio una mirada suplicante a Gael que asintió suavemente.

 

—Estamos probando una poción para la alergia a las plumas del Augurey*, no es un mal común, pero existe un pequeño mercado que nadie a explorado aún. 

 

—¿Eres alérgico a las plumas de Augurey? —preguntó preocupado Harry mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza.

 

—Inducimos la alergia, por lo general es fácil inducir las enfermedades y alergias para probar las pociones —explicó Tyrone levitando un banco más para que Harry se sentara.

 

—¿Por lo general? ¿Inducir? A veces creo que estás rematadamente loco.

 

—Nosotros también —apoyó Gael y Draco le dio una mirada asesina.

 

—Es normal probar las pociones en nosotros mismos todo el tiempo —explicó Tyrone, que tenía más confianza con Harry que con Draco —, también podríamos hacerlo en algunos pacientes, pero como aún no tenemos tanta fama ni tiempo para seleccionarlos las probamos nosotros; no es tan malo como parece, debiste ver la semana pasada a Gael, cuando probamos unas pociones contra el efecto de las hojas de alihotsy**, se pasó riendo durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche y…

 

—Creo que él ya tiene claro el punto, Tyrone —interrumpió Gael algo sonrojado, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera un poco a pesar de todo.

 

—Corrijo: los tres están rematadamente locos —declaró Harry con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Así somos los genios —se defendió a pesar de todo Gael.

 

—¿Y por qué ya no hablas? ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Harry obviando el comentario de Gael, Draco solo negó con la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que sí le dolía, y bastante, y no se animaba a hablar y reventar algo en su cara.

 

—No te preocupes, pasará en media hora como máximo— le animó Gael mientras continuaba tomando apuntes en su pergamino.

 

Harry se limitó a esperar mientras empezaba a aplicar la pomada sobre las pequeñas heridas de las manos y brazos y escuchaba a Gael y Tyrone intercambiar información.

 

Efectivamente, media hora después la mayoría de las pústulas habían desaparecido y Draco podía hablar correctamente, aunque no le daba cara a Harry; pese a que las profesiones de ambos era un tema ya conversado una y mil veces no podían evitar tener esas pequeñas discusiones de vez en cuando, y esa tarde no estaba con ganas de seguir discutiendo, solo esperaba que Harry tampoco.

 

Luego de que Draco al fin estuviera completamente recuperado y luciendo como siempre, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa a cenar; era una costumbre que habían instaurado, al final del día Draco cenaba con Tyrone y Gael y Harry, y algunas veces Mikel, si es que el turno en la clínica en la que trabajaba le daba tiempo. Era bastante entretenido, pues siempre estaban bromeando y riendo, contándose lo que habían pasado durante el día o cosas por el estilo, eran como una pequeña familia.

 

No fue hasta que todos se fueron que Harry y Draco subieron a su habitación, tomados de la mano y algo cansados por el día de trabajo, Draco aún estaba a la espera del reproche de Harry, pero éste no llegó, luego de turnarse para ducharse, cuando ya se estaba poniendo el pijama, Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

—Te entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró cerca de su oído.

 

—Harry…

 

—Solo prométeme que no tomarás nada realmente peligroso como esa poción que soltó la MACH hace mucho tiempo, que tendrás cuidado.

 

—Claro que lo tengo —dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza —; ya te lo he prometido, y lo he de cumplir.

 

—Solo quería recordártelo —murmuró Harry antes de inclinarse a besarlo.

 

*****

 

 

—¡Jocelyn regresa! —gritó Gael a modo de saludo mientras entraba a la cocina donde Harry y Draco desayunaban.

 

—Lo sé, recibí la carta esta mañana —contestó Draco levantando con una mano la carta que aún estaba sobre la mesa.

 

—Buenos días —saludó Harry levantando una mano de manera burlona.

 

—Je, buenos días a los dos, lo siento, es que estoy muy contento, será genial tenerla de vuelta.

 

—Ni que lo digas, ya me estabas cansando un poco de ti, seguro ella te podrá entretener —le dijo Draco con burla.

 

—Ya… en el fondo sé que me quieres.

 

—Pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo —aclaró Draco con seriedad a lo que Harry soltó una carcajada antes de ponerse en pie; en ese momento Kreacher apareció, intentando hacer una reverencia, aunque fallando completamente.

 

—¿El amo desea algo más?

 

—No, Kreacher, nada, gracias.

 

—Kreacher —le llamó Draco antes de que desapareciera —¿Te sientes mal?

 

—El señor Malfoy es muy amable al preguntarle a este pobre elfo…

 

—Cierto —miró Harry con atención a su elfo —; pareces algo enfermo… ¿necesitas algo? ¿Qué te hagamos alguna poción?

 

—No, amo, Kreacher estará bien.

 

—Tal vez deberíamos investigar acerca de las enfermedades de los elfos —masculló Gael sentándose junto a Draco y mirando hacia el elfo también.

 

—No… —suspiró Draco mientras Kreacher se inclinaba un poco hacia delante haciendo otro amago de reverencia y desaparecía —, los elfos no tienen enfermedades, ellos no se enferman…

 

—Debo irme —interrumpió Harry —. Estate atento a Kreacher de todas formas, aunque digas que no se enferman, él lo parece —dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

 

—Claro —respondió Draco pareciendo algo tenso —; ten cuidado y no hagas locuras.

 

—Tampoco tú —replicó Harry jalando su abrigo liviano de una de las sillas y saliendo.

 

—Creo que Harry tiene razón, se ve enfermo. ¿Por qué dices que no enferman?

 

—Tenía muchos elfos en casa cuando era niño.

 

—Ah… ¿y ninguno enfermaba?

 

—No… ellos no enferman, solo… —Draco se encogió de hombros —solo mueren de viejos.

 

Gael no replicó nada y miró hacia el espacio donde minutos antes había estado el viejo elfo, preguntándose a qué edad morían de viejos y cuántos años tendría Kreacher.

 

*****

 

Aquello pasó una semana después, cuando Harry había tenido el turno de noche, uno que era muy tranquilo por lo general, pero aquella noche no había sido así; habían dado la alarma de un robo en una de las nuevas zonas mágicas de Dover, Harry, junto con su jefe, sus dos compañeros y con su escoba en la mano, había llegado vía aparición; inmediatamente los cuatro comenzaron a sobrevolar el lugar; los dueños de la casa en cuestión habían herido a uno de los ladrones y la zona en sí tenía hechizos antidesaparición, en teoría sería fácil atraparlos. En teoría.

 

Luego de quince minutos Gutmann les había señalado hacia el oeste y pronto divisaron a los delincuentes, eran apenas tres, con escobas viejas y uno de ellos parecía no poder controlar muy bien el vehículo. Alcanzarlos fue relativamente sencillo. Entonces fue que Wintersperger había decidido, como siempre, desobedecer al jefe y lucirse, lanzándose con escoba y todo sobre uno de los delincuentes, que lanzaba hechizos como loco, ineficazmente, solo por no darse por vencido tan rápido. Mientras tanto Harry lanzaba un hechizo inmovilizador sobre otro de los delincuentes, a varios metros de Winterperger, y no prestaba atención a lo que hacía su compañero; fue en ese momento que, al empujar Winterperger al delincuente con la escoba, éste comenzó a dar volteretas, aún gritando algún tipo de hechizo de ataque y llegando hasta Harry, que le daba la espalda, tratando de bajar con cuidado a su inmóvil delincuente. Honestamente, Harry no lo escuchó ni lo sintió llegar; primero el golpe, luego el grito de advertencia de Stefanie, pero ya era tarde, se precipitó hacia el suelo, en el ínterin el hechizo aplicado a su delincuente se perdió y Harry trató de alcanzarlo nuevamente, relanzando el hechizo, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo antes de dar contra el suelo. El golpe le dolió bastante, pero por suerte no se rompió nada, no estaba tan alto después de todo. Inmediatamente cayó junto a él el delincuente que Winterperger había intentado atrapar, inconsciente.

 

El resultado fue: dos de tres delincuentes atrapados, Harry con una gran cantidad de golpes y cardenales en el lado izquierdo, que era el lado del que había caído, la escoba del Ministerio rota, y un Gutmann muy, pero muy furioso.

 

Y Winterperger ni siquiera le pidió disculpas.

 

Lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiera más furioso aún.

 

—Es tú culpa por no estar atento, yo no lo empujé contra ti —argumentó Winterperger tras su escritorio una hora después mientras escribía despreocupadamente.

 

Harry no quería discutir, aunque por la mirada que le dio Stefanie era obvio que ella también pensaba que sí lo había hecho a propósito.

 

Pese al dolor por los golpes no quiso darle el gusto a Winterperger de decir que él era un debilucho y se aguantó tras su escritorio el resto del turno; tuvo que esperar hasta las siete de la mañana para, arrastrando los pies y magullado, poder tomar la chimenea y llegar a su hogar.

 

Caminó con lentitud por el vestíbulo, extrañándose de que Kreacher no saliera a recibirlo; siempre hacía.

 

Llegó a la cocina en busca de la taza caliente de té que normalmente lo esperaba servida pero tampoco había tal, entonces empezó a preocuparse un poco. Llamó varias veces al elfo pero éste no contestó. Dejó de lado el dolor de su brazo y su pierna y subió al segundo piso, inútilmente buscando en la habitación principal y en las demás habitaciones que permanecían vacías. Kreacher no estaba, tal vez Draco lo había enviado a comprar algo de último minuto.

 

Bajó hacia las mazmorras, donde Draco seguramente seguía trabajando; lo hizo con pasos lentos, pese a la urgencia, porque la pierna comenzaba a dolerle más aún.

 

Encontró a Draco, junto a un muy adormilado Gael, mezclando, como siempre, unos cuantos calderos mientras que en la parte de atrás unos frascos se elevaban y se llenaban con el contenido de alguna poción ya lista.

 

—Draco… ¿Kreacher está por aquí?

 

—Hola, que bien que ya llegaras, estaba empezando a tener sueño —dijo Draco deteniendo el movimiento de la varita y caminando hacia Harry. Desde que Harry había empezado a trabajar ya para el Ministerio Draco ajustaba sus horarios lo más posible a los horarios de Harry, y ahora que ya había por fin terminado la universidad le era mucho más fácil hacerlo, trabajando de noche cuando Harry lo hacía y de día cuando el horario rotaba, así podían compartir el tiempo libre juntos.

 

—Lo siento, no pude llegar antes… ¿Has visto a Kreacher? ¿Lo enviaste a algún lado a comprar algo?

 

Draco frunció el ceño y observó el rostro ligeramente pálido de Harry y la pose extraña en que estaba parado, apenas apoyando el pie izquierdo sobre el piso.

 

—No… no lo he visto ni enviado a ninguna parte —se acercó un poco más a él y levantó una ceja —¿Te ha pasado algo?

 

—Sí —confesó Harry —, pero eso no es importante, no encuentro a Kreacher.

 

—Tal vez está en la cocina, en ese lugar tan horrible que tiene para dormir —intervino Gael concluyendo la poción que Draco había dejado inconclusa.

 

—Puede… no miré allí —razonó Harry, no había recordado ese sitio porque no lo había vuelto a visitar desde aquella vez, muchos años atrás cuando había buscado el medallón de Slytherin, pero sabía que Draco y Gael si habían entrado allí más de una vez —. Ya vengo.

 

—Iré contigo, de paso que veo qué demonios te ha pasado —propuso Draco haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano a Gael —. Volveré en la tarde.

 

—Claro —contestó Gael bostezando.

 

Gael también había terminado ya sus estudios y se quedaba solo durante el día, avanzando con las pociones más simples cuando a Harry, y por ende a Draco, le tocaba el turno nocturno.

 

*****

 

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Te alcanzó un hechizo? —preguntó Draco observando el caminar lento de Harry —¿Por qué no fuiste a que te curaran.

 

—Porque no le quería dar el gusto al idiota de Wintersperger de ver que me había lastimado.

 

—Kreacher —llamó Draco, pensando en que tal vez luego sería mejor hablar con Harry y ocupándose del problema inmediato: encontrar a Kreacher.

 

Ambos llegaron a la cocina y el elfo no apareció, Harry empujó con mucho cuidado la puerta que llevaba a la despensa, donde Kreacher, pese a los pedidos de Harry, aún continuaba durmiendo. El revoltijo de sábanas y mantas y algunos objetos extraños estaba tal como recordaba, solo que Kreacher no estaba allí.

 

—¿Dónde puede haber ido? —preguntó Harry una vez salieron —¿Le dijiste en algún momento que se fuera?

 

—No, claro que no —replicó rápidamente Draco, recordando las instrucciones de Harry respecto al elfo —. Vamos, tenemos que buscarlo arriba.

 

—No entiendo, él aparece si yo lo llamo, no importa el lugar en el que esté, él viene —masculló Harry mientras abrían una a una las habitaciones vacías del segundo piso y lo llamaban nuevamente.

 

Draco en realidad tenía una idea ya de lo que podía haber pasado, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Harry.

 

—Tal vez no puede venir, tal vez no te escuche.

 

—Tonterías, sí que puede —Harry recorrió con la vista el pasillo y suspiró fastidiado —; vamos al tercer piso, aún hay algunas habitaciones allí.

 

Draco nunca había subido al tercer piso, ni por curiosidad, sabía que allí se encontraba la habitación de la que había sido la madre de Sirius y que Harry no se acercaba por esos lados de la casa, y él lo había imitado.

 

La tercera planta de la casa permanecía tan limpia como las otras dos plantas, con los pisos lustrosos y los muebles y adornos brillantes; al fondo del pasillo había una gran puerta de roble, oscura y adornada en exceso, era la única habitación allí. Ambos se dieron una mirada preocupada y caminaron con lentitud hacia esa puerta.

 

Fue Harry quien la empujó, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla abierta y sin ningún tipo de encantamiento, por dentro la habitación, pese a la luz que ya había afuera, estaba a oscuras, las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas, había al centro una cama ostentosa, del doble de ancho que la gran cama que usaban Harry y Draco. Los doseles estaban entre abiertos, pero no pudieron ver nada en el interior, aún.

 

—Kreacher —susurró casi sin saber por qué Draco mientras Harry, agitando la varita, lograba abrir las cortinas tanto de las ventanas como de la cama; entonces fue que la pequeña figura de Kreacher fue revelada.

 

Harry jadeó suavemente mientras se quedaba congelado a un lado de la cama, Draco también se quedó quieto, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y mirando a la pequeña, nunca le había parecido tan pequeña como en medio de esa enorme cama, figura de Kreacher, acurrucado entre las sábanas, junto a una almohada vieja.

 

Harry tardó un instante más en darse cuenta de que Kreacher no se había quedado dormido.

 

—Oh, Kreacher —se lamentó con voz calmada Harry mientras recobraba el movimiento de su cuerpo y caminaba hacia la cama, tocando con una mano la piel fría de la cabeza de Kreacher. Draco inmediatamente estuvo junto a él.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Pobre, vino hasta aquí, a la cama de la antigua señora Black, su ama, para morir —pensó Harry en voz alta mientras jalaba una de las sábanas y cubría por completo el cuerpo de Kreacher.

*****

 

En un inicio Harry no había sabido qué hacer, solo había visto la muerte de un elfo, de su amigo Dobby, durante la guerra, y en ese entonces lo habían enterrado en el jardín de Fleur y Bill; Draco le dijo que debían hacer lo mismo con Kreacher, que era así como hacían en la mansión, aunque él nunca había visto ni asistido a ninguno de esos entierros. Por lo general lo hacían los otros elfos.

 

Lo enterraron en el jardín interior de la casa, un gran jardín que ya tenía la tumba de varios elfos más, Harry supuso que los dueños de las cabezas que antes adornaban la entrada de la casa y que había quitado años antes.

 

Fue esa misma mañana, Gael los ayudó a cavar y a cubrir luego con tierra la fosa; cuando lo movieron de la cama de la que había sido su ama descubrieron que aún cargaba el medallón que había pertenecido a Reagelus y lo enterraron con él. Draco consiguió transfigurar una piedra grande en una especie de lápida, Harry le pidió que solo pusiera “Kreacher”, no sabía qué más podía poner allí; Kreacher había sido un personaje demasiado confuso para él, había sido un traidor, y también un aliado y los últimos tiempos parte del hogar que habían formado.

 

Mikel llegó un par de horas después, seguramente Gael le habría avisado y los cuatro tomaron un tardío desayuno en la cocina, Draco y Harry se la vieron algo difícil para poner en marcha la estufa y para encontrar el café, lo único que deseaban en ese momento.

 

Al fin, cerca del medio día Harry era conciente de que debía ya ir a dormir, igual que Draco, pues en la noche tendrían turno nocturno nuevamente.

 

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Draco tomó el control de la situación, de pie, frente a Harry, fue desabotonando con lentitud su túnica y dejándola caer al piso, siguió con la camiseta, revelando al fin los cortes y golpes del lado izquierdo, miró en forma acusadora a Harry.

 

—Caí de la escoba, pero no estaba muy alto por suerte —explicó Harry en un murmullo, un extraño mutismo de duelo se había instalado en la casa aquel día.

 

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te vea un medimago? Podemos alcanzar a Mikel…

 

—No… —Harry apretó un poco los labios cuando las manos de Draco deslizaron los pantalones hacia abajo, creando presión sobre su cadera y pierna, y por ende algo más de dolor.

 

—Harry —reprochó nuevamente Draco arrodillándose para ver la pierna de su novio, completamente morada —. Vamos, tomaremos un baño.

 

Ambos se metieron en la ducha; el agua caliente se sentía reconfortante junto con las manos de Draco, que jabonaban su piel con lentitud casi reverencial, tratando de no poner nada de presión en los golpes de su cuerpo; compartieron unos cuantos besos lentos y calmados antes de volver, envueltos en toallas, a la habitación.

 

—Bebe esto —le pidió Draco entregándole un pequeño frasco con una poción transparente, Harry lo miró desconfiado —; te quitará el dolor en lo que la pomada que te ponga te cura.

 

Harry obedeció y, luego de tomar el contenido del frasco, que tenía un sabor algo dulzón, se tendió en la cama, completamente desnudo. Quiso preguntarle a Draco de que se trataba aquella poción pero el sueño lo venció antes de eso y se quedó completamente dormido.

 

Draco, de pie a su lado, suspiró profundamente; no le gustaba engañar mucho a Harry con el tema de las pociones, pero realmente se veía agotado y dolorido y lo mejor era que durmiera un poco. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente, acomodando su cabello a los costados, antes de empezar a esparcir la espesa pomada sobre todo el lado izquierdo, sobre los golpes y arañones; luego de eso lo cubrió con las sábanas y se dejó caer a su lado, tratando de dormir también, aunque dándole muchas vueltas a la muerte de Kreacher; el elfo había sido siempre amable con él, pese a las historias que Harry le había contado de su comportamiento en el pasado.

 

*****

 

Normalmente Harry podía decir que en realidad le gustaba su trabajo, pese a las tonterías que cometía Wintersperger, o al evidente espíritu competitivo que había entre los diversos equipos de trabajo; pero aquella tarde, por primera vez en su vida, odió completamente a su empleo.

 

Habían sido alertados por un padre alterado; su hijo se había encerrado en su habitación y al parecer se había suicidado, ni la madre ni él se atrevían a hacer nada al respecto, entonces el grupo de Gutmann fue designado a ir a la casa.

 

Era una hermosa casa de campo en lo alto de una colina que daba a la playa, cerca del lugar donde Bill y Fleur vivían; por dentro la luz se colaba por todas las habitaciones, el lugar parecía un hogar feliz, si no fuera por el cuerpo del chico de dieciséis años colgado en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

 

Harry sintió el corazón encogerse y era conciente de que las manos le temblaban mientras que junto a Wintersperger, que permanecía extrañamente silencioso, ejecutaban los hechizos para desatar el nudo mágico que había apretado su cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire.

 

Los padres estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta, muy apretados entre ellos; la madre parecía ausente y el padre miraba la escena con algo de enfado mientras ellos lograban colocar el cuerpo sobre la cama.

 

—Aquí hay una nota —informó Stefanie extrayendo un pequeño pergamino enrollado de uno de los extremos de la soga, lo quiso extender a los padres, pero estos negaron con la cabeza, como si le temieran a lo que podía estar escrito allí.

 

Gutmann se adelantó un poco y tomó el pergamino, leyó silenciosamente la nota y luego se la extendió a Harry, que estaba más cerca.

 

Harry se sintió un invasor al leer esa nota que seguramente no era para el grupo de aurores, sino para sus padres, pero aún así la leyó, era bastante breve, pero concisa.

 

_“Mamá, Papá:_

_Lamento haberlos decepcionado así, lamento ser su vergüenza, espero que algún día me perdonen, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo harán._

_Yo verdaderamente lo amaba…_

_Jhon”_

 

Harry elevó la mirada hacia los padres, con una clara acusación en el rostro, entonces el padre se adelantó, con mucho más ímpetu del pensado, y le arrebató la nota de las manos, la leyó con los ojos muy abiertos y luego la arrugó y la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica. La madre comenzó a sollozar antes de darse la vuelta y con pasos temblorosos salir por el pasillo, mientras el padre los seguía viendo con rabia.

 

—Lo que dice aquí es otro de sus desvaríos, estaba enfermo… tratamos de curarlo, lo llevamos a un clínica para que mejorara, para que dejara de tener… para que fuera normal, y parecía estar bien, lo dieron de alta y estuvo a penas una mañana en casa… Esta información es irrelevante y les prohíbo que siquiera la comenten… no tienen porqué hacerlo.

 

Harry quiso protestar, gritar y reclamar, decirle que era su culpa, suya y de su mujer que su hijo hubiera acabado así, que no era un anormal, que ellos eran los anormales y antinaturales por querer convertir a su hijo en algo que no era, sin embargo Gutmann se adelantó:

 

—Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto, no se preocupe, entendemos todo perfectamente, algunas veces estas enfermedades ganan la batalla —sacó de uno de los lados de su túnica un pergamino enrollado y lo levantó hacia el padre —; vayamos abajo mientras los chicos terminan de preparar todo para que la morgue venga por el cuerpo, aún tenemos que firmar unos papeles.

 

Solo el tácito acuerdo de que no se diría nada a nadie pareció calmar al padre, que le dio una mirada más de advertencia a Harry antes de caminar hacia el pasillo, seguido de Gutmann.

 

—Terminen de juntar todo y llamen a Wilkies, de la morgue, para que vengan por el cuerpo —ordenó hacia los tres antes de salir de la habitación.

 

Harry se quedó de pie a un lado, no queriendo mirar más hacia el cuerpo del chico que yacía sobre la cama, sin vida; sin la oportunidad de hacer lo que hubiera querido hacer, sólo porque se había sentido demasiado culpable por la desilusión que le había causado a sus padres… a los padres que lo habían llevado a algún lugar a tratar de curarlo.

 

—Hey, Potter ¿Qué decía la nota? —preguntó curioso Wintersperger.

 

—Nada que te importe.

 

 

No fue hasta esa noche en que recordó cuando Mikel les había contado que el director de San Mungo le había recomendado un lugar para “deshomsexualisarse” que Harry empezó a creer que tal vez se habían equivocado al creer que el grupito fanático de la MACH finalmente se había disuelto desalentado por sus fracasos, aunque no le dio la debida importancia a ese pensamiento, algún tiempo después se arrepentiría.

 

*****

 

Draco había aprendido muchas cosas de su padre: el comportamiento correcto en cada situación, el no mostrar al resto sus sentimientos, algunas maldiciones y engaños, y también un poco de finanzas, en teoría debería estar a esa edad ya manejando todo el imperio Malfoy. En teoría, se recordó Draco, mientras observaba los libros de entradas y salidas de oro, sentado tras el escritorio que usaba para trabajar; _aunque sí es un imperio, uno pequeño, pero mío al fin y al cabo, mío, de Gael y de Harry,_ se dijo con orgullo mientras anotaba los últimos ingresos y dejaba que el pergamino, mágicamente encantado, realizara todas las operaciones para descontar los gastos y dejara el total en bruto. No era una suma despreciable, nada despreciable en realidad y tuvo que reconocer que corría con mucha suerte, era algo que no había pensado cuando aquella tarde, tantos años atrás, el profesor Monroe le había dicho que debía seguir con la carrera de pociones pese a todos los obstáculos. Se acordó de su profesor y pensó en que aún debía contestar a su última carta, enviada un par de días antes.  

 

El ruido de algo moviéndose lo hizo levantar la mirada, vio a Tyrone tratando de acomodar lo in acomodable, en una de las esquinas, donde definitivamente no entraría una caja más.

 

—Creo que deberíamos llevar eso arriba —dijo cerrando el libro de cuentas y poniéndose en pie para ayudar a Tyrone.

 

—Pensé que solo podíamos usar las mazmorras —contestó Tyrone mirando alrededor, las columnas de cajas eran tantas que solo dejaban caminos estrechos para poder pasar.

 

—Sí, en realidad sí, pero esta tarde, si es que Gael decide aparecer para hacerlo —refunfuñó no entendiendo la demora de su socio —debemos entregar una parte a San Mungo y mandar otro lote a Irlanda, luego podremos bajar estas cajas y listo, no pasa nada.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo Tyrone con ánimo y levitando las cajas por las escaleras hacia el piso superior, Draco volvió a su escritorio y suspiró al ver nuevamente las cuentas, tal vez había llegado el momento de invertir un poco más.

 

El sonido de las pisadas volviendo no lo hizo levantar la vista, mientras sacaba ahora el viejo cuaderno que estaba quedándose ya sin hojas y comenzaba a leer algunas de sus creaciones, deteniéndose en una incompleta, que había avanzado muy lentamente en los últimos meses, arrugó la frente y anotó una nueva idea, la de usar un componente adicional que le podría dar el ambiente ideal, aunque tendría que comprobarlo.

 

—Hola, Draco —saludó Gael con inusitada timidez, pero Draco permaneció con la mirada en el libro, anotando un par de detalles más.

 

—Si vas a llegar tarde lo menos que puedes hacer es avisar, no te voy a esperar durante todo el día ¿sabes? —reclamó con voz molesta, aunque Gael sabía que más que nada era porque estaba ocupado escribiendo en ese dichoso cuaderno suyo.

 

—Más de dos años y sigues igual de gruñón —dijo la voz de una chica, Draco tardó tal vez medio instante en recordar de quién se trataba antes de levantar la vista y saltar de la silla.

 

—¡Jocelyn! —gritó con efusividad muy poco dada en él mientras rodeaba la mesa e iba a alcanzarla. Jocelyn lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y pronto ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

 

—Vaya, creo que empezaré a ponerme celoso —comentó Harry apareciendo un instante después por las escaleras —a mí no me saludas así cuando llego a casa.

 

—Tonto —reprochó Draco separándose de su amiga y mirándola con reproche. —¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas hoy? Hubiera ido a recogerte.

 

—En realidad llegué ayer, fui a casa a ver a mis padres, ya sabes… estaban ansiosos por verme; y hoy Harry y Gael se ofrecieron a traerme —dijo ella sonriendo hacia los dos chicos —; por cierto, es más lindo de lo que describías en tus cartas.

 

—Draco nunca me hace justicia —suspiró Harry dramáticamente mientras se colocaba junto a Draco.

 

—Par de confabuladores, ¿para eso si se juntan? —replicó Draco ofendido.

 

—Ya… tú eras el que quería que nos lleváramos bien —argumentó Gael pasando un brazo alrededor de su amiga.

 

Draco sonrió por la respuesta, ocupándose en ver los cambios surgidos durante los años de ausencia en la chica, ahora tenía el cabello mucho más largo y estaba mucho más delgada y bronceada.

 

—Te ves diferente…

 

—Sí, ya lo creo, lo mismo ha dicho mi madre.

 

—¿Por qué no suben y se ponen al corriente mientras yo termino de coordinar estos dos envíos? —preguntó Gael rápidamente.

 

—Cierto, he preparado algo de comer —comentó Harry pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco para hacerlo caminar.

 

—Merlín nos libre… —suspiró Draco dejándose llevar por Harry y caminando tras Jocelyn.

 

 

Jocelyn no había llegado sola, en la cocina se sorprendió al encontrar a una muchacha, algo más joven que ellos, morena, alta y esbelta, con el cabello completamente lacio que le caía hasta debajo de los hombros y con una sonrisa amable.

 

Su nombre era Erin, Erin Urvoy y había formado parte del grupo de estudio del maestro Dahl, al parecer su romance con Jocelyn llevaba casi el mismo tiempo de la investigación, hablaba con un acento francés muy marcado, y parecía buena persona, además de muy enamorada de la chica, tanto así que luego de conversarlo mucho había decidido quedarse en Londres por ella.

 

Después de compartir un entretenido almuerzo Harry se marchó, pues tenía el turno de la tarde en el Ministerio, Tyrone, que aún seguía estudiando en la universidad, tenía clases y Erin dijo que tendría que ir a terminar de ver los detalles del apartamento que habían alquilado; de tal manera que Draco, Jocelyn y Gael se quedaron toda la tarde conversando de la manera que solían hacer en la universidad, entre susurros y carcajadas. Fue así como los encontró Harry al volver del trabajo, contemplando desde el marco de la puerta a Draco reír de esa maravillosa manera que tenía; se sintió casi completamente feliz, aún le daba vueltas a lo desagradable que era ser auror algunos días, pero no le preocupaba tanto, pensaba que era solo un bache, algo que pasaría pronto, tal era así que no se lo había comentado siquiera a Draco.

 

Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Harry en el marco de la puerta y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, pensando en que la vida realmente era ya como lo que había deseado, tenía a Harry y a sus amigos con él, se estaba ganando un nombre, ficticio, pero un nombre al fin… Sí, definitivamente había valido vivir todo eso para llegar a ese punto.

 

*****

 

_Notas de Autor:_

**_ AUGUREY _ **

_(También conocido como «fénix irlandés»)_

_Clasificación del MM: XX_

_El augurey es nativo de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, pese a que algunas veces aparece en otros lugares del norte de Europa. Es un pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, y su plumaje es negro verdoso; se diría que parece un buitre pequeño y desnutrido. Es sumamente tímido, anida en zarzas y espinos, y come insectos grandes y hadas. Vuela solo cuando llueve mucho; si no, permanece escondido en su nido, que presenta forma de lágrima._

_El augurey tiene un canto bajo y tembloroso característico; antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte. Los magos evitaban sus nidos por miedo a escuchar ese sonido desgarrador, y se; cree que más de uno sufrió un ataque al corazón al pasar por un matorral y oír el lamento de un augurey que no había visto.  Sin embargo, una investigación más minuciosa reveló que este animal simplemente canta cuando percibe que: se aproxima la lluvia.  Desde entonces, el augurey está de moda como recurso casero para predecir el tiempo, aunque muchos consideran; que el incesante quejido que emite durante los meses de invierno es difícil de soportar. Sus plumas no sirven para escribir porque repelen la tinta._

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos._

 

**Las hojas de alihotsy causan histeria.  Según animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos: el glumbumble (El Clasificación del MM: XXX), un insecto volador, de cuerpo peludo y gris, produce una melaza que induce a la melancolía y se usa como antídoto para la histeria derivada de la ingesta de hojas de alihotsy.


	2. PRELUDIO DE UN ATAQUE

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: “HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES”**

**CAPÍTULO 2: “PRELUDIO DE UN ATAQUE”**

 

_Change everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

_Butterflies And Hurricanes_

_Muse_

_Cambia todo lo que eres_

_Y todo lo que eras_

_Tu número ha sido marcado_

_Luchas y batallas han comenzado_

_La venganza seguramente llegará_

_Tus tiempos duros están por venir_

_Mariposas y huracanes,_

_Muse_

 

 

_Inglaterra, viernes 17 de Octubre del 2003_

 

Ginny caminó por el blanco pasillo haciendo resonar sus pasos lo más fuerte posible, tratando de que ese ruido se impusiera al ruido de los quejidos y gritos de las habitaciones, pero no lo conseguía, nunca lo conseguía, los gritos siempre eran demasiado fuertes y desgarradores.

 

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y empujó la puerta de la oficina principal, entrando con rapidez en ella, en cuanto la puerta se cerró el silencio se hizo nuevamente y exhaló el aire que ni siquiera había notado retenía.

 

—Ginny, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Tony sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos en los que estaba escribiendo.

 

—Estaba revisando la última provisión de pociones, ya te he dicho que creo que Garfunkel nos está robando.

 

—Cierto… pero ese es un tema que veremos luego, ahora tengo algo interesante que contarte… y quizá tú tengas algo que aclararme.

 

Ginny asintió temerosamente mientras se sentaba en la silla delante del escritorio que le señalaba Tony.

 

—Claro, dime —susurró suavemente tratando de convencerse de que lo que sentía no era temor.

 

—¿Te suena el nombre de Noah Garth?

 

Ginny hizo un rápido recuento de los pacientes que había atendido los últimos meses y también de algunos hombres que había conocido en ese tiempo, cuando lograba escaparse de Tony, pero el nombre no le sonaba, el pánico comenzó a invadirla.

 

—No… no lo conozco.

 

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, claro —dijo Tony inclinándose hacia delante —. Te contaré un poco de historia: la familia Garth es una de las más influyentes de Rusia, y el señor Garth se ha mostrado muy animado en invertir algo de oro en nuestro proyecto y tal vez ayudarnos en abrir una sucursal en Rusia, hay lugares realmente interesantes donde podríamos esconder una clínica cinco veces más grande que esta, sin embargo nos pidió un pequeño favor a cambio…

 

—¿Un favor?

 

—Un favor que acepté encantado, por supuesto, sin imaginar la gran cantidad de beneficios que podría traerme.

 

—¿De qué se trata?

 

—El hijo menor del señor Garth es Noah Garth, un chico que lamentablemente se ha perdido en el camino, el padre confesó que en un inicio pensó que alejarlo de Rusia y dejarlo hacer lo que le viniera en gana haría que pronto probara todo lo que quisiera y retornara a casa, dispuesto a cumplir con su papel correcto en la sociedad, sin embargo pasan los años y no ha logrado calmarlo, sino todo lo contrario… el chico no solo no se avergüenza de su comportamiento, además no le importa humillar a su familia con escándalos con otros chicos, no solo en Rusia, también en otras partes del mundo, logrando que su familia se vea afectada en los negocios por la poca confianza que proyectan…

 

—¿Y lo has ingresado?

 

—Así es, hace una semana, hemos tenido muchos problemas tratando de dominarlo, y recién esta mañana le hemos podido aplicar los hechizos para investigar en su mente, y no te imaginas lo que hemos encontrado…

 

Ginny ladeó la cabeza y lo miró interrogantemente.

 

—No… creo que no puedo imaginarlo.

 

—Noah estuvo en Londres durante un par de años, al parecer manteniendo una especie  de relación especial con otro muchacho… Con un héroe…

 

Ginny tardó apenas un instante en entender, rápidamente retrocedió en su silla mientras Tony se lanzaba sobre ella a través del escritorio, sujetándola de los brazos con fuerza, haciendo que los golpes que aún permanecían de la pelea anterior dolieran mucho más.

 

—Tony…

 

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste que Potter era uno de ellos? ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que hubiéramos podido hacer?

 

—Tony… por favor —jadeó ella tratando inútilmente de soltarse, nunca tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

 

—Y no solo eso, además deberías haber sabido de su relación con el mortífago, ¿verdad? —gritó empujándola y haciendo que su espalda diera contra la silla de madera.

 

—No… yo, Tony…

 

—No lo niegues —bufó Tony soltándola finalmente y encendiendo un cigarro con la varita —; no soy tan estúpido, ya en la escuela tenías odio por Malfoy, pensé que era solo porque era un mortífago, sin embargo Noah sabe que Potter y Malfoy estuvieron juntos antes, desde la escuela quizá, y tú lo sabías, lo sabías y protegiste a Potter de nosotros, esperando quedártelo para ti, ¿no es cierto? Por eso querías sacar a Malfoy del camino, aunque claro, no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que ha estado haciendo tu querido héroe de pacotilla.

 

—El solo está equivocado… podría cambiar, ya sabes arreglarse…

 

—¿Para qué?, ¿para irse contigo? —Tony entonces soltó una gran carcajada, una macabra —. No, querida, tú te quedarás aquí, pese a tus negativas de enlazarte, conmigo. Por otro lado, Potter no tiene solución… ¿y sabes por qué?

 

Ginny negó con la cabeza suavemente, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer.

 

—Porque la razón por la cual Noah abandonó Londres hace más de un año fue porque Potter finalmente lo dejó, lo dejó para meterse con un “fabricante de pociones”

 

—¿Con un…?

 

—Con “El fabricante de pociones”; con Malfoy, hasta donde hemos visto, Malfoy y Potter están juntos, viviendo juntos, montando esa ridícula fábrica, y no fue otro más que Potter quien estuvo con Malfoy cuando anuló nuestras dos pociones.

 

—Juntos… —susurró Ginny.

 

—Sí, juntos, aunque no por mucho tiempo —intervino Tony con mirada satisfecha.

 

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

 

—Ya te dije que la venganza en un plato que se come frío; esta tarde ya he mandado a un par de nuestros muchachos a empezar con las investigaciones, también le he pedido a nuestro contacto en el Ministerio que nos ayude con algo de datos, eso, junto con toda la información que tiene Noah sobre las ubicaciones y amistades, nos dará un claro panorama de cuándo actuar.

 

—¿Atacarás a Harry? —chilló Ginny.

 

—No… —Tony frunció el ceño y botó una gran bocanada de humo —. Es algo mejor… mataremos dos, o quizá más pájaros de un tiro, pero te prometo que a tu querido héroe no le tocaremos un pelo… después de todo no quiero que la comunidad en pleno se la quieran tomar contra nosotros.

 

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

 

—Paciencia, querida, paciencia —Tony suspiró profundamente —. Primero quiero que me ayudes con Noah, necesita más atención, y quiero además que te prepares, que entrenes, para cuando sea el momento, pese a todo lo mal que te has portado te dejaré participar en la venganza contra Malfoy, para que no digas luego que soy muy malo contigo.

 

*****

 

 

El atardecer se colaba suavemente por la ventana, iluminando la piel de Harry y dándole tonalidades anaranjadas que cambiaban ligeramente conforme su espalda se agitaba o arqueaba; Draco presionó sus dedos con más fuerza en la caliente piel de la cadera, obligando a Harry a levantarse aún más, mientras su lengua seguía lamiendo suave y casi imperceptiblemente la delicada y sonrojada piel alrededor de su entrada.

 

—Por favor —pidió Harry ahogando el grito entre las almohadas, mientras empujaba sus caderas un poco más hacia atrás, indicándole a Draco que no podía más, que su lenta tortura lo estaba consiguiendo, efectivamente, volver loco.

 

Draco no contestó se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y presionó apenas un poco la lengua sobre la entrada, como tentándolo, provocándolo, provocación en la que Harry, por supuesto, cayó.

 

—¡Demonios! —casi gritó Harry empujándose nuevamente hacia atrás y girando el rostro lo suficiente para mirar con dificultad la rubia cabellera perdida en la parte trasera de su anatomía, un repentino rubor lo invadió al ser realmente conciente de lo intimo de aquel acercamiento.

 

Y entonces Draco presionó, introduciendo la lengua apenas un poquito, consiguiendo que Harry gritara algo que no alcanzó a entender mientras dejaba caer la cabeza entre las almohadas nuevamente y sus piernas se abrían más aún.

 

—¿Ahora estás más contento? —preguntó asegurándose de que su aliento rozara la húmeda piel entre los glúteos de Harry.

 

—Lo estaría más si… —Harry no pudo continuar con su respuesta, Draco había vuelto a inclinarse; con una mano presionando una de sus nalgas con fuerza, apartándola y con la otra acariciando sus testículos mientras esa lengua… esa maldita lengua volvía a jugar con él, presionando, insinuando y apenas entrando. Harry se empezó a empujar contra el rostro de Draco con mucha velocidad, mientras esa lengua jugaba, salía, entraba y humedecía todo alrededor.

 

Draco empezó entonces a mordisquear alrededor de la entrada de Harry, los gemidos de éste comenzaban a ser mucho más sonoros, y sabía que estaba listo, tanto como él, que aún acariciaba con todo el autocontrol posible los testículos y parte de la erección de Harry, tratando de no bajar la mano y acariciarse a él mismo. Una mordida más, particularmente fuerte dio por finalizadas sus caricias en esa zona, y su lengua bajó con lentitud por los testículos, sintiendo el escaso bello negro presionándose contra su barbilla, chupó entonces con fuerza uno de los testículos y Harry emitió un grito estridente.

 

—Sí… pareces más feliz ahora —masculló Draco no perdiendo tiempo y arrodillándose detrás de Harry, dándole un ligero apretón en la ya muy dura y húmeda erección antes de dirigir su propio miembro hacia la entrada de Harry.

 

—Eres un maldito presumido —rugió Harry mientras sentía aquel pedazo de carne caliente y pulsante presionarse suavemente contra su entrada, pero era insuficiente, no lo sintió entrar. Draco se refregó entre sus nalgas con lentitud, haciéndolo sentir mucho más ansioso, si es que cabía, claro.

 

—Oh… te encanta esto… —susurró Draco tratando de calmar en algo el deseo que tenía de clavarse en Harry de una vez por todas, pero sabía que si lo hacía, con lo caliente que estaba, todo terminaría más a prisa de lo que deseaba, al menos esta vez.

 

—Draco… si no… —Harry empujó con fuerza sus caderas y se apoyó en las manos, tratando de hacer que Draco entrara en él de una vez por todas, pero no consiguiéndolo.

 

—Eres un apurado… aún tenemos tiempo…

 

—Hazlo —ordenó Harry sobre la voz empalagosa y burlona de Draco.

 

—Arruina momentos —reprochó Draco dándole una nalgada que resonó en toda la habitación. Harry no se quejó por ella, al contrario, se removió un poco más contra él mientras sentía los efectos del hechizo lubricante en su interior y la punta de la erección de Draco introducirse solo un poco en él.

 

—Sí… vamos, vamos —apuró Harry empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, pero fueron refrenadas por las manos de Draco, sus dedos se presionaron en la piel de sus caderas, sus uñas clavándose ligeramente, sabía que le dejaría marcas en la piel, pero no le importaba, al contrario, las podría ver y recordar que Draco lo había poseído poco antes, que le había hecho el amor y que cuando volviera a casa lo harían de nuevo… La idea de la pequeña separación forzada a la que se verían obligados apareció en su mente y se fue tan rápido como vino, cuando Draco se empujó en él de un solo golpe, provocando que todo su interior ardiera.

 

—Dioses —masculló Draco dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Harry y dándole pequeños besos en la espalda a modo de consuelo, tratando de calmarse.

 

—Mmm… Draco —Harry se arqueó, a pesar del pequeño dolor y de las caricias de Draco, provocándolo de la manera que ya sabía, agitando sus caderas en círculos; inmediatamente tenía a Draco nuevamente sujetándolo con las manos sobre las caderas y entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza, con desesperación… desesperación que él también compartía, ya que se apoyó sobre los codos y con una mano bajó lo suficiente para acariciarse a si mismo, mientras, estaba seguro, la cama se agitaba y el cabecero daba contra la pared, produciendo un sonido estridente que iba al mismo rápido ritmo en que Draco lo estaba tomando.

 

—Harry —gimió Draco cuando Harry comenzó a apretar su culo, provocándole muchas más sensaciones —. Demonios… Ven aquí —dijo saliendo de él y girándolo tan rápido que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir las piernas un poco más antes de que Draco se volviera a clavar en él, tomándolo está vez de las piernas y levantándolas un poco.

 

—Draco… Oh… sí, no se te ocurra… —advirtió Harry entre jadeos mientras cada embestida era un golpe certero a aquellos lugares que lo hacían culebrear de placer. 

 

—¿Bromeas? —masculló Draco, también agitado e inclinándose hacia delante para poder besar a Harry, que levantó un poco la cabeza y logró alcanzar sus labios, sus lenguas se enredaron y sus dientes se apropiaron de los labios antes de soltarse.

 

Harry comenzó a acariciarse mucho más rápido, tanto que el brazo empezaba a sentirse algo resentido por el esfuerzo, pero la necesidad de correrse era mucho más imperiosa.

 

—Draco… voy… yo… —Harry no terminó de avisar que se correría cuando ya la blanca y caliente semilla salía a borbotones sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos gritando mucho más fuerte. Sintiendo apenas a Draco saliendo de su interior y presionando su dura polla contra su mano y su erección aún temblorosa.

 

No necesito mucho más que un par de frotaciones contra la polla caliente y húmeda de Harry antes de correrse también, uniendo sus gritos a los de Harry y desplomándose sobre él, sintiendo como todo su pecho y abdomen se humedecía por la mezcla de ambos placeres consumados.

 

—Realmente lamento tener que irme… —masculló Harry cuando pudo ser capaz de hablar, acariciando con una mano, aún algo temblorosa, el cabello ahora un poco más largo de Draco.

 

—Aún tienes un poco de tiempo —gruñó Draco sintiéndose adormilado.

 

—Me refiero a por tanto tiempo —aclaró Harry, sintió a Draco suspirar sobre su cuello, provocándole pequeños estremecimientos antes de que el chico se apartara de él, rodando a un lado de la cama.

 

—Es trabajo —respondió Draco con tono profesional —. No tienes más alternativa.

 

—Pero son diez días —se quejó Harry pegándose más al cuerpo de Draco —y diez noches, será muy largo.

 

Harry no había podido evitar esa misión, ya antes había puesto excusas e intercambiado turnos para no tener que abandonar a Draco tanto tiempo, sin embargo en esa ocasión no había podido evitarlo y en unas cuantas horas más partiría rumbo a Escocia, donde tendría que estar alejado de Draco durante tanto tiempo.

 

—No conseguirás que te pida que te quede, Harry —acusó Draco en tono suave y abrazándolo con fuerza —; quisiera que lo hicieras, lo sabes, que no te fueras de misión tanto tiempo, ni siquiera que fueras auror, no me gusta verte golpeado y todo eso, pero es tu trabajo, lo que escogiste hacer y lo que te gusta, sería egoísta de mi parte el ponerte mala cara y pedirte que te quedaras.

 

—Lo sé… —suspiró Harry; recordó nuevamente que no le había dicho a nadie que ya no le divertía tanto la idea de ser auror, parecía tonto, lo sabía, y por eso no se animaba a decir que todo se le estaba volviendo una aburrida rutina sin ningún gran incentivo; que el “atrapar a los malos” simplemente ya no lo llenaba, tal vez por eso no lo decía en voz alta aún, porque no tenía mucho sentido —. Me preocupa que te quedes tanto tiempo solo.

 

—No estaré solo, Jocelyn está aquí siempre que puede, Erin también, y que decir de Gael, que Mikel tiene que venir a llevárselo.

 

—Pero en las noches…

 

—Muchas noches las paso solo, no es la gran cosa ¿sabes?; y además ya antes hemos estado separados, cuando estabas en la Academia.

 

—Sí, solo que está vez ni siquiera podremos escribirnos.

 

—Lo superaremos… en serio —insistió Draco algo ya desconfiado de la actitud de Harry.

 

—Ya…

 

Draco apartó un poco a Harry, lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

 

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

 

—¿Cómo qué?

 

—Pues… no sé, pero pareces tan reticente a querer irte, cuando se trata de una gran misión, desenmascarar a una mafia de negociadores de objetos robados que lleva muchos años escabulléndose, deberías estar contento, no tratando de no ir.

 

Harry desvío la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que aún tenían algo de tiempo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar.

 

—Harry… —le llamó Draco acariciando su mejilla con un mano — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Alguien te está molestando en el trabajo? ¿Te tratan mal?

 

—No, mamá, nadie me molesta —replicó Harry burlón, pero Draco no sonrió, simplemente lo siguió mirando, esperando una respuesta real.

 

—Bien —se rindió Harry, sentándose completamente, Draco lo imitó —; este es el punto: ¿recuerdas cuándo en la escuela me preguntaste qué haría si por algún motivo no pudiera ser auror? ¿Qué si quería hacer alguna otra cosa?

 

—Sí, claro que recuerdo.

 

—En ese entonces te dije que no había nada más que yo quisiera ser que auror, sin embargo, si me hicieras la misma pregunta hoy día respondería que ya no estoy muy seguro de querer ser auror.

 

—¿No estás seguro?

 

—No —suspiró Harry masajeándose el puente de la nariz, claro signo de nerviosismo —. No quiero que te sientas defraudado, pero es que…

 

—Yo no me voy a sentir defraudado si es que no quieres ser más auror, me sentiría defraudado si es que te condenas a hacer algo que no te gusta hacer, por el resto de la vida, solo por no querer defraudar a los demás, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto el que dirá la gente?

 

—No es eso… creo que… creo que yo me sentiría fracasado, es decir, estudié más de tres años por esto y ahora… me siento como un tonto que no sabe lo que quiere.

 

—Bueno, lo de tonto nadie te lo quita —murmuró Draco alcanzando la varita que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama y mascullando un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, antes de que todo se enfriara más aún.

 

—Gracias —Harry fue sarcástico en su respuesta y Draco le sonrió y le tomó de una mano.

 

—¿No quieres ser auror? ¿Estás seguro?

 

—No… eso es lo peor, ni siquiera lo sé, si me voy y luego me arrepiento entonces… —Harry negó con la cabeza —. Lo siento.

 

—Deja de decir que lo sientes, tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora que irás a esa misión tal vez descubras de que en realidad si estás en el camino correcto y solo estabas pasando por un mal momento, y si por el contrario te das cuenta de que definitivamente no es lo que quieres, pues entonces renuncia, tienes miles de cosas que puedes hacer y que harías maravillosamente bien y yo estaré apoyándote para que las emprendas, todas las cosas que creas necesarias hasta que encuentres tu camino.

 

—A veces eres muy tierno ¿sabes? —picó Harry con una sonrisa, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Oh, ya cállate, Potter, yo no soy tierno, soy malo, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Huy sí, malo, muy malo —se rió Harry mientras se acercaba y le empezaba a dar besos en el hombro y el cuello.

 

—Lo dicho, eres un arruina momentos.

 

—No… ya verás como este momento no lo arruino —prometió Harry empujando a Draco sobre la cama y sentándose sobre él.

 

Draco no se opuso y se dejó besar y amar por Harry, con la misma ansiedad que poco antes, mientras el reloj seguía avanzando y dando paso a la noche, y al momento en que Harry tendría que salir de misión. Ninguno quería pensar ya en los largos diez días que les esperaban separados, mientras disfrutaban al máximo todo el tiempo que le quedaban juntos.

*****

_Lugar desconocido, sábado 18 de octubre del 2003._

 

La oscuridad lo asustaba, era extraño, en el pasado nunca lo había asustado, nunca lo había intimidado estar solo en su habitación, solo y a oscuras, acompañado únicamente de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente… Demasiado diferente.

 

Trató de llevarse las manos a los oídos, de aplacar en algo aquel sonido, pero entonces se dio cuenta… o recordó mejor dicho. Sus manos, al igual que sus tobillos y su torso estaban sujetos con algún tipo de ataduras a la cama, a esa espantosa, pequeña y mal oliente cama; los gritos y gemidos que provenían de alguna parte desconocida, fuera de ese pequeño lugar donde estaba encerrado, parecían incrementarse cada vez más, mezclados con su propio pánico, con su miedo.

 

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, no había mucha diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, la oscuridad era similar, los gritos podrían volverlo loco, si es que no lo estaba ya. Se preguntó qué podía estar pasando afuera, con toda esa gente que lloraba, que gritaba y llamaba por ayuda, que pedía que se detuvieran, incluso escuchó el grito de una mujer diciendo que había entendido, que no lo volvería a hacer jamás… eso era lo que gritaba, o lo que él creyó reconocer en medio de los demás gritos: _jamás. Nunca más._

 

La piel de las muñecas y los tobillos le quemaba, podía sentir las ataduras sobre su piel lastimada, seguramente manchadas de sangre. De su sangre. Se obligó, como cada vez que lograba permanecer conciente, a recordar qué era lo que había pasado. Cómo era que había terminado allí.

 

Había estado bailando… sí, porque a él le gustaba bailar, era en medio de un sitio… apretó los ojos un poco más, como si eso fuera a incrementar su cada vez más difícil capacidad de recordar. Había un muchacho, un muchacho guapo que lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas, mientras ambos se agitaban al mismo ritmo de la música acelerada, lo había conocido esa noche… no podía ya recordar cual era su nombre… apenas  y un poco su rostro… solo un poco. Recordaba claramente, cosa extraña dada su condición actual, la propuesta susurrada en su oído, las palabras calientes que golpearon contra su piel y lo excitaron… la forma como había asentido, como había sonreído y se había dejado tomar de una mano y jalar hacia algún lugar… donde las luces iban muriendo, y luego… luego… luego nada, solo la absurda oscuridad rodeada de gritos y lamentos…

 

Pasó la lengua por sus labios, le dolían, estaban resecos y lastimados, podía paladear el sabor de la sangre en ellos, podía sentir más que nunca la necesidad de tomar un poco de agua… Agua, quién hubiera dicho que un simple vaso de agua sería todo su anhelo en algún momento…

 

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta e instintivamente se contrajo, aunque no tenía forma, jalando las ataduras de las manos y los pies, lastimando más su piel, mientras el sonido espantoso de la puerta terminaba casi al mismo tiempo en que la luz surgió.

 

Luz. Luz fuerte, blanca, sobre él, haciéndolo parpadear, dañando su vista, cegándolo por un momento mientras escuchaba la voz… otra vez _esa_ voz.

 

—Buenas tardes, Noah— saludó la mujer de siempre, la siniestra mujer de siempre.

 

—Agua —pidió con la voz ronca, la garganta le ardía tan solo con esa palabra.

 

—Lo siento —respondió la mujer con voz fingidamente triste —, sabes cómo es… Ya estás aquí suficiente tiempo como para recordarlo.

 

—Agua —pidió nuevamente, no queriendo recordar _eso_ … aunque lamentablemente dudaba de que alguna vez lo fuera a olvidar… si es que salía alguna vez de ese infierno con vida, claro.

 

—Tsk, tsk —la mujer chasqueó la lengua y se acercó más a él, mientras él trataba de alejarse, pero no lo consiguió —. Primero vamos a ver un poco más dentro de ti, saber qué es lo que te pasa… por qué actúas así y luego… ya veremos lo del agua.

 

Noah se estremeció, no tenía conciencia de cuánto tiempo realmente llevaba allí, ni de cuantas veces había pasado por eso, pero sí de la cantidad de veces que lo habían dejado sin agua, siete en total, las podía contar, contar la agonía posterior, la desesperación, el sentir que pronto moriría de sed…

 

—Por favor —rogó, pero la mujer no le hizo caso y se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante con la varita en alto.

 

Noah abrió los ojos con pavor, mientras sentía el hechizo actuar sobre él una vez más, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor mientras podía ver sus recuerdos desfilando como si se tratasen de imágenes de alguna película muggle, solo que sus recuerdos no parecían tan suyos ya, se sentían siniestros.

 

Recordó una navidad con Harry, era extraño que siempre le hicieran recordarlo, había llevado mucho tiempo sin pensar en él hasta que esos extraños habían irrumpido en su vida, ambos estaban frente a una gran sala de regalos, Harry le explicaba algo, pero él no era capaz de entender el qué, Harry sonreía, aunque su sonrisa no era completa, faltaba algo en ella, siempre había faltado algo en la forma como Harry le hablaba, lo miraba, lo besaba o lo amaba… no lo había sabido entender hasta que había conocido a Draco.

 

—Empuja más en ese recuerdo —ordenó una voz diferente, una que él, pese a que pudo escuchar, no supo reconocer —necesitamos tener una visión más clara del interior de la casa.

 

—Lo intento —replicó la primera mujer mientras el recuerdo se iba disolviendo y cambiando a otro: una tarde, otra navidad, _esa_ navidad… alguien tocando el timbre, ambos desplazándose a través de la sala hacia la entrada… Antes de abrir la puerta el recuerdo cambió nuevamente.

 

—Vamos, te haré el tour oficial —dijo Harry, Noah recordaba aquella vez; había sido la primera vez en que Harry lo había llevado a su casa, luego de decirle que lo quería…

 

Aquel recuerdo duró mucho más tiempo, mientras Harry sonriente lo llevaba de la mano por todos lados, mostrándole las habitaciones recién remodeladas y las mazmorras, que había ampliado y convertido en algo mucho más práctico, habló de poner un gimnasio y una sala de entrenamiento allí, extrañamente nunca lo había hecho… ¿Por qué habría sido?

 

—Con eso tenemos bastante —jadeó Amy alejándose de la cama, algo agitada por el esfuerzo.

 

—Sí… debe ser que el laboratorio está montado en las mazmorras —razonó Ginny —. No es muy difícil, solo tiene una entrada, no pueden haberle hecho otra…

 

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Amy hacia él.

 

—No… nunca he estado en la fábrica —contestó Noah con voz rasposa girando el rostro lo suficiente para ver a la chica que hablaba con su torturadora —, pero es grande por lo que he oído —continuó pese al dolor.

 

—¿Fábrica? —preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

 

—Yo me encargaré de él ahora —respondió la segunda mujer ignorándola y fijando su mirada en Noah.

 

—Pero… no puedes lastimarlo, lo sabes —advirtió algo insegura Amy.

 

—No pienso hacerlo, no soy idiota.

 

Amy pareció dudar un momento más antes de asentir y salir de la habitación, contrario a lo que pasaba siempre, esta vez los gritos no parecieron más intensos ni todo se oscureció; la nueva mujer seguía allí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo detenidamente, Noah sintió que pasaba una eternidad hasta que no pudo soportarlo más:

 

—Agua —pidió.

 

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa siniestra.

 

—¿No te dan mucha agua, verdad?

 

—No.

 

—Te daré agua —informó ella mientras agitaba la varita y una gran jarra metálica aparecía en medio de la habitación y levitaba hacia él.

 

Noah ya conocía la mecánica, bastaba levantar un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para no ahogarse, pero no demasiado como para jalar los brazos y lastimarse más, le había costado, pero ya lo sabía. Bebió con ansias, atragantándose con las prisas pero no deteniéndose a pesar del acceso de tos que tuvo. Cuando la jarra se alejó se sintió embotado de agua, aunque sabía que esa sensación no duraría para siempre, al menos sería bueno sentirla por un poco de tiempo.

 

—Ahora —dijo la mujer caminando hacia él —, supongo que desearías tener agua a todas horas… siempre que tuvieras sed, ¿no?

 

En respuesta Noah asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla pese a lo repentinamente cansado que se sentía.

 

—Tú dijiste que era una fábrica y no un laboratorio. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

 

—Porque es lo que es.

 

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

 

—¿Me darás más agua? —preguntó Noah, ignorando su pregunta. La mujer suspiró y se acercó más a él, como queriendo mantener una conversación  más íntima.

 

—Eso depende… Tú y yo tenemos necesidades, tú necesitas agua… levantarte de esta cama, ¿qué las cosas paren, tal vez?

 

Noah volvió a asentir suavemente, pese al dolor que ese movimiento provocaba en sus músculos.

 

—Yo necesito información, más de la que ella puede conseguir por medio de esos horribles, horribles hechizos, ¿no se siente bien, no es así?

 

—No…

 

—Entonces, si me ayudas tal vez pueda hacer que paren… ¿Quieres que paren?

 

—Sí.

 

—Entonces… dime: ¿cómo sabías que era una fábrica y no un laboratorio?

 

—Me lo dijo un amigo.

 

—Háblame más de ese amigo.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—¿Quieres salir de aquí, Noah? ¿Quieres dejar de estar atado a esa apestosa cama? ¿Bañarte, caminar?

 

—Sí… por favor —rogó Noah por algo que no estaba seguro poder conseguir más.

 

—Cuéntame qué amigo, cuéntame lo que sabes por las buenas… será más fácil, mucho más simple y menos doloroso.

 

—Yo…

 

—No pasa nada… se llama supervivencia, no traición —le animó la mujer con voz inusitadamente tierna —. Tú quieres salir vivo de aquí… simplemente el salir de aquí creo que te haría feliz.

 

—Sí… sí lo haría.

 

—Entonces dime… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

 

Noah pareció dudar un momento más antes de empezar a hablar con voz ronca:

 

—Mi amigo Lucka… él me escribe de vez en cuando… él me dijo…

 

—Bien… cuéntame más.

 

—¿Me dejarás salir? ¿En verdad lo harás?

 

—Lo haré… claro que lo haré, tú solo sigue hablando y todo estará bien.  

 

—Dijo que era una fábrica… que tiene muchos contratos… que…

 

—¿Malfoy? —lo ayudó ella.

 

—Sí, Malfoy… él trabaja con dos chicos más…

 

—¿Dos chicos más? ¿Además de Harry?

 

—Ajá… dos más —susurró Noah mientras Ginny se inclinaba y le tendía nuevamente la jarra de agua para que bebiera, el chico sonrió casi incrédulo mientras daba otro sorbo más, nunca le había encantado tanto el agua como hasta ese momento…

 

*****

 

A pesar de ser solo seis en la mesa eran bastante ruidosos, era sábado y todos estaban medio agitados, todos menos Draco, por supuesto.

 

—Pero bailar no entra en el rango de hacer cosas malas —se quejó Jocelyn haciendo un pequeño puchero, Erin, su novia, negó con la cabeza, aunque también parecía divertida.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso —replicó Draco dándole un trago más a su copa de vino, sin Harry el salir no tenía la mayor gracia, además prefería quedarse en casa terminando aquella poción que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo, ya casi estaba lista, aunque aún no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para hacer el simulador… sería algo demasiado complicado.

 

—¿Por qué no lo dejan tranquilo? —lo apoyó Mikel.

 

—Gracias —asintió Draco.

 

—Si quiere quedarse en casa y recordar a Harry toda la noche es su problema —completó encogiéndose de hombros. Draco entrecerró los ojos y lo miró ofendido.

 

—Para tu información, tengo trabajo pendiente y en verdad, de verdad, no quiero salir, no esta noche…

 

Gael negó con la cabeza.

 

—He dejado listo un poco de los jabones líquidos perfumados nuevos que preparé esta tarde, para que los pruebes ya que te quedas en casa.

 

—Ja —bufó Draco negando con la cabeza —. La última vez terminé lleno de ronchas.

 

—Eso fue porque aún no estaban listos; y además a ti te gusta andar probando nuestros experimentos, así que no te puedes quejar.

 

—¡Aja! —exclamó Erin mirando ofendida hacia Jocelyn y hablando con su marcado acento francés —. Era por eso que el otro día casi pierdo todo el cabello.

 

Jocelyn abrió la boca para replicar, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza, mientras Tyrone soltaba una carcajada.

 

—Espero que tus otros productos funcionen mejor —dijo haciendo referencia a la loca idea de Gael de empezar a vender también pociones lubricantes, la idea había surgido unos meses antes, cuando Mikel y él lo habían hecho _al estilo muggle_ , toda una novedad para Gael.

 

—Esas no las probaré —aclaró rápidamente Draco —ni aunque me pagaras.

 

—¿Por qué siempre me tienen tan poca fe?

 

—Pues… cariño, nosotros no te tenemos poca fe —defendió Mikel pasando un brazo sobre su hombro.

 

—Nah… que va, si confiamos plenamente en ti —continuó Jocelyn.

 

—Pero en tus experimentos… aún les falta madurar y no queremos perder la piel en el proceso —intervino Draco.

 

—O el cabello —añadió Erin.

 

—Ni algo más valioso —terminó Tyrone.

 

Gael se cruzó de brazos y los miró enfadados.

 

—Cuando gane mi primer premio al Perfumista del año no les daré las gracias ni los mencionaré en el discurso.

 

Pasaron mucho rato más conversando y riendo, hasta que se hizo verdaderamente tarde y como todos, menos Draco, querían salir de fiesta se fueron, no sin antes ayudar a Draco con los hechizos de limpieza de la cocina. Luego de que Kreacher muriera había sido muy difícil mantener la tradición de comer juntos siempre, incluso, para Harry y Draco había sido difícil aprender a manejar la cocina y todo lo que implicaba, sin contar que se sentían algo usurpadores al estar allí, en el lugar donde Kreacher por lo general estaba, sin embargo, al final pudieron organizarse. Gael contó que en casa su madre los obligaba a cocinar también (argumentando que los padres a veces solían ser explotadores _¡Limpiar tu habitación y cocinar de vez en cuando, qué derecho!_ Había exclamado en aquella ocasión) y les había ayudado un poco con los conocimientos básicos.

 

Draco tenía que reconocer que extrañaba al elfo, aunque su presencia no se sentía mucho, era la idea de saber que había alguien más en casa; algunas noches, cuando Harry tenía guardias, Kreacher aparecía a la media noche con una enorme taza de chocolate caliente y se quedaba observándolo en silencio durante horas mientras trababa, y eso, pese a parecer extraño, no le había molestado; en cambio ahora sí era conciente de que estaba completamente solo en esa enorme casa.

 

Como para estirar las piernas y poner en orden sus ideas recorrió la casa lentamente, viendo que las ventanas estuvieras apropiadamente cerradas y que las puertas que daban al patio y a la calle también estuvieran protegidas antes de por fin retirarse a las mazmorras.

 

Las recorrió también con lentitud, habían cambiado bastante desde que se había mudado allí hacía ya más de un año, había optado por separarlo en varias partes, creyendo que el espacio del fondo le alcanzaría para poder almacenar las pociones listas para despacho, el centro era de Gael, donde hacía las pociones de belleza, perfumes y demás, y que también estaba ya copada de cajas, y finalmente su parte, la más próxima a la entrada, donde elaboraba sus pociones, a un lado estaba también dividido, con la pequeña oficina donde guardaban todo el tema contable pero que Draco pensaba eliminar pronto y usarla para dejar más cajas, hasta que pudiera conseguir otro sitio, aún no se lo había dicho a Harry, ni a Gael tampoco, pero ya era tiempo de tener algo más grande y de contratar más gente… Suspiró y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa aflorara a su rostro, la sensación de crecer siempre le hacía sentir así.

 

Se acomodó tras su escritorio y sacó su viejo cuaderno una vez más, pero por alguna razón su mirada comenzó a vagar entre las fotografías puestas sobre la pared, no eran muchas y todas tenían un marco similar, de madera oscura y sin adornos, Draco pensaba que no necesitaban más adornos.

 

En la primera del grupo estaba una foto de Harry y Draco en el primer viaje que habían hecho juntos, el único, tenía que recordar, no habían tenido tiempo para hacer ningún otro viaje desde que estaban juntos.

 

La segunda era una foto de Harry; con su túnica de gala y un diploma en la mano, sonreía suavemente y elevaba el diploma una y otra vez. Draco recordaba bien esa mañana, se había sentido triste por no poder asistir, pero peor aún por la expresión de Harry, aunque ambos sabían que no habría forma de que pudiera colarse en una ceremonia llena de aurores sin que lo notaran, así que no había tenido de otra que verlo en la mañana, decirle lo guapo que se veía con la túnica de gala y luego verlo irse, aliviado de que al menos Andrómeda y los señores Weasley si pudieran asistir, esperándolo hasta el atardecer, cuando regresó ligeramente achispado, con un pergamino en la mano, la túnica de Gala con claros signos de haber andado de fiesta y una gran cantidad de fotos, entusiasmado y describiéndole cada momento de la ceremonia, entre besos y caricias.

 

La tercera y cuarta foto eran de su propia graduación: la primera en la universidad, en el pequeño altillo mientras recibía uno de los reconocimientos de manos de un muy temeroso director Colburn en su último evento público antes del retiro, Draco lo había mirado con suficiencia, sabiéndose ganador y deteniendo su mirada en la horrible cicatriz de la mejilla que nadie sabía cómo se había hecho pero que lucía realmente siniestra; la segunda foto no era en la universidad sino en Grimmauld Place, donde habían ido a celebrar, porque, aunque Harry sí había podido asistir a su graduación, lo había hecho transfigurado para no llamar la atención. Draco no podía dejar de reír cada vez que recordaba como Mikel (también era la graduación de Gael), Lucka, Ethan y Tyrone junto con un irreconocible Harry se habían apropiado de las filas medias y saltaban y aplaudían con emoción no muy adecuada cada que Gael o él tenían que recibir algún premio.

 

Finalmente la quinta foto era muy reciente, de apenas una semana antes, estaban todos: Tyrone, Giles, Matías, Ethan, Lucka, Mikel, Gael, Jocelyn, Erin, Harry y él, se habían juntado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gael, y antes de salir de fiesta habían tenido una pequeña cena para después, todos riendo posar juntos, abrazando a Gael, frente a una cámara que Harry sabía hechizar para que tomara fotos sola.

 

Luego de mirar con más atención la foto de graduación de Harry, pensando en lo que su novio le había confesado antes de partir, se decidió a trabajar.

 

Comprobando una vez más sus apuntes pensó en que tal vez era momento de arriesgarse y empezar a probar…

 

*****

 

_Domingo 19 de octubre del 2003_

 

Harry recordaba, mucho más de lo que en verdad quería, cuanto tiempo había pasado viviendo en una carpa y vagando por todo el país junto a Ron y Hermione, y no podía decir que la había pasado bien, temiendo por su vida, durmiendo a sobresaltos y congelándose la mayor parte del tiempo. Era una etapa que no quería volver a vivir, sin embargo allí estaba, en medio de una montaña rocosa, y aunque no había nieve, si se congelaba por el aire helado que llegaba a esas alturas, en una carpa, con Stefanie, Wintersperger y el jefe Gutmann, turnándose para bajar al pequeño poblado y vigilar toda la operación de una pequeña mafia que creía que hacía todo de manera cautelosa, aunque estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

 

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el pueblo no tendríamos que morir de frío en las montañas —protestó Wintersperger mientras terminaba de tomar la pequeña ración de sopa caliente que le quedaba.

 

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el pueblo hubieran sentido extraño que un forastero, o cuatro, llegaran a un pueblo donde no va nadie nunca —reprochó Harry, que ya había terminado de comer y leía una vieja revista de quidditch mientras fumaba un cigarro tiritando levemente, realmente si qué hacía frío.

 

—Eres un gran seguidor del jefe, ¿no?

 

—Solo soy precavido, es obvio que nos hubieran descubierto, además vamos muy bien, estamos recopilando mucha información y en cuanto les llegue el cargamento los tendremos por el cuello.

 

Wintersperger bufó fastidiado y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el envase de la sopa y sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica una pequeña licorera plateada.

 

—Espero no pescar un resfrío a este paso.

 

—Lo que pescaras será una resaca si sigues bebiendo —regañó Harry molesto.

 

—No te han dicho que el cigarro mata, niño —se burló Wintersperger.

 

—No molestes, que no soy niño —realmente esperó que su protesta no hubiera sonado tan infantil; él era el menor del grupo y Wintersperger siempre le decía _niño_ cuando lo hartaba.

 

—Lo que tú digas —se mofó Wintersperger levantando la licorera en señal de brindis, Harry no replicó y suspiró profundamente pensando en que aún le quedaban ocho días más soportando a ese idiota de compañero. Sí, definitivamente era una tortura.

 

*****

 

Draco jadeó sorprendido mientras veía la pequeña esfera cerrarse, una luz plateada la rodeaba, demasiado intensa como para dejar ver lo que había en el interior, y un aura dorada empezó a cubrirla poco a poco, como protegiéndola. Draco sabía que era necesaria esa protección, eso quería decir que todo iba bien.

 

Se sentó sobre el escritorio y agitó la varita varias veces, haciéndola girar en todas direcciones, no encontró ninguna resquebradura ni ninguna señal de que se pudiera romper, el interior plateado estaba ya completamente cubierto por aquella luminosidad dorada, mucho más intensa de lo que había esperado.

 

Cerró los ojos un instante y trató de concentrarse lo mejor que pudo, generalmente los hechizos de simulación se le daban bien cuando podía hacer trabajar la poción en tiempo real, o cuando la aceleraba un poco, había logrado también hacer trabajar pociones de semanas en solo horas, sin embargo esta poción era algo más delicado, más trabajoso y requería no solo de mayor concentración y fuerza si no también de agregar diversas pociones durante el proceso, sería un trabajo largo, largo y extenuante y esperó sinceramente que el tiempo le alcanzara.

 

*****

 

_Lunes 20 de octubre del 2,003_

 

Lucka trabajaba en un pequeño laboratorio independiente de hechizos y objetos en el este de Londres, en Jeremyn Street, muy cerca de St. James´s Square, aunque en su trabajo habían varias chimeneas que podía usar para llegar a casa a él siempre le gustaba salir a la calle y caminar las siete calles que lo separaban de St. James´s Park, en el centro de este enorme parque había una conexión bastante disimulada, con cuatro chimeneas de uso público para los magos. Simplemente disfrutaba del paseo, de mirar a los muggles y las cosas que tenían, las tiendas y los letreros… Todo aquello siempre le llamaba la atención, más de una vez había pescado una idea o una solución de esa manera.

 

Aquella tarde, cerca de las seis, como cada tarde, salió luciendo sus ropas muggles y un suéter oscuro para protegerse del frío clima, la calle estaba llena de gente que salía de sus trabajos, con pasos presurosos y algunos cargados de paquetes, sin embargo Lucka no tenía ninguna prisa ni interés por llegar a ningún lado aún. Esa tarde estaba bastante interesado en aquellos pequeños aparatos que los muggles conectaban a las computadoras, donde guardaban cientos de canciones que luego iban escuchando por las calles, en Rose & Crown Yard había una gran tienda de electrónica, donde ya lo conocían además, y pensó detenerse allí a comprar un par de esos aparatitos para poder investigarlos mejor en casa. Solo que nunca pudo llegar a aquella tienda.

 

Apenas había llegado a Ormond Yard cuando un par de personas chocaron con él, Lucka no se inmutó siquiera, estaba ya acostumbrado a que la gente caminase así, simplemente siguió andando, solo un par de pasos más cuando dos hombres más chocaron con él, entonces se detuvo y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia atrás, extrañado por la situación, normalmente chocaban con él, pero no tanto ni tan seguido, los cuatro sujetos con los que había chocado estaban de pie mirándolo fijamente, algo en su estómago se revolvió y supo que estaba en problemas, sin detenerse a pensar que estaba en una calle llena de muggles que seguían pasando a su lado trató de desaparecer, pero algo estaba mal, por  más que se concentraba no lograba hacerlo, con manos algo temblorosas buscó la varita en el bolsillo del vaquero que usaba, pero no la encontró, comprendió que ellos se la habían quitado al chocar contra él, dio la vuelta, para escapar, pero delante suyo habían dos hombres más, mirándolo de la misma manera amenazadora.

 

Fue tan solo en segundos, todo fue rápido y violento, se podía decir que ni siquiera supo cuál de los ocho que estaban allí lo golpeó, antes de que la calle comenzara a desaparecer y todo se volviera silencio y oscuridad.

 

*****

 

Aquella noche Draco seguía en la sala destinada a las simulaciones, cuando Gael había llegado esa mañana había encontrado una nota de Draco pegada en la puerta donde le explicaba que estaba probando una nueva poción y que no quería ni debía ser interrumpido bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera por una emergencia, así que, obedeciendo, se había encargado de terminar con las cosas planeadas para el día, con ayuda de Tyrone, y ya estaba listo para partir, cuando miró nuevamente la puerta cerrada, luces doradas salían del borde inferior. No recordaba que Draco le hubiese hablado de ninguna nueva poción, aunque su amigo a veces se despertaba en medio de la noche con una grandiosa idea y se encerraba hasta conseguirla. Recordaba haber estado tardes enteras junto a Harry mirando la puerta y esperando que Draco saliera con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillando, cuando por fin conseguía alguna novedad maravillosa.

 

Cuando ya iba subiendo las escaleras escuchó ruidos en la parte superior, supuso que sería Mikel, que algunas veces, cuando lograba salir temprano de la clínica, lo alcanzaba allí, se sorprendió cuando al llegar al piso superior se encontró a Ethan que ya se disponía a bajar.

 

—Hola… ¿qué milagro tú por aquí? —preguntó Gael.

 

—¿Lucka está aquí?

 

—No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?, ¿te dijo que venía?

 

—No… no me dijo pero… —Ethan miró a ambos lados como si así lograra que Lucka apareciera —. Quedamos en cenar a las siete y ya son más de las diez y no aparece por ningún lado.

 

—Se ha de haber ido de fiesta… ya sabes como es.

 

—Pero es lunes.

 

—Por eso, ya sabes como es.

 

—No, no, el dijo que vendría a cenar y nunca falta o llama al menos si se le hace tarde pero… no sé nada de él, en su trabajo dicen que salió cerca de las seis…

 

—Ethan —suspiró Gael; Ethan y Lucka nunca habían estado juntos íntimamente, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos pasaban más y más tiempo juntos, e incluso se ponían celosos el uno del otro (aunque no lo querían reconocer) cuando salían con alguien más, todos sus demás amigos pensaban que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas se dieran entre ellos —, no te molestes pero, tal vez Lucka se fue con alguien más… ya sabes —explicó haciendo un gesto significativo con el rostro.

 

Ethan frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Pues si lo ha hecho es muy mal amigo, mira que dejarme plantado y preocupado.

 

—Pues sí, tienes razón… ¿por qué no vienes a casa conmigo y cenamos algo?

 

—No quiero estar de violinista entre tú y Mikel.

 

—Vamos, sabes que no me enoja, además, aquí no hay cena hoy y muero de hambre.

 

—¿Por qué no hay cena?, ¿ahora que Harry no está Draco no te quiere alimentar?

 

—Jo, jo —replicó Gael con ironía —. No, está abajo con una nueva poción y no hay quien lo saque, ni siquiera Jocelyn se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

 

—Ah…

 

—¿Qué dices, vamos?

 

—Nah… iré a casa de Lucka a esperarlo y darle bronca por plantarme.

 

Gael solo se encogió de hombros pensando en que tal vez esa era la bronca que necesitaban para al fin juntarse, aunque claro, estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

 

*****

 

_Martes 20 de octubre del 2003_

 

—Mi contacto en el Ministerio me dijo que Potter estará de misión aún siete días más, que están incomunicados con sus familias y amigos, solamente el jefe… un tal Gutmann, tiene contacto ocasional con un auror que está trabajando en cubierto en el lado de los delincuentes, están a la espera de algo… no sé bien qué y mi contacto tampoco, pero al fin eso no nos interesa mucho, solo que Potter no estará en casa —informó Baddock hacia el pequeño grupo allí reunido.

 

—Bien… eso está bien, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad, no tan pronto al menos —meditó Tony.

 

—¿Qué hay de los horarios? —preguntó Ginny inclinándose hacia delante con ansiedad nada disimulada.

 

—Como saben usamos un hechizo de rastreo para ver las entradas y salidas de esa casa, pues nadie, y créanme, nadie usa nunca la puerta de la calle, solo la red flú, encontramos conexión solamente con cuatro lugares, al parecer salen por cualquiera de esos sitios y luego usan la aparición para llegar a donde sea que quieran llegar —informó Claire, una mujer de casi cuarenta años que recientemente se había afiliado a ellos, poseía gran experiencia en rastreos y seguimientos, ideales para esa misión.

 

—Malfoy no se puede aparecer —comentó Baddock, interrumpiendo la intervención de Claire.

 

—¿No puede? —preguntó Tony interesado.

 

—No, lo prohíbe el Ministerio, ningún mortífago en libertad lo puede hacer, según tengo entendido aún le quedan nueve meses más de restricciones y visitas obligatorias al Ministerio así que seguramente usa otro medio de transportes.

 

—Muggles —comentó Caleb, sentado al lado opuesto de Ginny, mientras más lejos estuviera de ella sería mucho más seguro.

 

—En fin, como iba diciendo —se impuso Claire —; Malfoy casi nunca sale, los demás llegan allí y hemos descubierto además que ellos tienen la costumbre de llegar cerca  de las siete de la noche, sin embargo un tal Tyrone va en las tardes hasta las ocho y ese tal… Gael Eytinge pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allí.

 

—Ese es su socio, está en el registro de la fábrica.

 

—No puedo creer que le hayan dado permiso para una fábrica —bufó Ginny y Tony negó con la cabeza.

 

—Se lo dieron porque no tienen prohibido hacerlo y considerando que existe el derecho de conservar en secreto los nombres de los socios, el Ministerio y el área de patentes no ha podido hacer nada —comentó Caleb.

 

—Y es eso justamente lo que queremos que vean, a quienes les dan licencias y quienes son los que los encubren y apañan —declaró Tony con voz ceremonial, Ginny se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

 

—¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestros muchachos? —preguntó Tony hacia Ginny.

 

—Bueno, ambos han sido de mucha ayuda, ya ves todos los datos que obtuvimos de ese Lucka…

 

—Genial, entonces, es momento de empezar a concretar el plan.

 

Ginny compartió una sonrisa con Tony.

 

*****

 

Miércoles 21 de octubre del 2,003

 

—Te digo que no ha ido a trabajar, ni a casa de su tío, ni a las discotecas, al menos nadie dice haberlo visto —explicó Gael a Mikel mientras ambos desayunaban.

 

—Hay que poner una denuncia en el Ministerio, no puede perderse tantos días, no es algo que Lucka haría.

 

—No lo es, desde el lunes nadie lo ha visto y Ethan está ya desesperado, incluso ha pedido permiso en el bufett para buscarlo, aunque ya no sabemos dónde más pueda estar.

 

Mikel frunció el ceño mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de café.

 

—Pobre Ethan…

 

—Mikel, ¿no habrá un ex novio tal vez, que a él le gustara visitar cuando se sintiera solo? ¿O alguien que no conozcamos?

 

—No, no lo creo… al menos yo no sé nada al respecto.

 

—Cuánto nos ayudaría que Harry estuviera aquí, podría hacer que investigaran o no sé… cualquier cosa.

 

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

 

—El lunes creo, pero aún faltan muchos días…

 

—¿Draco no se puede contactar con él?

 

—Creo que no, ha estado encerrado en la sala de simulación casi desde que Harry se fue, no lo he visto, ni siquiera le he dicho que Lucka no aparece…

 

—Tal vez deberías ver que Draco está bien, no es que quiera ponerme paranoico pero…

 

—Ya… iré ahora mismo —dijo Gael poniéndose en pie —, pero tú podrías… —se retorció las manos mirando nervioso a su novio.

 

—No creo que esté en la morgue, nos hubieran avisado.

 

—Pero…

 

—-Preguntaré, tengo amigos allí, o eso espero —suspiró recordando como el director de San Mungo se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de que era gay y como la mitad de sus colegas conocidos le había quitado el habla.

 

—Gracias —Gael se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios —. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo…

 

—Claro, ve y no te preocupes, ya verás como luego Lucka saldrá con una tonta excusa y sano y salvo.

 

Gael asintió, pero no estaba muy convencido antes de trasladarse a Grimmauld Place.

 

Como siempre, desde que Kreacher no estaba, la casa estaba algo más desordenada, y no que lo criticara, para él y Mikel también era difícil mantener todo en orden cuando estaban todo el día y casi todas las noches fuera, sin embargo Draco por lo general siempre se mantenía todo de una manera obsesivamente ordenada, seguramente por él al menos la casa no se había ido abajo.

 

Bajó con pasos rápidos hacia las mazmorras y vio que la puerta del cuarto de simulación seguía cerrada, Tyrone agitó una mano a modo de saludo mientras permanecía picando unas raíces en una de las mesas de trabajo, Gael apenas hizo un asentimiento en respuesta mientras seguía de largo.

 

—Hey, no, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Tyrone con claro temor en la voz, y es que una vez él había ignorado la puerta cerrada y había entrado, el resultado había sido un Draco realmente furioso, un Tyrone muerto de miedo al ver que Draco en verdad podía tener muy mal, pero muy mal carácter y con un Gael en medio, tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

 

—Es urgente.

 

—Pero dijo que ni aunque fuera una emergencia.

 

—Ya… no te preocupes, sobreviviré —se medio mofó Gael. Él en realidad no le tenía tanto temor a Draco, sabía como enojarlo y también como hacer que se calmara, le había tomado años de amistad pero lo había conseguido, sabía tanto de Draco como éste sabía de él, sin embargo no estaba listo para encontrar lo que encontró al pasar la puerta (Draco no la aseguraba por si pasaba algo, sabía que nadie osaría molestarlo inútilmente)

 

*******

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y sintió por primera vez el cansancio en las piernas, nunca una simulación lo había agotado hasta ser conciente de su cuerpo y sus dolores, se dejó caer lentamente sobre el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de no soltar en ningún momento la varita que apuntaba a la esfera dorada, que no era más una esfera pequeña, ahora era mucho más grande y se podía adivinar una pequeña figura en el interior, una que se movía de un lado a otro y Draco, debía reconocer, le encantaba verla moverse.

 

Buscó a tientas de la mesa una última poción y destapó el frasco y luego lo puso bajo la esfera, soltó el hechizo sobre la esfera y apuntó al frasco para que la poción se agregara a todo el contenido, la esfera dorada se iluminó aún más por un instante y el interior de esta fue mucho más claro, Draco lo miró con atención, parecía completo, parecía estar bien, debía estar bien, aunque no podía dejar de recordar que se trataba solo de una ilusión, una imagen falsa de algo que podía ser…

 

—Bien —susurró con los labios ligeramente apretados por el esfuerzo —, creo que estamos llegando al meollo…

 

La esfera descendió un poco y la capa dorada se fue diluyendo, dejando solo la esfera plateada inicial, en el interior se podía advertir los movimientos rítmicos de la pequeña criatura, Draco abrió la boca no creyéndolo posible y estuvo a punto de soltar el último hechizo cuando la puerta se abrió. Había estado encerrado y en silencio demasiado tiempo como para no advertir ese pequeño movimiento como algo sonoro y perturbante. En el momento en que giró sintió la esfera plateada estallar con un sonido suave, Gael estaba en la puerta, mirando con la boca abierta hacia un espacio sobre la cabeza de Draco.

 

Draco giró lentamente, viendo la imagen plateada casi transparente de un muy pequeño bebé desaparecer en el aire.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

—¿Por qué demonios has entrado? —gritó Draco poniéndose en pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y mirando a Gael con rabia.

 

—¿Eso era…? —Gael dejó de mirar el espacio ahora vacío y se centró en su amigo, pálido, ojeroso y cansado —. ¿Qué has hecho, Draco?

 

—Nada, porque has interrumpido —rugió Draco avanzando amenazador, a pesar de la debilidad de sus piernas, hacia Gael, que por primera vez no parecía atemorizado ante uno de sus ataques de rabia.

 

—Yo… —Gael dio un respingo, como si recién notara la rabia de Draco, pero eso no logró asustarlo mucho tiempo, la curiosidad era mayor —. Eso era un bebé —declaró.

 

—No era un bebé, era una simulación y te prohíbo que digas una sola palabra de esto a nadie, o que siquiera intentes conversarlo conmigo.

 

—¿Por qué había un bebé?

 

Draco no le contestó, lo miró furioso y caminó de largo, pasando a su lado y golpeándolo con el hombro mientras salía hacia la fábrica, Gael tardó solo un instante en alcanzarlo.

 

—No puedo creer que… Estoy casi seguro de saber de qué se trata, pero eso es imposible…

 

—No tienes ni idea, y te dije que no hablaras de eso —Draco se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada a Tyrone, que estaba al otro lado, observándolos preocupado. El chico pareció entender la amenaza porque inmediatamente dejó de cortar las hierbas y salió disparado hacia el primer piso, rogando que Draco no permaneciera tan enfadado mucho tiempo, dejaba de ser un gran maestro y fabricante y se convertía en realmente un cabrón cuando lo hacía, aunque claro, nunca lo diría en voz alta.

 

—Lo siento… esto es importante, no pensé que…

 

—Ya para —rugió Draco sintiéndose frustrado, su poción funcionaba y tal vez hubiera presenciado el final si es que el chico no hubiera aparecido. Agarrándose a ese último pensamiento, suspiró profundamente y descruzó los brazos —. Más vale que sea bueno.

 

—No lo es, es Lucka —contestó Gael, concentrándose en el problema real.

 

—¿Se volvió a pelear con Ethan? Eso no es importante.

 

—Ha desaparecido.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Desaparecido, nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe de él desde el lunes y… estamos asustados.

 

*****

 

Harry se recordó que entraría en calor de esa manera, mientras tiritaba de frío y seguía avanzando por el encumbrado e irregular camino hasta la carpa, por seguridad habían bloqueado las apariciones y solo se podía subir al modo muggle.

 

Entró a la carpa sin anunciarse, en un lado estaba Stefanie, dormitando sobre una de las camas y al otro el jefe Gutmann, mirando unos pergaminos con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Jefe.

 

—Potter, pensé que no llegarías, ¿por qué la demora?

 

—Lo siento… es un largo camino —dijo no queriendo decir que en verdad se había demorado porque Wintersperger y él habían discutido sobre quién debía subir.

 

—Como sea, quiero que vigiles con más atención al cabecilla y a su mujer, no logro tener contacto con nuestro informante desde ayer en la noche y temo que haya sido descubierto.

 

—¿Usted cree que él…? ¿Qué estará bien?

 

—Nadie dijo que fuera un él, Potter —gruñó Gutmann —y realmente espero que esté bien, en todo caso si algo le ha pasado no enteraremos pronto, redoblen la seguridad.

 

—Sí, señor —respondió Harry antes de salir de la carpa nuevamente, a esa altura podía ver el cielo oscuro salpicado de muchas más estrellas que en la ciudad, se demoró un momento mirándolas y pensando en Draco y en qué estaría haciendo, conociéndolo probablemente trabajando, Draco siempre estaba trabajando, tenía que ser él quien lo sacara, casi a la fuerza del laboratorio para hacer algo diferente, a veces creía que se podía obsesionar demasiado. Lo imaginó en su mesa de trabajo, rodeado por los vapores del caldero y con esa mirada tan profesional que tenía y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

 

*****

 

Jueves 22 de octubre del 2,003

 

Fue Jocelyn la que se encargó de ir al Ministerio, ninguno de los otros se sentía capaz de hacerlo, Draco por descontado no podría, ni Gael tampoco, Mikel pensaba que podrían pensar que era un tema gay y que no lo ayudarían y Ethan, para ese entonces ya era un manojo de nervios incapaz de hacer más que salir a las calles y recorrerlas para ver si así daba con Lucka, así que no quedó más que Jocelyn, que también estaba preocupada, para hacer la denuncia.

 

Fingió ser la novia preocupada, argumentó que pronto se casarían y que Lucka no tenía razón para abandonarla, era bastante amiga del chico así que pudo responder a todas las preguntas sin problemas, aunque estaba fastidiada por lo engorroso de todo el papeleo y por las horas que la entretuvieron, para que al final le dijeran que en veinticuatro horas, cuando tuvieran un auror disponible, empezarían con la búsqueda.

 

Cuando apareció en casa de Mikel, para luego trasladarse a Grimmauld Place, su lugar de reunión por excelencia, ya estaba atardeciendo, Draco, Tyrone y Ethan estaban en la cocina, bebiendo té, éste último parecía inusualmente relajado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared mientras Tyrone y Draco hablaban en susurros.

 

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Draco ansioso, poniéndose en pie, mientras Jocelyn miraba a Ethan con el ceño fruncido, extrañada por su falta de reacción.

 

—Dentro de veinticuatro horas aún empezarán la búsqueda —comentó sentándose delante de Ethan y mirándolo fijamente.

 

—Le dimos una poción relajante, en quince minutos más debe caer dormido —explicó Draco con cierta culpabilidad en la voz —. No podía seguir viéndolo así, se va volver loco.

 

—Lo entiendo… pero ¿no se enfadará luego?

 

—No lo sabrá —intervino Tyrone mientras encendía un cigarro, Jocelyn extendió la mano y le quitó el cigarro de la mano y comenzó a fumarlo, a lo que Tyrone le dio una mirada resentida y sacó otro cigarro más, que está vez le quitó Draco.

 

—Pensará que el cansancio lo dejó dormido —se encogió de hombros Draco antes de darle una calada profunda al cigarro —. Harry debería estar aquí, él podría ayudarnos.

 

—Este sistema es una porquería —se quejó Jocelyn con los codos sobre la mesa y suspirando pesadamente —, no pueden esperar veinticuatro horas más, y sin contar las cosas que me dijeron… esos idiotas.

 

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Tyrone, Draco, que ya conocía lo idiotas que podían ser algunos aurores (se había acostumbrado a no decir todos los aurores porque Harry luego le lanzaba alguna mirada mordaz, o un cojín si es que tenía a mano).

 

—Que luego de cuarenta y ocho horas de desaparecido lo más probable es que estuviera gravemente herido en San Mungo o muerto, o que se hubiera escapado del país, que no sería el primero en hacerlo.

 

—No es más que una tonta excusa para no ponerse a trabajar —criticó Tyrone, Draco iba agregar algo pero en ese momento Ethan se desplomó contra la mesa, con las justas y lo pudo sujetar para que no se golpeara.

 

—Anda, ayúdame a llevarlo arriba —pidió hacia Tyrone que sacó la varita e hizo levitar el cuerpo una vez que Draco lo pudo poner en pie. Los tres subieron en silencio y lo instalaron en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, donde el chico permaneció dormido mucho rato más.

 

Cuando bajaron Mikel y Erin estaban ya allí, Gael se acercó a su novio y le dio un abrazo y un beso mientras Erin hacía lo mismo con Jocelyn, Draco se encontró extrañando más aún a Harry por un instante.

 

—No está en la morgue, ni en la mágica ni en la muggle —declaró con voz apretada Mikel.

 

—Busqué en casi todos los sitios muggles… esos hospiciales…

 

—Hospitales, querida —corrigió Jocelyn.

 

—Eso… lo busqué entre los no reconocidos, pero no estaba, entré a todos los sitios donde estaban los no nombrados… —Erin suspiró cansada y pronto todos se acomodaron en la mesa de la cocina nuevamente, mirándose sin saber qué más hacer, sintiéndose impotentes e inservibles, temiendo por su amigo.

 

*****

 

Lucka abrió los ojos asustado por la gran luz sobre su rostro, parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba moverse, pero las ataduras no se lo permitían, permanecía sentado en aquella dura e incómoda silla en la que había estado ya por mucho tiempo y sin saber bien la razón.

 

—¿Cómo se transporta Malfoy?

 

—No sé —respondió con voz rasposa, la garganta le quemaba y estaba seguro de que su voz no era más que gruñidos casi incomprensibles.

 

—Oh, vamos —dijo la voz de la mujer —, ayer estuviste mucho más participativo, ¿necesitas incentivos nuevamente?

 

Lucka recordó los cruciatus a los que había sido sometido durante el día anterior y un miedo se posó sobre su pecho, oprimiéndolo.

 

—¿Para qué…? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

 

—Ya pasamos por esa etapa —se burló la mujer, Lucka no le podía ver el rostro por la gran cantidad de luz, pero estaba seguro que su voz no la olvidaría jamás.

 

—Buses —contestó al fin, cada respuesta que daba, la dirección de sus amigos, donde trabajaban, sus horarios, todo lo hacía sentir como un gran traidor, el peor de todos; pensó en sus amigos, cada uno en su lugar de trabajo, tranquilos sin imaginarse que los estaban investigando, en Ethan, trabajando en el buffet y esperó que nada malo le pasara, había logrado guardar su nombre por un tiempo, pero ese grupo sabía lo que quería, porque su nombre había surgido de los labios de esa maldita mujer, y aunque había tratado de protegerlo no había podido.

 

—Ahora dime nuevamente, ¿cómo puede entrar a la casa sin usar la chimenea? —pidió Ginny con voz falsamente dulce mientras presionaba la varita contra las costillas de Lucka, recordándole porqué le convenía hablar.

 

Lucka se removió asustado y la varita se clavó mucho más profunda en su piel.

 

—Vamos, no me gusta escuchar tus gritos —presionó Ginny.

 

—Hay… hay una contraseña para entrar por las rejas del patio… —empezó a relatar Lucka con voz entrecortada.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 23 de octubre del 2003_

 

Gutmann estaba ansioso, paseando de un lado a otro en el pequeño metro cuadrado que tenían para espiar, había recibido una hora antes un pequeño mensaje de la auror encubierta en el bando enemigo, anunciando que estarían arribando poco después de media noche, que habían tenido problemas pero que estaba bien, entonces los cuatro habían descendido por fin de la carpa y se preparaban para rodear el lugar, llamar a los refuerzos y atacar en la madrugada, pero primero debía llegar el cargamento. La infiltrada les había dicho ya cuales eran los lugares vulnerables del lugar y solo tenían que espera para proceder.

 

Stefanie encendió un cigarro y se abrazó un poco más, tiritando levemente de frío.

 

 —¿Por qué los malos siempre actúan de noche? Sobre todo cuando hace tanto frío.

 

—Creo que porque la oscuridad los protege —contestó Harry, que fumaba también, pensando en la mirada de reproche que le daba Draco cada que lo veía fumando. “Eres tú el que se mata en ese gimnasio de arriba, luego te quejas de lo malo que estás de físico” era lo que solía decir. Se alegró de que al menos su retorno, si todo salía bien, sería al día siguiente y no el lunes, menos días que extrañar a Draco.

 

—Sigo pensando que los refuerzos deberían estar aquí —la siempre contradictoria opinión de Wintersperger.

 

—Y yo que deberían revisar tu examen de ingreso a la Academia de aurores, no puede ser que te hayan dejado entrar con tan poca capacidad de planeamiento —reprendió Gutmann con el ceño fruncido. Harry y Stefanie intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, se avecinaba otra discusión entre ambos hombres.

 

—Eso que dice es ofensivo —se defendió Wintersperger, aunque por el sonrojo en sus mejillas Harry intuyó que seguramente el jefe había dado en el clavo.

 

—Cuestionarme también y si lo haces una vez más te regresas a la carpa y al volver a la oficina te reportaré, me tienes hasta las narices con esa manía tuya de dar la contra.

 

Wintersperger abrió la boca para protestar pero en ese momento un ruido silbante, casi imperceptible, rompió la noche, pero ellos, atentos como estaban, si lo lograron escuchar. Se quedaron quietos mientras vieron apareciendo volando por el cielo unos cuatro thearstel jalando un coche oscuro, y detrás de ese llegaban dos más.

 

—¿Todos los ven? —preguntó Gutmann innecesariamente, lamentablemente todos ellos ya habían visto morir a alguien antes.

 

—Tomen sus posiciones, en cuanto entren al almacén mandaré la alerta —informó Gutmann sacando de sus bolsillos una pequeña piedra blanca que serviría de traslador, al activarla llegaría a la sala de operaciones del departamento de aurores, donde un gran grupo ya esperaba para entrar en acción.

 

Harry le dio una mirada de “buena suerte” a Stefanie mientras empezaba a avanzar lo más silenciosamente posible por entre los matorrales hacia el lado izquierdo, con la varita presionada fuertemente entre los dedos y repitiéndose que eso era lo que le gustaba hacer, la acción, el momento de atrapar a los malos, que por eso era auror. Aunque no se sentiría demasiado convencido.

 

*****

 

Era más de media noche y todos, incluyendo a Giles y Matías, que se habían enterado de la desaparición de Lucka por Tyrone un par de días antes habían llegado a preguntar en qué ayudar.

 

El problema era que no había nada que pudieran hacer, todos estaban sentados en la sala, sobre la alfombra, calentándose delante de la chimenea, cada uno vagando por sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a ideas locas o ideas que ya habían usado, incluso, con ayuda de Giles y Matías habían empezado a contactar a algunos amigos de Lucka, de aquellos con los que andaba algunas noches, ninguno sabía nada de él pero pedían que les avisasen si es que algo le había ocurrido.

 

—¿Y si te haces pasar por uno de los Weasley y les dices en el Ministerio que algo malo ha pasado?, seguro harán una excepción con él y lo llamaran —tentó Ethan por enésima vez.

 

—Lo siento —respondió Draco, harto de darle la misma explicación, dudaba mucho que le hicieran caso, sin contar lo que le podría pasar, a cualquiera, por querer mentir delante de los aurores.

 

—Mañana debemos poner un aviso —declaró Erin con su marcado acento francés.

 

—¿Aviso? —preguntó Jocelyn que estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia. Parecía adormilada.

 

—Sí, prensa, radio… revistas, cualquier cosa, donde salga la foto de Lucka y que ofrecemos una recompensa por él.

 

—Yo tengo oro para la recompensa —declaró Ethan con entusiasmo —, podría sacar mis ahorros para pagarles…

 

—Todos lo haremos —aportó Gael —, nosotros también tenemos algo.

 

—Si lo hubieran secuestrado ya se hubieran contactado con nosotros —opinó Mikel antes de bostezar —, y si ofrecemos oro tal vez seamos presas de una estafa… Hay muchos magos que se saben transfigurar muy bien, con la imagen de Lucka bastaría para hacerlo.

 

—No creo que puedan engañarnos así, sabemos mucho de Lucka como para que sea así —opinó Draco —; pero si podían tratar de robarnos.

 

—No ofrezcamos oro entonces —propuso Ethan —, pero no es mala idea, un aviso, que lo estamos buscando, que lo necesitamos.

 

—Mas le vale a Lucka salir con una buena excusa cuando aparezca, nos pagará con creces esto que nos está haciendo sufrir —declaró Gael con voz firme, Draco sabía que no estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera enfadado con su amigo, si no muerto de miedo, igual que él, había una idea que le daba vueltas desde un día antes, pero no se animaba a decirla en voz alta, aunque mejor era compartirla para que todos le dijeran que estaba equivocado y sacarla de su mente.

 

—¿Qué tal si la MACH volvió y son ellos?

 

Todos giraron a mirarlo casi a la vez, incluso Jocelyn se levantó de las piernas de su novia.

 

—¿La MACH?, ¿qué es eso de la MACH? —preguntó Erin.

 

—Un grupo que dice que trata de luchar contra los homosexuales, a los cuales, dicho sea de paso, llama desviados, atacó hace años, delatando homosexuales en sus casas, atacándolos y envenenándolos, incluso esparció dos pociones mortales que se llevaron a muchos, pero por suerte se encontró los antídotos rápidamente y se frenaron, no hemos sabido de ellos desde hace más de un año, quizá dos… no estoy ya seguro —explicó Mikel con aire profesional.

 

—¿Y creen que ellos han hecho desaparecer a Lucka?

 

—Si fueran ellos hubieran hecho desaparecer a más gente —declaró Giles —; y hasta donde sabemos nadie más está perdido.

 

—Pero pueden estar empezando… ya sabes, poco a poco —comentó Matías, algo asustado ahora ante la posibilidad de la MACH delatándolo delante de sus padres y amigos héteros.

 

—Ya hubieran usado a Lucka como ejemplo, no pueden ser ellos —dijo Mikel tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

 

—Pero Lucka no tenía enemigos, no le caía mal a nadie, no hay forma de que…

 

—¡No hables de él en pasado! —gritó Ethan interrumpiendo a Jocelyn —¡No digas tenía ni caía… el no está… muerto.

 

—Lo siento —dijo ella bajito antes de volver a recostarse sobre las piernas de Erin.

 

Draco suspiró cansado mientras los demás apartaban la vista del chico.

 

—Así no llegamos a nada, no peleemos, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos cansados y frustrados… tratemos solo de descansar un poco y luego nos juntamos de nuevo mañana, para poder planear lo de los avisos, tal vez podamos pegar fotos en la calle también, incluso en los lugares muggles a donde iba.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo Ethan poniéndose de pie de un salto —Yo iré a su casa y esperare está noche a ver si llega y traeré un par de fotos.

 

Rápidamente todos se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse temprano al día siguiente y se fueron marchando por parejas.

 

—Me preocupa que te quedes solo, ¿por qué no vienes a casa a dormir? —preguntó Gael.

 

—Estaré bien, además debo avanzar un par de cosas antes de dormir…

 

Gael le dio una mirada interrogante y Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, esa poción la dejaré para luego, para cuando tenga más tiempo y espero que está vez no interrumpas.

 

—Lo siento, descansa, luego andas irritable cuando no duermes.

 

Cuando finalmente Draco se quedó solo bajó al laboratorio y comenzó a trabajar con las órdenes atrasadas, los demás habían pedido permiso en sus trabajos para no ir y buscar a Lucka pero siendo Draco su propio jefe no se podía dar esas concesiones, no ahora por lo menos.

 

*****

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003. Madrugada._

 

Harry permaneció completamente quieto mientras veía los grandes carruajes entrar al almacén, que a simple vista lucía como un granero, uno muggle, algo muy irónico considerando que se encontraba en uno de esos nuevos y maravillosos poblados mágicos que habían surgido tras la guerra.

 

Había conocido ya lugares similares a ese poblado, que estaba escondido en medio de un gran bosque, cerca de las montañas; aunque podía decirse que le recordaba a Hogsmade, el ambiente que ofrecía no se podía comparar a éste en absoluto; su calle principal estaba llena de bares y cantinas donde cada noche, desde que él había estado vigilando, podía ver al menos dos peleas diferentes, y no peleas a los gritos como algunas veces había visto en los bares a los que iba regularmente, sino peleas en toda su regla, con golpes, maldiciones y todo, los aurores eran llamados constantemente a detener a los pleitistas o a llevarse a los heridos a San Mungo. Durante esos días había visto a Joel y a Simak, en grupos diferentes, llegar a trabajar, le dio pena no poder pasarles la voz, pese a haber estudiado en la academia juntos y a haber intentado mantener el contacto en cuanto empezaron con sus prácticas como aurores Novel, pronto los horarios tan diversos y enredados que tenían los habían ido alejando, apenas recordó que Joel lo contactó por Red Flú para su cumpleaños y que Simak, al igual que casi todos sus compañeros, le envío una tarjeta por lechuza. No que él hubiera hecho mayor esfuerzo por ninguno de sus otros compañeros tampoco, simplemente no había tiempo, era como si de pronto se hubiera visto envuelto en un espiral vertiginoso, todo pasaba demasiado a prisa, sin casi percatarse; la pregunta de si quería despertar una mañana y darse cuenta que era ya viejo y que la vida se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vigilando pueblos como ese CaerulusTwon, u otros más con nombres sin sentido, lejos de Draco por periodos que a él le parecían largos, lejos de Teddy, de Andrómeda, y aunque no había vuelto a saber nada de Ron o Hermione, lejos de ellos también, de todos los que quería… Tal vez la decisión no era tan complicada como había pensado, tal vez solo tenía que sopesar lo que ganaba con lo que perdía, y entonces la decisión era tan clara…

 

Un leve temblor en su varita lo hizo levantar la vista hacia el lado derecho, donde su jefe estaba agazapado, esa era la forma de comunicarse entre ellos, Gutmann le dio a entender que era el momento, mientras los carruajes terminaban de entrar al granero y con un ruido sordo las puertas finalmente se cerraban.

 

Harry  se cerró hasta el último botón de su largo abrigo oscuro y pasó las manos por su cabello, bastante nervioso, mientras miraba como iban apareciendo uno a uno los aurores que esperaban listos en el Ministerio. Cuando Gutmann le hizo una nueva señal los hechizos anti desaparición y camuflaje surgieron de las varitas de Harry, Stefanie y Wintersperger, un instante antes de que todos se lanzasen hacia adelante, hacia el granero. La última parte de la misión, capturar a los malos y luego a casa, pensó Harry con resolución mientras también corría, junto con los demás, listo a atacar.

 

*****

 

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2,003:_ _8:00 AM_

 

Draco miró el móvil con el ceño fruncido, era la cuarta vez que intentaba conectar a Harry pero el aparato seguía apagado. Harry ya le había dicho que lo tendría apagado, que si en algún momento podía llamarlo lo haría, “aunque sea de madrugada” había replicado Draco esa última noche, no le había dicho a sus amigos, por supuesto, que existía esa remota probabilidad, ellos tenían muchas esperanzas en que Harry pudiera averiguar algo por el Ministerio o que moviera conexiones para que la búsqueda se hiciera más pronto, y no quería darles expectativas falsas.

 

Escuchó que en el primer piso alguien llegaba y terminó de acomodarse la túnica frente al espejo antes de bajar.

 

Gael y Mikel ya estaban allí, por las caras que tenían parecían no haber dormido mucho, Draco tampoco lo había hecho; se sentaron en silencio en la cocina con una taza de café cada uno, esperando por los demás, que no tardaron en llegar. Ninguno parecía haber dormido demasiado.

 

—He averiguado en “El profeta” y pueden publicar la nota mañana, y eso es bueno, es el día de mayor tiraje así que más gente lo verá —informó Jocelyn.

 

 Ethan sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una fotografía bastante reciente de Lucka, estaba en un café muggle y era bastante cercana, ninguno preguntó de dónde la había sacado ni cómo, y Jocelyn la recibió en silencio.

 

—También podemos publicar en “El quisquilloso” y en “Corazón de bruja” aunque saldrían recién el lunes —comentó Tyrone.

 

—¿Y en “Londres mágico hoy”? —preguntó Draco mientras Ethan terminaba de redactar en un pergamino una breve nota, lo que debía aparecer en las notas de prensa y en los volantes.

 

—No, ellos no aceptan este tipo de publicaciones —suspiró Jocelyn que había estado esa mañana haciendo averiguaciones.

 

—¡Pero les pagaremos!

 

—Lo siento, Ethan —dijo ella poniéndole una mano sobre las manos algo temblorosas del chico —, en verdad no quieren aceptar, simplemente no lo harán.

 

—Idiotas —dijo Gael dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

 

—No sirve de nada enojarse —le recomendó Giles con mirada paciente mientras tomaba la nota que había escrito Ethan y la foto y las unía para crear los volantes —. Yo me encargo de hacerlo, en la editorial nos han enseñado el hechizo —explicó. Giles trabajaba en una editorial que imprimía la mayoría de los libros escolares, aunque había empezado como un ayudante, había avanzado mucho y esperaba algún día poder ser uno de los editores en jefe.

 

El pesado silencio se hizo nuevamente, roto por el sonido de alguna taza sobre la mesa con demasiado fuerza y por el ligero sonido de los volantes blancos apareciendo uno sobre otro, hasta que tuvieron casi toda la mesa llena de estos.

 

—Supongo que debemos ponernos a esto antes que se haga más tarde —dijo finalmente Mikel poniéndose de pie —; Gael y yo iremos a las revistas.

 

—Erin y yo a “El Profeta” —informó Jocelyn tomando una gran cantidad de volantes.

 

—Supongo que los demás nos pondremos a pegar esto —suspiró Draco, a él no le gustaba mucho salir de casa, era algo que Harry siempre le reprochaba, su hermetismo, el querer aislarse, como si el mundo no existiera, pero en verdad a Draco no le importaba mucho el mundo exterior, solo su fábrica y Harry y ambas estaban en esa casa.

 

—¿A qué hora nos reuniremos de vuelta?

 

— ¿Qué tal a la una? —respondió Gael a la pregunta de Giles.

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto, saliendo por el patio trasero, partieron cada uno a cumplir con su parte del trabajo.

 

*****

 

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2,003: 9:00 AM_

 

Ginny flexionó el brazo derecho una vez más, sosteniendo la varita con bastante fuerza, concentrándose en que debía estar preparada para cualquier tipo de ataque o reacción de parte de cualquiera que estuviera en casa a esa hora.

 

—Tony nos llama —dijo Donna entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta de la oficina de Tony, donde Ginny se había encerrado, sintiéndose demasiado ansiosa por el ataque.

 

—Claro —respondió ella con una sonrisa mal fingida y pronto ambas caminaron por el pasillo que retumbaba de lamentos hasta las escaleras que las llevaban al tercer piso, donde Tony tenía una sala grande y espaciosa, ideal para las reuniones del grupo al completo.

 

Rápidamente Ginny caminó con pasos altivos, hasta la parte delantera, donde Tony ya estaba sentado junto a Amy, al profesor Garfunkel, que había pedido expresamente estar en el ataque a la fábrica de Malfoy, Caleb que dirigiría otro de los ataques, al igual que Baddock y Claire.

 

—Llegas tarde, querida, solo te esperábamos a ti —dijo Tony poniéndose en pie y dándole un pomposo beso en la mano, Ginny asintió resignada y se sentó junto a él.

 

—Estaba practicando…

 

—Me parece bien que descargues todas tus frustraciones con el mortífago —le susurró Tony muy suavemente, desde que Tony había descubierto que Harry era gay y que estaba con Malfoy no había dejado de mandarle esas insinuaciones que fastidiaban a Ginny en exceso, pero, acostumbrada ya a no decir mucho para no provocar la ira de su amante, Ginny solo desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

 

—Bien —dijo Tony ahora hacia la multitud, Ginny sabía cuantos miembros ya formaban parte de su organización, tras el fiasco del inicio, donde Malfoy y sus amigos habían desbaratado todo, muchos de los miembros antiguos habían abandonado la causa, y a ellos les había costado mucho recolectar gente nueva, hasta por fin conseguir su pequeño ejército.

 

Todos callaron rápidamente mientras miraban hacia Tony con atención.

 

—Todos sabemos qué es lo que hacemos aquí y para qué estamos, si hay alguien que no se sienta capaz, o que simplemente no desee participar, no habrá resentimiento, pueden marchar ahora y volver luego, cuando todo haya pasado —una dramática pausa acompañó esas palabras, pero nadie se movió siquiera un poco —; de acuerdo, la primera observación, nadie, y repito, nadie —Tony le dio una mirada a Ginny —debe morir, no pueden tirar a matar, porque eso nos arruinaría, lo que debemos hacer es atacar, herir, destruir y delatar, pero no matar, eso nos metería en aprietos y no es lo que queremos, somos ciudadanos preocupados por todos los avances de los desviados en nuestra comunidad, por como están poco a poco posicionándose en lugares estratégicos, para poco a poco dominarnos, y eso es algo que no permitiremos —puso mayor énfasis en sus últimas palabras y levantó el puño en señal de reto, al unísono la multitud levantó también su mano y repitió:

 

_“No lo permitiremos”_

 

*****

 

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003:_ 10:00 AM

 

Harry jadeaba muy suavemente mientras el medimago terminaba de curar el corte que había obtenido gracias a un hechizo en la parte baja de las costillas del lado izquierdo, apenas y escocía un poco pero el dolor aún era bastante notorio.

 

—Tuviste suerte, no te comprometió ningún órgano —explicaba el hombre pacientemente —, ¿sabías que una de las heridas más mortales es en el abdomen? Uno se puede desangrar por dentro rápidamente.

 

—No, no lo sabía —mintió para no parecer demasiado ufano delante del hombre, aunque eso se lo habían enseñado en el último semestre en la academia de aurores.

 

—Sí, debes tener cuidado de que nadie te de allí, pero bueno, tú siempre te has caracterizado por tu buena suerte —sonrió el hombre dándole una última mirada a la ahora rosada cicatriz.

 

—Así parece —contestó Harry sin mucho ánimo de hablar —, ¿puedo ya irme?

 

—No, aún no, debes quedarte veinte minutos más descansando antes de volver al Ministerio, para que la poción haga efecto, ya sabes.

 

—Claro —dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, estaba cansado, pero también ansioso, aún tenía que llenar algo de papeleo y firmar unas cuantas cosas antes de poder volver a casa, y realmente le urgía terminar con eso cuanto antes. Escuchó como el medimago se alejaba y abrió los ojos nuevamente, el hombre había cerrado completamente el blanco biombo a su alrededor; estaba en la sala de emergencia de San Mungo, aunque en realidad y por suerte, como había dicho el hombre, lo suyo no era una gran emergencia.

 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de relajarse un poco, pero su mente seguía aún dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, una victoria para los aurores, que habían entrado con todo su poderío al dichoso almacén, creyéndose superiores en número a los delincuentes, pero habían estado equivocados, en realidad iban empatados y pronto se desató una gran ráfaga de hechizos y maldiciones.

 

Los aurores tenían la orden de atacar a discreción y tenían prohibido lanzar hechizos mortales, pues entre los malos había un auror encubierto, aunque nadie sabía quién podía ser y no era su intención delatarlo en el momento del ataque, para evitar problemas a futuro.

 

Harry pronto se había encontrado refugiado tras uno de los carruajes, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Dashiell y Chris, y juntos habían podido abrirse paso hacia los delincuentes, como en los viejos tiempos, como en la Academia.

 

Sin embargo, luego de lo que le habían parecido horas de ataque y de capturar a un par, tanto Chris como él habían salido heridos, Chris con una herida bastante sangrante en la pierna derecha.

 

Los hechizos cesaron cuando Gutmann, junto a la auror en cubierto pudieron por fin atrapar a los dos cabecillas y luego había sido simplemente recoger a los heridos y detener a los delincuentes. Harry, mientras esperaba a ser atendido, había estado junto a Chris y a la auror en cubierto que había resultado con un brazo dislocado.

 

En el fondo no se sorprendió de encontrar a aquella mujer allí, era una leyenda, su nombre era Jens Dress, experta en transformaciones, pues era metamorfa y además especialista en trabajar en misiones donde se requería un auror infiltrado. Ella le dijo que conocía a Tonks, que no habían sido grandes amigas pero que sí habían trabajado juntas un par de veces y que era una gran chica, que le había dado mucha pena su temprana partida. Harry entendió porque era tan apreciada y admirada entre los aurores, pues pese a estar con el brazo dislocado parecía soportar muy bien el dolor. Harry había preguntado si es que no quería que le avisaran a alguien sobre que había salido lastimada, para que vinieran a verla o a ayudarla, a lo que la mujer le había respondido que no, que no tenía esposo ni hijos de los cuales cuidar, ni siquiera una mascota, porque de ser así entonces no tendría el tiempo para realizar ese tipo de misiones, por ejemplo esta le había tomado cerca de tres meses fuera de casa.

 

—Es realmente admirable —había respondido Chris con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

 

_—Es realmente triste —_ había pensado Harry, pero no se animó a decirlo en voz alta.

 

*****

 

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2,003: 11:00 AM_

 

—Deberíamos matarlo —masculló Ginny en la habitación de Lucka, mientras el chico parecía inconsciente, aún amarrado sobre la silla.

 

—No, no lo haremos, no quiero que por algún motivo alguien asocie su desaparición con nosotros…

 

—Pero, Tony, existen miles de formas de deshacernos del cuerpo, nadie lo encontrará jamás.

 

—¿Y no crees que sus amigos lo seguirán buscando? Ya sabes la fama que tiene Potter para resolver situaciones, no necesitamos llamar la atención de esa manera.

 

Ginny bufó fastidiada.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—Bórrale la memoria, que Caleb te ayude, es experto en eso, puede implantar recuerdos en él, y luego suéltenlo por el callejón Diagon, y no se demoren en volver —ordenó el hombre saliendo ya de la habitación.

 

*****

 

Draco era antisocial y no se le daba bien hablar con la gente, pero no tenía mucha alternativa mientras, junto a Matías, repartía volantes en las afueras de una de las cafeterías favoritas de Lucka, explicándole a los muggles que pasaban por allí de que se trataba de un chico que había desaparecido y que era importante encontrarlo, el cielo estaba gris y corría una gran cantidad de aire helado, llevaba ya más de dos horas en eso y sentía los labios y las mejillas congeladas, Matías parecía igual de abatido que él, pues nadie les había dicho que había visto o siquiera conocían a Lucka.

 

—Espero que los demás hayan tenido más suerte —había mascullado Matías, aunque Draco sabía que lamentablemente no era así, pues ya los hubieran llamado.

 

—Yo también lo espero —dijo a pesar de todo.

 

*****

 

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003: 12:00 M._

 

Una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente arrugada de Caleb, debido al esfuerzo, mientras Ginny lo miraba concentrada y Lucka se agitaba en su silla suavemente.

 

Pasó mucho más rato hasta que Caleb se alejó del chico, jadeando.

 

—Con eso tendrá, no tenemos mucho tiempo de todas maneras.

 

—Sería más fácil matarlo.

 

—Lo sería, pero Tony se enfadaría y no queremos que eso pase —le dijo el chico limpiándose con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente y mirando a Ginny de manera preocupada —¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha vuelto…? Ya sabes… ¿a golpear?

 

—No —respondió rápidamente Ginny, sus encuentros con Caleb habían bajado en continuidad, pero a pesar del tiempo se habían mantenido, ella sabía sinceramente que estaba encariñada con el chico, aunque no enamorada de él, era como un desfogue a los maltratos de Tony, a la prisión en la que le obligaba a vivir, aunque sus desfogues no siempre eran con él le gustaba mucho la forma cariñosa en que la recibía en sus brazos, en que la besaba y curaba sus heridas y golpes.

 

—Sabes que no lo tienes que aguantar, que no lo vale —susurró Caleb acercándose un poco a ella, solo un poco, no tanto como para que la situación se viera comprometedora, Tony ya tenía sospechas sobre él y no quería acrecentarlas.

 

—Es complicado, ya te dije —explicó Ginny fríamente, desviando la vista hacia el chico que aún permanecía inconsciente —. Debemos llevarlo antes que despierte.

 

—Claro… vamos.

 

*****

 

El Medimago Sánchez abrió el biombo donde había dejado protegido de miradas indiscretas a Harry Potter y lo vio aún durmiendo plácidamente, decidió cambiar su informe y decir que en lugar de quince minutos el chico necesitaba un par de horas cuanto menos para descansar, después de todo estaba seguro de que merecía ese sueño, los aurores siempre llegaban cansados, además de heridos y no era el primero que dormía más de la cuenta, sabía que sus trabajos eran complicados, y lo comprendía, por eso no le importaba mucho cambiar sus informes por el bienestar de sus pacientes.

 

*****

 

_Sábado 24 de octubre del 2003: 1:00 PM_

 

Lucka se sintió mareado mientras paladeaba un amargo sabor en los labios, jadeó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado contra una pared, seguramente era por eso el entumecimiento de los músculos de su espalda y piernas, abrió los ojos poco a poco, el cielo gris anunciaba que tal vez pronto empezaría a llover y el frío sobre su piel se incrementó.

 

Frunció el ceño  mientras trataba de aclarar su mente, los recuerdos parecían pesados, difíciles de llegar, hasta que por fin lo ubicó, había estado en una fiesta, en una gran fiesta con muchos chicos y chicas, bailado con un muchacho de cabello castaño… ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras unas voces se colaban entre los recuerdos, sin ningún sentido.

 

_—Sabes que no lo tienes que aguantar, que no lo vale —_ decía el susurro de un chico.

 

_—Es complicado, ya te dije —_ respondió una mujer.

 

Lucka trató de ubicar las voces de ambos chicos pero le fue imposible, aunque sabía que ya las había escuchado antes, o eso pensaba al menos.

 

Pasó un rato más, tratando de ordenar su mente, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera la fiesta tenía mucho sentido, menos en lunes, los lunes no podía salir a festejar por allí porque luego llegaba cansado al trabajo, además las discotecas cerraban ese día.

 

Apoyó las manos en el sucio piso y miró con más atención alrededor, estaba en un callejón pestilente, uno que no recordaba, se puso en pie y sintió la debilidad en sus piernas, sabía que no podría sostenerse mucho así que se apoyó en la pared una vez más antes de buscar entre los bolsillos del abrigo oscuro la varita, en cuanto se hizo de ella desapareció para aparecer en la sala de su casa, rendido se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y cayó en un pesado sueño, no registrando los papeles y cosas revueltas alrededor.

 

*****

 

—Ninguna suerte —informó Gael en cuanto entró a la cocina junto a Mikel.

 

—Nosotros tampoco —comentó Tyrone que estaba sentado junto a Matías y conversaban en susurros.

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó extrañado Gael no encontrando a su amigo en la cocina.

 

—Ha ido a las mazmorras, mencionó algo de revisar el hervor de no sé que — explicó Matías encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Ah… iré a verlo —dijo rápidamente Gael, pero la mano de Mikel lo sujetó.

 

—¿Por qué no lo dejas solo un momento y te sientas a descansar conmigo?

 

Gael levantó una ceja sintiendo un pequeño reproche en la voz de su novio, no sería la primera vez que criticaba lo mucho que andaba con Draco, como no tenía deseos de empezar una discusión decidió hacerle caso y sentarse a su lado, después de todo tenía razón, Draco no se debería tardar mucho, sobre todo cuando sabía que los demás ya estaban llegando.

 

—Mañana salen los avisos —informó Jocelyn entrando en ese momento a la cocina también, junto a Erin y Giles, los tres también lucían cansados.

 

—Y hace un frío de los mil demonios fuera —aportó Giles, a lo que todos asintieron.

 

—¿Dónde está Ethan? —preguntó Erin luego de un momento más de silencio.

 

—Dijo que iría a casa de Lucka una vez más, pero creo que es innecesario, si Lucka hubiera vuelto ya se hubiera puesto en contacto con nosotros, dejamos varias notas en su casa.

 

—Ojalá y fuera así de fácil, como ir a revisar y descubrir que… —empezó a decir Jocelyn cuando los pasos de alguien corriendo por la sala de estar los alertó, giraron todos a la vez mientras Ethan corría agitado.

 

—Ya volvió —informó jadeando —; está… está en su casa, durmiendo.

*****

**—** Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Caleb en un susurro, ambos estaban escondidos en un pequeño pasaje oculto cerca de la sala de reuniones.

 

—No soy una debilucha —protestó Ginny sintiéndose algo fastidiada por haber sido arrastrada hacia ese sitio por Caleb en cuanto habían regresado a la clínica.

 

—Lo sé —Caleb se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios que Ginny respondió con poco entusiasmo antes de apartarse —. Te quiero —le dijo suavemente.

 

Ginny lo observó un instante y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Sabes que es complicado, vamos que ya es hora.

 

Caleb le dio una mirada herida antes de asentir y dejarla salir, inmediatamente él la siguió y juntos entraron hacia la sala donde ya todos estaban listos, con las túnicas blancas y las máscaras negras. Tony les dio una mirada extraña mientras se acercaban hasta él.

 

—¿Lo dejaron donde les indiqué?

 

—Sí —contestó rápidamente Ginny mientras se desprendía de su túnica azul y se colocaba la blanca, Caleb hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo del pequeño altillo.

 

—De acuerdo, es el momento, cada uno con el líder de su grupo y recuerden, no pueden matar a nadie, ni dejar que les vean el rostro.

 

La gran cantidad de gente asintió y pronto empezaron a moverse por el salón, Ginny buscó a los que llevaría a la fábrica de pociones mientras Tony se sentaba cómodamente en la silla de respaldo alto del centro, observando todo el espectáculo, él no iría, por supuesto, porque la misión de un líder era ordenar, no pelear, esa era la explicación que le había dado a Ginny, aunque ella estaba casi segura que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de cobardía.

 

*

 

—¿Durmiendo? —repitió Mikel poniéndose de pie.

 

—Sí, pero se le ve pálido y hasta algo más delgado, no lo sé, estaba sobre la alfombra de la sala, aún con el abrigo y todo, lo he levitado hasta la cama y ha mascullado algo que no entendí antes de volverse a dormir —explicó a la correría Ethan.

 

—Seguramente sí le ha pasado algo —razonó Tyrone, Matías y Giles asintieron casi a la vez.

 

—Cierto, no puede desaparecer tantos días y luego solo dormir, no es un comportamiento normal en él —apoyó Jocelyn.

 

—Vamos a verlo entonces —dijo Mikel —es una suerte que hayamos activado el poder aparecer por chimenea a su casa también hace unos días, así no demoraremos tanto.  

 

—Menos mal —suspiró Ethan, a quién no se le daba bien eso de aparecer y agradeciendo la idea de Draco para poder transportarse más rápido.

 

—Espera —dijo Gael cuando ya todos comenzaban a moverse —, iré a decirle a Draco y a traer pociones, seguramente necesitará algunas.

 

—Podemos llevarlo a San Mungo —opinó Matías, pero Mikel negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba ir a San Mungo por la forma en que todos los otros medimagos y enfermeras lo miraban.

 

—Ve por las pociones y alcánzanos en la casa de Lucka, si es que no lo podemos tratar lo trasladaremos a San Mungo.

 

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Jocelyn hacia Gael.

 

Finalmente Gael, Lucka, Jocelyn, Erin y Tyrone se quedaron para ir a buscar a Draco y las pociones mientras los demás partían a prisas hacia la casa de su amigo.

 

*

 

Draco levantó la vista hacia el techo, algo extrañado, sintiendo los pasos y las entradas y salidas por la red flú, seguramente algo estaba pasando, agitó la varita un poco más y bajó la intensidad de la llama de la hornilla donde trabajaba, para poder ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

 

Escuchó los pasos rápidos bajando por las escaleras y se apresuró a alcanzarlos, Gael venía adelante con Jocelyn, parecían preocupados.

 

—Lucka ha vuelto está en su casa —dijo rápidamente Gael.

 

Draco iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando, no creyendo que Lucka apareciera así como así de pronto, pero no tuvo tiempo, el sonido de una gran explosión en el piso superior los hizo saltar a todos.

*****


	3. EL ATAQUE DE LA MACH

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 3: “EL ATAQUE DE LA MACH”**

 

 

_"La prueba del valiente está en saber sobrellevar cualquier derrota, sea la que fuere, sin perder el ánimo."_

_Yongersoli_

_Londres, sábado 24 de octubre del 2003_

Ginny iba junto con cinco personas más, los reconocía únicamente por su estatura y su forma de moverse, porque la máscara, de acuerdo a lo planeado, no delataba ni uno solo de sus rasgos; la capucha les ocultaba el cabello a la perfección y confiaba en el hechizo que habían hecho para que nadie pudiera reconocer su voz durante el ataque.

 

Se plantaron silenciosamente en la puerta trasera del número doce de Grimmauld Place, para ser un sábado en la tarde la calle lucía desierta, supusieron que se debía al frío excesivo que había comenzado a hacer. Ginny, luego de revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca, hizo un ligero asentimiento y uno de los magos que la acompañaban, Bernd Wobkee, se encargó de agitar la varita para crear un campo insonoro hacia el exterior, tras una segunda alerta de la chica todos tomaron sus posiciones, listos para el ataque mientras ella apuntaba con su varita hacia la vieja y descuidada reja:

 

— _Blandimentum_ —susurró casi con temor, luego de un instante la reja se iluminó suavemente y chirrió, abriéndose.

 

Ginny sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras empezaba a entrar, junto a los otros, al lugar, llegaron primero a un patio interno, lleno de tumbas y con el jardín descuidado, parecía que nadie tenía tanto tiempo como para cuidarlo como realmente se merecía, y era una pena, era una casa muy grande como para no sacarle provecho.

 

Tras unos minutos más pudieron entrar a la casa, ésta había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que ella había estado allí, muchos años atrás; ni siquiera en ese entonces la había recorrido a conciencia y, efectivamente, cada una de las referencias que le habían dado tanto Noah como Lucka eran correctas, todo se encontraba tal como le  habían indicado.

 

Con pasos rápidos y sin perder tiempo guió al grupo por el interior de la casa, hacia las mazmorras, sentía los pasos apresurados del profesor Garfunkel, que estaba ansioso por ponerle una mano encima a quien había dejado por los suelos su reputación, a un costado y ella instintivamente abrió y cerró con fuerza la mano en la que cargaba la varita.

 

Justin Cassavetes y Kenny Henrichsen, dos hombres mayores ya y que formaban parte del grupo también, se encargaron de levantar los hechizos anti aparición y de silencio, aunque no se dieron cuenta de que en verdad los hechizos que estaban poniendo no podrían funcionar por las protecciones que Harry había puesto a la casa.

 

Llegaron a la escaleras principales, pero no subieron al segundo piso, caminaron de largo, hasta que finalmente pudieron ubicar el cuadro con los caballos que relinchaban, corriendo por un frondoso bosque, tal como les había dicho Lucka esa era la entrada a las mazmorras. Ginny alzó la mano e indicó que aguardaran, todos se quedaron expectantes mientras ella levantaba la varita y gritaba:

 

—¡Bombarda!

 

La pared cayendo levantó una gran cantidad de polvo que, gracias a las máscaras que usaban, no les afectó en nada, y rápidamente pudieron entrar, bajando por las escaleras de piedra y lanzando hechizos de ataque hacia un enemigo invisible y aparentemente nulo, hasta que por fin pudieron ver la sala enorme donde Draco Malfoy junto con cuatro chicos más ya los esperaban con las varitas en alto, aunque se podía leer el pánico en sus miradas. Ginny sonrió, sería fácil.

 

***

 

La clínica privada donde Mikel trabajaba quedaba en Bristol, en el centro mismo de la ciudad, una clínica camuflada como un viejo y cerrado taller mecánico. Era algo costosa y ostentosa, servía básicamente para los magos y brujas que no querían hacer las largas colas que a veces se formaban en San Mungo o que querían llevar el tratamiento de su enfermedad con mucha discreción; frente a ella esa tarde apareció un grupo de seis magos, encapuchados con túnicas blancas y máscaras negras, agitando las varitas y destruyendo el lugar, volando paredes y volcando escritorios, incendiando camas y todo lo que fuera posible, es decir, dejando el lugar casi en la ruina total.

 

Caleb apuntó a su propia garganta y susurró:

 

—Sonorus —sintió el efecto del hechizo sobre su garganta y luego, mientras sus demás compañeros seguían atemorizando a los pacientes y personal médico, empezó a gritar:

 

—Esto es por darle empleo a un desviado homosexual, por permitir que trate gente que puede salir lastimada por sus conducta inadecuada.

 

—¡Basta! —gritó un hombre anciano, Caleb sabía que era el dueño del lugar —, por lo que más quieran, basta, lastimarán a los pacientes.

 

—Más los lastiman ustedes permitiendo a Mikel Hayman tratarlos, es un desviado y debe estar siendo sometido a tratamiento, no impartiéndolos.

 

El ataque duró lo que pareció una eternidad para el medimago Oberwetter, el jefe y dueño del lugar, mientras miraba como todo por lo que había trabajado durante años era consumido por las llamas y a sus pacientes aterrorizados esconderse bajo las camas o tras los muebles.

 

El grupo de ataque se marchó unos minutos antes de que el departamento de aurores, avisado por las alarmas del lugar, hiciera su aparición. Oberwetter permaneció pese a eso encogido en una esquina, sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado y como en menos de una hora todo se había arruinado de esa manera.

 

*

 

Mikel murmuró un par de hechizos más y asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Solo está deshidratado, y algo desnutrido, como si no hubiera comido lo suficiente en días, luego de eso tiene algunos golpes y rasguños, pero no está herido ni enfermo… solo cansado —explicó hacia Ethan, que permanecía completamente rígido a un lado de la cama mirando a Lucka dormir a pesar de todo el alboroto.

 

—¿Golpes y rasguños? Mikel tú crees que… ya sabes, que le haya pasado algo malo… —Ethan no sabía como preguntar aquello y agradeció que Mikel, por la mirada que le dio, lo hubiera entendido.

—No sabría decirte, es algo que él debería poder responder…

 

—¿Tú crees que…? —preguntó a medias Matías mirando ahora mucho más preocupado a Lucka.

 

—No puedo hacer eso, no sin su autorización —se negó Mikel.

 

—Pero… si le ha pasado algo y él no quiere hablar…

 

—Será una cuestión suya, además no está seriamente lastimado, aunque… —Mikel  levantó una de las muñecas de Lucka, mirando la fina línea rosa en todo el contorno, Ethan lo imitó inmediatamente levantando la otra muñeca.

 

—Ha estado atado —resolvió con voz molesta Ethan.

 

—Tal vez… —Mikel miró a Lucka y luego a Ethan y lo preocupado de su rostro, Lucka no era de los que jugaba rudo a la hora del sexo, y el que tuviera esas marcas, que aparentemente habían sido tratado de ser borradas, le daban mala espina.

 

—Por favor —pidió Ethan en un susurro —, no le diremos que lo hemos hecho y si no ha pasado nada pues estaremos aliviados y si sí entonces podremos ayudarlo, encaminarlo a que nos lo cuente y... 

 

Mikel dudó un tiempo más y finalmente asintió aunque algo inseguro, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de pruebas, aunque había tenido que hacerlas varias veces en San Mungo y en la clínica en la que trabajaba.

 

—De acuerdo —se rindió finalmente —; pero deben salir y prometer que no mencionaran nada al respecto.

 

—Gracias —dijo Ethan mientras Matías y Giles ya salían en silencio.

 

—En cuanto llegue Gael dile que me avise, tal vez necesitemos un par de pociones luego —pidió Mikel, pensando en que su novio y los demás se estaban tardando demasiado.

 

—Claro.

 

*****

—Así que tú eres el grandioso fabricante de pociones —dijo la voz distorsionada de lo que sin duda era un mago ya mayor, Draco apretaba fuerte la varita entre sus dedos, esperando porque los otros atacaran, a un lado Jocelyn y Erin respiraban agitadamente, también con las varitas en la mano y al otro Gael y Tyrone hacían lo mismo.

 

—Lárguense de mi casa —replicó Draco obviando el comentario del hombre.

 

—Esta no es tu casa, es la de Harry Potter y es obvio que el intruso aquí eres tú —acusó esta vez la voz de una mujer.

 

—¡Lárguense! —bramó Jocelyn dando un paso al frente mientras Erin la sujetaba de la túnica.

 

—¡Desviados! —gritó otra de las voces y entonces el infierno se desató.

 

Draco vio como los rayos rojos empezaron a volar sobre ellos mientras se lanzaban, cada uno para el lado que podía, tratando de cubrirse. Ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia suficiente en defensa, Draco ni siquiera podía hacer muchos de los hechizos útiles para ese caso, se agazapó detrás de una de las mesas de trabajo mientras un rayo azul le pasaba muy cerca, pudo escuchar un chillido de Jocelyn al otro lado del laboratorio y arriesgándose a todo se levantó para verla rodeada por un por de hombres mientras Erin luchaba cerca de ella contra la mujer, trató de ubicar a Gael o Tyrone en medio del desorden pero no los pudo ver; se tiró nuevamente al suelo cuando otro rayo, lanzado por aquella mujer que ya se había logrado libar de Erin, volaba hacia él.

 

—¿Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer, Malfoy? —escupió la mujer acercándose a su escondite mientras que con su varita comenzaba a hacer estallar los bancos y las mesas a alrededor, el olor a humo, a madera quemándose, inundó la habitación, podía escuchar los frascos de pociones estallando en un continuó sonido de vidrios quebrados.

 

—¡Idiotas! —gritó rodando hacia un lado, escapando de las llamas y muebles que caían por todos lados —, son pociones, pueden estallar todo el lugar.

 

—No te las des de listillo, fabricante de cuarta —dijo la voz del hombre que lo había insultado primero, apareciendo de improviso a uno de los lados, Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar esta vez y, antes de estar listo, un puntapié le dio en el pecho, haciéndolo rodar y quitándole el aire. Trató de levantarse pero un nuevo golpe, esta vez una pisada sobre su costado lo hizo gritar.

 

—Basta, suéltenla —gritó la voz de Erin con su acento francés más notorio que nunca, Draco trató de mirar hacia donde los gritos venían, tuvo a penas una mirada de muebles rotos y cajas caídas antes de sentir un par de manos levantándolo en alto, pudo ver la máscara oscura más de cerca, aquella máscara que no mostraba nada, ni siquiera un rastro del rostro que ocultaba.

 

—Dejen a mis amigos, si me quieren, bien… pero déjenlos —jadeó tratando de defenderse, pero fue estrellado contra una pared como respuesta.

 

—Tyrone, cuidado —escuchó el grito de Gael a lo lejos mientras su cabeza daba nuevamente contra la pared.

 

—Déjamelo a mi —dijo la voz de la mujer apuntándolo con su varita.

 

—Basta… —jadeó escupiendo algo de sangre al hablar mientras era lanzado hacia el piso una vez más, podía sentir la desesperación, escuchar los gritos de sus amigos y de los otros hombres, los insultos, los reproches, mientras colocaba las manos en el piso y trataba de ponerse en pie, pero un puntapié más, esta vez en el abdomen, lo hizo caer nuevamente.

 

—Dijiste que podía encargarme de él —reprochó el hombre que lo había golpeado.

 

—Sí, y ya lo hiciste, ahora me encargaré de que no nos moleste más —comentó la mujer con un tono, hasta cierto punto, amargado, Draco giró el rostro justo a tiempo para ver la varita apuntándolo a poca distancia del rostro y escuchar las palabras —Avada…

 

—¡No! —gritó el hombre saltando sobre la mujer y desviando su brazo derecho.

 

—… Kedavra —completó la mujer, pero el rayo verde salió disparado hacia uno de los rincones, lejos de Draco.

 

—¡No! —se oyó el grito desgarrador de Gael y Draco aprovechó la confusión para arrastrarse hacia una pila de madera que ya empezaba a arder.

 

—¡Jocelyn! —gritó está vez Erin mientras el alboroto parecía ir en aumento; Draco sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

 

—Tony dijo sin muertes —gritó uno de los magos atacantes y el corazón de Draco se disparó; se puso de pie de un salto, sin importarle que lo pudieran golpear nuevamente.

 

—Vámonos —apuró otro de ellos —; termina de quemar todo y vamos, los aurores vendrán en cualquier momento.

 

—¡Incendio! —gritó la mujer, pero Draco ya no la veía, ni siquiera veía lo que pasaba alrededor, su mirada estaba fija en una esquina, en una sucia y oscura esquina donde, rodeado de cajas rotas, un cuerpo había caído, parecía roto, con las piernas en una extraña posición y el cabello cubriéndole todo el rostro, pese al cercano calor que provocaba las llamas sintió algo muy frío recorrerle el cuerpo mientras los magos que los habían atacado comenzaban a correr hacia las escaleras.

 

*****

Harry abrió los ojos asustado, como si hubiera tenido una horrible y espantosa pesadilla, solo que no podía recordar cual, miró hacia su reloj, eran más de las dos de la tarde, se había quedado dormido, una opresión, un mal presentimiento, lo inundó mientras se ponía a prisa las botas y jalaba la capa de la silla para salir.

 

—Ah, veo que has despertado —dijo el medimago cruzándose con él por el pasillo —, te dejamos dormir más, parecías cansado, no te preocupes que lo he puesto en tu informe, que necesitabas descansar.

 

—Gracias… ¿nadie me vino a buscar?

 

—Sí, una chica de tu grupo, dejó dicho que aparecieras en el Ministerio para firmar en cuanto despertaras.

 

Harry asintió y empezó a correr hacia las chimeneas de transporte interno de San Mungo, algo no andaba bien, pero no podía decir qué, solo tenía esa horrible sensación en el pecho.

 

*

 

Draco y Gael se quedaron completamente quietos, uno a cada lado de lo que había sido la fábrica de pociones, mirando hacia el mismo punto, hacia donde Erin había corrido un instante antes, hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Jocelyn.

 

La chica lloraba y la llamaba entre lágrimas, pero Draco tenía mucha experiencia viendo gente muerta como para saber que no lograría hacerla reaccionar.

 

—Hay… hay que salir —jadeó de pronto Gael mientras las llamas de pequeños incendios iban incrementándose —…Debemos sacarlas y tratar de… de apagar…

 

Draco asintió, mirando por primera vez a su amigo, tenía el labio partido y un ojo empezando a hincharse, un par de arañones en una de las mejillas y estaba completamente despeinado.

 

—¿Tyrone? —preguntó con voz que no parecía suya.

 

—Aquí, está inconsciente también… —contestó Gael en un susurro.

 

Gael pudo sacar a Tyrone de debajo de un par de cajas y empezó a levitar su cuerpo mientras Draco caminaba hasta Erin y le ponía una mano en el hombro, pero ella no parecía percatarse de nada, aferrada al cuerpo de Jocelyn y llorando, llamándola una y otra vez.

 

—Debemos salir —dijo Draco jalándola con más fuerza —, la llevaremos… debemos llevarla…

 

—No… Jocelyn —lloró más fuerte aún Erin, abrazando el cuerpo de la chica.

 

—Erin… yo…

 

Draco no terminó de hablar pues en ese momento cuatro aurores, o eso parecían por el escudo en sus túnicas, aparecieron por la puerta, con las varitas en alto.

 

—Aurores del Ministerio mágico Inglés, quédense quietos —gritó la voz de un hombre.

 

*

 

—¡Ya era hora, maldita sea! —gritó su jefe en cuanto Harry cruzó las puertas de la oficina, todo parecía un completo caos, aurores saliendo disparados con escobas en mano o con la varita al ristre por el pasillo.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

—El mundo se ha vuelto loco, doce ataques, en una sola hora, ¡doce ataques! —explicó el hombre mientras se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad, él también había recibido un par de hechizos.

 

—Ataques —repitió Harry, la opresión en su pecho creció pensando en Draco y en que estaba solo en casa.

 

—No nos damos abasto, están llamando a todos, hay que moverse —apuró el hombre indicándole para salir, en ese momento Stefanie entró corriendo.

 

—Potter… fui a San Mungo y me dijeron que estabas aquí…

 

—¿Qué pasó?

 

—¿Tu casa es el número doce de Grimmauld Place, verdad? Sale en los archivos…

 

—Sí… ¿Qué pasó? ¿La atacaron?

 

—Ajá… pero tienen detenidos a unos allí, unos que dicen que… —Stefanie negó con la cabeza, como si el solo decirlo fuera ridículo —. Tienen a Malfoy y otros tantos, hay un muerto, pero él dice que vive allí.

 

—¡Mierda! —gritó Harry corriendo y empujando a Stefanie.

 

Escuchó a lo lejos a su jefe llamándolo e instándolo a obedecer,  pero lo ignoró por completo mientras corría para llegar a la primera sala de aparición.

 

*

 

Ethan paseaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala, Giles y Matías se habían quedado sentados muy quietos en uno de los sofás, simplemente esperando lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un preocupado Mikel salió.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada de eso —lo calmó Mikel al instante, los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio —. Pero lo han torturado.

 

—¿Cómo? —jadeó Ethan mirando hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación.

 

—No había signos de ataques… de ese tipo, sin embargo me pareció raro lo de las muñecas, tiene las mismas marcas en los tobillos y en las piernas, así que hice un par de exámenes más y descubrí curaciones de huesos rotos recientes… lo han cruciado, repetidas veces.

 

—Pero… eso es imposible… ¿Por qué le harían eso? —preguntó espantado Giles.

 

—No lo sé… pero —Mikel miró alrededor —¿Gael? —preguntó percatándose de la ausencia de su novio.

 

—No han llegado —respondió Matías mirando hacia la chimenea, empezando a preocuparse también.

 

—Ya ha pasado más de una hora —reclamó Mikel mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, pero en cuanto dijo la dirección de Harry la chimenea lo lanzó de vuelta al departamento de Lucka.

 

—¿Está cerrada? —preguntó Giles poniéndose en pie —¿Por qué está cerrada?

 

—No lo sé —bufó Mikel mientras tomaba un poco de polvos flú y metía la cabeza para tratar de hablar con alguien al otro lado, en cuanto terminó de dar la dirección no pudo ver la sala de la casa, sino un muro gris y horrible.

 

—¿Y? —preguntó Matías ansioso.

 

—No contesta el móvil, ni él ni Draco —informó Ethan, que había estado marcando mientras Mikel trataba de ingresar a la casa.

 

Mikel negó con la cabeza y sin decir más nada trató de aparecerse en un callejón cercano a la casa de Harry y Draco, pero tampoco hubo resultados.

 

—¿Tú crees que…? —preguntó Giles en un susurro. Mikel no respondió, se sacó la túnica al vuelo mientras empezaba a correr hacia la salida.

 

 

*

 

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, a su lado estaba Erin, sollozando en silencio, él le había tomado una mano, tratando de consolarla silenciosamente, al otro lado de la chica estaba Gael, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de ella y completamente quieto, ninguno hablaba mientras dos aurores, con mirada fiera, los apuntaban directamente, como si es que a ellos se les pudiera ocurrir escapar.

 

—El incendio está controlado, ya trasladamos el cuerpo de la chica a la morgue —dijo una mujer saliendo de las mazmorras, ninguno de los tres se movió, permanecieron quietos, mirando hacia el espacio vacío entre los dos aurores.

 

—¿Confirmaron ya la dirección? —preguntó uno de los aurores que los apuntaba.

 

—Ya les he dicho que vivo aquí y que los atacados hemos sido nosotros —se quejó Draco, pero fue nuevamente ignorado por los dos aurores, escuchó los sollozos de Erin incrementarse y apretó los labios tratando de controlar sus propios deseos de llorar.

 

—Es sábado en la tarde, archivos y patentes no trabaja hoy así que hay que esperar que localicen a uno de ellos —explicó la voz de otro auror desde la esquina opuesta, mientras miraba todo con fascinación.

 

—Meterse en la casa de Potter, si que te crees mucho, Malfoy —habló el otro auror que los custodiaba, pero Draco lo ignoró, no demostró siquiera que lo había escuchado —. Te estoy hablando, mortífago —siguió el hombre acercándose más a ellos, sintió el cuerpo de Erin tensarse junto a él —¡Oh qué!, de nuevo te sientes tan importante como para no escucharnos… te diré que esta vez has pasado todos los límites, seguramente te encerraran en una celda oscura para que…

 

—Basta, Sebastian —reprendió Harry con voz dura, apareciendo por una de las puertas de los lados, el auror que había estado molestando a Draco se tensó y giró rápidamente, pero Harry no lo miraba a él, miraba a Draco, con preocupación y temor. 

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco aliviado, no porque lo sacara del embrollo en que estaba metido, sino de poder verlo, tenerlo cerca, de alguna manera su sola presencia era reconfortante.

 

—¡Potter! —dijo el chico pareciendo más tenso aún y alejándose unos pasos de ellos, todos los demás aurores que pululaban cerca se detuvieron a mirar la escena.

 

—Déjalos en paz y deja de insultar a Draco —Harry caminó hacia ellos con pasos rápidos, mirando sus rostros desencajados, los llantos de Erin…

 

—Este mortífago dice que vive aquí —se burló Sebastian Leighton a pesar de todo.

 

—No le digas mortífago, que no lo es, y claro que vive aquí.

 

El silencio se hizo cortante, todos parecían en tensión mientras Harry llegaba hasta donde estaban los tres chicos y se arrodillaba delante de Draco.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Draco no pudo hablar, tenía deseos de abrazarse a Harry y entregarse al dolor que significaba la perdida de Jocelyn, de decirle como casi lo habían matado a él, como los habían atacado, pero no podía delante de toda esa gente, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿No crees que es mucha amabilidad para un inquilino, Potter? —dijo la voz de su jefe, Harry no había notado siquiera su presencia —. Aléjate del detenido.

 

—No es un detenido, jefe, él vive aquí y ellos son mis amigos, no tienen derecho a detenerlos —Harry posó sus manos sobre la de Draco y la apretó suavemente, ignorando a su jefe, nada era tan importante como Draco en ese momento —Draco…

 

—Potter —llamó nuevamente su jefe, interrumpiéndolo, Draco giró a verlo, era tal como Harry se lo había descrito, aunque parecía un poco más amargado —¿Se puede saber en calidad de qué vive aquí este hombre?

 

—Eso que importa— respondió Draco buscando su voz en medio de todo el dolor y la perplejidad que lo rodeaba —; nos han atacado, mataron a una amiga nuestra, ¿no deberían estar buscando a loa asesinos en lugar de estar aquí dando lata?

 

—No hablaba con usted, señor Malfoy —replicó Gutmann, Draco sintió las manos de Harry apretarse un poco más sobre la suya y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba enfureciéndose —; hasta donde sé no tenemos pruebas de que esa mujer haya sido su amiga, pudo ser una víctima más de sus delitos.

 

—Claro que era mi amiga —gritó Draco no conteniéndose —, no se atreva siquiera a insinuar que nosotros… que yo…

 

—Jefe, basta —interrumpió Harry poniéndose en pie y soltando a Draco, su mirada era desafiante.

 

—Nada de basta, Potter, acoges a ex mortífagos sin avisar ni decir nada, y en una situación por demás extraña tu casa es atacada y encontramos el cadáver de una mujer, es obvio que nos debes muchas explicaciones.

 

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento apareció Mikel, jadeando como si hubiera tenido que correr una gran distancia para llegar y empujando a los aurores que se ponían en su camino.

 

—¡Que me dejen pasar he dicho! —bramó.

 

Todos voltearon a verlo.

 

—¿Otro amigo, Potter? —preguntó Sebastian medio burlón, pensando en lo guardado que se tenía Potter la amistad con ese mortífago que además se rumoreaba era gay… ¿acaso sería qué…?

 

—¡Déjenlo pasar, por todos los demonios! —gritó Harry, ya un poco harto de todo el jaleo que se estaba armando —¿Qué acaso lo único que hacen es molestar a la gente incorrecta?

 

Mikel miró preocupado todo el lugar hasta que ubicó a Gael, que permanecía con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Erin, que no había parado de sollozar; tenía el rostro golpeado y sucio; y el claro indicativo de que había estado llorando.

 

—Gael… demonios, Gael —masculló empujando a Harry también y arrodillándose delante de su novio, Harry vio las miradas impactadas de todos cuando Mikel lo jaló y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso en la frente.

 

—Mikel… no tienes idea… fue… Jocelyn… —jadeó Gael comenzando a sollozar nuevamente.

 

—Shh… calma… ¿estás bien? ¿Tú lo estás? —dijo observando con detenimiento su rostro lastimado y la túnica rota.

 

—Mierda, Potter, más te vale que empieces a explicar qué haces rodeado de toda está gente —exigió su jefe furioso mientras avanzaba hacia él, Harry le dio una mirada más a Draco, que negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, Harry…. — apenas dijo Draco, sabía, por la mirada de Harry, que éste iba a decirles todo, y eso sería la ruina para su carrera de auror.

 

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es mi vida privada.

 

—Oh, demonios, Potter no me digas que…

 

—¿Y que si sí? —preguntó hacia Sebastian que era el que había dicho aquello con voz burlona.

 

—Harry —reprendió Draco nuevamente —, por favor, no…

 

—¿Saben qué? Esto me está cansando, mi casa ha sido atacada, mi pareja ha sido lastimada y una amiga nuestra asesinada, no tienen porque estar aquí preguntando cosas que no les interesa, tendrían que estar buscando culpables, no cotilleo —declaró Harry con voz de mando; Draco se encogió en su lugar, mirando hacia la expresión desencajada del jefe y luego hacia los demás aurores, un par se habían quedado con la boca abierta de manera que, en otra situación, hasta hubiera resultado chistosa.

 

—Señor —llamó otro auror entrando por una de las puertas en ese momento —, tenemos los informes, no lo va creer, Malfoy de verdad vive aquí y tiene registrada la fábrica a su… —se detuvo cuando vio la  expresión del jefe y de los demás, sus ojos llegaron hasta Harry, que arqueaba una ceja, interrogantemente.

 

—Déjalo, Lewis, ya nos hemos enterado —dijo el hombre antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida —; recojan todas las pruebas que tengan del ataque y suelten a esos tres —ordenó, claramente disconforme por tener que dejarlos ir —. Y Potter, te espero dentro de una hora en mi oficina.

 

El silencio duró un instante más luego de que el jefe desapareciera y de pronto todos se pusieron a trabajar presurosos, murmurando cosas.

 

—Ya decía yo que algo raro tenías —comentó Sebastian pasando a un lado suyo y con voz petulante  —. Maricón.

 

Harry alargó una mano y lo sostuvo de la túnica para luego girarlo tan rápido que Draco apenas registró el movimiento, un instante después el puño de Harry se estrellaba contra la boca de Sebastian y lo hacía volar varios metros hacia atrás.

 

—Maricón, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no te puedo poner en tu lugar, así que cuida esa boca tuya si es que quieres volver a usarla.

 

Eso pareció poner punto final, no solo a las burlas de Sebastian, que estaba en el piso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y apretándose el labio con una mano, sino también de todos los demás aurores, que inmediatamente se movieron en silencio, por el rededor de la casa.

 

—Harry… no tenías que…

 

—Draco… —interrumpió Harry arrodillándose delante de él nuevamente, estudiando los golpes y cortadas —. Lo siento… ¿En verdad estás bien? Podemos llevarte a un medimago o…

 

—Yo estoy bien —contestó Draco  mientras tomaba nuevamente las manos de Erin y suspiraba pesadamente —. Erin, vamos arriba a que descanses.

 

—No —dijo ella en medio de sollozos —. No me pidas eso… sabes que no podré… yo… ella…

 

—Sh… —la consoló Gael soltándose de Mikel y acercándose a la chica, intercambio una mirada con Draco y ambos a la vez se pusieron en pie, jalando a Erin con ellos —. Tranquila… descansar te hará bien —le susurró.

 

—Harry, necesito… en la cocina, si es que no le han hecho nada, está un frasco con etiqueta verde, tráenoslo, recostaremos a Erin arriba…

 

Harry asintió preocupado mientras veía a Draco y Gael alejarse con Erin a pequeños pasos, pasando entre los aurores que les dejaban el camino libre, para subir por las escaleras.

 

Sintió la mano de Mikel sobre el hombro y se giró para verlo, se veía agotado, y angustiado.

 

—¿Jocelyn? —preguntó Mikel, no necesitaba más preguntas.

 

—Sí… pero no sé que ha pasado, yo llegué recién, en la oficina hablaron de ataques… doce en total.

 

Mikel lo soltó y se frotó los ojos con rabia.

 

—Doce… mierda, Harry. No sabes todo lo que han sido estos días y cuando por fin recuperamos a uno pasa esto…

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

—Vamos por esa poción para Erin que seguro que la necesita… luego debemos hablar.

 

*****

 

Ginny sintió la fuerza con que Tony tiraba de ella hacia la oficina, mientras el grupo al completo se quedaba de pie en medio de la sala de reuniones, asombrados y asustados por la reacción de su líder.

 

—¡Maldita estúpida! —rugió Tony lanzándola hacia el interior de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras él —. Solo te pedí una cosa, una sola, y no la pudiste cumplir.

 

—Fue sin querer… él me sacó de quicio y…

 

—¡Calla! —gritó acercándose peligrosamente a ella —. Te debería botar de aquí, lanzar a la calle a que te las arregles sola, después de esto… ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tendremos credibilidad si se enteran que somos asesinos?

 

—No es la primera que asesinamos —replicó Ginny a pesar del temor.

 

—Pero antes no nos podían relacionar, ahora lo harán, será más fácil que nos asocien con esa muerte.

 

—Solo era una desviada más, nadie dirá mucho.

 

—¿Cómo crees que me enteré? La noticia ya está en la radio, ¡por todos los demonios!

 

—Yo… nadie tiene que saber que fui yo… que fue la organización…

 

—¡Idiota! —gritó Tony dándole una bofetada —. De ahora en adelante permanecerás encerrada, hasta que aprendas a controlarte —dijo antes de salir de la oficina dando un portazo.

 

*****

 

Hermione se había quedado trabajando esa tarde, estaba fuera de su horario normal, y no que le pagaran horas extras, pero así era ella, tenía que terminar varias cosas y no quería dejarlo para el lunes; Marilyn, una asistente legal que recién hacía sus prácticas, entró con dos vasos de café y una gran sonrisa.

 

—Todos los aurores están afuera, corriendo por los pasillos… —contó mientras le entregaba un vaso de café caliente a Hermione.

 

—No me digas ¿otro ejercicio? —masculló Hermione mientras seguía escribiendo sin prestarle demasiada atención; por lo general Marilyn era demasiado habladora para su gusto, pero era bastante inteligente y trabajadora también así que trataba de no ponerle mala cara cuando empezaba con sus charlas sin sentido.

 

—Sí, ya sabes como me gusta el chico nuevo, el del cabello azul que han puesto en la cafetería del segundo piso… que es precisamente donde van los aurores —Hermione asintió distraídamente, dándole un sorbo a su café caliente, aquello se sintió realmente agradable —, y él me dijo que todos los aurores estaban como locos, que habían recibido alertas y que al parecer no se trataba de un ejercicio, por el pasillo pude ver a muchos de ellos corre hacia todos lados… —Marilyn soltó un gritito —¡Y vi a Harry Potter! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo ¡Con lo guapo que es! —Marilyn se dejó caer en la silla con aire dramático y suspiró, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pensando _“Oh, aquí viene otra charla sobre Harry”_

 

—Pues seguro debe haber pasado algo muy malo —dijo tratando de desviar la conversación.

 

—Sí… algo de ataques, no sé, el chico guapo de la cafetería me dijo que prendiera la radio para enterarme, es increíble que trabajando en el mismo edificio que ellos tengamos que prender la radio para enterarnos de qué es lo que está pasando.

 

—¿Ataques? Nunca hay ataques ya…

 

—Estoy segura de que si tú quisieras podrías preguntarle a Harry Potter, de pasada que le dices que venga a visitarte aquí…

 

—No, él está muy ocupado para eso, además que ya te dije, no le gusta que lo anden acosando. Tiene derecho a estar en paz.

 

—Pobre —suspiró Marilyn —, ahora entiendo porqué no tiene novia… quién podría salir con él si la prensa y todos están siempre al pendiente… Aunque él definitivamente vale la pena el ser acosada y fotografiada…

 

Hermione no comentó nada en respuesta, preguntándose si es que Harry aún seguiría con Malfoy y sobre todo si es que sería feliz; últimamente le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, se habían apartado tanto, se habían cerrado ante la posibilidad de que Harry tuviera razón, ante la idea de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Malfoy no fuera tan mala influencia para él, y el darse cuenta de esas cosas era algo que le pesaba cada día más; y ella sabía que Ron también pensaba igual, aunque no lo comentara en voz alta.

 

Sabían de él por lo que la Señora Weasley o Andrómeda les decían, y por supuesto ellos trataban de parecer enterados del asunto, porque pese a todo Harry no le había dicho a nadie que habían peleado y que no se hablaban más, y ellos tampoco, sería exponerse demasiado ante los demás y eso, el que cuestionaran las razones de su pelea, era algo a lo que no estaban dispuestos.

 

—¡Chicas! —saludó entrando Edmund, un chico de contabilidad que trabajaba en el mismo piso que ellas y que siempre andaba afanando a Marilyn, parecía realmente emocionado —. En la cafetería han puesto la radio, han atacado la casa de Harry Potter y no saben qué es lo que han encontrado.

 

Hermione se puso en pie tan rápido que volcó su vaso de café sobre el trabajo que estaba haciendo, pero aquello no le importó mucho y rápidamente salió hacia la puerta.

 

—¿La casa de Harry, dices? ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de su casa? ¿Qué han encontrado? ¿Hay algún herido?

 

—Pues… —el chico la miró extrañado antes de negar con la cabeza —. Hablan de un muerto y de ex mortífagos pero…

 

—¡Demonios! —replicó Hermione saliendo al pasillo, pudo ver a varios trabajadores caminando en dirección a la cafetería, pero ella no siguió por ese camino, sino por el opuesto, hacia la salida.

 

*****

 

Ron caminaba entre los diversos estantes de la tienda, al ser sábado en la tarde ésta estaba muy concurrida, y verificaba que nadie se llevara nada sin pagar mientras George ayudaba a las dos chicas en caja para cobrar a los clientes, fue entonces que escuchó el sonido de murciélagos volando, aquel era el sonido que tenían para la puerta esa semana, pensó en que deberían cambiarlo ya pues ese ruido estaba sacándolo de quicio de tanto que lo había escuchado, aprovecharía que George tendría que viajar a Rumania en dos días para hacerlo.

 

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione desde la puerta, Ron se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies para sobresalir de entre los anaqueles y levantó una mano indicándole a su novia su posición, conforme la vio llegar, agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, supo que algo malo había pasado.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dándole el alcance en medio camino —¿Tú estás bien?

 

—Sí, es Harry —informó ella respirando con dificultad, por medidas de seguridad Ron y George tenían cerrada la chimenea de acceso al lugar y al departamento en las horas de atención así que había tenido que recorrer todo el callejón para llegar hasta la tienda.

 

—¿Harry? ¿Le han herido? —aunque no se hablaban y aún le dolía como traición que su amigo haya preferido estar con ese hurón albino, tanto él como Hermione estaban al tanto de las cosas que competían a Harry, por ejemplo que estaba de misión durante los últimos días.

 

—No… o no lo sé —dijo ella mirando alrededor, parecía que nadie se había enterado aún del asunto —. Han atacado Grimmauld Place, eso han dicho en la oficina y que hay un muerto y… hablan de mortífagos.

 

—Demonios… ¿Tú crees que se estén reagrupando?

 

—No… es imposible, los tienen vigilados… Vamos, debemos ir a ver.

 

Ron pareció dudar apenas un instante antes de asentir.

 

—Espera un momento —pidió mientras corría entre los clientes hasta la caja, para hablar con George.

 

Hermione los vio intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y el gesto de George ensombrecerse antes de asentir rápidamente y moverse hacia un lado, hacia la vieja radio mágica que casi nunca encendían.

 

Cuando Ron la alcanzó para subir al segundo piso y de allí trasladarse a la casa de Harry, escuchó el inicio de una transmisión con la voz de Lee, su amigo de Hogwarts, que ahora trabajaba en una de las radios locales, transmitiendo principalmente partidos de Quidditch.

 

La chimenea de Grimmauld Place estaba cerrada, no había forma de entrar, y aunque dudaban que funcionara, también intentaron aparecerse en la casa o en el jardín, fallando estrepitosamente, así que no les quedó de otra que aparecerse en el lugar más cercano conocido y caminar las quince calles, tomados de la mano y con las túnicas en los brazos; antes de llegar a la casa de Harry, a una calle de distancia pudieron ver ya el alboroto; había periodistas con enormes cámaras fotográficas y vuela plumas y algunos aurores con las varitas en alto, alrededor, desde las ventanas o puertas, los vecinos muggles de Harry observaban todo con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

 

—¿Y si no nos dejan pasar? —meditó Ron mientras seguía caminando junto a Hermione.

 

—Los obligaremos, no nos iremos sin entrar —resolvió la chica, Ron le dio una mirada de reojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes, de aquella manera que indicaba que tenía una firme resolución y que la cumpliría sí o sí.

 

*****

 

Erin suspiró suavemente y se giró un poco, cobijándose un poco más con las mantas, profundamente dormida, mientras Draco cerraba finalmente la puerta y salía al pasillo, pensó encontrar a todos los demás esperándolo, pero solo estaba Harry, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo comprensivamente, se sentía agotado y atemorizado, además estaba ese dolor en su pecho, el de la perdida de Jocelyn; durante el interrogatorio de los aurores,  la escena de Harry o tratar de hacer que Erin tomara la poción no había tenido mucho tiempo para meditarlo, pero ahora sí, era el momento de enfrentarlo: Jocelyn había muerto.

 

—¿Y los demás?

 

—Gael y Mikel han ido a ver a Tyrone, dicen que lo han llevado a San Mungo, aunque al parecer no tiene más que un par de golpes —respondió Harry en el mismo tono bajo y quedo que había usado Draco, mientras caminaba un par de pasos para alcanzarlo.

 

—Gael dijo… antes de que todo esto pasara, dijo que Lucka había aparecido.

 

—Sí —contestó Harry ya más o menos enterado del asunto, Mikel y Gael lo habían puesto al corriente, con voces tristes, mientras Draco había entrado a la habitación de Erin para obligarla a tomar la poción, pensaron que mientras menos gente entrara sería más fácil hacerlo —, está en su casa, con Giles, Matías y Ethan, aunque ellos les avisaran lo que ha pasado de regreso de San Mungo.

 

—Bien… —Draco suspiró mientras las manos de Harry tomaban sus brazos y lo pegaban un poco más a su cuerpo, sabía que Harry buscaba su mirada, pero él se sentía demasiado débil, demasiado roto como para mirarlo y no comenzar a llorar, sabía que no debía llorar, no por el momento, todavía quedaba mucho por hacer…

 

—Draco, no te lo guardes —le recomendó Harry abrazándolo finalmente, sintiendo lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo de Draco.

 

—Era un avada para mí, lo lanzaron para mí, pero en el último momento uno de ellos empujó a esa mujer y le dio a Jocelyn, o eso creo… —empezó a explicar Draco aferrándose a la espalda de Harry y sintiendo el reconfortante aroma, la tibieza, la sensación de estar protegido, de que entre esos brazos nada malo le pasaría ya —todo era un infierno… ni siquiera podía ver a los demás, solo escuchar sus gritos, los hechizos…creo que tenían órdenes de no matar… destruyeron la fábrica, los pedidos pendientes… y la dejaron para que se incendiara, pero llegaron los aurores y apagaron todo… aunque ya era tarde para Jocelyn.

 

—Lo lamento —murmuró entonces Harry sobre su cuello —; ella era una gran chica…

 

—Lo sé —Draco suspiró profundamente, no queriendo dejarse llevar por el dolor aún y con algo de pesar se apartó de Harry para mirarlo por fin al rostro —. Tu jefe dijo que te esperaba en una hora…

 

—No iré, ustedes, tú me necesitas más aquí de lo que ellos pueden necesitarme.

 

—Fueron los del MACH —dijo entonces Draco, no había estado tan aturdido como para no escuchar el pequeño error de los atacantes.

 

—¿Se identificaron? ¿Dijeron algo?

 

—Nos insultaron…no quiero pensar o recordar todo ahora —pidió hacia Harry que asintió suavemente —, pero dijeron que Tony dijo que no quería muertes…

 

—¿Tony? ¿Será el mismo Tony?

 

—No lo sé, pero sería una rara coincidencia.

 

Harry asintió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Draco.

 

—Ahora vamos a ver si no te has lastimado, también deberías beber algo para dormir.

 

—Mikel ya nos revisó y curó —protestó suavemente Draco. Mikel se había encargado de curar los golpes y moratones de su rostro antes de que entrara a darle la poción para Erin, supuso que haría lo mismo con Gael.

 

—Lo sé pero… Quiero estar seguro, ¿te dieron con muchos hechizos?, ¿alguna maldición?

 

—No… tampoco pude… —Draco tragó, no había sido capaz de defenderse, ni a él mismo ni a sus amigos y eso hacía que se sintiera peor, _demonios, ni siquiera podía defenderse correctamente._

—Está bien… no te sientas mal por eso, no lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Es fácil de decir para ti —bufó Draco. Harry se acercó nuevamente a él y lo sintió tensarse un poco.

 

—¿Te dieron en algún lugar más que Mikel no haya curado?

 

—No, no es… —Draco no terminó de hablar, pues el sonido de voces gritando desde afuera lo interrumpió, tanto él como Harry miraron alrededor extrañados y bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde un grupo de aurores custodiaba la puerta.

 

—Potter, fuera hay periodistas, al parecer alguien ya les dio la exclusiva —dijo la voz de un hombre que ni Harry ni Draco conocían, pero que era auror, desde el vestíbulo.  

 

Harry frunció el ceño y se decidió a avanzar, en ese momento Draco lo jaló y se lo impidió.

 

—No… Harry, espera —pidió Draco casi en un murmullo, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante. —, debes… no les digas lo que le dijiste a tu jefe.

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

—Ya sabes… aún estás a tiempo de ir a ver a tu jefe y reivindicarte, en cambio, si le dices algo de más a los periodistas…

 

—¿Reivindicarme? —jadeó Harry subiendo con Draco unos cuantos escalones más para alejarse de los oídos de los aurores que estaban cerca —, ¿decirles que mentí? ¿Qué tuve un acceso de locura y que de verdad sí te metiste en mi casa?

 

—No… solo lo del tema gay, ellos te echaran.

 

—Me importa una mierda si me echan, Draco, te estaban molestando, acusando, cuando no tenían derecho a ponerte siquiera un dedo encima, nadie lo tiene.

 

—Harry, escucha —suspiró Draco tratando de calmarse un poco —. Gracias por defenderme, pero no es necesario que les digas lo de nosotros… puedes decirle que vivo aquí, tengo la dirección registrada en el Ministerio, y la de la fábrica en las patentes, no habrá problema legal, no será tanto como si les dijeras que…

 

—¿Qué somos novios, pareja?

 

—Exacto.

 

—¿Te avergüenza? —preguntó Harry con un tono de voz que Draco reconocía como enojado, a punto de estallar.

 

—No, claro que no.

 

—¿Te da miedo que todos lo sepan? —preguntó levantando un poco más la voz.

 

 —Eres tú él que me da miedo —replicó rápidamente Draco —. Es por ti por quien temo, tus amigos, la gente, todo será una locura y…

 

—¿No me apoyarías, acaso? Esto se sabrá tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde ahora que han atacado mi casa, Draco, y con o sin ti, saldré a decirle a todos esos periodistas que se larguen y que nos dejen en paz y si preguntan sobre ti no les mentiré, ya estoy harto de mentir.

 

—Te lo prohíbo —retó Draco entonces —; no permitiré que arruines tu vida y tu carrera…

 

—Es mi vida y mi carrera, y si la quiero arruinar es mi problema.

 

—¿Sabes lo idiota que suena eso?

 

—Menos idiota que el pretender que me oculte después de esto.

 

—No es así, aún te puedes retractar y…

 

El ruido de las voces de los periodistas gritando y preguntando los interrumpió, ambos giraron para ver la puerta abierta y a dos aurores y a Hermione y Ron abriéndose paso a punta de empujones y golpes.

 

—¿Sabían que Harry vivía con un mortífago?

 

—¿Es verdad que son novios, Señor Weasley, díganos, sabía de ese noviazgo?

 

—Hermione, ¿Es cierto que Harry te dejó por Malfoy y por eso inició tu relación con Weasley?

 

De pronto el ruido cesó, tal como había iniciado; los aurores habían activado un hechizo para que nadie que no fuera autorizado por ellos mismos pudiera pasar, lo que mantuvo a los periodistas a raya y fuera de la casa mientras la puerta se cerraba y quedaban dentro los dos aurores, aún con las varitas en alto y Hermione y Ron, bastante agitados y al parecer molestos.

 

El tiempo pareció detenerse y el silencio se hizo pesado mientras Harry miraba asombrado a sus amigos, que le devolvían la mirada con una mezcla de culpabilidad y temor; Draco aprovechó eso para subir las escaleras de vuelta, dejándolos solos, no le apetecía escuchar una discusión más de esos tres, ni las voces de los amigos de Harry reprochándole que todo eso era culpa suya, que si él no hubiera estado viviendo allí nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 

Abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación donde Erin dormía y comprobó que ella seguía sobre la cama, durmiendo plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, y luego se metió en su propia habitación, los atacantes no habían subido allí, habían ido de frente a las mazmorras, aparentemente, pues todo lo demás estaba en su sitio.

 

Se quitó la túnica y la dejó descuidadamente sobre el piso; caminó hacia la ventana, tras las cortinas observó al pequeño, pero escandaloso, grupo de periodistas que miraban hacia todos lados y tomaban fotos de la casa. Luego de un largo rato de observarlos, mientras veía el gris cielo cambiar a oscuro, no pudo más y se dejó caer al piso, recostando la espalda contra la pared se abrazó a sus rodillas y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre ellas, mientras el corazón empezaba a latirle a prisa por la certeza; ahora no había nada que lo distrajese, no había nada que lo apartara de ese dolor, mientras recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Jocelyn en la universidad; había sido varios meses después de iniciadas las clases, ellos tomaban un par de cursos juntos, aunque honestamente él nunca la había tomado en cuenta. Era una tarde gris, tal como esta, en que Draco estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía a prisa, ella se había sentado frente a él y se había presentado, le había dicho que tenía problemas con una de las materias y que si acaso él no estaba interesado en hacerla de tutor, que le pagaría, por supuesto y que además se acomodaría al horario que él le indicara, Draco había pensado en decir que no, pero entonces ella había seguido hablando y hablando hasta que finalmente no se pudo negar, desde entonces se habían hecho amigos, la primera amiga del mundo mágico que tenía después de la guerra y después de Harry. Y ahora ella se había ido, había muerto estúpidamente, en medio de un ataque que ni siquiera iba dirigido a ella.

 

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas, por su mejilla hasta el piso, mientras seguía recordando sus risas, sus carcajadas, sus comentarios y sus bromas, incluso ese torpe beso en la azotea de los dormitorios…

 

*****

 

—Harry ¿Estás…? ¿Te atacaron? —el primero en hablar fue Ron, dando un paso algo tímido hacia el frente, Harry negó con la cabeza, buscó a ciegas la mano de Draco y recién se dio cuenta de que el chico se había ido. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y bajó las escaleras con lentitud, rogando para que los aurores terminaran con su trabajo a prisa y se largaran de una vez por todas, para al fin tener la intimidad que tanto necesitaban en ese momento.

 

—Harry… Dijeron que…

 

—Fue una amiga —le respondió a Hermione mientras les indicaba con la cabeza que lo siguieran hacia la cocina, una vez los tres estuvieron dentro Harry cerró la puerta e insonorizó la habitación, no necesitaba que nadie más escuchara eso.

 

—Lo siento —dijo la chica mientras se quedaban los tres de pie, a corta distancia.

 

—Si vienen a reprochar o a decir algo en contra de Draco, ya se tienen por enterados de que él no tuvo nada que ver, que es uno de los atacados y además no les voy a permitir…

 

 

 

—No —interrumpió Hermione con voz herida —… nosotros… escuchamos del ataque y penamos que tú… que tú habías sido atacado, hablaban de mortífagos pero no creímos que…

 

—Ya —le cortó Harry —. Estamos bien, pero han matado a una de nuestras amigas y si eso era lo único que querían saber dense por atendidos. Estamos ocupados, la novia de nuestra amiga está arriba, durmiendo y tenemos que encargarnos de todo lo que han destrozado.

 

—Harry —dijo Ron con voz ronca —, nosotros… ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? ¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien? ¿Qué consigamos algo?

 

—Miren —respondió Harry cediendo ante el tono de Ron y las miradas de sus dos amigos —, gracias por venir y preocuparse, pero en esta casa, todos los que están son gays, como yo, y amigos de Draco y míos, y no creo que ustedes se sientan cómodos lidiando con ellos, sobre todo con Draco. Ya me lo dejaron claro en el pasado.

 

—¿Él está… herido? —preguntó Hermione, como si no se creyese capaz de preguntar por él.

 

—No… hasta donde sé, no, lo golpearon y le dieron con varios hechizos, pero está en pie, aunque debo verlo, no quiero dejarlo solo ahora.

 

Harry avanzó hacia la puerta de la cocina, pasando a sus dos amigos, dispuesto a irse ya, pero la mano de Ron sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

 

—Déjanos ayudar, somos tus amigos, para eso estamos.

 

—¿Lo son? —preguntó Harry aún herido por todo el tiempo de ausencia que había pasado, porque aún podía recordar la mirada asqueada de Ron… sus palabras aquella última vez.

 

—Sí —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

 

—Lamentamos que… lo que pasó —se apresuró a decir Hermione —; sobre la última vez que estuvimos aquí —aclaró.

 

—Y no te entendemos, lo de Malfoy y tú pero… —Ron suspiró profundamente mientras Harry se volteaba a enfrentarlos nuevamente —. No nos gusta Malfoy, pero si tú lo has elegido, si crees que es correcto, nosotros no debemos…

 

—No —interrumpió Harry —, no debieron meterse, reaccionar de esa manera y mucho menos atacar a Draco, y aún así, después de tanto tiempo vienen y dicen: _“hey, lo sentimos, seamos amigos de nuevo”_ ¿y verdaderamente creen que tengo tiempo o ganas de pensar en eso en este momento?

 

—Harry… —replicó Hermione, Harry sabía que la chica estaba a punto de llorar, pero él, tal como había dicho, no tenía ganas de pensar en eso en ese momento, quería ocuparse de Draco, de su carrera en el Ministerio, de sus amigos, de los periodistas, de la MACH, de muchas otras cosas.

 

—Debo irme, lo siento —dijo finalmente Harry pasando hacia la puerta.

 

—Igual estaremos aquí —informó Ron con voz muy firme y tomando de la mano a Hermione —, nos sentaremos aquí y no molestaremos.

 

—Sí —apoyó Hermione mirando críticamente hacia la estufa, un poco más descuidada que cuando Kreacher la limpiaba —; tal vez podamos hacer té o algo para tus amigos, aunque seguro que Kreacher…

 

—Él… él murió hace unos meses —informó Harry interrumpiéndola.

 

—¿Murió? —preguntó Ron preocupado.

 

—Ya estaba viejo y… no sufrió ni mucho menos, simplemente… —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Hermione asentía comprensivamente.

 

—Haré café y té, seguro que Draco o tus amigos querrán tomar algo caliente en algún momento —comentó empezando a rebuscar entre los estantes. Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose confundido por todo lo que ocurría, les había pedido que se fueran y ellos se instalaban allí, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca.

 

—Aquí estaremos —le repitió Ron —, si necesitas que vaya y te ayude a patear periodistas me avisas, encantado lo hago, y si no, pues seguiremos aquí.

 

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry algo inseguro mientras asentía y finalmente se decidía a salir de la cocina, dejando a Ron y Hermione allí, esperando por si necesitaba algo.

 

*****

 

En cuanto salió de la cocina se encontró con Sebastian, estaba con un auror más que Harry recordaba, era el auror que había visto en el Ministerio varios años antes, después de la guerra, aquel que le había gustado y que lo había trastornado tanto, aunque la mirada que le daba ahora no era nada halagadora

 

—Potter —escupió Sebastian, su labio aún lucía hinchado —, fuera hay un grupo de chicos que dicen que son tus amigos, dicen que tienen que entrar.

 

—Voy — respondió tratando de controlar los deseos que tenía de golpear nuevamente al chico y caminando hacia el recibidor; en la puerta, jadeantes y asustados, estaban Matías y Giles.

 

—Chicos… —dijo hacia ellos, dos aurores más estaban allí con las varitas en alto, apuntándolos —; son mis amigos, déjenlos pasar, y no creo que sea necesario apuntar a todos los que vienen a verme —reclamó hacia los aurores.

 

—Son procedimientos, Potter —le respondió uno de los aurores, un hombre mayor, señalando hacia su túnica —¿o acaso ya se te olvidó el reglamento?

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos, meditando sobre lo inapropiado que sería meterse en más problemas por el momento y finalmente solo agitó la mano, indicándole a sus amigos que se acercaran.

 

Giles y Matías le dieron una mirada de odio a los aurores cuando pasaron a su lado.

 

—Mikel está en casa de Lucka, cree que lo mejor es traerlo aquí, no lo queremos dejar solo y queremos estar con Erin y Draco… —informó rápidamente Matías, al fin esa era la razón por la que habían llegado.

 

—De acuerdo, activare la chimenea y bajaré los escudos anti-desaparición un instante, vamos —dijo guiándolos hacia la sala, ya no había más que un auror curioseando entre los estantes, pero en cuanto Harry apareció se apartó rápidamente y desapareció por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo.

 

—Realmente ha sido duro —masculló Giles dándole una mirada al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras.

 

—Y en lugar de ayudarnos solo nos lo están poniendo peor.

 

—Sí, lo sé… en todos sitios está así, es lo que me ha dicho Jacke, el chico que trabaja conmigo en el buffet, los aurores están allí también metiéndose en todo… es horrible.

 

—¿También atacaron el buffet?

 

—Y muchos sitios más —confirmó Matías con aire cansado.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de agitar la varita y desactivar las protecciones de la chimenea.

 

—A casa de Lucka —dijo mientras se arrodillaba y metía la cabeza, del otro lado pudo ver el departamento de Lucka y a Gael sentado en uno de los sillones, parecía agotado y pálido.

 

—Harry.

 

—Desactivaré los hechizos de aparición en un minuto, en cuanto logren transportarse los volveré a activar, ve por Mikel.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

En menos de un minuto Tyrone, Gael y Mikel, cargando con un aún dormido Lucka, aparecieron en medio de la sala, Harry se encargó de cerrar todas las protecciones nuevamente.

 

—Tyrone, pensé que estarías internado.

 

—Ni en broma, ¿y si me quieren envenenar? —protestó el chico, parecía molesto y Harry se preguntó si es que no lo habrían tratado mal en San Mungo.

 

—Pero… ¿estás bien?

 

—Nada de cuidado, además… Gael ya me contó lo de Jocelyn y prefiero estar aquí…

 

—Por supuesto…

 

—Gael y yo lo llevaremos arriba —dijo Mikel.

 

—Claro… hay varias habitaciones vacías… —contestó Harry —, nosotros iremos a la cocina.

 

—De acuerdo —asintió Gael siguiendo a su novio por las escaleras.

 

Gael y Mikel se aseguraron de que Lucka estuviera cómodo antes de salir de la habitación, en el pasillo Mikel tomó la mano de Gael suavemente y lo detuvo.

 

—¿No sería buena idea que descanses también?

 

—No lo necesito.

 

—Te ves pálido y…

 

—No me mandes a dormir, en serio, Mikel, no quiero —pidió Gael, Mikel asintió suavemente y le apretó la mano un poco.

 

—Te amo… no tienes idea de lo que me asuste cuando… cuando vi a todos esos aurores y pensé que…

 

Gael sonrió tristemente, era la primera vez que Mikel le decía que lo amaba, y por primera vez sentía tal peso en el pecho que no era capaz de contestar a lo que en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho feliz.

 

—Vamos… nos están esperando abajo —dijo tirando de su mano para bajar, Mikel no comentó nada mientras bajaban las escaleras, en el primer piso Harry hablaba con un par de aurores, con alivio notaron que al parecer eran los últimos que quedaban, y el que Harry suspirara profundamente cuando se marcharon les confirmó su teoría.

 

—Pensé que nunca se irían —les dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

 

—Ninguno de ellos es como tú, ellos son malos —comentó Gael mientras entraban a la cocina.

 

—Ron y Hermione, Gael y Mikel —dijo Harry agitando las manos para la presentación tan poco formal, los cuatro asintieron y mascullaron un simple “hola” mientras Gael y Mikel se acomodaban ya en los lugares vacíos y Hermione empezaba a preparar café, levitando tazas y agua caliente por todos lados.

 

Gael se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa mientras tomaba con ambas manos su taza caliente y se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que pasaba, sintiéndose como si estuviera en una realidad alterna. Una horrible y macabra realidad alterna.

 

—Los aurores se han ido —informó Harry luego de un rato de silencio, todos parecían de pronto muy incómodos por estar allí. Harry miró hacia el techo, como si así pudiera ver a través de el y adivinar qué era lo que Draco estaba haciendo que no bajaba.

 

—Creo que se ha encerrado en su habitación —mascullo Mikel.

 

—Sí, lo sé… —Harry ya suponía eso, esa era la forma de reaccionar de Draco, encerrarse, no dejar que nadie lo viera…

 

—¿Y ahora?

 

—Ahora —suspiró Harry hacia Hermione que era la que había hablado —… no lo sé.

 

—Lo primero es deshacernos de los periodistas, no pueden seguir aquí, están llamando mucho la atención y a los aurores al parecer no les ha importado mucho eso —opinó Mikel.  

 

—No creo que les interese en lo más mínimo… después de esta tarde creo que ya no seré más un compañero suyo.

 

—Harry… —suspiró Hermione, su mirada cambió a una un poco más decidida — ¿Ellos han dicho…?

 

—Les dije que Draco era mi novio —informó rápidamente Harry, Ethan, Giles, Matías y Mikel levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

 

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó asombrado Ron.

 

—Ajá —asintió Harry mirándolo retadoramente, Ron se sonrojó un poco —, era ridículo que pretendiera seguir guardando eso en secreto, más ahora que han atacado la casa.

 

—Vaya —suspiró Matías —, te expulsaran por eso.

 

—Seguramente… pero no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora, no es lo más importante en este momento.

 

—Tienes razón —apoyó Hermione pasando a su lado y dándole una palmada en el hombro, Harry le dio una mirada agradecida y ella sonrió tímidamente, sentándose al lado de Ron —. Primero entonces debemos librarnos de los periodistas.

 

—¿Los hechizamos?— preguntó Ethan hacia ella que frunció el ceño y negó.

 

—No sería mala idea —apoyó a pesar de todo Ron.

 

—Un comunicado sería mejor —resolvió Mikel.

 

—Así es —secundó Hermione —, hay que darles algo escrito y ya con eso se marcharan.

 

—No estoy de ánimos para eso —comentó Harry prendiendo el primer cigarro de la tarde, y sería una muy larga.

 

—Yo lo haré, no es tan difícil —dijo Hermione.

 

 

*****

 

Poco después una lechuza tocó la ventana, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran por el ruido; Gael había saltado y casi volcado su café y Tyrone se había apretado entre Matías y Giles, Harry sólo negó con la cabeza.

 

—Lo siento, es del Ministerio, insisten en que vaya…

 

—Deberías hacerlo, Harry— aconsejó Mikel, ganándole la palabra a Hermione, que le dio una mirada extrañada.

 

Harry suspiró leyendo la nota.

 

—Sí… pueden arrestarme y es lo menos que Draco necesita ahora…

 

—Nosotros terminaremos esto y cuando regreses se lo podremos entregar a los periodistas —comentó Ethan, que se había sentado al lado de Hermione y miraba atentamente lo que ella escribía.

 

—De acuerdo… subiré un momento a ver a Draco y luego iré al Ministerio —informó a sus amigos mientras se ponía en pie, se sentía agotado, pero aún no podía pensar siquiera en descansar.

 

Subió con rapidez los escalones hasta el segundo piso y se alegró de al menos no encontrar la puerta sellada, entró con pasos lentos a la habitación y encontró a Draco apoyado contra la pared, con las lágrimas secas sobre las mejillas heladas y durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

 

—Draco… —llamó mientras lo agitaba un poco de los hombros, la respuesta fue un pequeño quejido —. Sí, mejor es que descanses —dijo aún sabiendo que él no le escuchaba realmente y levitándolo hacia la cama, el que Draco no se despertara ni siquiera un poco lo hizo suponer que realmente si estaba muy cansado.

 

Luego de decirle a sus amigos que tanto Draco, como Lucka y Erin estaban durmiendo arriba se fue al Ministerio; supo que todos ya sabían lo que había pasado por la forma en que la mayoría se apartaba de su camino, por como cuchicheaban y lo señalaban. Y él que había creído que esa etapa de su vida ya había terminado…

 

En la entrada al piso de aurores lo alcanzó Ruth, una de las asistentes del jefe de aurores, que le indicó que el jefe Gutmann lo esperaba en la oficina del Ministro.

 

—Genial —masculló Harry regresando al ascensor.

 

En la oficina del Ministerio estaban, tal como había esperado, su jefe, Gutmann, junto con Kingsley, además de Bernd Wobkee, el auror Prior en jefe, Antonio Sylvest, el auror Adalid en jefe y por supuesto, Nick Krauz, el feje de todo el departamento de aurores. _Sí, definitivamente será una reunión interesante,_ pensó Harry mientras entraba a la oficina, todos lo miraban imperturbablemente.

 

—Harry —saludó Kingsley poniéndose en pie y dándole la mano, los otros jefes no lo hicieron, apenas y le dieron una mirada mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas que había aparecido —. ¿Cómo estás?

 

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Acaban de atacar mi casa y a mis amigos.

 

—Sobre ese asunto, Potter —inició Krauz, el jefe de los aurores —, estamos muy consternados por tu declaración frente a los demás aurores, estoy seguro de que se trata de un mal entendido, y que espero nos puedas aclarar.

 

Harry vio de reojo como Kingsley se sentaba tras su escritorio y fijaba su mirada en él, de pronto el temor y la vergüenza volvieron a él, incluso se sonrojó, una cosa era admitirlo delante de prácticamente extraños, pero de Kingsley, con quien había peleado en la guerra, el que había sido amigo de Remus y de Sirius…

 

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que le aclare? —preguntó a pesar de todo.

 

—Según nos dicen, Draco Malfoy está viviendo en su casa.

 

—Así es.

 

—Y tiene montada allí una fábrica.

 

—También es cierto.

 

—Y por alguna extraña razón usted dio a entender que su relación con Draco Malfoy es más… íntima que la que se tiene con un simple inquilino, o incluso con un amigo.

 

Harry levantó una ceja, mirando hacia el hombre y tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, como dándose impulso.

 

—¿Usted quiere saber si Draco es mi novio?

 

—¡Novio! —bufó Sylvest.

 

—Novio —repitió Harry —; o sea mi pareja, con quien vivo… a quien quiero.

 

Escuchó a Kingsley removerse en su sitio y a Wobkee mascullar algo incomprensible mientras Krauz, negaba con la cabeza.

 

—No juegue con nosotros, ¿lo es o no lo es?

 

—Lo es —admitió finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos de manera desafiante.

 

—¿Novio? —exclamó entonces Kingsley llamando su atención —¿Un hombre? Eso es…

 

—Inaudito —completó Sylvest —. Según el reglamento…

 

—El reglamento no dice que no puedo ser gay.

 

—¿Lo eres? ¿Lo admites acaso? —preguntó Sylvest pareciendo más alterado.

 

—Pues… he dicho ya que Draco es mi pareja, creo que eso me convierte en gay.

 

—No seas insolente.

 

—No lo soy, solo respondo, señor— replicó Harry.

 

—Bien… hay que calmarse aquí, estoy seguro de que esto tiene solución, Harry tiene razón después de todo, no es un impedimento que sea gay para ser auror.

 

—Pero va contra las normas de buen comportamiento, Kingsley —argumentó Sylvest —; contra todo lo que la sociedad indica y promueve.

 

—Los aurores no aceptan… _gays_  entre sus filas —intervino Wobkee.

 

—Y no empezarán ahora porque el niño quiere serlo —completó Krauz.

 

—No soy un niño, señor, no me insulte, además no es algo que yo decidiera ser, es algo que soy y punto, y no estoy aquí para rogarle a los aurores que me dejen formar parte de sus filas.

 

—Harry… —Kingsley se puso en pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los otros hombres —. Tal vez sea mejor que yo hable con él primero, a solas, y que luego…

 

—No cambiaré de opinión —protestó Harry mirando recién a la cara a Kingsley, parecía decepcionado.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Krauz —; tenemos un trato para ti —dijo tuteándolo por primera vez —, para no poner más nerviosa a la comunidad mágica y por el bien de todos simplemente tienes que negarlo, podemos hablar con los aurores que estuvieron en tu casa esta tarde y obligarlos a guardar silencio, no tiene nada de ilegal que le alquiles un lugar a Malfoy para que trabaje, al contrario, es una buena acción y dirás lo enojado que estás por los ataques, pero negaras saber que Malfoy era gay o cualquier otra cosa y por supuesto que le pedirás que se vaya de tu casa, creo que con eso podemos contrarrestar el efecto negativo… aunque la noticia ya se ha filtrado podemos contener esto y…

 

—No —interrumpió Harry —. No negaré a Draco.

 

—No es una opción, Potter —protestó Sylvest —; es la forma como salvaremos tu pellejo de todo este embrollo, con algo de suerte en unos meses nadie lo recordara y todo habrá quedado en calma.

 

—¿Y qué hay de los ataques?

 

—Ya tenemos un equipo en eso.

 

—¿Cómo cuando hace tres años atacaban las casas de los gay, los envenenaban y golpeaban?  ¿Allí también tenían a alguien encargándose?

 

—Eso era diferente, casos aislados que…

 

—No es cierto y lo saben, ¿quieren que la gente piense que las cosas están bien?, ¿qué no se den cuenta hasta que sea muy tarde? Por si no se han dado cuenta, hay un grupo que está atacando a otros magos y brujas solo por su opción sexual, nos discriminan y casan como a animales, una amiga mía murió esta tarde por eso y estoy seguro de que morirán más, mientras ustedes se quedan sentados aquí pretendiendo que no pasa nada, tal como hicieron cuando Voldemort resurgió.

 

—No te atrevas a comparar esto con el intento de un mago por hacerse del poder…

 

—Magos matando sangre muggles, solo por serlo y magos matando otros magos simplemente por ser gays, explíqueme cual es la diferencia, Jefe Krauz, porque yo no la encuentro.

 

—Aquí no hay ningún mago tratando de hacerse del poder.

 

—¿Están seguros?

 

—Si es que sabes algo…

 

—Se los diré para que lo ignoren como ignoran todo lo demás que está pasando —dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

 

—Potter, siéntate, que aún no hemos terminado —le reprendió el jefe Krauz.

 

—Yo ya terminé, señor, vine a presentar mi renuncia, de ahora en adelante no quiero formar parte de este departamento ni tener nada que ver con los aurores o el Ministerio.

 

—No puedes…

 

—Sí, si puedo —dijo sacando de uno de los bolsillos la pequeña placa que lo acreditaba como auror y poniéndola sobre el escritorio de Kingsley —; soy gay, muchos de mis amigos lo son, y Draco es mi pareja, y no pienso negarlo ante nadie, ya no más y si el reglamento me lo prohíbe pues es obvio que no debo estar aquí.

 

El silencio se hizo durante un instante antes de que Kingsley carraspeara suavemente.

 

—¿En serio piensas dejar todo por él?

 

—Sí.

 

El hombre asintió suavemente mientras fruncía los labios.

 

—Ya han escuchado, señores, creo que no queda nada más que decir —concluyó Kingsley hacia los jefes.  

 

—No, aparentemente estábamos muy equivocado contigo —dijo el jefe Krauz sobre el ruido de los demás levantándose —; tenías futuro, muchacho, y lo estás arruinando todo.

 

Harry no contestó, le devolvió una mirada altanera mientras todos salían del despacho, hasta que se quedaron solos Kingsley y él y la incomodidad se incrementó.

 

—Hace años… cuando viniste a esta oficina a pedir por los Malfoy…

 

—No —negó rápidamente Harry —; no tenía nada con Draco en ese entonces… ni siquiera éramos amigos, no mentí ni traté de salvarlo, dije lo que era cierto.

 

—Bien, te creo, por supuesto, pero ellos tienen razón, sé que tú y yo no somos muy cercanos ni nada pero, permíteme que te pregunte, ¿en verdad lo vale?; todo esto, lo que pasará ahora, el admitir algo así arruinará tu imagen, creo que de por vida…

 

—No quiero ocultarme más… no solo es Draco, soy yo, estoy cansado de engañar a todo el mundo, de pretender ser algo que no soy.

 

—No te mentiré, no te puedo entender, no creo poder hacerlo nunca.

 

—No te pido que lo hagas, que nadie lo haga, pero sí que respeten lo que soy, lo que yo hago no daña a nadie, es cuestión mía únicamente.

 

—Aún así no lo puedo entender, y no lo puedo aceptar.

 

—Lo siento… Debo irme, me esperan en casa.

 

—Claro… Suerte —dijo finalmente el hombre dejándose caer en su silla y girándose completamente; Harry negó con la cabeza y salió en silencio de la oficina, mientras un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba en sus sientes; se sorprendió bastante cuando en el pasillo encontró a un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una túnica del Wizengamot, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

 

*****


	4. HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 4: “HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES”**

_A la mierda con_  
el armario y el diván   
y si hay que luchar,  
luchar es educar,  
que en asuntos del corazón   
no hay regla de dos.   
Que somos distintos, somos iguales   
no más guetos, alza la voz.

_“El que quiera entender que entienda”_

_El Mago de Oz._   
  


 

**_Londres, sábado 24 de octubre del 2003_ **

 

Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose cansado y adolorido; se estiró un poco, percibiendo la suavidad de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y por un instante pensó en si es que acaso ya faltaba poco tiempo para que Harry regresara, pero entonces recordó: Harry ya estaba allí, había vuelto antes… aunque no había podido hablar mucho con él… porque los habían atacado… porque Jocelyn había muerto.

 

Se puso en pie de un salto, sus piernas temblaron un poco por el cansancio pero aún así no quiso volver a la cama. Miró alrededor; un par de antorchas iluminaban su habitación un poco, fuera el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y ya no se podía oír las voces o gritos de los periodistas, todo parecía en extraña calma; aunque él no recordaba haber llegado a su cama ni haberse metido bajo las sábanas. Tal vez Harry lo había hecho, pero… ¿dónde estaban todos ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

 

En busca de respuestas salió caminando por el pasillo, lo primero que hizo fue verificar que Erin siguiera durmiendo, y sí, la chica no parecía haberse movido de la cama, cerró la puerta despacio antes de caminar hacia el primer piso; la casa permanecía completamente a oscuras y no se animó a encender ninguna de las antorchas, le dio una mirada descuidada al cuadro que conectaba hacia las mazmorras, completamente destrozado, recordó que las mazmorras estaban ahora destruidas también…  y entonces escuchó el sonido de voces en la cocina, seguramente sus amigos estaban allí, aunque le pareció escuchar también la voz de una mujer, pero no se imaginaba quién podía ser.

 

En cuanto abrió la puerta se quedó quieto bajo el marco, mirando la cantidad de papeles sobre la mesa y a Weasley y Granger a un lado, la chica escribiendo frenéticamente mientras Mikel, Ethan, Giles, Tyrone y Matías hablaban suavemente; en la otra esquina, apartado de todos estaba Gael, con una taza delante y mirando sin parecer prestar mucha atención, fue él quien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

 

—Draco —llamó suavemente, sin el habitual tono alegre que tenía, todos se quedaron en silencio y lo miraron, incluso Weasley y Granger, aunque estos dos parecían algo más cautelosos.

 

—¿Cómo estás, Tyrone? —preguntó hacia su amigo aún sin decidirse a entrar del todo.

 

—No pudieron conmigo… solo me aturdieron, cuando desperté ya estaba en San Mungo, me dieron unas cuantas pociones y Mikel y Gael me trajeron de vuelta.

 

—¿No deberías estar descansando?

 

—No podría, no después de todo esto —Tyrone emitió un pequeño gruñido y se removió un poco en su asiento —. Estoy bien, en serio Draco, más tarde podré descansar.

 

—¿Y dónde está Harry? —preguntó entrando finalmente a la cocina, con mirada altiva y buscando el lugar más alejado de Granger y Weasley, que era junto a Gael. Rápidamente el chico se recostó contra él y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que Gael fuera de esa manera con él, así que no se asombró, simplemente le dio una palmadita la pierna, tratando de reconfortarlo. Levantó la vista hacia los demás, Mikel frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Weasley y Granger le dieron mirada extrañada antes de continuar escribiendo lo que fuera que estuvieran escribiendo.

 

—No es justo —suspiró Gael y Draco pensó que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, y no quería que lo hiciera porque él no estaba seguro de poder contenerse ante eso.

 

—Lo sé… —le pudo decir en susurro ahogado, Gael se abrazó un poco más a él y asintió lentamente.

 

Mikel carraspeó un poco, llamando su atención, aunque Gael no se movió.

 

—Harry ha ido al Ministerio, hace poco más de una hora llegó una lechuza diciéndole que tenía que presentarse y que lo estaban esperando, no tuvo otra opción, al parecer pueden hacerlo ir a la fuerza o algo así si es que no va por voluntad propia.

 

—Según el reglamento de aurores si es que no asistes cuando te llaman te pueden detener por desacato —recitó Hermione sin mirarlo y sin dejar de escribir, pudo ver como sus blancas manos, manchadas con algo de tinta azul, se movían a una gran velocidad.

 

—¿Por qué no me despertaron? —preguntó hacia Mikel nuevamente, no se le apetecía empezar a intercambiar comentarios con Granger, ni con Weasley, menos sin saber qué era lo que había pasado.

 

—Subió a verte y dijo que dormías, que te dejemos tranquilo por el momento —explicó Ethan.

 

—¿Lucka?

 

—Arriba, también durmiendo, pero está bien, solo necesita descanso, preferimos traerlo aquí, es más seguro… —contestó Mikel.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

Gael se removió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Han atacado muchos sitios, el invernadero donde trabajan Jocelyn y Erin, la clínica, la fábrica donde Lucka trabaja… demasiados sitios —Draco lo sintió temblar nuevamente y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo un poco más mientras miraba a los demás interrogantemente.

 

—Al parecer ha sido un ataque en progresión, en un inicio se pensaba que solo eran doce, pero eran más, esta vez no han atacado a los homosexuales, sino sus trabajos, amenazándolos con lo que les puede pasar si siguen manteniéndolos en sus empleos —informó Granger nuevamente.

 

Draco frunció el ceño y los miró enojado, ¿por qué demonios ellos tenían que estar allí en primer lugar?

 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó mordazmente, arrastrando las palabras como no lo hacía en tiempo, incluso Gael dio un pequeño respingo y se apartó de él para mirarlo confundido.

 

—Ayudar —contestó secamente Ron, era la primera vez que hablaba, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

 

—Estamos ayudando a redactar la nota de prensa que mandaremos a los periódicos, revistas y radios para que los periodistas por fin se larguen y dejen de molestar.

 

—¿Siguen aquí? —preguntó extrañado, no los escuchaba, pensó que se habían marchado.

 

—Sí, una gran cantidad, son unos latosos —comentó Giles mientras encendía un cigarro, ofreció la cajetilla a los demás poniéndola en el centro de la mesa, todos, menos Granger y Weasley encendieron uno también —; por suerte Harry sabe insonorizar la casa, porque sus gritos nos tenían hasta las narices —continuó.

 

—¿Han sabido algo más? —preguntó Draco pensando en qué era lo que podría estar pasando con Harry ahora, después de todo no habían aclarado para nada el tema de la confesión ante sus compañeros. Esperaba que al menos sus amigos hubieran servido para hacerlo entrar en razón.

 

—Los aurores ya les avisaron a… —Gael apartó la mirada y apretó los labios un poco, Draco no necesitó más palabras.

 

—Oh… ¿Los has visto?

 

—No, aún no, pero pensaba ir luego de que Harry llegara…

 

—Todos iremos —dijo Mikel —; pero debemos ver primero a Erin, aún no ha despertado, espero que cuando lo haga esté más tranquila.

 

—Jocelyn dijo que sus padres conocían a Erin —murmuró Matías.

 

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, apenas se escuchaba el suave rasgueo de la pluma de Granger sobre el pergamino, mientras todos continuaban fumando en silencio.

 

—Creo que ya está listo —dijo la chica después de un rato levantando el pergamino con orgullo —. En cuanto Harry llegue podrá darle su visto bueno y lo mandaremos.

 

Draco quiso preguntar qué era lo que decía aquel comunicado, y sobre todo qué era lo que Harry les había dicho que haría, pero el orgullo le ganaba y no se atrevió a hacerlo.

 

—Está vez no se saldrán con la suya —dijo Ethan con voz molesta —, no los dejaremos pasar, como en el pasado.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—También atacaron su buffet —explicó Mikel hacia Draco —, al parecer esta vez si han dejado en claro que no piensan dar tregua, la amenaza ha quedado clara, si un lugar contrata homosexuales, será atacado.

 

—¿Pretenden iniciar una guerra? —jadeó Draco.

 

—Pero no los dejaremos, por supuesto que no —respondió la voz de un hombre desde la puerta, todos se sobresaltaron y giraron para ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, apuesto, alto y delgado, con la túnica color guinda del Wizengamot, el cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás, sujeto sobre la nuca y sus ojos castaños brillaban bastante.

 

 Draco tardó apenas un instante en recordarlo: Aarón Bonaccord, era el hombre que había estado durante su juicio, el que le había dicho a los aurores que no lo golpearan, uno de los que lo había defendido. Detrás de él apareció Harry, algo pálido y cansado.

 

**—¿Señor** Bonaccord? —preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía en pie, Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 

—Señorita Granger, que gusto encontrarla aquí, pese a las terribles circunstancias…

 

—Chicos, él es el Aarón Bonaccord, miembro de Wizengamot, desea hablar con nosotros —explicó Harry señalándole un sitio vacío a un lado de la mesa para que se pudiera sentar y caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Draco.

 

Aarón se sentó con bastante elegancia entre Matías y Giles y sonrío hacia los demás:

 

—Hola muchachos, primero quiero decirles que lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Harry me ha puesto al tanto de algunas cosas, es una pena que Jocelyn haya tenido que pagar las consecuencias de un grupo intolerante como ese...

 

—Hey, ¿cómo estás?, pensé que aún dormirías —susurró Harry hacia Draco tomando una de sus manos bajo la mesa, se sentía fría, todo Draco se sentía frío y pesado.

 

—Desperté hace poco… ¿Qué hace él aquí?

 

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, tengo alguna información que les podría ayudar, y supongo que ustedes también tienen algo de información que me podría servir, por cierto, Draco, no es el momento, pero déjame decirte que he seguido tu historia desde que dejaste el Wizengamot esa tarde, en tu juicio, y me alegra mucho que hayas dejado en claro que Pierre Colburn se equivocaba de cabo a rabo contigo, sabía que encerrarte no era la solución.

 

—Gracias —masculló Draco a pesar de todo, Gael se volvió a recostar sobre él y todos se quedaron en silencio un instante más, expectantes a lo que el hombre les tenía que decir.

 

—El primer paso, es una declaración a los medios, para que dejen la casa en paz.

 

—Ya la tenemos —intervino rápidamente Hermione poniéndose en pie y dándole una de las copias, otra se la entregó a Harry, que la dejó sobre la mesa, sin mirarla realmente, atento a lo que pasaría ahora.

 

—Esto está muy bien, sin embargo falta la parte de Draco, es él a quien han agredido, su negocio al que han atacado y casi arruinado —opinó el hombre luego darle una rápida leída al documento.

 

—¿Yo?

 

—Claro, eres el novio de Harry, viven juntos, es su casa, la de ambos, la que ha sido atacada.

 

—Pero…

 

—Yo lo puedo arreglar —interrumpió Hermione mientras jalaba un nuevo pergamino en blanco y comenzaba a escribir —. No tardaré mucho.

 

Draco le dio una mirada molesta a ella y luego otra a Harry que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras el hombre miraba todo con entusiasmo.

 

—Ya le comenté a Harry esto, y creo que es justo que ustedes también lo sepan, soy gay —Ron emitió un pequeño jadeo y Matías y Tyrone voltearon a mirar al pelirrojo con reproche —, y tengo una pareja, desde hace varios años, él trabaja también en el Ministerio, en asuntos legales, Hermione, tú lo debes conocer, en fin… el tema es que durante años he estado viendo la forma de hacer que las leyes cambien, que se diga que no pueden discriminar a uno por su elección sexual, así como no lo pueden discriminar por su forma de pensar, por su color, sexo o estado de sangre; sin embargo, nunca habíamos recibido el apoyo suficiente, había mucho temor al rechazo y con los ataques que surgieron hace unos años varios más se desanimaron, pero ahora creo que tenemos una oportunidad para hacer que nos escuchen.

 

—¿Piensa usar a Harry para que le aprueben la dichosa ley? —preguntó Draco aún con tono defensivo.

 

—Draco… —masculló Harry presionando su mano una vez más.

 

—Sé que suena así, pero no es del todo cierto, pienso que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente, la MACH, así como la discriminación de la que somos objeto es algo que nos afecta a todos, y debemos usar todo lo que tengamos a mano para que se termine, yo no hubiera logrado formar parte del Wizengamot si es que ellos hubieran sabido de mí y de Boris, mi pareja, así como él tampoco hubiera podido mantener su puesto en el Ministerio, de la misma manera como Harry nunca hubiera podido ser auror, o cualquiera de ustedes hubiera podido mantener su puesto o su carrera si es que sus jefes hubieran sabido acerca de sus preferencias.

 

Todos asintieron convencidos mientras Hermione repasaba la nota de prensa una y otra vez; no pararon hasta que Bonaccord estuvo satisfecho con el resultado.

 

Mientras tanto Draco parecía aún algo tenso pese a las caricias de Harry bajo la mesa y Gael no movió de su sitio, hasta que finalmente decidieron que Ron y Hermione serían los encargados de salir y hablar con la prensa, repartiendo los comunicados que Draco ni siquiera se había esmerado por leer o entender, se sentía aturdido y perdido en toda la situación.

 

Erin despertó una hora después, cuando Bonaccord ya se había ido a casa con la promesa de reunirse al día siguiente en la noche nuevamente para empezar a buscar las pistas que relacionaran a la MACH con los ataques, necesitaban más que los rumores que circulaban acerca de que Tony la lideraba y que Draco lo había escuchar nombrar durante el ataque.

 

Calmar a Erin fue una ardua tarea; finalmente tuvieron que darle una dosis más de la poción para dormir y luego de mucho rato la chica se volvió a quedar dormida en medio de sollozos ahogados mientras Gael y Draco la consolaban.

 

Harry se encargó de acompañar a sus amigos a casa, para poder incrementar los hechizos de seguridad y que estuvieran a salvo; Lucka y Ethan se quedarían en Grimmauld Place, pues no quería aún mover a Lucka, que parecía no estar dispuesto a despertar, y Ethan no lo quería dejar solo.

 

Era ya media noche cuando Draco por fin volvió a su habitación, en una de las manos traía el borrador del comunicado que había redactado Granger y que él no había querido leer, asintiendo nada más a cualquier cosa que la chica o Bonaccord proponían.

 

Se metió en la ducha y el agua caliente hizo que sus músculos se relajaran un poco y el cansancio le cayó encima rápidamente, Harry llegó un rato después, cuando él ya se estaba poniendo el pijama.

 

 

—Pensé que te encontraría ya dormido —dijo Harry con voz suave mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios, beso que Draco no correspondió con el entusiasmo habitual.

 

—Ya casi —respondió Draco metiéndose en la cama y abrigándose mientras escuchaba la ducha abrirse, trató de dormir, pero pese al cansancio le era imposible, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hacerlo, cuando Harry volvió a la habitación lo encontró aún despierto.

 

—¿Quieres que te traiga alguna poción para dormir?

 

—No, eso solo me dejará tonto durante todo el día y prefiero estar lúcido —al día siguiente irían a ver a los padres de Jocelyn, pues había sido imposible hacerlo durante esa noche.

 

Harry se metió en la cama y rápidamente se abrazó a Draco, pero pronto sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del chico y suspiró profundamente.

 

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

 

—Supongo…

 

—¿Prefieres dormir?

 

—Me da igual… Podemos hacer lo que quieras —respondió Draco mucho más agresivamente de lo que había pensado.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —preguntó Harry apartándose de él un poco para poder verlo a la cara,  podía, aun en la penumbra, ver su rostro tenso y sus labios crispados.

 

—No lo sé —admitió Draco. Y en parte era verdad, se sentía frustrado y molesto pero le era imposible ponerlo en palabras —. No tengo idea de cómo se supone que me debo sentir después de todo esto.

 

—Ha sido duro, lo sé —dijo Harry sentándose mejor entre las almohadas y girando para ver a Draco, que aún permanecía en la misma posición —, y la pérdida de Jocelyn es algo que no te diré que superaras u olvidaras… porque sé que no lo harás, porque ya sé lo que es perder amigos y de verdad que no los olvidas, no debes hacerlo, ellos no esperan que lo hagas, solo que aprendas a vivir por ellos…  —Harry acarició la mejilla de Draco, que cerró los ojos y suspiró, aunque no pareció relajarse mucho.

 

—Yo también he perdido gente, Harry, los malos también mueren y sienten.

 

—De acuerdo —resopló Harry apartando su mano de Draco, que abrió los ojos asombrado por el tono y la forma como Harry había hablado.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—No pelearé contigo, comprendo que debes descargar tensiones y tirar toda esa rabia que tienes dentro; de verdad entiendo como te sientes, pero no será conmigo con quien te la cobres, no estoy de humor para que peleemos.

 

—Yo no quiero pelear contigo —rebatió rápidamente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de no querer pelear con él —solo te digo que sí sé lo que se siente el perder a alguien y de una manera tan injusta como esta. No me subestimes, no soy tan débil como crees que puedo ser.

 

Harry le dio una mirada más y luego asintió lentamente.

 

—Escucha… renuncié al cuerpo de aurores.

 

—¿Les dijiste…?

 

—¿Qué soy gay? ¿Qué somos pareja y vivimos juntos?

 

—Ajá…

 

—Claro que se los dije. Pero eso no fue lo que me llevó a renunciar.

 

—No debiste hacerlo, no lo habíamos discutido siquiera.

 

—No había mucho que discutir, o mejor dicho nada que discutir, ya lo tenía claro de todas maneras, además el tema gay también era un impedimento, ya escuchaste que se lo dije a mi jefe esta tarde.

 

—Pero eso se puede arreglar, es decir, por ser gay no te podrán botar si tú…

 

—Ya está, Draco, déjalo.

 

—No… aún puedes retractarte, firmar algún acuerdo… ¿firmaste una carta de renuncia?

 

—Entregué la placa —contestó Harry fríamente —y creo que debo dejarte algo en claro, esto que hice no es por ti, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

 

—¿Nada que ver conmigo?

 

—Bueno, casi nada, tú no tienes que ver en mi decisión, no de la manera en que crees, no es que me sienta obligado a admitirlo porque tú estás aquí, es por mí… solo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Yo nunca dije que tuviera algo que ver conmigo —reclamó Draco poniéndose en pie y buscando de entre los cajones de la mesa de noche el paquete de cigarrillos que tenía siempre allí por si es que le apetecía fumar de noche.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso —suspiró Harry, le dio una mirada de reojo al reloj de la mesa de noche: ya pasaban de la una de la mañana, al parecer no dormirían mucho después de todo —, pero no quería que lo pienses, es decir que creas que algo en ti me está obligando a…

 

—Es obvio que yo no te puedo obligar a nada —interrumpió Draco abriendo las cortinas de la habitación, Harry y él siempre habían pensado en que sería buena idea construir un pequeño balcón para sentarse a leer y conversar en las noches más calurosas, ahora más que nunca le apetecía haberlo construido para poder meterse allí y alejarse de él.

 

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —Harry le quitó el paquete de cigarros y encendió un cigarro también mientras Draco abría las ventanas, el aire helado entró rápidamente, haciéndolos estremecer.

 

—Nada, pensé que hablaríamos, que al menos continuaríamos con nuestra conversación antes de que te fueras al Ministerio a renunciar, y no solo eso, también conseguiste un político para que nos ayude y planeaste publicar una nota de prensa que dice que te han atacado… de pronto me parece que todo pasó sin mí.

 

—Estabas dormido y…

 

—Ya… entonces no debo dormirme si es que no quiero perderme de las cosas que pasan alrededor.

 

—No seas ridículo.

 

—Ah, y soy ridículo, claro —bufó Draco dando una bocanada muy profunda de humo mientras veía hacia el cielo oscuro y frío, todo parecía indicar que al día siguiente llovería.

 

Harry suspiró profundamente, buscando paciencia que ya no le quedaba, y con un solo movimiento de su muñeca hizo desaparecer el cigarro que apenas había fumado, antes de acercarse a Draco, que estaba frente la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, parecía tan ausente y lejano…

 

—Lo lamento —dijo mientras con ambas manos sujetaba los brazos de Draco y se pegaba a él, lo sintió tensarse un poco pero no lo apartó —, él ya me esperaba afuera de la oficina de Kingsley, a quien por cierto le tuve que decir que era gay y por lo que no me sentí nada bien… —Harry hizo un pequeño silencio, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y éste se relajó un poco más, apoyando finalmente su espalda en el cuerpo de Harry.

 

—Parece sincero, y dispuesto a ayudarnos… y sí, es un político, pero tal vez es lo que necesitamos, que alguien con autoridad se ponga de parte de nosotros —continuó.

 

—Pienso que eres lo suficientemente famoso como para hacer que la gente nos escuche, sin necesidad de recurrir a políticos.

 

—Pensé que te agradaría, él me contó… él estuvo en tu juicio…  se puso de tu lado cuando Colburn abogaba para que te condenasen…

 

—¿Te lo contó?

 

—Sí.

 

—No tenía porqué hacerlo y de todas formas eso no tiene nada que ver, están politizando todo el asunto cuando en realidad se tratan de un grupo de delincuentes, de asesinos que deben ser atrapados y encarcelados.

 

—Y lo serán, pero por asesinato, por destrucción de la propiedad ajena, por vandalismo, pero no por discriminación, porque no hay ninguna ley que diga que si atacas a alguien por ser gay estás siendo discriminador.

 

—Eso no me interesa mucho, la verdad —admitió Draco moviendo la muñeca  de la misma manera que Harry y haciendo desaparecer el cigarro casi acabado —, solo que quienes hayan sido los que lastimaron a Jocelyn vayan a la cárcel y que allí se pudran.

 

—Y todos queremos eso, es por eso por lo que estamos trabajando… para que podamos meterlos a todos en prisión… —Harry sintió a Draco removerse un poco y suspiró con fuerza, presionando más sus brazos en torno a él —. Escucha, no quiero pelear, es tarde, ambos estamos agotados y eso hace que no nos entendamos… no deberíamos estar discutiendo ni analizando nada ahora…

 

—No… yo tampoco quiero pelear…estoy cansado —admitió Draco.

 

—Entonces vamos a la cama, mañana todavía tenemos mucho que hacer y ahora lo único que se me apetece es abrazarte y descansar…

 

Draco agachó la mirada un momento y finalmente asintió, dejando que Harry lo tomara de una mano y lo llevara a la cama.

 

Pronto ambos estaban nuevamente bajo las sábanas, Harry aferrado a él como cada vez que dormían juntos, podía sentir el aliento tibio sobre su pecho a pesar de la tela del pijama y era conciente de las piernas de Harry enredadas entre las suyas.

 

—Mañana tendré que hablar con Andrómeda, y con los Weasley, no creo que le gane a los diarios, pero haré lo posible… —masculló Harry.

 

—Supongo que tus amigos pueden ir contigo, a darte, ya sabes… apoyo moral —respondió Draco, dedicándose a acariciar con un par de dedos la oscura cabellera.

 

—No, es algo que deberé hacer solo… Ron y Hermione… ellos se han disculpado, ya sabes, por lo que pasó la última vez.

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, era obvio que ahora se habían disculpado, con Harry, pero no con él, y no era un capricho, pero a él también lo habían ofendido, y mucho, y dudaba que no creyeran en el fondo que todo era culpa suya.

 

—Mañana temprano vendrán Mikel y Gael, iremos con Erin a ver a los padres de Jocelyn, a ponernos a su disposición para ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos…

 

—Creo que podré alcanzarte allí… —Harry ya tenía los ojos cerrados y el cansancio lo estaba empujando más y más hacia el sueño —. Te amo —dijo con un suspiro y dándole un suave beso en el pecho.

 

—Y yo.

 

*****

 

El amanecer llegó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, las cortinas abiertas dejaban ver el cielo aún algo oscuro pero ya a punto de dejar al sol salir; se removió un poco, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry aún aferrado al suyo y suspiró profundamente, rememorando los hechos del día anterior y todo lo que tendrían que hacer ese día.

 

Dio una mirada más a la cabellera oscura de Harry que caía sobre su pecho y la acarició con lentitud antes de empujarlo un poco para despertarlo, pero Harry no despertó, simplemente se removió hacia un lado y se acomodó sobre la cama, mientras seguía durmiendo.

 

Se puso en pie rápidamente y se dio una ducha caliente, en solo minutos ya estaba vestido y saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Primero llegó hasta la habitación de Erin, la chica aún permanecía durmiendo, por la cantidad de poción que le había dado aún le quedaba un par de horas más de sueño.

 

La siguiente habitación fue la de Lucka, Ethan estaba abrazado al chico y ambos dormían en la oscura habitación. No había podido hablar con Lucka aún, ninguno había podido, nadie sabía en realidad qué era lo que le había pasado, aunque si estaba al tanto de las torturas y castigos que había sufrido, ¿la razón?: todo un misterio aún.

 

Disfrutó del silencio y la semi oscuridad de la casa, caminó lentamente por el pasillo y por las escaleras, entró a las habitaciones del primer piso, como constatando de que en verdad no había pasado nada malo en ellas, dejó para el final las mazmorras y, aún algo indeciso, se obligó a bajar las escaleras de piedra, rotas en varios escalones, todavía se podía respirar el terrible olor a quemado, mezclado con los olores de las pociones destruidas, definitivamente eso sería una gran pérdida, si es que no la ruina, tendría que ponerse a escribir cartas de justificación para los pedidos que no entregaría y devolver adelantos.

 

Mientras caminaba entre lo que habían sido las mesas de trabajo iba mirando los calderos rotos, las cajas destrozadas, al final de la habitación la puerta cerrada de la pequeña parte destinada a la simulación le llamó la atención, nadie había entrado allí.

 

Encontró que el caldero y los frascos de pociones con que había estado trabajando días antes estaban intactos, así como su cuaderno de notas, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese cuaderno tenía todos los secretos y recetas nuevas, todas sus ideas. Lo tomó con manos algo temblorosas antes de guardar todos los frascos en un pequeño atado para luego, junto al cuaderno, hacerlo aparecer en uno de los cajones de su habitación con Harry, un cajón de seguridad que tenía para guardar cualquier cosa que se le apeteciera, eso había dicho Harry cuando se había mudado allí.

 

Miró un poco más alrededor; rescató uno de sus libros de cuentas, mojado y sucio, pero legible, e hizo un inventario mental de las cosas que habían sido estropeadas y de las cosas que tendrían que reemplazar, en caso claro, de que decidiera seguir con la fábrica… Porque de qué le servía volver a montarla si luego podrían volver y destruirla nuevamente.

 

Llegó hasta la cocina, ansioso ya por una taza de café, la primera del día y soltó un suave chillido cuando descubrió a alguien más en la cocina, ya sentado, vistiendo como muggle y leyendo una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

 

—Draco, ¿cómo has dormido?

 

—Señor, Bonaccord, no sabía que llegaría temprano —respondió Draco, decepcionado porque se había acabado su momento de paz y soledad y recordando que la noche anterior Harry había habilitado la chimenea no solo para el hombre, sino para Mikel, Gael, Matías y Ethan también.

 

—Llámame Aarón, por favor, puedo estar algo mayor pero eso de señor… como que me hace sentir viejo.

 

—¿Quiere que vaya por Harry?

 

—No, a decir verdad esperaba poder hablar contigo un poco, anoche no parecías estar con ganas de hablar, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

 

—Pues…

 

—Traje algo de desayuno —comentó mientras agitaba la varita y unas cuantas bolsas de papel marrón levitaban desde la mesa de trabajo de la cocina a la mesa donde Bonaccord ya estaba sentado —; espero que te guste el café y las donas, traje muchas.

 

—Gracias —dijo Draco sacando las cosas y sentándose delante del hombre, sujetando con ambas manos el vaso descartable para calentarse un poco y aspirando el agradable aroma del café recién hecho.

 

—Supongo que Harry y tú deben haber hablado anoche un poco, aunque con lo tarde que deben haber ido a dormir…

 

—Algo, sí.

 

—Y entiendo tu resistencia a todo esto, pero Harry es un gran chico, y está harto de todas las injusticias que ha visto… tú lo conoces, él nunca toleró las injusticias, creo que por eso es quien es, y yo solo quiero ayudarlo, para que todo esto se acabe.

 

—Harry está decidido a apoyarlo, así que esta charla no tienen ningún sentido en realidad —contestó Draco dejando finalmente el vaso de café sobre la mesa y empezando a sentirse algo incómodo por la forma en que el hombre hablaba de Harry, como si lo conociera de toda la vida o algo así.

 

—Sí, él lo está, pero también está pendiente de lo que tú digas, de lo que tú decidas, me lo dejó en claro anoche, “si Draco está de acuerdo” —suspiró —. Tu opinión significa mucho para él y quiero que sepas que tú también representas mucho para esto, todos tus amigos, por supuesto, pero tú… eres todo un modelo.

 

—¿Modelo?

 

—¿Cuántas pociones tienes ya registradas?

 

—Catorce.

 

—Y con solo veinte y tres años —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de orgullo —; terminaste la universidad matándote entre trabajos muggles y vendiendo tus pociones… Pese a que el Ministerio no te apoyó en ningún momento, a la forma en como te tratan la mayoría de magos y brujas… ¿No lo ves? Todo lo que has conseguido… de lo que puedes ser capaz, es la clara muestra de lucha que necesitamos.

 

—No pienso exponerme ante todo el mundo, no soy un experimento con resultados apropiados.

 

—Nadie ha dicho eso…

 

—¿Y entonces qué?

 

—Lo lamento… ya suponía que tendría problemas contigo, y es una pena… necesitamos tanto a Harry para esto.

 

—¡Ya tienen a Harry!

 

—Sí, pero no sin ti, ya te lo dije, él buscará tu aprobación y el que tú no quieras participar…

 

—Él no es un muñeco que actúa de acuerdo a mis deseos, no te confundas _Aarón_ , él es capaz de tomar sus decisiones, así como yo las mías.

 

—Boris actúa igual que tú —dijo entonces el hombre inclinándose un poco hacia adelante —, tiene miedo de exponerse… de que las cosas no salgan bien.

 

—Yo no tengo miedo.

 

—Pero debes tener confianza, es lo mismo que le digo a él, confianza en que nuestro proyecto saldrá bien, en que te convertirás en un icono en la historia, tu nombre quedará gravado en los libros, el tuyo, el de Harry y el de todos nosotros, porque por fin revolucionamos todo lo arcaico de nuestra sociedad, porque le dimos a la gente la libertad de vivir como mejor les plazca, con quien mejor les plazca, sin tener que temer por el qué dirán o por no ser aceptados.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente, ahora comprendía porqué el tipo era político, siempre buscaba la forma de convencer, escupía discurso tras discurso sin descansar, y si antes le daba desconfianza, ahora le caía peor aún.

 

—No te pido una respuesta en este instante, solo piensa un poco más en ello, en lo bueno que sería para todos, en lo bueno que sería para tu negocio…

 

Draco iba a contesta que no, que no le interesaba ser un icono en la sociedad ni ninguna de esas tonterías, pero no tuvo tiempo, el ruido de alguien queriendo entrar por la chimenea lo hizo ponerse en pie y sin decir nada salir hacia la sala; el rostro de Granger aparecía entre las llamas verdes.

 

—Oh, hola, Malfoy… pensé que Harry estaría ya despierto y…

 

—No, aún no lo está —interrumpió, y por un instante pensó en marcharse también de allí, meterse en la cama con Harry y quedarse junto a él por días, por meses, hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

 

—¿Podrías… ya sabes, decirle que nos deje pasar?

 

—Esta también es mi casa, Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras y agitando la varita para desbloquear la red flú; pronto Granger y Weasley estaban de pie en la sala, mirándolo de manera confusa. Draco no podía leer sus expresiones, pero sí sabía que no había el odio y rencor que habían tenido la vez en que los habían descubierto juntos.

 

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó Ron luego de un instante, Draco solo asintió con la cabeza suavemente y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Harry.

 

—Malfoy —llamó Hermione.

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y con un suspiro de exasperación giró a verla, con una ceja levantada y la actitud más borde que pudo.

 

—Nosotros sentimos mucho lo que pasó con tu amiga y… —Hermione le dio una mirada a Ron, que asintió levemente; se mordió el labio un instante, luciendo indecisa mientras Draco comenzaba a taconear en el suelo, realmente deseaba poderse largar de todo eso —… lamentamos lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos… no que ahora queramos ser tus amigos, no somos hipócritas para eso, pero sí respetaremos que Harry y tú están juntos y no haremos comentarios desagradables sobre eso. Harry no necesita escuchar nuestras peleas así que te ofrecemos la paz…

 

—¿Paz?

 

—No te metas con nosotros y nosotros no nos meteremos contigo —explicó Ron, su mirada definitivamente no era de paz.

 

—Claro, siempre he soñado con eso —respondió arrastrando las palabras antes de darse la vuelta y salir, ya cuando casi llegaba a la puerta les dijo en voz más alta: —Bonaccord ya está en la cocina, iré a ver a los demás.

*****

 

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación su idea de meterse entre las sábanas y abrazarse al cuerpo de Harry se quedaron en solo eso: en ganas; escuchó el sonido del agua  caer y supo que Harry ya estaba en la ducha. Pese a eso se dejó caer en la cama, aún estaba tibia y olía a Harry, eso le bastó por el momento, cerró los ojos solo por dejar de mirar el techo y no los abrió hasta que unas gotitas de agua helada le dieron en la cara.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry en cuanto Draco abrió los ojos y, inclinándose hacia él, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

 

Draco suspiró un poco y rodeó su cuello con las manos para jalarlo un poco más hasta que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre él.

 

—Auch —se quejó suavemente mientras sus labios volvían a besarlo.

 

—Lo siento —jadeó Harry un poco mientras sus labios comenzaban a dar pequeños besos sobre las mejillas y la frente.

 

—Tus… tus amigos están abajo —murmuró Draco cuando las manos de Harry se colaron bajo la camiseta que traía puesta, sentía la húmeda toalla sobre sus pantalones y la erección de Harry creciendo poco a poco.

 

—Oh… ¿Ya?

 

—Lo siento, Bonaccord también está, supongo que pronto aparecerán los demás —explicó mientras sentía el cuerpo de Harry alejándose de él, se sintió de pronto algo más vacío, pero no dijo nada, levantándose sobre sus codos mientras miraba a Harry ya de pie y sin la toalla.

 

—Te levantaste temprano… no me había dado cuenta de que te habías ido.

 

—Fui a ver a los demás, y la casa, todo está en orden.

 

—Ya la habíamos visto anoche —reprendió Harry mientras se ponía los bóxer y caminaba por la habitación sacando unos vaqueros del armario y una camiseta de uno de los cajones.

 

—Quería cerciorarme, en todo caso… —Draco se detuvo, ya no tan seguro de querer contarle acerca de su charla con Bonaccord.

 

—En todo caso… ¿qué?

 

—Nada… solo… Harry, tú sabes que pese a todo, es decir, sé que ayer lo estuvimos discutiendo y no llegamos a ningún punto pero que si tú decides hacer, lo que sea que decidas hacer, no necesitas tener mi aprobación ¿verdad?

 

—¿Tu aprobación? —preguntó Harry extrañado, mientras se ponía en pie para abotonar los vaqueros. 

 

—Ya sabes eres libre de… de hacer lo que quieras —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose sobre la cama.

 

—Supongo que sí —Harry se acercó nuevamente a él —. ¿A que ha venido todo esto?

 

—A nada… solo quería que lo tuvieras en claro.

 

Harry lo miró durante un instante más antes de suspirar y sentarse en la cama.

 

—¿Qué es lo que somos tú y yo?

 

—Una pareja —contestó Draco ya sabiendo la respuesta que esperaba Harry.

 

—Y las parejas deciden la mayoría de cosas juntas, y si esto es porqué renuncié a los aurores y les dije que era gay y que tú y yo estamos juntos sin preguntártelo…

 

—No, tienes razón en eso —interrumpió Draco —, solo me tomó por sorpresa, pero supongo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—Solo… es que ahora saldrás y se lo dirás al mundo y quería que supieras que no necesitas preguntármelo, que si es lo que quieres hacer y piensas que es lo correcto yo estaré allí para apoyarte.

 

—¿Desde las sombras?

 

—¿Eh?

 

—¿Estarás allí para apoyarme o estarás allí conmigo, junto a mí?

 

—Yo… ¿Quieres que esté junto a ti? ¿De qué manera?

 

—Eres mi pareja, de esa manera.

 

Y Draco no supo que contestar entonces, lo miró durante un instante y luego apartó la mirada.

 

—Harry, un mortífago junto a ti no es la mejor…

 

—Ya —bufó Harry poniéndose en pie de un salto.

 

—¡Harry!

 

—Déjalo, estoy harto de todo el tema de “soy un mortífago, soy malo” no lo eres, ni lo has sido y de todas formas ese juicio ya se terminó, él único que lo recuerda una y otra vez eres tú, y ya es tiempo de que lo dejes pasar.

 

—¡Yo  no soy el que recuerda!, es todo el mundo, la gente se acuerda muy bien de mí, y no que me anden pensando todo el tiempo, pero en cuanto me vean junto a ti tu credibilidad bajará hasta los suelos.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ya voy a bajar, los demás ya deben haber llegado.

 

—Pero…

 

—No, ya… solo déjalo, ¿sí? Parece que últimamente lo único que haces es iniciar conversaciones que nos hacen discutir y ya te lo dije anoche, no tengo ganas de discutir.

 

—Pero… —pero ya era tarde, Harry salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Se preguntó si es que acaso Harry tenía razón ¿era él el que estaba equivocado? ¿Él que estaba buscando la forma de empujar a Harry hacia una pelea?

 

*****

 

Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse algo de valor y levantó la mano para golpear la puerta de la casa de Andrómeda, le había parecido más correcto llegar de esa manera que por medio de la red flú, pero el golpe nunca se escuchó, antes de que su puño llegara a la puerta ya ésta estaba abierta, Andrómeda, usando una bata de algodón claro, lo miraba, no con la sonrisa con que siempre lo recibía, su mirada era diferente, de alguna manera acusadora.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry con una mueca que quiso parecer una sonrisa.

 

—No quería que despertaras a Teddy, aún está dormido —respondió la mujer haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Harry se quedó de pie en el recibidor, pero Andrómeda pronto lo pasó y le indicó que la siguiera hasta la cocina, en cuanto entró pudo ver “El profeta” doblado de manera descuidada junto a la taza de té.

 

—Supongo que ya… que ya leíste el diario —murmuró Harry mientras se sentaba delante de la mujer, que solo asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo —, y ya has leído que dicen que atacaron mi casa… bueno, la casa que comparto con Draco.

 

—También tu comunicado, o mejor dicho el comunicado que enviaron Draco y tú.

 

—Yo…

 

—¿Es cierto?; aunque en tu comunicado no dices nada de eso “El Profeta” dice que Draco y tú viven allí, juntos, desde hace muchos años, e insinúan que como una pareja, como… _novios._

—Sí —respondió Harry apartando la mirada un momento —; más o menos, no es desde hace muchos años, aunque lo mío con Draco si que tiene tiempo…

 

—¿Y pensabas ocultarlo durante toda tu vida? ¡Merlín, Harry!, ¿un hijo de mortífago? Ese chico participó en la última batalla, donde Nymphadora y Remus… donde Teddy perdió a sus padres.

 

—Es diferente, él no… él no luchó allí, trató de escapar, no porta la marca, no es uno de ellos, no lo fue nunca —defendió Harry.

 

—¿Eso es lo que él te ha dicho? ¿Eso es lo que tú crees?

 

—Es la verdad, lo sé porque lo vi, porque sé cosas, cosas que no les he contado… además, yo lo quiero.

 

—Lo quieres —bufó Andrómeda incrédula —. ¿Lo quieres, dices? ¿Tanto que renuncias a todo lo bueno que tienes, a todo por lo que has luchado y te juntas con un chico que fue condenado por mortífago, que peleó en tú contra durante la guerra?

 

—No peleó contra mí y eso fue hace años… hace demasiados años.

 

—No los suficientes, Harry.

 

—Andrómeda… Yo sé que él fue una víctima, una víctima más durante la guerra, amenazado de muerte, amenazado con la muerte de sus padres, y aún así, eso, lo que pasó antes, no es algo que influya en nuestra relación, yo lo amo.

 

—Y él te ama ¿verdad? —negó Andrómeda, Harry asintió lentamente en respuesta —. Por favor, Harry, yo ya suponía que algo extraño tenías con eso de no tener novia ni salir con ninguna chica, y más de una vez me dije a mí misma que eso era un problema tuyo y que no tenía derecho para juzgarte, que si así eras feliz, no tenía porqué entrometerme, pero esto…

 

—Supuse que tú entenderías… que comprenderías lo que es querer a alguien con esta intensidad; de tal manera que no te importa lo que los demás puedan pensar o lo que pueda pasar a tu alrededor, que tú, después de todo lo que me contaste que tuviste que pasar para estar con tu esposo, entenderías que… que a veces nos enamoramos de la persona que nadie cree buena para nosotros, pero que sabemos y estamos seguros de lo que sentimos, que no nos importan los demás, que lo amamos y que eso basta para hacerle frente a todos… No pensé que también tendría que defenderme ante ti.

 

—Yo no estoy en tu contra, jamás lo estaría, pero Draco…

 

—Tu sobrino.

 

—No, no lo es, es Draco, el hijo de mi hermana, sí, pero un chico que yo no conozco, que no he visto siquiera en persona ni una vez…

 

—Deberías conocerlo, darte la oportunidad de ver lo inteligente y amable que es, y sobre todo ver que no hay maldad en él.

 

—Pides demasiado.

 

—No lo creo —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros pero Andrómeda no contestó nada más, así que continuó:  —. Yo quería venir a verte para darte la versión real de los hechos, no lo que los periódicos publicaron, sino lo que en verdad pasó, si es que estás dispuesta a escucharme…

 

Andrómeda lo miró evaluadoramente.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

 

Harry se dejó caer un poco más contra la silla y suspiró pesadamente.

 

—En realidad lo amo desde la escuela, desde el séptimo año…

 

—¿Tanto tiempo han llevado juntos sin que nadie lo sospeche?

 

—No… bueno, es algo complicado, todo empezó en la escuela, la primera vez que lo vi, luego de la guerra, fue en el expreso de Hogwarts…

 

*****

 

Draco prendió el tal vez millonésimo cigarrillo de la tarde, a un lado Gael y Mikel también fumaban lentamente y en silencio, mientras el cielo se iba oscureciendo más y más. Estaban en la parte trasera de la casa de los padres de Jocelyn, en donde tenían un pequeño cementerio familiar, al otro lado del lugar estaba la madre de Jocelyn, sentada con su túnica negra y apoyada sobre Erin, las dos sollozaban suavemente mientras esperaban que todo iniciara, no había mucha gente, apenas unas cuantas chicas que habían sido amigas de Jocelyn antes de la universidad; estaba también Longbottom, junto con un par de chicas más que habían trabajado con Jocelyn y Erin en África. Draco esperaba que Harry hubiera recibido a Alba en la casa de los Weasley o en casa de Andrómeda, con la nota donde le indicaba la dirección y la hora. Harry y él apenas habían intercambiado una mirada más esa mañana, antes de que el chico partiera a hacer las visitas que tenía planeadas y la incertidumbre de saber cómo le estaba yendo lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

 

Un suave _plop_ los hizo girar, inmediatamente aparecieron Giles, Tyrone, Lucka y Ethan, estos dos últimos tomados de la mano, le dieron una mirada de saludo antes de dirigirse primero hacia la madre de Jocelyn; Draco no pudo apartar la mirada, viendo a la mujer llorando mientras recibía las condolencias, tal como las había recibido de todos los otros amigos de su hija.

 

—Espero que Harry pueda llegar —susurró Giles acercándose finalmente hacia ellos.

 

—Tenía cosas que hacer —contestó Draco dándole una calada más al cigarro.

 

—Por supuesto… con todo esto que ha pasado y lo que ha salido en los diarios —murmuró Matías, Lucka y Ethan, que permanecían bastante callados asintieron.

 

—Ya va a empezar —informó Mikel señalando con la cabeza como el padre de Jocelyn salía por la puerta trasera acompañado por un mago bastante anciano.

 

—Vamos —dijo Ethan.

 

Pronto todos se acomodaron al final de las filas de sillas, Draco dejó un espacio vacío para Harry, convencido ya de que no llegaría, y Gael se sentó a su lado, rígidamente, mientras el anciano se elevaba un poco para que todos lo pudieran ver, un ataúd de madera color caoba apareció y Draco sintió de pronto como toda esa realidad a la que había estado huyendo se hacía presente, se ponía delante de él y lo golpeaba. Sí, Jocelyn se había ido, no estaría más allí. Nunca más.

 

No escuchaba realmente lo que el hombre decía, enumerando las cualidades de su amiga, cualidades que él sabía de memoria y apreciaba bastante, tampoco escuchó aquel trillado discurso acerca de que ella querría verlos felices, su mente daba vueltas en charlas, en tardes bajo el sol en la universidad, en risas e incluso en discusiones, en consejos, en amanecidas estudiando… en tantas cosas. De pronto el silencio se hizo mucho más pesado mientras el hombre agitaba la varita y el ataúd de madera comenzaba a elevarse un poco más. Draco tuvo la necesidad de ponerse en pie, de gritar y llorar, de reclamar que se detuvieran, de negarse a admitir que Jocelyn estaba metida en esa pequeña caja, encerrada, lejos ya de ellos. Sintió el nudo en su garganta y estuvo seguro de que soltó un suave quejido mientras los ojos le picaban. Una mano se posó sobre la suya, delicada y firmemente a la vez, anclándolo a la realidad y consolándolo, giró para ver a Harry, que lo miraba con ojos de entendimiento, sus dedos se entrelazaron y soltó un suave suspiro antes de volver a mirar hacia el ataúd, que ya empezaba a descender hacia el foso de tierra.

 

Harry presionó con un poco más de fuerza su mano contra la de Draco y se pegó más a él, sintiendo lo rígido que estaba y deseando poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, llevárselo lejos de todo lo que le causara dolor y poder cuidarlo por siempre. Ver que nadie nunca lo hiciera sufrir.

 

La ceremonia acabó rápidamente, los padres de Jocelyn permanecieron un momento más mirando inexpresivamente la tumba de su hija antes de, junto a Erin, desaparecer tras la puerta de la casa, uno de los tíos de Jocelyn se encargó de despedirlos a todos, pidiendo comprensión por el dolor de los padres de Jocelyn.

 

Mientras todos se despedían Draco y sus amigos formaron un silencioso círculo en el extremo más alejado de la tumba de Jocelyn, incapaces de hacer mucho más que mirarse las caras; entonces Harry sintió que alguien se acercaba a ellos y giró rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Neville, que pasó su mirada desde el rostro de Draco hasta sus manos entrelazadas para llegar finalmente hasta Harry.

 

—Hola —saludó con un murmullo.

 

—Hola —respondió Harry sintiéndose algo cohibido ahora que se encontraba con él, leyendo en su mirada incredulidad y asombro.

 

—Yo solo quería… —Neville hizo una mueca nerviosa, mirando hacia los demás amigos de Harry y Draco.

 

—Claro —suspiró Harry lentamente, soltando a Draco y alejándose unos pasos de sus amigos, llevándose a Neville con él para que pudiera decirle lo que tuviera que decirle sin que nadie más los escuchara.

 

—Lamento lo que pasó —empezó Neville en cuanto estuvieron apartados —, me refiero a Jocelyn… estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, ya sabes, en África, y ella era una gran chica, Erin también lo es…

 

—Lo sé… yo no la conocía tanto tiempo, pero sé que era fantástica —intervino Harry.

 

—También leí los diarios hoy y… —Neville levantó la vista hacia Draco, que lo observaba de manera amenazante —sé que en la escuela alguna vez dije que… bueno, dije cosas que no pienso ahora, eso era lo que quería que supieras —completó con voz más firme.

 

—Me alegra que sea así —contestó Harry un poco más aliviado, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, luego del terrible día que había tenido, era que Neville o algún otro lo criticara.

 

—Jocelyn y Erin eran fantásticas… y eran felices juntas, entendí que eso era lo importante al fin y al cabo… que no es asunto de nadie más con quien eres feliz —Neville sonrió de lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro —. Aunque ya casi nunca hablamos me gustaría que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites… sobre todo ahora, con esos locos sueltos, me puedes llamar… ya sabes, como antes, como cuando formábamos el E.D.

 

—Gracias, Neville —sonrió sinceramente Harry.

 

—Me debo ir —dijo Neville mirando hacia el par de chicas que ya lo esperaban.

 

—Claro… nos vemos por allí.

 

—Sí… nos vemos —se despidió Harry, finalmente regresando junto a sus amigos.

 

Antes del anochecer ya Harry y Draco estaban en casa, nadie había tenido ánimos como para reunirse y continuar con los planes contra la MACH, cada uno había partido silenciosamente hacia su propio hogar.

 

Draco soltó un suave suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que tampoco Granger, Weasley o Bonaccord habían decidido esperarlos.

 

—¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó Harry en cuanto Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá, delante de la chimenea, que ya ardía suavemente.

 

—Sería buena idea.

 

Harry sirvió dos vasos pequeños con Fire Whisky y se acomodó a su lado, levantaron las copas e hicieron un silencioso brindis por Jocelyn antes de beber el contenido de un solo trago.

 

El silencio se extendió por un rato más, escuchando solo el crepitar de las llamas hasta que fue Draco el que habló nuevamente, alejando el dolor de Jocelyn de su mente, al menos de momento.

 

—¿Cómo te fue?

 

—Mas o menos —Harry levantó la botella hacia Draco, que asintió y extendió su vaso para que fuera rellenado.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 

—Andrómeda dice que puedo ver a Teddy pero que aún no está lista para verte a ti o para saber nada de nuestra relación… que necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

 

—Lo lamento.

 

—No, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, los Weasley… el señor Weasley está muy enojado conmigo y no quiso escucharme… la señora Weasley me escuchó y luego dijo que no podía entenderme, que me quería como a un hijo y que no tenía derecho a juzgarme pero que no le pidiera que comprendiera… que podía aceptarme como gay pero…  

 

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco mirando la mueca de Harry.

 

Harry se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago y dijo con voz rasposa.

 

—No que esté contigo.

 

—Piensa como la mayoría.

 

—Pensé que ella, de entre todos, que ella me entendería, que no me diría eso… — Harry suspiró pesadamente —. ¿Podemos ir a la cama? No quiero seguir hablando de esto…

 

Draco asintió comprensivo.

 

—Vamos… un baño y meternos en la cama es lo que necesitamos, estamos agotados.

 

*****

 

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**_Una extraña relación_ **

 

_El día de ayer el mundo mágico fue sacudido por una gran cantidad de ataques, en un inicio muchos temieron que se tratara de mortífagos re agrupándose, pero luego se supo que se trataba de un grupo creado con el propósito de —según dicen nuestras fuentes— conservar las buenas costumbres y el comportamiento correcto en la sociedad._

_Este grupo, que al parecer es completamente ajeno a la MACH (Magos anti comportamiento homosexual) es mucho más agresivo, pues ha destruido alrededor de cuarenta y cinco fábricas, clínicas y tiendas, donde se empleaba a uno o más homosexuales, bajo la consigna de volver si es que estos empleados seguían laborando allí._

_Pero lo que más llamó la atención, y no queremos hacer menos a los demás ataques, fue la irrupción al hogar de Harry Potter, nuestro héroe mágico, que trabaja como auror del Ministerio inglés y vive en Londres, al parecer Harry Potter compartía casa con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, recordado mortífago que fue liberado bajo libertad vigilada en 1,998._

_¿Y qué hacía Malfoy en casa de Potter? Estoy segura de que es una pregunta que todos ustedes, al igual que está servidora, se hacen, pues bien, trataremos de responderla de la mejor manera._

_Algunos deben recordar los terribles virus que atacaron a los magos homosexuales hace dos años más o menos, y la maravillosa participación de, según el seudónimo encontrado en la oficina de patentes, “El fabricante de pociones”, un chico que aún cursaba la universidad por ese entonces y que dio con los antídotos necesarios para contrarrestar dicho mal. Pues ese “Fabricante de pociones”, copropietario de la famosa “Fábrica de pociones”, muy conocida ahora por sus diversas pociones, tanto de belleza como curativas, no es otro que Draco Malfoy, quien se graduó hace poco más de un año en “La Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor”, según hemos podido ver, con notas que exceden el promedio. Draco Malfoy inició su carrera con una beca completa, pero ésta fue removida, aunque sin justificación aparente, pese a esto Draco Malfoy se dio tiempo no solo de terminar su carrera como pocionista, sino también de crear, junto a su socio, Gael Eytinge, estudiante también de esa universidad, pero en una rama diferente, una fábrica, que está ganando renombre no solo en nuestro país, sino en varias partes de Europa._

_¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con nuestra historia? Pues Draco Malfoy y su fábrica fueron atacadas la tarde de ayer, donde lamentablemente murió una mujer: Jocelyn Coetzee graduada de la misma universidad y hasta donde sabemos íntima amiga de Malfoy y e Eytinge._

_Según el Ministerio tanto la dirección de Malfoy como la de la fábrica estaban ubicadas en la misma casa de Harry Potter, y Malfoy y Eytinge son conocidos homosexuales que ya han dado que hablar en el pasado, relacionándolos incluso como pareja. ¿Qué hacía Potter viviendo con un homosexual y dejándolo instalar allí su fábrica? Esta convivencia tiene ya más de dos años, hasta donde sabemos, y Potter, luego de su relación escolar con Ginny Weasley no ha vuelto a tener novia conocida._

_Los dejamos, queridos lectores, para que ustedes mismos saquen sus propias conclusiones._

_En la página tres pueden leer un comunicado emitido por ambos, Potter y Malfoy, referente a los sucesos de esta tarde._

_Dasha Ogden_

 

**COMUNICADO DE HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY:**

 

_Esta tarde nos dirigimos a ustedes con un terrible pesar, no pudiendo creer los terribles hechos que se han desarrollado el día de ayer y sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar algunos puntos:_

_La fábrica de pociones no es ningún negocio clandestino ni ningún negocio que provea de pociones a los malos miembros de la sociedad, somos una empresa seria que ha cumplido con cada uno de los requerimientos que el Ministerio y las autoridades pertinentes han exigido, que nunca se ha negado a pagar impuestos e incluso a hacer investigaciones “ad honore” por el bien de los magos y brujas de nuestra sociedad._

_Sin embargo esta tarde, despreciando todos los aportes que hemos brindado a la sociedad, un grupo de fanáticos e intolerantes han entrado, no solo a nuestra fábrica, sino también a nuestro hogar  y no solo han destruido nuestros laboratorios e implementos, sino que también han destrozado una familia y a un grupo de amigos. Jocelyn era una gran bruja, una profesional con mucho futuro y ahora sus padres y sus amigos no podemos creer que se haya ido de esta manera tan injusta y cruel._

_De más está decir lo molestos que nos sentimos con esto y por eso le pedimos a todos nos den la tranquilidad que necesitamos para afrontar todos los problemas que esta pérdida nos ocasiona._

_Agradecemos, por supuesto, a todos los que se han sentido interesados en nosotros y nuestra salud, ambos estamos bien y en pie, y también dispuestos a llegar hasta la última instancia con tal de encontrar al o los responsables, no solo de nuestro ataque, sino de los demás ataques._

_Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter_

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

 

 

Draco dejó caer el diario de manera descuidada sobre el piso, durante todo el día había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas como para leer realmente lo que había salido en las noticias, ahora que lo hacía sentía que mejor hubiera sido no curiosear por los diarios.

 

La puerta del baño estaba aún cerrada, mientras escuchaba el agua caer, torció el labio un poco y se puso en pie, de pronto necesitaba caminar un poco; bajó las escaleras con pasos lentos, tal como esa mañana, disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio que al fin había en casa, sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente hacia las mazmorras, era la fuerza de la costumbre. Se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto vio el cuadro de entrada destrozado. Ya esa mañana y la noche anterior lo había visto así, pero por alguna razón no lo había podido enderezar, no había tenido las fuerzas suficiente para hacerlo, esa noche tampoco las tenía. Tal vez le tomaría más de lo que había pensado el arreglarlo, porque significaría arreglar todo lo demás, empezar de nuevo…

 

La sola idea lo hizo sentirse agotado y asustado, con pasos rápidos regresó hasta la habitación, a su mundo seguro, el que era habitado sólo por Harry y por él.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry mientras se ponía la camiseta —. Pensé que te había pasado algo, iba ir a buscarte.

 

—Bien —masculló Draco sentándose es uno de los pequeños sofás al otro extremo de la habitación, en frente de ese sofá había otro más y una mesa pequeña que ambos usaban para comer, beber, fumar o conversar, pues al tener la fábrica en casa y a todos entrando y saliendo siempre era muy difícil obtener privacidad en otros sitios.

 

—Tal vez sea buena idea que comamos algo…

 

—No tengo hambre.

 

—Ni yo —admitió Harry sentándose delante de él —. No te veo bien —confesó mientras miraba fijamente a su novio, pálido y nervioso.

 

—Estoy agotado, no me quita el sueño no verme bien.

 

—Me refiero a que sé que algo te molesta, algo… no sé, percibo que algo, además de la tristeza, te está pasando… ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

 

—Porque no tengo nada que decir. En verdad, Harry solo estoy agotado.

 

—Vamos a comer algo —propuso nuevamente Harry.

 

—Ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme —. Draco finalmente se puso en pie y se deshizo de las pantuflas y se metió en la cama, sin entenderse él mismo siquiera, minutos antes había querido estar con Harry, abrazado a él y ahora solo quería alejarse. ¿Sería que en verdad se estaba volviendo loco?

 

Cerró los ojos y durante un largo instante no le pareció escuchar nada, ni siquiera los movimientos de Harry cerca de él, era como si realmente se hubiese quedado solo, pero no era así. Apenas tras los párpados sintió las luces descender y el peso de Harry entrando a la cama.

 

Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y alcanzar a Harry, que aún no se terminaba de abrigar con las mantas. Fue como si de pronto encontrara lo que necesitaba, lo que quería en ese instante.

 

Harry se sorprendió, lo último que había pensado que podía encontrar era a un Draco besándolo de esa manera tan demandante mientras sus manos lo jalaban más y más cerca. Y él no se resistió. Por supuesto que no.

 

Draco se aferró a él con fuerza, con fiereza, mientras lo jalaba por el cuello para acercarlo lo más posible, mientras sus dientes le mordían los labios y su lengua demandaba aquel cálido lugar como suyo y solo suyo. Sus piernas  enredadas entre los cobertores, las sábanas y las caderas de Harry, un gemido ahogado entre ambas bocas cuando Harry dejó caer por fin su cuerpo sobre él.

 

Deshacerse de la ropa no fue tan difícil, soltándose apenas el tiempo y la distancia necesaria para apartar las sábanas, para que Harry jalase los pantalones de Draco mientras este tiraba de su camiseta.

 

Sus pieles, calidas y ansiosas, se encontraron en medio de la cama nuevamente, Harry cubriendo con sus besos los labios, las mejillas y el cuello de Draco, que se arqueaba y retorcía suavemente, expirando el aire de a pocos y agitando sus caderas contra las de Harry, frotando su necesidad contra la necesidad de Harry.

 

Harry se alejó poco a poco de esos labios y esa cálida piel del rostro, haciendo caminos con su lengua hacia abajo, mordiendo suavemente la unión del cuello y los hombros, mordiendo con más fuerza ese hombro pálido, para seguir, con más cariño y dedicación hasta las tetillas, lamiendo y redondeando una de ellas mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con la otra para finalmente morderla.

 

Draco gimió y clavó sus dedos en los hombros de Harry por la mezcla de placer y dolor, sintió esa lengua seguir bajando, estremeciendo todo a su paso hasta detenerse sobre uno de los golpes que aún no sanaba del todo, él había visto lo morado que estaba esa mañana, pero no le había preocupado por borrarlo ni curarlo.

 

Harry le dio un suave beso en aquella parte lastimada y mientras ahora acariciaba sus muslos, bajó un poco más, soplando sobre el vello rubio que coronaba su más que ansiosa erección

 

—Harry… —pidió Draco agitando las caderas un poco más hacia arriba, mientras esas manos seguían acariciando sus muslos, abrió las piernas un poco más mientras sentía el caliente aliento de Harry sobre su erección, enviándole sensaciones intensas de placer.

 

Primero fue una lenta lamida, apenas rozándola con la lengua, sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse y una de sus manos subió, acariciando con lentitud el muslo interior, para luego acunar sus testículos y presionar suavemente.

 

—Oh, Demonios —chilló Draco.

 

Harry no contestó, con esa misma mano se hizo de la erección de Draco y la presionó con algo de fuerza mientras daba ligeras mordidas en la punta, antes de hacerse de toda ella con su boca, sujetó a tiempo las caderas de Draco para que no empujara tan profundo.

 

—Harry… sí —jadeó Draco, con una mano bajó hasta la enredada cabellera oscura y se apoderó de sus cabellos, sujetándolos con fuerza mientras esa cálida humedad lo aprisionaba y liberaba con exasperante lentitud.

 

Harry lamió y siguió chupando durante un poco más, mientras sus manos jugaban con los testículos y bajaban cada vez más, hasta la apretada entrada, con un dedo, presionó suavemente y sintió a Draco removerse más, empujándose contra ese dedo y entrando más y más en su boca.

 

—Ahora… por favor —pidió Draco mientras tironeaba el cabello de Harry para apartarlo —…Por favor…

 

Harry chupó con fuerza antes de apartarse, arrodillándose entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, que levantaba un poco más las caderas y lo miraba con los ojos cargados de deseo.

 

—Draco… —suspiró suavemente mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba nuevamente.

 

—Te deseo… ahora… te necesito ahora —declaró Draco con voz agitada mientras Harry se apartaba nuevamente de él.

 

Harry susurró un par de hechizos y se inclinó hacia él, besando su abdomen y su pecho mientras empujaba el primer dedo en aquel pasaje caliente y estrecho.

 

Draco se arqueó un poco más y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, imponiendo más velocidad en las penetraciones, sintió un pinchazo de dolor cuando un segundo dedo se unió a ese, pero aún así no se detuvo, gimiendo y retorciéndose cada vez con más desesperación.

 

Harry finalmente se apartó de él, arrodillándose una vez más entre sus piernas, doblándole las rodillas un poco, antes de dirigir su ansiosa erección hacia la sonrojada entrada, se empujó un poco, sintiendo la resistencia en ese cuerpo, levantó la vista para ver a Draco con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados, el rostro hacia un lado y su frente con pequeñas arrugas por el esfuerzo.

 

—No te detengas —masculló Draco empujándose para dejarlo entrar.

 

Harry empujó otro poco, con más fuerza e ímpetu para luego apartarse y empujar nuevamente, acompañado por los suaves gemidos de Draco, hasta que finalmente pudo entrar por completo, se detuvo jadeando y luchando contra su propio deseo, sintiéndose demasiado apretado y caliente.

 

—Te amo —dijo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, a los costados de Draco, que rápidamente lo envolvió con sus piernas y sus brazos.

 

—También yo —respondió Draco antes de levantar el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Harry y besarlo con la misma necesidad con que todo había empezado.

 

Harry se dejó caer casi por completo sobre él, sintiendo su piel caliente contra la suya y la erección de Draco apretada contra su abdomen, entonces comenzó a moverse, lentamente al inicio, pero los tobillos de Draco, clavados contra su cintura, le impusieron un ritmo mucho más frenético y fuerte.

 

—Más… más rápido —jadeó Draco clavando sus dedos en los hombros de Harry y agitando las caderas con un ritmo veloz.

 

Pronto se escuchó el pequeño ruido que hacía la cama al moverse y el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando, los gemidos de Draco que rivalizaban en sonoridad con los de Harry,  empujándose el uno contra el otro, sus pieles resbalando.

 

—Draco… Dios —casi gritó Harry elevándose un poco más y tratando de colar una mano entre ambos cuerpos, estaba tan cerca del final y quería que Draco llegase con él.

 

—Oh, sí, así —masculló Draco en medio de gemidos cuando esa mano se apoderó de su erección, subiendo y bajando casi al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones, cada una empujándolo a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el final.

 

—No… no aguanto —informó Harry con voz ahogada mientras se clavaba en él con fuerza, Draco no respondió se arqueó contra él y sintió la dura erección entre sus dedos endurecerse más aún mientras Draco agitaba la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, mascullando y gimiendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

 

El orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza, emitió un ronco gemido mientras sentía miles de corrientes de placer salir desde sus huevos hasta el resto de su cuerpo y su propia y caliente semilla caer contra su pecho y uno de sus brazos, apenas y registró a Harry empujándose una vez más para abrazarse a él mientras se corría en su interior.

 

Harry presionó con más fuerza los hombros de Draco y suspiró mientras las oleadas de placer aún lo recorrían, aumentadas por la sensación del interior de Draco apresándolo y soltándolo poco a poco.

 

Pasaron algún tiempo más en ese silencio, respirando agitadamente mientras sus manos hacían pequeñas e inconscientes caricias, Harry sobre uno de los brazos de Draco y Draco sobre la espalda de Harry, hasta que el frío y el entumecimiento los obligaron a apartarse un poco.

 

—Accio cobertor —llamó Harry hacia uno de los cobertores que habían caído al piso.

 

—Fregoteo —dijo Draco a la vez, limpiando ambos cuerpos, de tal manera qué, cuando el cobertor estuvo sobre ellos ambos estaban ya limpios.

 

Draco se dejó abrazar esa noche, los cálidos brazos de Harry se sentían reconfortantes y protectores, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras el pesado cansancio caía finalmente sobre él, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, apenas e intercambiaron un par de descuidados besos antes de caer completamente dormidos.

 

*****

 

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación, se estiró suavemente y se descubrió solo en la cama. Se sentó rápidamente registrando todo a su alrededor, el reloj de mesa le indicaba que eran ya más de las diez de la mañana. No recordaba haber dormido tanto en mucho tiempo. Se sentía algo adormilado aún, pero de todas maneras se obligó a caminar hacia la ducha y luego vestirse.

 

No fue hasta que llegó al primer piso que escuchó todas las voces y el alboroto, provenían de la cocina, por supuesto, el lugar destinado al trabajo. Pasó sin mirar el lugar que llevaba a las mazmorras y empujó la puerta, casi todo el grupo estaba ya reunido, rodeado de pergaminos y lechuzas.

 

—Buenos días, ¿café? —le dijo un chico mientras extendía un vaso de plástico con algún contenido humeante hacia él. Draco arqueó una ceja, observando al desconocido, parecía tener cerca de treinta y cinco años, tenía el cabello oscuro y ligeramente largo, lucía una túnica azul marino que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y sonreía de manera amable.

 

—¿Y tú eres?

 

—Boris Belkin —respondió ensanchando su sonrisa —vengo con Aarón —señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Bonaccord estaba sentado junto a Harry, _demasiado pegado a Harry,_  pensó Draco, leyendo algún tipo de documento.

 

—Ah…

 

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, Bonaccord le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras los demás giraban a verlo —pensé que dormirías más.

**—No, ya he despertado —replicó Draco obviando el vaso de café que aún extendía el chico y caminando hacia Harry, que se puso de pie rápidamente.**

**—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Harry, entonces Draco se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, uno mucho más demandante que el beso de saludo o despedida que se daban normalmente delante de los demás.**

**Cuando se apartó Harry parecía ligeramente sorprendido aunque sonrió de todas maneras.**

**—Dormí bien, ¿tú?**

**Gael arqueó una ceja confundido, en todo el tiempo que Draco llevaba con Harry jamás lo había visto así de demostrativo, Draco era mucho más reservado que eso a menos que se encontraran en algún club o discoteca.**

**—Genial, ven estamos leyendo cartas.**

**—¿Cartas? —preguntó Draco mientras Harry lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta la esquina donde estaba sentado con Bonaccord, los demás hicieron ligeros asentimientos de saludo, incluso Granger y Weasley, a quienes no había notado antes.**

**—Así es —respondió Bonaccord por Harry —; ayer, durante el día llegaron muchas cartas y está mañana también ha llegado otro gran grupo, estamos clasificándolas.**

**—Tienen una gran cantidad de gente que los apoya —explicó Granger, Draco le dio una mirada desinteresada y luego su mirada volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Claro, que también hay de gente que no nos apoya y dice… bueno, estupideces en las cuales no vamos ni a pensar.**

**—Es mucho más de lo que se esperaba en un principio —dijo Boris sentándose junto a Bonaccord y extendiendo el vaso de café que Draco había rechazado poco antes.**

**—¿Y Lucka y Ethan?**

**—Han ido al Ministerio, a aclarar la denuncia de desaparición que puso Erin, también a contarles acerca de cómo fue secuestrado —explicó Harry mientras leía una carta y se la pasaba a Draco.**

**—¿Ya has hablado con él?**

**—Un poco, pero esta tarde nos pondremos a trabajar un poco más con él, en cuanto vuelva.**

**—¿Trabajar más con él?**

**—Su memoria fue alterada —explicó Mikel —, él no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, solo que salió de su trabajo, luego que estaba en alguna especie de fiesta, aunque no muy creíble ni para él mismo, y lo siguiente es estar en un viejo callejón cerca de su trabajo.**

**—¿Y las torturas? ¿No hay forma de sacar algo con eso?**

**—No —suspiró Harry —. Ya han pasado días y no hay ningún rastro mágico en él, además que fue curado antes de ser liberado.**

**—Oh… —negó con la cabeza Draco, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que estaban en un callejón sin salida, sin pruebas ni recuerdos ni nada que los ayudara.**

**Draco sintió la mano de Harry sobre su pierna, apretándole suavemente, así que le sonrió en respuesta a la caricia y como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba Harry se volvió a concentrar en la lectura de las cartas, una gran cantidad de ellas aún permanecían pendientes por abrir. Bonaccord, pese a estar al lado de su novio parecía estar más concentrado en Harry, comentándole cosas en murmullos.**

**Draco suspiró suavemente y se obligó a leer la única carta que le habían dado de momento:**

**_Harry y Draco:_ **

****

**_Ustedes no me conocen, no tienen forma de hacerlo, pero he leído los diarios esta mañana y realmente espero que puedan leer está carta._ **

****

**_Yo vivo en Rútland, cerca del condado mágico creado para ex mortífagos, mis padres son muy tradicionales, hijos de magos y no me comprenden, incluso me enviaron a una clínica espantosa donde trataron de “rehabilitarme”. Estuve encerrado allí durante varios meses, hasta que entendí que la única forma de lograr salir de allí sería decir que ya no me gustaban los chicos y que estaba dispuesto a casarme con alguna mujer._ **

****

**_Pese a que la clínica informó de mi exitosa rehabilitación mis padres aún me tienen encerrado y vigilado, es más, me estoy arriesgando mucho al enviar está carta, realmente espero que al menos les llegue._ **

****

**_Hasta hace poco no sentía ningún tipo de esperanza por mí, es más, en más de una ocasión he pensado seriamente en acabar con todo esto, sería lo más fácil y sencillo, dejaría de avergonzar a mis padres y yo dejaría de sufrir._ **

****

**_Pero el leer (por más que no lo hayan admitido, yo sé que es así)  que ustedes dos están juntos, pese a todo el pasado y saber que no les interesa lo que el mundo diga, saber que están dispuestos a luchar, a arriesgar su nombre y reputación por defender quienes son realmente ha sembrado esperanzas que ya creía pérdidas en mí._ **

****

**_Ahora siento que si ustedes pueden, yo también, que no me debo dar por vencido y quería agradecérselos._ **

****

**_Tengan mucha fuerza y muchos ánimos y gracias por estar dispuestos a demostrarle al mundo que nosotros los gay somos iguales a todos los demás._ **

****

**_K.T._ **

****

**—Vaya —suspiró Draco dejando el pergamino arrugado sobre la mesa, conmovido por lo que había leído.**

**—Y no es el único que habla de una clínica —, comentó Gael mientras le pasaba otro pergamino.**

**—Los estamos apilando aquí —explicó Granger señalando un grupo alto de cartas.**

**—¿Una clínica de rehabilitación? —Draco frunció el ceño, leyendo la carta, está vez de una chica, parecida a la anterior, donde les contaba de lo horrible que había sido estar en ese sitio —, ¿Eso no es ilegal?**

**—En realidad no —explicó Bonaccord con aquel tono de voz que Draco calificaba de _tono político_ —, como la homosexualidad no está establecida claramente en nuestras leyes los padres pueden alegar que sus hijos sufren de una enfermedad mental y someterlos a estos tratamientos. No sería la primera vez que vemos estos casos, ya en el pasado los padres han recurrido a medimagos para tratar de _cambiar_ a sus hijos. **

**—Suena como lo que te dijo tu jefe —dijo Draco hacia Mikel.**

**—Sí, deshomosexualizarme —suspiró Mikel mientras negaba con la cabeza y ponía la carta que leía en otro de los grupos —, pero lamentablemente no me dijo donde estaba la clínica.**

**—Esas son las cartas desagradables —explicó Gael mientras también colocaba una en ese grupo.**

**—Deben haber registros para esas clínicas, no creo que sea solo una.**

**—No lo hay —informó Boris —, he investigado desde ayer todos los registros de clínicas que se han abierto en los últimos diez años y ninguna brinda ese servicio.**

**—Entonces no está registrada —concluyó Harry —; estoy seguro de que los de la MACH tienen algo que ver en eso, es más, seguro que ellos la administran y todo, es una forma de combatirnos también.**

**—Pero si la encontramos podemos usar a los pacientes para que atestigüen contra ellos, usar sus registros para ubicar a más ex pacientes y eso sin contar la acusación que caerá sobre ellos por operar sin licencias ni permisos —dijo Granger con mirada brillante, Draco supuso que le encantaba litigar.**

**—Aunque eso no nos conectará con la muerte de Jocelyn, es un inicio —dijo entonces Giles haciendo levitar un pergamino hacia un tercer grupo de cartas.**

**—Las que son buenas, pero no hablan de la clínica —explicó rápidamente Tyrone.**

**—Sí podemos llegar a ellos podremos relacionarlos con los ataques, no creo que no hayan dejado algún cabo suelto, algo se les puede haber pasado —le explicó Harry mientras ponía delante suyo un grupo de sobres aún sin abrir.**

**—Algo es algo, entonces —respondió Draco dedicándose a leer las siguientes cartas.**

**Durante el resto de la mañana intercambió alguna pequeña caricia bajo la mesa con Harry, todas iniciadas por él mismo, impulsado por la inseguridad que ese hombre, Bonaccord, le daba, había algo en él que lo alertaba, aunque sabía que no había nada realmente allí, solo su intuición.**

*****

—Solo tienes que relajarte un poco ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró Harry de manera consoladora hacia Lucka, que estaba sentado en el centro del salón que Harry usaba para hacer ejercicio. Parecía demasiado tenso con la espalda rígida y las manos apretadas sobre las rodillas, una pequeña arruga formándose en su frente.

 

—Claro —resopló Lucka, sin mirar a nadie en realidad.

 

—¿Prefieres que salgamos? —preguntó Draco, sentado junto a Gael, Mikel y Ethan, que hicieron ademán de ponerse en pie, Lucka pareció horrorizado con la sola mención de dejarlo a solas con Harry.

 

—¡No!

 

—No pasa nada —le dijo Harry mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Lucka y lo presionaba suavemente  —; todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que no… no dolerá?

 

—No, claro que no… es más, ¿por qué mejor no tomas una copa antes?, si estás tan tenso será mucho más difícil.

 

Draco cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Harry y con solo un par de movimientos de varita Lucka tuvo delante un vaso con una sustancia dorada.

 

—Pues… ¿En serio debería? —preguntó Lucka viendo el vaso de Fire Whisky como un gran salvavidas.

 

—Te relajaras, y podré entrar en tu mente.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Lucka, estirando el brazo para tomar el vaso,  sonriendo de una manera más aliviado. Solo que el líquido jamás llegó a su garganta, antes de que tan siquiera acercara un poco el vaso a sus labios Harry lanzó un hechizo, susurrando algunas palabras que casi ninguno conocía, mientras Draco agitaba la varita casi distraídamente, rescatando al pobre vaso que caía hacia el piso y evitando que se rompiera.

 

—¿Eso no es trampa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Ethan mientras observaba a Lucka y a Harry, ambos parecían en transe.

 

—De alguna manera lo es —admitió Draco —, pero no había otra opción, Lucka no se iba a relajar jamás.

 

Harry se concentró lo más que pudo, adentrándose poco a poco en la maraña de recuerdos, iniciando con los más recientes y entrando poco a poco hasta encontrarse en ese callejón oscuro, confundido y atemorizado; sintió la rigidez de sus músculos, el golpe de su espalda contra la pared… Empujó un poco más, tratando de ir más atrás, pero le era tan difícil…  escuchó el sonido de lo que debía ser música demasiado antigua, risas, rostros cubiertos, voces, susurros que se iban convirtiendo en gritos, pequeñas risas que se convertían poco a poco en carcajadas y que en algún punto se tornaron siniestras.

 

—¿Estás seguro que estarán bien? —jadeó Ethan mirando con ojos como plato el haz de luz anaranjada que se formaba alrededor de Lucka y Harry; Harry con la varita en alto, presionando contra la sien de Lucka y Lucka con el ceño fruncido, sudando mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los bordes de la silla.

 

—Sí… aunque les está costando —masculló Draco, mirando con atención a Harry y sus movimientos, cierto era que lo había ayudado a aprender y practicar esos hechizos también, aunque nunca había visto como es que se veía de fuera, parecía hasta cierto punto aterrador.

 

Un ardor en la espalda. Susurros. Voces desconocidas.

 

_—¿Dónde queda la fábrica de Malfoy?_

_—¿Cuánta gente normalmente está allí?_

_—Nombres de tus amigos cercanos._

_—Direcciones._

_—La contraseña para entrar a la casa de Harry por la parte trasera._

 

Un nuevo ardor en la mejilla, un dolor desgarrador en las piernas.

 

Harry dobló un poco más las rodillas, sintiendo el cansancio, la sed y el hambre. Dolores punzantes, como si se tratara de un cuchillo abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas, un grito desgarrador…

 

—Demonios —jadeó Mikel poniéndose en pie, Ethan lo imitó rápidamente; Draco, aunque también algo asustado, solo negó con la cabeza y extendió los brazos, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que sus amigos avanzasen hacia Harry y Lucka.

 

—No lo sienten realmente… en verdad  —les dijo, no muy seguro de aquello, pero no queriendo asustar más a sus amigos. Sabía que habría sido mejor estar fuera, con los demás, esperando, aunque eso implicase estar cerca de Bonaccord y su novio.

 

Unas voces, en una habitación rodeada de luz, murmullos que no entendió y luego…

 

_—Dinos la contraseña…_

_—No…_

_—El dolor continuará si no lo haces…_

Un nuevo dolor en el pecho y luego un murmullo temeroso...

_—Blandimentum_

 

Y de pronto la oscuridad, la conciencia de que todo había acabado.

 

Ambos, Harry y Lucka, emitieron a la vez un pequeño suspiro. Casi todo había terminado. 

 

_—Sabes que no lo tienes que aguantar, que no lo vale —_ decía el susurro de un chico.

 

_—Es complicado, ya te dije —_ respondió una mujer.

 

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, alejándose primero un paso y luego otro con rapidez del cuerpo tenso de Lucka. Esa voz, la voz de esa mujer, había sido muy poco lo que había dicho, hubiera deseado que hablara más, unas cuantas palabras más y tal vez hubiera podido reconocerlas.

 

—¿Lo…? —Lucka jadeó y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla —, ¿lo viste…? Ellos…

 

—Sí —replicó Harry deteniéndose en medio de la habitación y por alguna razón buscando a Draco con la mirada. Parecía asustado, al igual que los demás.

 

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimoteó Lucka cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Parecía que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento —. Díos, no.

 

—Salgan —pidió Harry mirando hacia Draco, aún no atreviéndose a mirar a Lucka —, por favor, salgan.

 

—Pero… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ethan haciendo un intento por acercarse a Lucka, Draco lo tomó por un brazo y lo detuvo.

 

—Mejor salimos —pidió Draco con voz calmada —, déjalos un momento.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a pesar de eso Ethan hacia Lucka, que seguía con las manos sobre el rostro y parecía agitarse un poco.

 

—Lo estará —respondió Harry dándole a Draco una mirada significativa.

 

Ethan se dejó arrastrar hacia la salida sin dejar de mirar a Lucka hasta que la puerta se cerró nuevamente. El silencio se hizo durante un instante, en que Harry respiraba tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, antes de girar a ver a Lucka, que se había inclinado hacia delante y apoyado los codos sobre las rodillas, agitándose suavemente. Harry sabía que estaba llorando.

 

—Lucka…

 

—Yo… yo se los dije, les dije como entrar, les dije donde estaban las mazmorras —gimoteó Lucka con voz desgarrada —. Yo tengo la culpa.

 

—No, claro que no, no la tienes, no había nada que pudieras hacer por evitarlo, ellos te torturaron y hechizaron, entraron en tu mente, jugaron contigo hasta que no tuviste más opción…

 

—¡Les dije todo! —gritó levantando el rostro por fin, sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas caían sin control —. ¡Todo! No solo lo de la fábrica, también donde trabajaban los demás, quienes eran mis amigos ¡Todo!

 

—Sí, lo hiciste —replicó Harry avanzando hasta él y luego arrodillándose delante de él —, pero no había forma de que no lo hicieras, era obvio que ya tenían algo de información, para empezar sabían que tú sabías todo eso, alguien más les debió haber dicho algo, y probablemente de la misma forma que tú, a base de torturas.

 

—Jamás me lo perdonaran, ellos… no podré mirarlos nuevamente a la cara, nunca.

 

—No digas eso, no tenemos nada que perdonarte, no tendríamos qué perdonarte, eres una víctima, como lo fue Jocelyn, deberías dar gracias de que te dejaron libre, se equivocaron con eso…

 

—Nunca podré perdonármelo —concluyó Lucka.

 

—Esa mujer… la del final, nunca salió su rostro, nunca la viste… ¿la conocías de antes?

 

—No… a ninguno de ellos, esas últimas frases aún bailaban en mi mente cuando desperté en el callejón, pensé que eran parte de alguna pesadilla.

 

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Harry ahora que Lucka parecía un poco más calmado.

 

—No lo sé… necesito pensar.

 

—Esa voz, la de la mujer, me parece haberla oído antes, aunque no sé donde.

 

—Yo nunca la había escuchado… pero creo que jamás la olvidaré. Aunque no entendía de qué hablaban, ni porqué ese recuerdo seguía en mi mente.

 

—Debieron haberlo dicho después de que te aplicaran los hechizos modificadores de memoria, pensaron que estabas inconsciente aunque seguramente solo dormitabas.

 

—Ah… —Lucka no parecía comprender muy bien a lo que Harry se refería, y frunció el ceño mientras se enjuagaba los ojos con ambas manos —. ¿Puedes…? ¿Tú crees que se pueda sacar más información de mi cabeza?

 

—He sacado todo lo posible, pese a que hicieron encantamientos muy fuertes, pero solo tengo los murmullos de las preguntas… había mucha luz, se aseguraron bastante.

 

Lucka asintió suavemente y suspiró profundamente, como obligándose a dejar de llorar, a parecer sereno.

**—No es mucha información, pero creo que los demás deben saberlo, tal vez y encontramos algo pronto que relacione lo que pasó con esto.**

**—Solo si estás seguro…**

**—Nunca me lo perdonaré, Harry, Jocelyn murió por esto, sin embargo no sería justo guardarme esto por cobarde, yo los delaté, no aguanté y les dije todo y creo que al menos nuestros amigos tienen derecho a saberlo.**

*****

**Se juntaron todos, menos Aarón, Boris, Hermione y Ron, en la sala de ejercicios, el encargado de decir lo que habían encontrado fue Harry, relatando en murmullos todo lo que había podido sentir y escuchar; Draco lo miraba asombrado, mientras Ethan se encargaba de abrazar a Lucka, manifestándole de esa manera su apoyo, que ninguno de ellos lo juzgaba o recriminaba por lo que había pasado.**

**—En realidad no hay mucho que podamos obtener de todo esto… es decir, tenemos un par de voces son irreconocibles, todo lo demás está alterado —explicó Harry.**

**—Eso quiere decir que tienen algún informante, alguien les dijo que Lucka podía darles la contraseña para entrar —meditó Draco.**

**—Cierto —suspiró Mikel, sentado junto a Gael, que permanecía en silencio, mirando de manera asombrada hacia Lucka, que parecía demasiado culpable como para siquiera darles la cara —, pero es alguien no cercano a nosotros... de lo contrario no hubiera tenido la necesidad de delatar a Lucka.**

**—Por supuesto que no es ninguno de nosotros —apoyó rápidamente Giles —, solo los que estamos aquí sabemos que se puede entrar por la parte de atrás de la casa, y solo nosotros hemos usado esa entrada constantemente.**

**—Tal vez nos estaban espiando —comentó Ethan —, vigilando nuestros movimientos…**

**—No —negó Harry con la cabeza —alguien dijo que Lucka tenía la contraseña para entrar… o que sabía como entrar.**

**—¿Pero quién? —suspiró Matías pasándose las manos por el rostro con frustración —todos estamos aquí, ninguno ha desaparecido como para haber sido secuestrado y torturado.**

**—Por lo pronto esto no nos sirve mucho… si ninguno de nosotros reconoce estas voces no podemos hacer nada con esta información —suspiró Harry encendiendo un cigarro.**

**—Pero tarde o temprano lo hará —dijo Draco.**

**—Sí, en algún momento los encontraremos —apoyó Ethan abrazando un poco más fuerte a Lucka y buscando su mirada —y cuando lo hagamos los harán pagar por lo que te han hecho.**

**Lucka asintió lentamente y se animó por fin a mirar hacia sus amigos.**

**—Ninguno te culpa o acusa —murmuró Gael con voz ronca —no creo que nadie hubiera podido quedarse callado en una situación así.**

**Los demás asintieron y Lucka asintió, sintiéndose solo un poco más aliviado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que de alguna manera sí había sido un traidor y que los había delatado a todos.**

*****

Roger avanzó por el extraño camino, rodeado de árboles y matorrales que daban a todo el lugar un aspecto siniestro, su capa oscura lo protegía no solo del frío, sino también de miradas indiscretas, con la capucha en alto podía cubrir su cabellera rubia, que seguramente llamaría la atención desde lejos en aquel camino que parecía abandonado, aunque su intuición le decía que no estaba abandonado. No debía estarlo, no si realmente las cosas habían sucedido como esperaba.

 

Levantó el pergamino que le había llegado esa mañana, se trataba de un rústico mapa, trató de ubicarse, aunque en ese lugar era imposible tomar una referencia, esperó que sus pasos hubieran sido los necesarios y torció el rumbo, alejándose del camino y entrando entre los árboles y la hierba crecida. El aroma de la reciente lluvia junto con el de las plantas le desagradaba y arrugó un poco la nariz, como si de ese modo pudiera apartar el olor de él.

 

Avanzó mucho más tiempo del que había esperado, hasta que al fin lo vio, un claro en medio de todo ese bosque descuidado. Suspiró profundamente y esperó estar al menos en el claro correcto.

 

Y lo estaba.

 

Unos segundos después apareció un hombre, cargaba algo entre los brazos. Otro cuerpo. Ambos lucían capas oscuras, con las capuchas en alto, cubriendo estratégicamente sus rostros y sus cabellos.

 

Ambos se quedaron de pie, a una distancia prudente, observándose sin poder mirarse realmente a la cara, finalmente fue Roger el que habló.

 

—¿Es él?

 

—¿Quién desea saberlo?

 

—Soy Roger y tengo tu oro —dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos una nada despreciable bolsa de cuero negro llena de galeones.

 

El otro hombre asintió y se arrodilló lentamente, hasta que pudo depositar el cuerpo del chico sobre el pasto crecido. El cuerpo inconsciente no se movió. Con manos algo nerviosas el hombre apartó la capucha y Roger emitió un pequeño gemido al reconocer al chico, pálido, con algunas heridas, las mejillas hundidas y el cabello sucio: casi nada quedaba ya del sano y alegre rostro que él había conocido.

 

—Estará bien —le dijo el hombre, leyendo sus pensamientos por la expresión de su rostro —; necesita cuidados, alimentos y agua, pero estará bien, sobrevivirá.

 

—Aléjate de él —pidió con voz demandante, con la voz de mando que lo caracterizaba.

 

El hombre hizo un ligero asentimiento y extendió una mano, el saco de oro que aún sujetaba Roger salió volando en dirección contraria. Por un instante Roger tuvo miedo, el hombre estaba demasiado cerca del otro cuerpo, no había sido tan provisorio como debería haberlo sido.

 

—De acuerdo —afirmó el hombre sopesando el saco de oro con una mano y alejándose un par de pasos —, todo suyo.

 

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó entonces Roger avanzando hacia el cuerpo del chico tendido sobre la hierba —, ¿por qué te arriesgas?

 

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

 

—Necesitaba el oro y allí ya no pagan tan bien como antes, además creo… —su voz pareció quebrarse un instante —, creo que ya se les está pasando la mano.

 

—Gracias —asintió Roger, no creyendo realmente que pudiera darle las gracias a ese hombre, a uno de los que había sido participe en aquello.

 

El hombre no se despidió ni hizo ningún gesto más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras unos arbustos; Roger no se preocupó más por él, no esperaba una traición, después de todo no había sido él quien lo buscó, era el otro el que estaba desesperado por el oro y por librar en algo su conciencia.

 

Se arrodilló delante del cuerpo inconciente y apartó un poco más la capucha, hasta que los castaños y largos cabellos se agitaron con el viento, Roger le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, la sintió helada.

 

—Enervate —murmuró apuntando la varita, el chico pareció reaccionar poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, sin el brillo de antes, pensó Roger, mientras lo levantaba un poco de los hombros para ayudarlo a sentarse, comprendió entonces porqué el otro hombre había podido traerlo cargado y sin ningún hechizo, el chico no pesaba ya casi nada.

 

—¿Roger? —preguntó con voz ronca y confundido el chico mientras trataba de apoyarse con las manos en el pasto y arrugaba el ceño por la luz del día.

 

—Tranquilo, nos vamos.

 

—¿Has venido por mí? A sacarme de ese… —el chico jadeó y su corazón se agitó de pronto, el solo recuerdo de ese sitio lo alteraba.

 

—Tranquilo, hermano, tranquilo —le calmó Roger mientras lo pegaba mucho más a su cuerpo, tratando de calentarlo y no comprendiendo como un padre podía autorizar a que le hicieran todo eso a su hijo —. Estarás bien, ya no volverás más a ese sitio, ya no más.

 

—Ya no más —repitió el chico mientras su mirada se centraba en su hermano.

 

—Eso es, nunca más, Noah, vamos a casa.

 

Noah asintió suavemente y se abrazó a su hermano mayor, sintió pronto los primeros efectos de la aparición conjunta y suspiró aliviado pese a todas las sensaciones y dolores que tenía, ya estaba fuera de ese lugar, al fin lejos de esa pesadilla.

 

*****


	5. CELOS AL DESCUBIERTO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 5: “CELOS AL DESCUBIERTO”**

 

Entre temores, nos encontramos uno al otro,   
Entre cielos que quisiéramos volar,   
Y entre razones, nos enfrentamos uno al otro,   
Y es el sueño que hoy llamamos realidad.

**“A ti”**

**Motel**

<http://www.youtube.com/user/Paranoia3d17#p/a/u/2/Z9SE-xtJee8>  

_Noviembre del 2003, varias semanas después._

 

—¿No está por ningún lado, verdad? —preguntó Ginny con voz burlona desde el otro extremo de la habitación, rodeada de una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos.

 

—¡Esto es inaudito!, si ese chico salió de aquí es porqué alguien se lo llevó, es imposible que lo hiciera por su propio pie —replicó Tony con el ceño fruncido y la mirada rabiosa.

 

Ginny tenía que admitir que toda esa preocupación no le sentaba nada bien a Tony, parecía mucho mayor ahora, incluso las pequeñas arrugas que iban apareciendo en sus ojos le parecían desagradables. Recapacitó acerca de cómo Harry, pese a todo lo que había tenido que vivir, nunca se había visto así de mal, sino todo lo contrario; al parecer había gente a la que los problemas no le quedaban nada bien. Se preguntó en cómo estaría Harry en este momento; su madre le había dicho, cuando había ido de visita a la Madriguera una semana atrás, todo lo que él les había dicho; la forma cómo Harry había admitido amar a _… al mortífago_ _ese,_ y también que había declarado que el que ellos no lo aceptaran le dolía pero que Malfoy estaba por sobre todos los demás. Su madre estaba triste y su padre impresionado, pero ella los conocía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que terminaran de asimilar todo y que empezaran a aceptar a Draco; sabía que en esta lucha ahora se encontraba sola pues Ron, a quién más esperanzas le tenía en este aspecto, había declarado que si Harry era feliz así no había mucho que hacer, solo estar cerca por si el _hurón_ lo lastimaba, para entonces vengarse y cuidar de su amigo; incluso George y Bill decían que era extraño que de entre todos escogiera a Malfoy, pero que no quedaba de otra que esperar a ver si realmente aquello funcionaba o no. Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada respecto a que Harry fuera gay, ninguno lo condenó por ese proceder tan antinatural, y eso le pareció desagradable; aquella no podía ser su familia… su familia no podía aprobar un comportamiento tan inapropiado como ese… Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietaba era que, en definitiva, Harry había quedado fuera de su alcance, y para siempre; ya no había el temor de que todos se enteraran de sus desviaciones o sus relaciones… al contrario, ahora el chico, de la mano de Malfoy y de toda esa banda de amigos suyos, había decidido salir a hacerle frente a todos, declarando que tenían derechos, iguales derechos que los demás, que lo suyo no era una enfermedad sino una opción… y el mundo lo estaba escuchando… lo cual había hecho que todo ese asunto de la MACH se fuera al diablo, no había forma de que salieran a ajusticiar a nadie nunca más, pues temían que ahora que Harry estaba furioso con ellos, les siguiera la pista y los delatara… o peor aún, que decidiera vengarse por lo que había pasado en su casa. Ginny, inconcientemente acarició con un par de dedos la cicatriz, escondida por la túnica, en el muslo derecho, que le había quedado, y que le quedaría de por vida, resultado de la terrible golpiza que Tony le había dado cuando descubrieron que la atención pública estaba sobre todos aquellos que se habían sentido con el derecho de juzgar a los empleadores y dueños que daban trabajo a los desviados esos y que además habían osado en matar a una amiga del _niño que vivió_ … en conclusión: su golpe maestro había sido un fracaso completo, muchos de los miembros de la MACH habían decidido dar un paso al costado o simplemente darles la espalda tras saber que Harry Potter, el maravilloso héroe mágico, estaba en su contra y ella había sido duramente castigada por matar a la chica esa, aunque ella habría aceptado el castigo sin rechistar si es que hubiera podido eliminar a Malfoy, pero no, el chico parecía tener a alguien cuidándolo en el más allá, pues siempre se salvaba de sus ataques.

 

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Tony un poco más furioso y mirando a Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 

—Sí, como siempre, te estoy escuchando y eso, el que alguien lo ayudó a escapar, es algo que ya dedujimos —respondió sin sonar demasiado interesada y volviendo a los libros de cuentas, aquella charla la aburría tanto.

 

—También que puede haber sido ese tal Caleb.

 

—O cualquiera que estuviera en la clínica el día en que desapareció, aunque primero tendríamos que descubrir qué día exactamente desapareció. Baddock tiene razón acerca de nuestras protecciones, son una porquería.

 

—Eran, cariño —murmuró Tony acercándose a ella. Ginny dejó de fingir interés por el libro que rellenaba y levantó el rostro, mirándolo de manera interrogante, aquel cambio en el tono de voz no podía augurar nada bueno —. Baddock ha intensificado nuestras protecciones, nadie saldrá o entrará sin que nos enteremos, las habitaciones, una a una, han sido aseguradas, todas las chimeneas, las oficinas, los dormitorios del personal. Todo.

 

—Pero…

 

—Y sí, también nuestra habitación, ninguno de nosotros gozará de libertad, nadie, ni siquiera tú o yo sale de aquí sin que los de seguridad se enteren.

 

—¿Estás encerrándome? ¿Acaso ya no podré ir y venir de la misma manera que siempre lo he hecho?

 

—No creas que soy idiota —reclamó Tony golpeando con un puño la mesa, el tintero se levantó por el golpe y cayó hacia un lado, sobre el libro que Ginny llevaba toda la mañana rellenando, pero eso no le importó mucho, se puso en pie de un salto, lista para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque.

 

—¿A qué vienen tus gritos y tonterías ahora?

 

—No me subestimes, te advertí miles de veces que te apartaras de Caleb, él fue quien dejó escapar a Garth de aquí, aunque no sé con que intención.

 

—No te entiendo, hace un minuto decías no saber quién había sido el que había ayudado a Garth a escapar ¿y de pronto ahora tienes un culpable?, pues ¿sabes qué?, me tiene sin cuidado que andes acusando a Caleb, estoy segura de que él se puede defender solo, no caeré en tus provocaciones.

 

Tony soltó una carcajada.

 

—Tienes razón, cariño, Caleb se puede defender solo… o intentarlo al menos.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

 

—Lo encontramos, Baddock lo encontró, oculto entre muggles, una cosa demasiado estúpida si es que nos ponemos a pensar, el muy tonto pudo haberse largado, pero no lo hizo, y me preguntó por qué.

 

—¿Muggles? —Ginny  sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones con dolor —. Él… ¿él confesó?

 

—¿Qué había soltado a Garth? ¿Qué lo sacó de su habitación y lo liberó en el bosque? Sí, lo hizo, aunque no nos dijo la razón… de todas maneras ya estaba muy herido, Baddock a veces no se controla… es muy violento —Tony parecía saborear sus palabras mientras Ginny palidecía y se sentía tan mareada que tenía que sujetarse al borde de la mesa.

 

—Eso… es una pena, era mi amigo, no entiendo porqué…

 

—Amigo… —Tony negó con la cabeza suavemente y se acercó un poco más a ella, que por instinto retrocedió un paso —, amante, querrás decir.

 

—Ya te he dicho, no tienes pruebas de…

 

—¡Claro! —gritó Tony interrumpiéndola —¡Pruebas! No, no las hay y es solo por eso que te mantengo aquí, porque si las encontrara créeme que no dudaría en castigarte.

 

—No tienes derecho, ninguno, a castigarme, ni siquiera a celarme, tú y yo… eso es algo que no funciona hace tiempo, es solo tu obstinación lo que me mantiene a tu lado.

 

—Y lo que te seguirá manteniendo aquí —concluyó Tony —. De ahora en adelante, ya lo sabes, solo puedes aparecer en la casa de tus padres, ya no quiero escuchar más de tus escapadas en medio de la noche, ni de tus prolongadas desapariciones.

 

—¡No puedes encerrarme!

 

—Ya lo he hecho, y acostúmbrate, además, ahora que Caleb ha muerto… —Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de controlar sus nervios —ya no tienes ninguna otra excusa para escabullirte, ¿o sí?, ¿algún otro amante del que yo no sepa?

 

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ginny con fuerza mientras se pegaba más a la pared —¡Ya déjame en paz!

 

—Que te quede claro, eres mía, y así seguirá por siempre, ya es bueno que todos se enteren de lo que les puede pasar si osan meterse conmigo o con lo mío.

 

—Yo no soy una cosa, no eres mi dueño.

 

—Tsk, tsk —hizo sonar su lengua Tony —. Te dejaré sola para que lo medites, te espero esta noche en la recámara, en nuestra recámara.

 

Ginny no contestó, solo lo miró con odio, mientras el hombre salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta suavemente.

 

Durante un momento más se quedó en pie, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada y recordando a Caleb…

 

En los últimos tiempos el chico había incrementado su amor por ella, amor que ella no correspondía, que no podría corresponder jamás, lo sabía, y estaba segura de que Caleb también lo sabía.

 

No había sido hasta que el profesor Garfunkel había empezado a probar los nuevos tratamientos con los internos que Caleb había empezado a cuestionar un poco el proceder de la clínica y del grupo. Aquella nueva faceta la había sorprendido, recordando lo dado que él era a la violencia en el pasado. Con el cambio de actitud de Caleb había aparecido también el cambio de actitud de Tony, más interesado en poder ganar oro a costa de los padres y familiares preocupados por sus hijos, en entrenar a los miembros más activos de la MACH en tratamientos de curación, y eso trajo consigo que la violencia entre ambos creciera considerablemente, había días en que Ginny ni siquiera salía de su habitación por las palizas recibidas. Caleb siempre había estado allí, siempre la había ido a consolar, y Ginny se había dejado consolar.

 

Luego del gran ataque, que había resultado ser un fracaso más para la organización, las cosas se pusieron peores, Tony era cada vez más agresivo y Caleb más amoroso, más de una noche Ginny se escapaba de la clínica y aparecía en el departamento de Caleb, dispuesta a abandonarse al consuelo que el chico era capaz de darle con tan solo acunarla entre sus brazos y acariciarla con lentitud casi reverencial.

 

Hasta que Caleb se cansó.

 

Sucedió una noche, ella estaba arropada junto a él, meditando en cuánto tiempo más le quedaba libre antes de tener que volver a casa, entonces Caleb le había revelado su plan; le contó que había estado hablando con ese chico Noah, al que ella ya no trataba ni había vuelto a ver después de obtener toda la información que requería, aunque no se lo comentó a Caleb, ya no le gustaba mucho hablar con él de los pacientes y de la clínica; Caleb le explicó que el chico le había pedido ayuda, le había asegurado que tenía mucho oro, y le había dado el nombre y cómo ubicar a uno de sus hermanos, prometiendo que él le daría todo lo que quisiera con tal de que lo liberaran. Ginny había tratado de persuadirlo, pero no había sido posible y antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta, el trato ya estaba hecho. Aunque Caleb tenía otra intención más.

 

—Vámonos de aquí —había dicho —, lejos de todo; tarde o temprano los van a descubrir, más aún ahora que Potter ha sido atacado, sabes que no se quedaran tranquilos mucho tiempo, y cuando eso pase todos caeremos junto con Tony. Hay  que huir, a América, allí no nos buscaran, podemos escapar hasta Sudamérica y vivir cómodamente con lo que el hermano de Noah nos dé.

 

Y Ginny se había negado una y mil veces, prolongando el pensar en eso hasta la tarde en que Noah desapareció, aunque en la clínica no se dieron cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando no había ya ni rastros del chico.

 

—Te esperaré —había dicho en susurros aquella mañana en que todos habían sido interrogados —; estaré oculto, tú solo trata de llegar a mi apartamento, en nuestro lugar secreto (se refería a una cómoda que tenía oculta tras un espejo, donde guardaba los pergaminos y notas que se intercambiaban y algunas fotografías de ella, siempre le decía nuestro lugar secreto, aunque solo él guardaba cosas allí) habrá un traslador, te llevará hasta donde yo esté, solo esperaré por ti tres días.

 

Y Ginny no había ido, lo había meditado mucho durante esos tres días, entre la indecisión de ir y la de quedarse a seguir luchando por hacer algo más que huir, el no amar a Caleb la había mantenido en casa; el saber que el chico estaría mejor sin ella, lejos, oculto y a salvo. No, no lo quería, pero sí sentía cariño por él, como lo sentía por los amantes anónimos que buscaba alguna noche en que no se sentía de humor para el amor incondicional de Caleb. Ella suponía que él se había marchado, que ya estaba lejos, en Sudamérica, como había dicho, empezando una nueva vida, pero no, al parecer la había esperado mucho más de la cuenta, y eso había sido su perdición.

 

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró, definitivamente sus decisiones la habían apartado de todo lo que ella había esperado conseguir en la vida: Ser la esposa de Harry Potter, tener una pequeña casa en el campo, criar a dos o tal vez tres niños idénticos a Harry, ser reconocida como la esposa del “Gran Héroe del Mundo Mágico”… pero solo había conseguido apartarse de Harry y de su familia, convertirse en la novia del jefe de la MACH, una organización que empezaba a desquebrajarse por las decisiones equivocadas de Tony. La vida la había llevado por un camino completamente distinto, y lo peor de todo era que ella sabía que ya no había retorno.

 

*

 

—Oh, Dios, Harry —gritó Draco mientras se sujetaba imposiblemente de la pared, Harry lo mordió con fuerza en la nuca y su espalda se arqueó mucho más, con esa acción empujando a Harry más dentro de él.

 

—Eres… ¡Oh, demonios! —Harry lo volvió a morder en el hombro mientras se empujaba una y otra vez contra él, con fuerza —, delicioso.

 

—Sí… más… un poco más… —Draco se empujó con una mano de la pared, ganando el espacio justo para que su otra mano pudiera bajar y hacerse de su erección, que pese a haber sido golpeada contra la pared más de una vez por el ímpetu de Harry, seguía erguida y ansiosa por encontrar su liberación —. ¡Más fuerte!

 

Harry lo soltó de las caderas y pasó una mano hacia delante, buscando la mano de Draco, que se dobló un poco más bajo las embestidas.

 

—No sabes… no tienes idea lo… —la mano de Harry se colocó sobre la de Draco y lo ayudó a masturbarse mientras sus caderas se agitaban ya sin ningún ritmo —lo caliente que me pones.

 

—¡Mmm… sí! Oh, sí —lloriqueó Draco. Su mano resbalando por la pared y su cuerpo doblándose cada vez más mientras Harry llegaba más y más profundamente en él, golpeando en cada embestida contra su próstata. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que pronto le fue difícil pronunciar palabra alguna.

 

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry con fuerza, mientras se sujetaba con una de las manos de las caderas de Draco, que se empujaba hacia atrás, encontrándose con su cuerpo —¡Draco! ¡Ya… Oh, por Merlín!

 

Y Draco no contestó coherentemente sino con un grito ahogado, quedándose completamente quieto mientras sentía en su interior la descarga de Harry y su propio orgasmo reptar desde sus testículos hasta el resto de su cuerpo, el chorro de semen caliente sobre su mano y la de Harry y parte de la alfombra. Su mano resbaló un poco más por la pared y se obligó a encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para no caer al piso, mientras sentía sobre la espalda la cálida y agitada piel de Harry.

 

—Harry —les llegó una voz desde el primer piso, lo que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran —. Harry, Draco —llamó nuevamente esa voz, una que Draco lamentablemente reconoció.

 

—Pensé que habías dicho que hoy no vendría —protestó Draco sintiendo todos los placeres del reciente orgasmo abandonar su cuerpo.

 

—Debe ser importante… —suspiró Harry antes de darle un beso en la nuca y salir lentamente de él.

 

—Si te quedas en silencio pensará que no estamos y se irá —respondió Draco dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia Harry, que ya buscaba sobre el piso la varita para limpiarse.

 

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, algo debe haber pasado.

 

—O tal vez solo quiere que escuches su discurso frente al Wizengamot nuevamente.

 

—Draco —reprochó Harry antes de aplicar un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos —, no seas así de injusto, Aarón está trabajando mucho en este proyecto y nosotros dijimos que lo ayudaríamos.

 

—No —protestó Draco caminando desnudo hacia la cama —; tú prometiste que lo ayudarías, no recuerdo haberlo dicho yo.

 

—Harry, ¿están en casa? —llamó la voz desde el primer piso; pese a la mirada retadora que Draco le dio, Harry caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió un poco.

 

—Sí, Aarón, estamos, espera un momento ya bajamos.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras Harry corría por la habitación recolectando las prendas pérdidas momentos antes.

 

—¿No te vestirás? No creo que salir así en cueros sea bueno para tu imagen —medio bromeó Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse los calcetines.

 

—No, no pienso bajar, dijo que no vendría esta tarde, era nuestra tarde juntos, ¿recuerdas?, le dije a Gael y a los demás que no vinieran tampoco.

 

—Solo será un momento.

 

—Pues bien, aquí te espero.

 

Harry le dio una mirada resentida y se puso la sudadera para luego pasar sus dedos entre el cabello, más desordenado después de haber estado follando con Draco.

 

—A veces no te entiendo —masculló dándose una mirada al espejo.

 

—Sí solo será un momento ¿para qué te esfuerzas tanto?, luego volveré a despeinarte —comentó algo más relajado Draco, queriendo evitar una pelea.   _Otra pelea más_ , se recordó.

 

—No hay necesidad de salir hecho un desastre.

 

—Claro, así verá lo que ha interrumpido.

 

—Pero si nosotros ya… —Harry cerró la boca rápidamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la mirada enfadada de Draco y de lo mal que eso había sonado.

 

—¡Ah! Perdone usted, no sabía que mi turno ya había _terminado —_ escupió Draco levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

 

—Eso no fue lo que quise… —el portazo que dio Draco al entrar al baño lo interrumpió —decir —masculló al final antes de suspirar derrotado.

 

Se acercó hasta la puerta y por un instante dudó entre abrirla o no, finalmente decidió que no, no tenía deseos de meterse en una enorme pelea en ese momento, sobre todo con Aarón esperando.

 

—Escucha, me desharé de él rápidamente y volveré y entonces podremos…

 

—No me interesa —gritó Draco antes de abrir la ducha, luego de un pequeño silencio escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, solo entonces se animó a volver a la habitación. 

 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pese al frío no se abrigó, se quedó allí, mirando el techo, mascullando su fastidio por _Aarón_ y su siempre inoportuna aparición.

 

Harry y él llevaban últimamente una racha de discusiones, una que parecía no tener fin, y en el medio siempre estaba ese hombre con su “ _Harry, qué tal si hacemos esto y qué tal si hacemos lo otro”,_ parecía no dar un solo paso sin preguntarle primero a Harry su opinión, y Harry estaba tan encantado con eso que no se daba cuenta la forma en que ese hombre lo miraba. Y no. No eran solo ideas suyas, estaba ya seguro, incluso Boris, el novio de Aarón, lo había notado, Draco lo sabía, lo sabía por la forma en que Boris miraba a Harry, o por la forma como su normalmente amable mirada desaparecía cuando los veía juntos, conversando y riendo, dejándolo de lado. Dejándolos de lado a ambos.

 

Harry volvió mucho antes de lo que había esperado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos; en cuanto lo vio entrar se sentó en la cama, con una media sonrisa, dispuesto a no pelear esta vez, pero Harry habló antes que él:

 

—Aarón ha encontrado a un chico, dice que ha estado en la clínica también y quiere que vayamos a entrevistarlo —comentó con entusiasmo mientras habría uno de los armarios y sacaba un abrigo oscuro.

 

—¿Justo ahora?

 

—Ajá, está en casa de Aarón, llegó allí porque vio lo de la propuesta en el diario… se ha escapado de casa y…

 

—No es el primer chico que entrevistamos, creo que ya tenemos testimonios suficientes para empapelar la cocina.

 

—Ya, pero cada uno es importante, no debemos menospreciar a ninguno.

 

—Nadie lo menosprecia, pero Boris y Aarón pueden hacer la entrevista.

 

—Creen que tiene hechizos de modificación de memoria, si tan solo pudiéramos obtener un rostro…

 

—Pero era nuestra tarde juntos —protestó Draco, no interesándole para nada que el tono usado haya sido infantil y engreído.

 

—Y estoy seguro que entiendes que esto es importante y…

 

—¿Más que tú y yo?

 

—Nada será más importante que tú y yo, pero si estamos haciendo esto es precisamente porque queremos tener un tú y yo, porque queremos parar todo este fanatismo.

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, reconociendo en Harry los discursos de Aarón.

 

—Ya… ese discurso me lo sé de memoria.

 

—Draco —advirtió Harry, y Draco iba a replicar cuando la voz desde el primer piso se volvió a escuchar.

 

—¿Harry? Tenemos prisa.

 

—Voy.

 

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó Harry dándole una mirada al cuerpo aún desnudo de Draco sentado sobre la cama.

 

—Ha preguntado por ti, no por mí.

 

—Oh, por favor, deja ya esto, tus estúpidos celos y…

 

—Y tú de hacerte el ciego para no darte cuenta.

 

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

 

—Ya, déjame solo con mis sin sentidos; _él_ te está esperando y no quiero que se le ocurra subir también hasta aquí — _que era lo único que faltaba para meterse entre ellos_ , pensó Draco.

 

—Harry —repitió la voz de Aarón, interrumpiendo lo que Harry iba a decir.

 

—Vendré más tarde y podremos salir al cine, o a cenar, o a lo que te apetezca —prometió mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso, pero Draco giró el rostro, esquivándolo —. Bien, así será entonces —concluyó Harry con voz herida mientras salía de la habitación.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Aunque sabía que no podría descansar ni dormir hasta que Harry volviera. Seguramente tendrían otra de esas enormes peleas a las que se estaba acostumbrando, y la sola idea lo cansaba tanto…

 

*****

—Luces fatal —dijo Gael entrando a la cocina.

 

—Gracias —replicó Draco sarcásticamente mientras bebía su café, sentado tras la mesa y disfrutando de que extrañamente esa mañana nadie, o casi nadie, si contaba a Gael, hubiera invadido la casa.

 

—¿Otra pelea?

 

—Más o menos —admitió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Draco…

 

—Lo cierto es que no discutimos —suspiró Draco —, Harry llegó al amanecer, cansado, y se tiró a dormir sin escuchar mis reclamos.

 

—¿Al amanecer? ¿Por qué?

 

—Porque estuvo toda la noche con Aarón tratando de encontrar en los recuerdos perdidos de un chico algún rostro que lo guiara a la clínica, aunque al parecer no hubo suerte.

 

—Ah… —suspiró Gael sirviéndose una taza de café y sentándose delante de él —, por un momento pensé que se habría ido de fiesta sin ti, o sin nosotros.  Eso sí que sería imperdonable y…

 

La mirada helada que le dirigió Draco lo hizo dejar de sonreír e interrumpir su broma.

 

—Vamos, Draco, no te pongas así, todos estamos trabajando más, pasando en limpio esos testimonios y buscando la forma en que…

 

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Draco poniéndose en pie —Lo sé, lo escucho todos los días de Harry, no necesito que tú me lo repitas.

 

—De acuerdo —masculló Gael.

 

Draco le dio una mirada más y se sintió culpable por desfogar sus frustraciones con su amigo, sabía que Gael no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, posiblemente el único culpable fuera él, quien siempre estaba a la defensiva.

 

—¿Qué tal dormiste tú? —preguntó suspirando derrotado y dejándose caer sobre la silla nuevamente; era interesante como las tragedias cambiaban a las personas, o a las parejas, mientras Harry y él parecían no saber más que pelear y luego reconciliarse, Gael y Mikel parecían solo saber follar, era lo único que hacían últimamente.

 

—Bien… aunque tarde porque Mikel…

 

—Sin explicaciones explicitas, por favor —protestó Draco tapándose los oídos y fingiendo estar realmente afectado. Algunas veces Gael era tan descriptivo con esas cosas… y esa mañana particularmente no se le apetecía poner ese tipo de imágenes en su mente.

 

—Mal pensado —se quejó Gael antes de darle un sorbo a su café —, iba a decirte que porque Mikel y yo estuvimos viendo un sitio… creo que hemos encontrado el lugar indicado.

 

—El lugar indicado —repitió Draco tratando de recordar de qué lugar indicado le podía estar hablando su amigo.

 

—Para el centro de apoyo —agregó al ver la confusión de Draco.

 

—Ah, el centro de apoyo —suspiró Draco, _otra brillante idea de Aarón,_ se dijo con fastidio, y sí, le tenía bronca al tipo —, ¿tan rápido? Apenas hace unos días que lo mencionó.

 

—Sí, pero era algo que ya tenía pensado desde antes, es más, él mismo tenía una gran lista de lugares y nosotros fuimos a verlos.

 

—¿En serio? Debo haberme perdido esa parte.

 

—Seguro mirando a Harry y lo que hacía —bromeó Gael, Draco le devolvió una mirada bastante hostil y decidió que su amigo aún no estaba como para bromas.

 

—¿En Londres? — _por favor, di que no, di que no, por favor._

—¡Por supuesto que en Londres! —Gael negó con la cabeza —. A veces, para ser tan genio, eres muy poco atento.

 

—¡Oh, que cruel! —se burló Draco.

 

—Además, pensé que tú serías el más interesado en que estuviera en Londres, cerca de casa…

 

—Por mí y se van a la China, no me quita el sueño.

 

—Eso dices ahora, porque estás enojado, pero sabes que no es así. En todo caso, venía por Harry y por ti, por supuesto —aclaró Gael en el último momento mientras Draco fruncía el ceño —; el lugar que Aarón ha encontrado es inmenso, ya los demás están viéndolo, y yo quería que vinieras porque al costado de ese hay un sitio donde se me ocurre que la fábrica podría quedar muy bien, hay mucho espacio, y estaría a la espalda de la Escuela de Harry, entonces podríamos incluso construir un pasaje para que no tuvieras que salir a la calle cada que lo quieras ver, y el centro de apoyo estaría en medio, es decir en toda la esquina, es increíble, toda una cuadra vacía, creo que tuvimos suerte y… —Gael se detuvo ante la mirada confusa de  Draco.

 

—¿Dijiste la escuela de Harry?

 

—Ajá… ya sabes, donde pondrá la escuela de lucha contra las artes oscuras y de defensa y… —Gael se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, mirando con real preocupación a su amigo —. No… ¿Harry no te lo dijo?

 

Y no. Harry no se lo había dicho. Harry no le decía nada más que esos estúpidos discursos últimamente.

 

—Hablaste de una nueva fábrica —respondió en lugar de eso, tragándose el dolor por escuchar cosas acerca de Harry y de las cuales no tenía la más mínima idea.

 

—Draco…

 

—La fábrica, eso es lo que pregunté.

 

Gael hizo una mueca, estuvo dispuesto a continuar con el tema de Harry, pero la mirada hostil que le dedicó su amigo bastó para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aunque se sentía algo culpable de haber metido a Harry en dificultades, decidió que mejor era preocuparse del problema inmediato:

 

—Bien… han pasado ya muchos días y no quieres entrar a las mazmorras y cierto que los pedidos han bajado considerablemente, pero nosotros somos capaces de reflotar esto y pensé que una fábrica nueva sería mejor, podríamos tener más espacio y más seguridad, claro y… —Gael suspiró —a mí también me cuesta trabajo bajar… no puedo evitar recordar…

 

—¿Pero una fábrica nueva? Apenas estamos con las finanzas… —Draco evitó pensar en lo que realmente lo afectaba, había bajado a las mazmorras un par de veces e intentado trabajar pero simplemente era imposible, pese a que Harry se había encargado de retirar todos los escombros y reemplazar las mesas de trabajo no podía dejar de recordar la imagen de Jocelyn, tirada en una esquina, sin vida…

 

—Yo también tengo pesadillas con eso —murmuró Gael acercándose a Draco y poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo —, con lo que pasó, con Jocelyn…

 

Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de Gael, se preguntó si es que rompería a llorar una vez más, ya lo había hecho antes, los primeros días después de que todo hubiera pasado, cuando el nombre de ella había surgido por descuido mientras ordenaban las mazmorras, en aquella ocasión Draco se había abrazado a él para reconfortarlo, sin embargo poco a poco las lágrimas de su amigo provocaron las suyas y sin darse cuenta siquiera había empezado a llorar también; Draco solo había llorado frente a Harry alguna vez, cuando su madre había muerto, y en ese entonces se sentía tan frágil y cansado emocionalmente que no se había sentido cohibido por mostrarse débil ante él; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, junto a Gael, la sensación era diferente, ambos querían a Jocelyn como una hermana, era parte de su familia y el dolor por su pérdida era inmenso; ambos compartían el mismo sufrimiento y en ese abrazo encontraron el consuelo y la fuerza para empezar a intentar superarlo, juntos.

 

—Lo sé… y lo siento —masculló Draco, apretando con una mano la de Gael.

 

—Debemos empezar a superarlo… no vamos a dejar que nos arruinen, Draco —replicó con voz más firme Gael —, tú eres un luchador, ya lo has demostrado antes, y yo no soy de los que se dejan intimidar, si no empezamos nuevamente ahora nunca lo haremos, y entonces ellos habrán ganado, y no queremos eso ¿cierto?

 

—No, pero…

 

—Tú sabes que somos capaces de hacerlo, una y mil veces si es necesario.

 

—Lo sé —asintió Draco un poco más firme.

 

Gael le sonrió en respuesta y apretó un poco más su mano sobre el brazo de Draco antes de apartarse y darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Esta es la dirección —informó Gael mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo —te será fácil llegar.

 

—¿Cuándo irás?

 

—Estaremos todo el día allí, hay mucho que mirar, preguntar y decidir, dile a Harry que se apresure, no quiero estar hasta muy tarde mientras recién se pone a ver si le acomodan los salones y todo eso…

 

—Ya… trataré de despertarlo e ir con él pronto —prometió mientras levantaba la pequeña tarjeta que el chico había dejado sobre la mesa, una dirección de un lugar que él no reconocía.

 

*

 

—El lugar se ve bastante bien —confesó Hermione en cuanto Aarón y Boris abandonaron esa habitación y fueron a seguir explorando.

 

—Sí… incluso podrían poner un hechizo de protección en toda la cuadra, es increíble que esté vacía.

 

—Supongo que la magia debe haber interferido —contestó ella mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas y miraba la desierta calle, con casas pequeñas delante.

 

—¿La magia?

 

—Hace tres meses se puso en venta el lugar de al lado, el que Gael quiere para la fábrica, y de pronto, en solo dos meses, la gente que habitaba en el edificio que Harry podría comprar y en este lugar se fue sin mayores explicaciones…

 

—Oh, ¿tú crees que Aarón tuvo algo que ver?

 

—O Harry, o cualquiera del grupo, una manzana vacía, imposible —bufó Hermione mientras veía a un grupo de niños salir de una de las casas de enfrente, enfundados en sus casacas multicolores y comenzando a jugar con la nieve —. Podríamos preguntar y nos dirán que la cuadra está embrujada, o alguna tontería de esas.

 

—Pero no es ilegal, es decir, esa gente que se mudó tiene donde ir, y se les pagará un precio justo por este sitio.

 

—Pues sí, nadie dice que no, solo que… no imagino a Harry haciendo esas cosas.

 

—No lo imaginábamos con Malfoy y ya ves, el chico a veces sorprende, y demasiado.

 

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Ron la abrazó por la espalda, contagiado por su risa.

 

—Trata de no decir eso delante de Harry, o de Malfoy, parecen de peor humor últimamente.

 

—Es culpa de Malfoy, por supuesto —refunfuñó Ron —, el hurón puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera, incluyendo a Harry.

 

—Está celoso —aclaró ella.

 

—Eso es raro… Malfoy tiene suficiente ego como para creer que Harry es solo suyo o alguna de esas tonterías.

 

—No es cuestión de posesión —objetó Hermione, sorprendida de comprender un poco más a Malfoy y peor aún, de darle de alguna manera la razón —, es que Aarón haría sentir inseguro a cualquiera, tiene un cargo importante, es reconocido y no teme hacerle frente a las cosas, en solo unos días se pondrá en el ojo de la tormenta, por voluntad propia, sin contar lo guapo que es.

 

—¿Quieres que empiece a sentirme celoso yo?

 

—Tonto, él es gay

 

—Como todos aquí, y no te escuchó hablar de ellos de la misma manera —por el tono que Ron usaba, Hermione no podía estar segura de si se trataba de una broma o un reclamo real, optó por pensar lo primero.

 

—Ninguno podría igualarse a ti, de todas formas, a ti es a quien amo —declaró.

 

Ron, complacido por la respuesta, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo sobresaltar.

 

—Ugh, sexo hetero… —se burló Gael.

 

—Gracioso —masculló Ron enrojeciendo, Hermione soltó una risita.

 

—Ya… nosotros no decimos nada de ti y de Mikel.

 

—Es que nosotros nos vemos lindos.

 

—Oh, por favor —bufó Ron, pero Hermione y Gael volvieron a reír.

 

—Quería saber si es que Draco y Harry estaban aquí, no los encuentro.

 

—No han llegado —comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño —, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué no han llegado?

 

—Harry estuvo hasta tarde en casa de Aarón y Draco dijo que dormía, seguramente aparecen pronto —informó Gael no queriendo revelar que suponía que debían estar en medio de una de sus muchas peleas.

 

—¿Solo Harry, sin Draco? —preguntó Hermione más preocupada.

 

—Ajá…

 

—Oh, la que se va armar —comentó ella por lo bajo, recordando las conversaciones donde Harry sacaba a relucir la inseguridad de Draco. Cierto que aún Harry no se animaba a contarles todo acerca de Draco, ni ellos de preguntar sobre esas cosas, pero poco a poco los muros iban cayendo y la forma como las cosas entre Harry y Draco se estaban tornando se dejaban ver mucho más que antes.

 

Gael se encogió de hombros y no comentó nada en respuesta, esperando sinceramente que las peleas entre esos dos terminaran pronto.

 

*

 

Harry estiró los brazos con lentitud, dándose todo el tiempo posible para que cada uno de sus adormecidos y algo adoloridos músculos se estirasen y repusiesen, la habitación estaba en penumbras, sin embargo él podía adivinar que era ya medio día, tal vez un poco más tarde. Recordó vagamente la mirada herida que le había dado Draco al llegar a casa esa mañana y un nudo se instaló en su garganta, sabía que Draco había estado diciendo algo, pero seguramente se habría quedado dormido a mitad del reproche porque no recordaba muy bien lo que su novio le había dicho.

 

Se sentó en la cama pensando en que debía encontrarlo, hablar con él y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Aunque últimamente se sentía cansado de tener que arreglar las cosas con Draco. De justificar cada uno de sus actos, de prometer y jurar que entre Aarón y él no había nada más. Que nunca habría nada más con nadie más. No ahora que estaba con él. Qué no sería capaz de engañarlo como había podido hacer con Noah. Que lo amaba y que eso debería ser suficiente.

 

Tardó un poco en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra, y cuando lo hizo descubrió la pequeña nota flotando en medio de la cama. Realmente debía estar cansado si es que había tenido esa nota allí, flotando todo ese tiempo, y no la había visto. O Tal vez estaba perdiendo ya sus reflejos de auror, a solo dos meses de dejar de serlo.

 

Ese era otro tema que no había tocado mucho con Draco. Se recordó que pronto tendría que hablarlo… ¿cuándo? Eso era algo difícil de saber.

 

Esa era otra de las cosas que le molestaba, antes le contaba a Draco todo, incluso cuando Violet se había acercado a él durante la graduación, cuándo ya habían terminado con la ceremonia, y lo había besado y estrechado contra sí (según Draco la sola cara de desagrado de Harry al contarlo era suficiente prueba de que eso casi, casi y había sido una violación; había reído mucho al respecto: “El auror que no puede detener a una chica”). Incluso le había enseñado la última carta que Noah le mandara un par de meses después de su cumpleaños, cuando lo vieron en la discoteca por última vez; en esa carta Noah le contaba que estaba partiendo hacia Australia y se despedía de él, pero no le auguraba lo mejor, le decía que pese a que lo quisiera ocultar, lo conocía y sabía que no podría mantener su promesa de “exclusividad” por siempre. Draco solo le había dado una palmadita en el hombro y le había sonreído, Harry, aquella vez, había tratado de justificarse nuevamente, de prometer que no lo haría, que nunca podría engañarlo, pero Draco no lo había aceptado, simplemente lo había besado y le había dicho que no necesitaba siquiera prometer nada, que confiaba en él.

 

_Oh, que feliz había estado Harry en esa época._

 

Y era cierto, Draco nunca había sido del tipo celoso y metomentodo que exigía saber a cada paso qué era lo que él hacía. Tal vez por eso era tan fácil hablar con él. Sin embargo ahora…

 

Harry había dejado de decirle cosas, cosas importantes, porque Draco estaba diferente, ya no era el mismo, en ningún aspecto.  Por lo general tenía miradas de reproche cada vez que el tema de Aarón salía en una conversación. Se enfadaba si Harry tenía que salir con él a hacer algún trámite o encargo, y pese a que Harry le pedía que fuera con él, Draco se negaba y se quedaba de mal humor en casa.

 

En casa, siempre en casa.

 

En la habitación, en la sala de entrenamientos, en el estudio improvisado. Pero nunca en las mazmorras.

 

Gael se quejaba constantemente de la falta de atención de Draco para con la fábrica, y Harry sabía que tenía razón. Draco solo se dedicaba a pasar en limpio los testimonios que iban consiguiendo, a leer y estudiar, escribir en su cuaderno de pociones antiguo y a responder con negativas a los pedidos de clientes que aún querían sus negocios abastecidos con sus pociones pese al escándalo suscitado. Ni siquiera quería salir a visitar el apartamento de Gael y Mikel o a ninguno de sus amigos, simplemente parecía haber perdido cualquier interés por hacer cualquier cosa. Y otro de los motivos de discusión para ellos era ese. Harry reclamándole que no estaba poniendo de su parte para integrarse al grupo y Draco mandándolo al demonio.

 

Aunque en el sexo las cosas eran diferentes. Sus constantes peleas los llevaba a constantes reconciliaciones, y aún, sin la necesidad de reconciliaciones, Draco siempre estaba dispuesto a acostarse con él. Aunque incluso en eso había cambiado. Draco siempre había sido algo más violento y salvaje con él en la cama; y Harry disfrutaba de eso bastante; la forma en como Draco era capaz de hacerlo gritar, manipular su cuerpo y obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera; aunque también disfrutaba de hacerle el amor a Draco lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, para besar cada parte de su cuerpo, para escuchar como sus gemidos iban en aumento conforme mordía y lamía en los lugares correctos.

 

Pero Draco no estaba con humor para eso.

 

Draco siempre lo apresuraba, parecía como si quisiera descargar toda su ira y su frustración con eso, siempre en lugares ajenos a la cama, siempre pidiendo que fuera Harry el que lo tomara. Rápido y fuerte. Eran las cosas que más escuchaba durante esos momentos. Últimamente no encontraba ya diferencia entre los polvos rápidos de una noche que tenía en las discotecas antes, con los que tenía con Draco normalmente. 

 

Abrió el sobre laqueado que Draco (nadie más podía subir hasta allí a dejarle una nota) le había dejado, una pequeña tarjeta de color verde calló del sobre junto con un trozo de pergamino. Ignoró la tarjeta y tomó el trozo de pergamino con la letra inconfundible de Draco:

 

_Estoy en la dirección que te dejé en la tarjeta, Gael ha encontrado un buen lugar donde cree que puede poner la fábrica. Está a un costado del lugar que puede ser adecuado para el centro de apoyo que planeaba Aarón._

_Encuéntrame allí, si deseas._

_Draco._

_PD: Dicen que también hay un sitio para la escuela que piensas poner._

Harry tragó duro. Podía reconocer el enfado de Draco en esa simple línea. Ese era otro de los temas que no había podido hablar con Draco. Lo que quería hacer ahora con su vida y que ya estaba aburrido de solo dedicarse a la dichosa ley de Aarón. Y claro, no lo había hecho a tiempo y alguien ya se le había adelantado.

 

Lo cierto es que no era un tema que quisiera ocultar de Draco, pero era tan difícil comunicarse con él últimamente, era cómo si de pronto vivieran en galaxias distantes el uno del otro.

 

Sin perder más tiempo se puso en pie y corrió a la ducha. Sabía que probablemente tendría otra pelea con Draco y con resignación acudió al lugar indicado.

 

*

 

—Aquí podemos poner tu despacho —comentó Gael contento, iba tomado de la mano de Mikel, mientras le mostraba el sitio a Draco.

 

—¿Y donde estará el tuyo?

 

—Pues, un piso abajo, exactamente bajo este —respondió Gael mientras abría las cortinas de par en par para que la suave luz de la tarde entrase por las ventanas —; tiene una gran vista, una chimenea, baño propio… ah, y al lado hay un lugar vacío que puedes usar para tu sala de simulaciones, así no tendrías que bajar constantemente.

 

—Pero igual tendría que bajar para ver la fabricación de las pociones.

 

—Subir.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Es que eso de las pociones en las mazmorras ya está trillado, ¿qué tal si ponemos en la parte baja el almacén y en el tercer piso el laboratorio?

 

—¿Arriba?

 

—Ajá… me parece que sería mejor… no sé, ¿tú que piensas? No necesitamos estar bajo tierra para hacerlas, ¿verdad?

 

—Pues, no, ahora que lo dices, no —Draco se encogió de hombros y acarició con un par de dedos la pared clara, casi podía visualizarse allí. En un lugar diferente a casa, en un lugar lejos de las mazmorras, lejos del lugar donde Jocelyn… Tal vez Gael tenía razón, eran lo que necesitaban. Un cambio para resurgir, después de todo ambos tenían oro, bastante, resultado de sus ganancias en la fábrica y de su método de ahorro.

 

—Aarón está ya convencido de tomar el lugar de la esquina —le dijo Mikel mirando hacia todos lados con interés y sin soltar la mano de Gael.

 

—Vaya… —Draco no quiso decir que en realidad eso no lo convencería, sino todo lo contrario.

 

—Piénsalo y luego lo hablamos, no tenemos que dar una respuesta en este momento…

 

—¿Tú has visto los papeles?

 

—Sí, todo en orden, pero te puedo llevar una copia mañana para que la revises, deberías hacerlo de todas formas.

 

—Bien. Aunque creo que mejor me pasaré por tu casa para recogerla.

 

Gael asintió abriendo la puerta del despacho para que los tres pudieran salir, entonces se encontraron cara a cara con un pálido y, Gael estaba seguro, culpable Harry.

 

—Chicos…

 

—Oh, hola Harry, ya salíamos hacia el tercer piso, ¿nos acompañas? —preguntó Mikel, aunque arqueó una ceja por la mirada molesta que le dio Gael.

 

—Vamos nosotros, Mikel —pidió Gael jalando a Mikel de una mano —, Draco nos podrá alcanzar arriba.

 

Harry los dejó pasar, encogiéndose de hombros ante la muda pregunta de Mikel y entró luego a la habitación, Draco estaba de pie en el centro, su mirada fija en él y una ceja levantada.

 

—Hola —susurró Harry cerrando la puerta por precaución, se preguntó si es que sería apropiado también poner un hechizo silenciador.

 

—¿Has visto ya el lugar que te comenté?

 

—No, yo vine de frente a buscarte.

 

—Deberías verlo, llevan toda la mañana dando vueltas por el sitio y ya todos se marcharan, así no te quedas solo.

 

—¿Tú lo verías conmigo? —preguntó Harry, esperanzado en que finalmente no hubiera pelea alguna.

 

—No lo creo, tengo que ver aún algunas cosas y luego regresaré a casa. Anoche no he dormido nada —. Luego de eso caminó hacia la salida, pasando cerca de Harry, de largo y sin darle siquiera una mirada.

 

—Draco… Me gustaría que me acompañaras… así te cuento todo lo que…

 

—¿Por qué no le pides a tus amigos o a Aarón que lo hagan?, después de todo ellos parecen estar más al tanto de tus planes que yo, ellos te pueden ayudar  —replicó levantando un poco más la voz.

 

—¡Yo te lo iba a decir! —protestó Harry —. He tratado de hacerlo, pero las cosas han estado tan complicadas entre nosotros últimamente…

 

—Pues ya te evitaste el tener que decirme nada, ya me enteré. Y si las cosas te parecen tan complicadas entre nosotros ya sabes que hacer.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry con algo de temor.

 

—Sí te parezco tan complicado, si lo nuestro te da tantos problemas tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por un tiempo… Por tu tranquilidad, claro —replicó Draco no creyendo en el fondo que hubiera sido capaz de decir eso, tratando de controlar el pequeño temblor en sus manos y rogando para que Harry se negara.

 

—Tú quieres que… —Harry avanzó hasta Draco, hasta poderlo encarar —¿Me quieres dejar?

 

—No, no quiero —contestó Draco tratando de no demostrar lo doloroso de su declaración —, pero aparentemente te complico demasiado la existencia.

 

—Prometiste… —jadeó Harry, mientras se apartaba un paso —prometiste que no lo harías, que no me dejarías, que nunca más lo harías.

 

—¡Y no lo estoy haciendo! —gritó Draco —; te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te aclares, esto te parece complicado, tú mismo lo has dicho.

 

—Eso no quiere decir que quiero que me dejes —protestó Harry —, si algo no funciona, alejarse no es la solución.

 

—¿Y cuál es entonces? —Draco se apartó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pisando fuerte y resoplando —. De todas maneras es igual a que no estuviéramos juntos, no sé nada de ti ni de lo que haces.

 

—Porque tú no quieres, porque eres tú el que está distinto, tan distante, tan cambiado… a veces ya creo que ni te conozco.

 

Draco le dio una mirada molesta.

 

—Entonces todo es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

 

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —gritó Harry pasándose las manos por el cabello —. Demonios, Draco, tergiversas todo lo que digo.

 

—Entonces se más claro, Harry, si tanto te molesta mi ineptitud para entender lo que quieres decir, dilo de manera más sencilla —le gritó Draco acercándose nuevamente a él, su rostro sonrojado por la rabia y sus manos sin dejar de temblar aún.

 

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! —respondió Harry, ya empezando a molestarse —; no eres el de antes, no eres más el Draco al que yo amo. Desde que pasó todo esto estás a la defensiva, no se puede hablar contigo, si no estás ocupado celándome con Aarón, estás criticando nuestros planes y discutiendo.

 

—¡Tengo derecho a dar mi opinión!

 

—Claro, tu opinión, pero si no me gusta entonces te enfadas y me mandas al diablo.

 

—No seas tan dramático.

 

—Dramático —bufó Harry —; ¡por Merlín, Draco!, ni siquiera te paras a escuchar las cosas que digo, ni siquiera me prestas atención si es que Aarón no está cerca, y entonces solo para señalar cada acción que a ti te huele a traición.

 

—Aarón —masculló Draco —¿En qué momento se volvió parte de esta discusión?

 

—Es parte siempre de nuestras discusiones.

 

—Y aún así no haces nada para alejarte de él, ¡Nada!

 

—Tus estúpidos celos no tienen ninguna razón de ser, te juré que nunca te engañaría, pese a no tener que hacerlo, y dijiste que confiabas en mi. ¿Acaso ya no lo haces? ¿Acaso ahora me crees capaz de engañarte con él o con cualquier otro?

 

—No lo sé —los ojos de Draco relampagueaban —; tú me acusas de haber cambiado, de que ya no me conoces, pues yo tampoco te conozco, no sé lo que haces ni lo que piensas, ni nada de ti, solo que andas todo emocionado detrás de Aarón y de cada maravillosa idea que tiene como si se tratará del tipo más listo del universo; tú dime, Harry, ¿qué se supone que debo creer?

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos, apretando los labios y sintiéndose insultado, insultado de la peor manera, Draco le devolvía una mirada igual de furiosa.

 

—¡Ándate a la mierda! —gritó con fuerza antes de dar la vuelta y salir del lugar dando un sonoro portazo.

 

Draco quiso reclamar, igualar el insulto, pero cuando reaccionó la puerta ya se había cerrado. Durante mucho rato más se quedó allí de pie, pensando en que tal vez había sido un poco injusto con Harry, tal vez, en algunas cosas Harry tenía razón.

 

*

 

—Nos hemos encargado de la persona que lo dejó escapar —se justificó Tony. Ginny nunca lo había visto tan sumiso ante nadie, trató de contener la sonrisa de satisfacción por eso mientras el anciano se movía de un lado a otro en la pequeña oficina.

 

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve? —protestó el hombre —, no han podido sacarle ninguna información.

 

—Nosotros… estamos buscándolo, en verdad, señor Garth, pero es probable que Noah haya escapado ya del país, del continente incluso… Más aún con la fortuna que tiene…

 

—¡Él no tienen ninguna fortuna! —gritó el hombre hacia Tony —. Si es que se ha ido es porque alguien lo está ayudando, y es su obligación conseguirme esa información,Schafer, que bastante oro he invertido en esta clínica de medio pelo y lo mínimo que merecía era que protegieran mis interese, y Noah está entre ellos, así que más le vale que lo encuentren pronto, y que esté bien, porque si ha sufrido algún daño, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlos pagar a todos ustedes por ello.

 

Ginny se movió un poco incómoda en su silla, preguntándose si es que el anciano sabría cuáles eran los métodos que usaban en la clínica para curar a los homosexuales.

 

—Por supuesto, señor Garth, tenemos gente buscándolo, estamos tratando de encontrarlo, pero entienda que después de tantas semanas…

 

—Me interesa un reverendo pepino eso —interrumpió el hombre —, por lo pronto, olvídese de cualquier ayuda de parte de mi familia, he ordenado que dejen de enviarle el oro habitual, no recibirá ni un Knut de mi fortuna hasta que Noah aparezca, y más le vale que bien.

 

—Pero…

 

—Ya enviaré pronto a alguien a preguntar por cómo van las investigaciones, y más les vale que sean resultados positivos, porque el que venga no será tan amable como yo —completó el hombre antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

 

Solo entonces Tony se dejó caer lentamente sobre la silla, a su lado Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

 

—No tenemos a nadie buscándolo.

 

—Ya lo sé —suspiró Tony —, estamos en serios problemas… ese idiota de Caleb… al final nunca supo nada de quién era aquel tipo, solo le entregó a Noah, pudo ser cualquiera, incluso tu querido Harry Potter.

 

—Suena a algo que Harry haría —meditó Ginny, obviando el “tu querido” que Tony siempre usaba —; aunque no creo que de ser así solo hubiera liberado a Noah, también hubiera ido por los demás —pese a que ella sabía la historia del hermano de Noah había algo que la hacía mantenerse en silencio, no estaba segura de qué podía ser pero sentía que el comentar eso sería meter en problemas a gente que Caleb, de una u otra manera, había ayudado y por la cual había muerto.

 

—Tal vez lo haga —gruñó Tony, recobrando ya su voz habitual —, después de todo, no sabemos si es que Noah recibió los hechizos de bloqueo que los demás pacientes cuando son dados de alta. Noah podría decir mucho sobre nosotros; si es que Potter lo tiene entonces le sacará la información.

 

—No —negó Ginny —, si fuera así ya hubiéramos tenido a todos encima de nosotros desde hace mucho, además no te olvides lo que dijo nuestro contacto en el Ministerio, al parecer están ocupados buscando la forma de aprobar esa mugre ley de igualdad. No tienen nada, otro es el que se llevó a Noah, tal vez un novio.

 

—Como sea, tendré que poner a Baddock a investigar —se lamentó Tony mientras caminaba a la chimenea para mandar llamar a su jefe de seguridad.

 

*****

 

—Vamos a buscar a Draco —pidió Gael apartándose de su novio un poco tras escuchar el sonoro portazo que alguien había dado en el piso de abajo.

 

—¿Justo ahora? —preguntó Mikel, que lo había estado besando con demasiado entusiasmo hasta hace solo unos momentos.

 

Gael sonrió y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

 

—Cuando lleguemos a casa prometo recompensarte, pero en este momento creo que debemos ir a buscar a Draco, seguramente se ha peleado con Harry y…

 

—Ya —bufó Mikel apartándose de Gael y mirándolo molesto.

 

Gael inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y lo le dio una mirada confundida.

 

—¿Ya? —preguntó no entendiendo qué era lo que pasaba.

 

—Prefieres ir a buscar a Draco en lugar de quedarte aquí conmigo —reprochó Mikel cruzándose de brazos.

 

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Gael rápidamente —, pero en este caso solo quería asegurarme de que Draco estuviera bien… todo ha sido muy complicado para él y pelear con Harry no es algo que…

 

—Como sea —interrumpió Mikel dándose la vuelta —, te veo en casa, no llegues muy tarde porque tengo guardia en la noche y no podré esperarte mucho.

 

—Pero… —Gael se quedó quieto observando la puerta por donde Mikel había salido y sin comprender qué era lo que había pasado, pero, antes de siquiera dar un paso para ir en busca de su novio, ésta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a un sonrojado Mikel.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró Mikel; apenas había llegado al pasillo cuando ya se había sentido culpable de haber dejado a Gael de esa manera.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Gael sinceramente preocupado por su novio y avanzando hacia él.

 

—Lo siento —repitió Mikel jalándolo y abrazándolo —, no quiero que peleemos…

 

—Tú y yo casi nunca lo hacemos —suspiró Gael dentro del abrazo —, pero… ¿Por qué te enfadaste conmigo?

 

—Ya te lo dije —respondió Mikel antes de darle un beso en los labios —, no quiero que discutamos y…

 

—¿Te enfada que quiera asegurarme de que Draco esté bien? Sabes que él es una persona muy importante para mí y…

 

—Lo sé —interrumpió Mikel tomándolo de una mano y jalándolo para salir de esa habitación —, no me enfada que vayamos a buscarlo —mintió, por supuesto que le enfadaba, algunas veces se preguntaba si es que en verdad su novio había olvidado a Draco, aunque luego se respondía que sí, que Gael estaba a su lado y que a cada momento le dejaba en claro lo mucho que lo quería, y que eso debería bastarle; y por lo general lo hacía, aunque había ocasiones en que los celos le ganaban la partida.

 

—De acuerdo —sonrió Gael —solo veremos que esté bien y que no haya maldecido a Harry o algo por el estilo y luego iremos a casa…

 

—Por supuesto.

 

*****

 

El lugar era ideal para lo que pensaba hacer, era una casa de dos pisos, tenía incluso una azotea donde imaginó podría poner una lechucería, las habitaciones del segundo piso estaban divididas de manera ideal como para tener tres salas de prácticas. El primer piso tenía un pequeño estudio que podría usar como oficina, pues no solo planeaba enseñar, sino también trabajar aceptando casos que el Ministerio no quisiera aceptar o casos que algunos magos no quisieran dejar en manos de los aurores.

 

Terminó de recorrer la casa en silencio, solo le había dicho a Ron y Hermione que estaría allí, cuando los había visto al salir a la calle, ambos le habían dado una mirada preocupada pero él no se animó a decirles mucho. Cierto era que se comportaban adecuadamente delante de Draco y que no lanzaban ningún comentario ni mirada hiriente, pero estaba seguro de que a la menor insinuación de problemas ambos le echarían en cara lo equivocado que había estado al querer formar una pareja con él. Y Harry no estaba de humor ni de ánimos para escuchar eso.

 

Bajó hasta el patio trasero, uno bastante pequeño que colindaba con el edificio que Draco estaba viendo, levantó la vista para ver si lo encontraba en alguna de las ventanas, pero parecía que ya todos se habían ido. La tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin y él, por primera vez en lo que iba de su relación con Draco, no se le apetecía llegar a casa.

 

—Es un buen lugar —dijo una voz a su espalda y Harry giró rápidamente con la varita en mano, cuando descubrió que se trataba de Aarón bajó la varita con una sonrisa de disculpa.

 

—Lo siento…

 

—Es bueno saber que al menos te mantienes en forma.

 

—Eso intento —respondió Harry.

 

—Tengo noticias… —contó Aarón con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

 

—¿Qué noticias?

 

—Boris se comunicó conmigo, no debería decirme esto, ya sabes, tiene un proceso burocrático y todo, pero en doce días deberemos presentarnos a proponer la ley delante del Wizengamot.

 

—¡Doce días! —jadeó Harry —; pero aún no tenemos la ubicación de la clínica, ni un rostro… ningún culpable.

 

—Ya… no hay que perder las esperanzas, al final nos lanzaremos con lo que tengamos, y si no es suficiente nos lanzaremos una y otra vez, hasta que lo consigamos.

 

—Suena a buena estrategia —replicó Harry algo sarcástico. Aarón suspiró profundamente.

 

—¿Por qué no vienes con Draco a casa a tomar un par de copas?, nos hará bien a todos… 

—Yo… Tal vez no sea buena idea…

 

—¿Draco sigue enfadado?

 

—¿Cómo es que sabes…?

 

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

 

—Cosas que uno sabe, o percibe… Yo también he tenido problemas con Boris más de una vez, una pareja no puede vivir eternamente en paz.

 

—Ya lo creo —respondió Harry con un poco más de alivio.

 

—¿Irás entonces a casa a hacer las paces con Draco ahora?

 

Harry arrugó un poco la nariz y miró alrededor del patio, como si estuviera constatando con real interés el estado del mismo.

 

—Entiendo —dijo entonces Aarón acercándose un poco más a él —. Te digo, esto de las discusiones con las parejas…  a veces es mejor tomar un poco de aire antes de empeorar todo.

 

—Tal vez…

 

—Vamos de todas maneras por una copa, te hará bien —le propuso Aarón pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros —; no te digo que me cuentes qué es lo que pasa, pero me sé algunos chistes, tal vez hasta te haga reír.

 

—Yo… —Harry sonrió un poco por el comentario y luego asintió —. Claro, no es mala idea.

 

—Genial —comentó alegre Aarón mientras lo guiaba hacia la puerta de salida, aún sin soltarlo.

 

Tres pisos arriba, desde la última ventana de la esquina, Draco apretaba los puños con rabia hasta sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en su palma y lo lastimaban, pero no le importó el dolor, no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Y se quedó allí de pie. Mirando hacia el patio vacío durante mucho rato más.

 

*

 

Aquella única copa se había convertido en una cantidad de copas que ya no podía contar, Aarón y él habían ido a un bar muggle cerca de la casa de Harry, poco rato después había llegado Boris, los tres habían estado bebiendo juntos. Harry no se había animado a contarles cual era su problema con Draco, aunque casi estaba seguro de que ellos, al igual que todos, ya lo sabían.

 

Cuando ya era bastante tarde Boris y Aarón, que no parecían tan ebrios como él, lo habían llevado en un taxi a casa y se habían encargado de hacerlo entrar antes de marcharse.

 

Harry se tambaleó por la oscura casa, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas, hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la habitación; el inmóvil bulto en la cama le reveló que Draco ya estaba dormido, y haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible (o eso creyó él, al menos) se desvistió y se metió a la cama.

 

Por instinto trató de abrazarse al cuerpo tibio de Draco, recibió en respuesta un certero empujón que lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la cama.

 

—Draco… —jadeó, sintiéndose algo resentido por ese recibimiento.

 

—Apestas a licor —protestó Draco moviéndose hacia el lado opuesto, Harry se quedó quieto, observando su espalda cubierta por el pijama de algodón y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

 

—Yo…

 

—Fregoteó —masculló Draco agitando la varita de manera descuidada sobre el cuerpo de Harry, aunque sin girarse a mirarlo.

 

Harry sintió el aire tibio del hechizo de limpieza y trató de acercarse nuevamente a Draco, recibió otro empujón más en respuesta.

 

—Duérmete —ordenó Draco con voz helada, sin siquiera girar a mirarlo —. Estás borracho.

 

—No lo estoy —protestó Harry arrastrando las palabras. Indiscutiblemente si estaba algo borracho.

 

Draco no contestó y estuvo quieto, escuchando la respiración de Harry hasta que ésta se volvió pausada y rítmica, indicador de que por fin se había dormido. Solo entonces se animó a girar y ver, a pesar de la penumbra, el rostro de Harry, con sus dedos recorrió su mejilla y bajó suavemente por el cuello, levantando un poco los cobertores para ver sus hombros y su pecho. Le dio un par de besos en la mejilla, suspirando aliviado de que al fin hubiera vuelto a casa, después de todo. Se sentía tonto y ridículo al hacer algo así. Pero también se sentía herido. Harry había preferido irse de fiesta con Aarón en lugar de volver a casa y resolver las cosas con él. Harry se removió un poco más y giró, buscando alcanzarlo con un brazo, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Pasó mucho rato más observándolo hasta que el sueño lo venció también. Aunque no durmió bien.

 

*****


	6. PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA UNA LEY

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 6: “PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA UNA LEY”**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_El paraíso deviene en infierno_  
y luego se quema.  
y sin que nadie se mueva,  
¿quien lo arregla?  
  
Gestado en mis escombros  
de pastoso paladar  
el disparate del caos  
me derroto con palabras de alabanza.

****

**_“Con los brazos de la fiebre”_ **

**_Héroes del Silencio._ **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_1  de Diciembre del 2003_

 

Gael abrió los ojos con pereza a causa de un sonido demasiado constante y fastidioso, sobre todo a esa hora de la mañana.

 

—Es la chimenea —informó Mikel a su lado, sin muchas ganas de moverse.

 

—¿A esta hora? —se quejó Gael mientras se giraba hacia Mikel.

 

—Anda a ver quién es para que podamos seguir durmiendo —protestó Mikel.

 

—¿Por qué yo?

 

—Porque eres un ángel y lo harás para que yo pueda seguir durmiendo.

 

—Hoy no me apetece ser un ángel, seré un demonio y te enviaré a ti.

 

Mikel bostezó sonoramente y se giró, dándole la espalda.

 

—Tengo sueño y frío, acabo de volver hace poco de hacer la guardia; además estoy casi seguro de que se trata de Draco, a ningún otro en su sano juicio se le ocurriría llegar a esta hora.

 

Gael iba a protestar, pero cambió de opinión, con una mano acarició lentamente la espalda de Mikel, sintiendo como el chico se estremecía bajo su toque, ahora que estaban despiertos bien podrían emplear el tiempo en algo más.

 

 —Lo haré —dijo al fin —; pero tú te quedas allí, tal como estás.

 

—Claro —suspiró Mikel acomodándose mejor entre las almohadas, satisfecho con no ser obligado a levantarse. 

 

Gael sonrió, levantó la varita de la mesa de noche y susurró un hechizo que Draco le había explicado mucho tiempo antes y que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de usar.

 

—¡Hey! —protestó Mikel, girando para ver a su novio con reproche, su pijama había desaparecido y ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

 

—Allí, quietecito, que ya vuelvo —se burló Gael ya en pie y jalando una bata gruesa para salir a ver quién era su inoportuno visitante.

 

—Eres un tramposo —medio gritó Mikel cuando Gael ya abandonaba la habitación, recibió en respuesta una sonora carcajada.

 

Cuando Gael llegó a la chimenea no se sorprendió tanto de encontrarse con el rostro de Draco; en cuanto lo dejó pasar pudo notar que no estaba de buen humor parecía algo… enfadado, podría ser la palabra, pero no estaba seguro, era una expresión que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

 

—¿Pasó algo?

 

—Nada —contestó Draco de mala manera —; vine por los papeles que me comentaste ayer.

 

—Ah… supuse que ayer habrías hecho las paces con Harry y que por eso te levantarías más tarde —comentó Gael, pasando por alto el mal tono de Draco y caminando hacia el estudio para sacar la información que Draco le pedía.

 

—Algo así, pero quiero revisarlos ahora mismo.

 

—Bien —Gael le tendió un grueso file de papeles muggles —. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?; no es por nada, pero tengo a un hombre desnudo en mi cama.

 

—Tú siempre tan directo —masculló Draco tomando el grueso file de papeles —. No, solo vine por esto, ya me voy para que sigan con sus cosas.

 

—¿Irás a casa? Tal vez me pueda pasar en un rato y…

 

—No, no estaré allí, ya te vengo a ver más tarde, o te llamo al móvil —respondió Draco antes de salir hacia la puerta del departamento.

 

—¿Tampoco usarás la red flú?

 

—¿No dices que tienes a un hombre desnudo en tu cama? ¿Por qué no vas a verlo en lugar de ocuparte de lo que yo hago?

 

Gael frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada molesta mientras Draco, sin esperar respuesta alguna, salía del departamento. Al menos no había azotado la puerta.

 

*

 

Despertó cerca del medio día, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía en exceso, el amargo ardor que trepó de su estómago hacia su garganta le recordó el motivo por el cual ya no hacía eso y corrió al baño, apenas sosteniéndose por los mareos.

 

Después de vomitar se lavó la cara con agua helada y volvió a la habitación, recordando que Kreacher siempre tenía a mano una buena poción para “después de las fiestas”, como la llamaba el elfo. Estaba ya dispuesto a meterse en la cama y quedarse quieto a esperar sentirse mejor, pues bien sabía que Draco lo dejaría sufrir toda la resaca al estilo muggle debido a lo furioso que debía estar; sin embargo, no fue así, porque descubrió en la mesa de noche de su lado una pequeña botellita con el líquido ya conocido y una nota al lado:

 

_Poción para la resaca._

 

Conocía la letra. Tampoco esperaba una gran nota. Es más, era mucho más de lo que había esperado de parte de Draco. Se bebió el contenido rápidamente, mitigando las ganas de volver a vomitar. Pronto la poción hizo efecto y su estómago se fue asentando, así como el dolor de cabeza y los mareos desapareciendo. Pese a eso, se quedó en cama un buen rato más, pensando en que tal vez Draco aparecería en cualquier momento.

Pero no fue así, y luego de convencerse de ello se puso en pie, se dio una larga ducha, tratando de recordar qué era lo que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior, y se vistió para bajar. Tenía pequeños flashes de Aarón, Boris y él, en un bar, riendo y bebiendo, hablando de nada en especial. No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa y si Draco le había echado la bronca por su estado; aunque casi podía apostar a que sí.

 

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Hermione y Boris, ambos trabajando sobre un grupo de pergaminos.

 

—Oh, hola Harry —lo recibió su amiga con una sonrisa amable —; pensamos que estarían ocupados, o que tal vez habían salido, por eso no los llamamos.

 

—¿Qué tal, Harry? —saludó Boris mientras levitaba con la varita una taza de café hacia las manos de Harry.

 

—Gracias, bien, tomé una poción… ya sabes.

 

—¿Poción? —preguntó Hermione.

 

—Para la resaca, seguramente —contestó Boris —; es una suerte tener tu propio fabricante de pociones, ni a Aarón ni a mi se nos da bien eso de las pociones, siempre tenemos que estar comprándolas.

 

—¿Estuvieron bebiendo?

 

—Algo —respondió Harry sentándose al lado de su amiga —¿Qué hacen?

 

—Preparamos el borrador de la propuesta de ley, he pedido unos días libres en la oficina, porque estamos contra el tiempo.

 

—También yo, aunque Aarón no ha podido zafarse, es una pena, tendrá que trabajar hasta más tarde para lograr esto.

 

—Ah… —Harry dio una mirada alrededor —¿No han visto a Draco?

 

—Pensamos que estaría arriba contigo.

 

—No… seguramente ha salido a comprar alguna cosa —justificó Harry poniéndose en pie —. Ya vuelvo… se quedan en casa.

 

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—Prácticamente hemos invadido tu casa.

 

—Cierto —apoyó Boris —, espero que no te moleste, pero los demás tienen acceso aquí y será mucho más fácil trabajar en un lugar que ya es conocido por todos…

 

—No, no me molesta, claro que no. Ya vuelvo a ayudarlos.

 

Harry salió hasta su habitación y buscó el móvil entre las ropas que había usado la noche anterior, que aún estaban tiradas a un lado de la cama. Marcó el número de Draco pero nadie contestó. Frunció el ceño y a riesgo de parecer paranoico marcó nuevamente, y una tercera vez, hasta que comprendió que Draco no le contestaría.

 

Cuando bajó nuevamente se encontró con Gael y Mikel, que le comentaron de la visita tan madrugadora de Draco a su departamento y que les había dicho que se comunicaría más tarde aún. Harry pretendió saber al respecto para no preocupar más a sus amigos y volvió a la cocina, donde Giles, Tyrone, Ethan y Lucka ya trabajaban, copiando pergaminos u ordenando cosas.

 

Resignado a que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ubicar a Draco, y con un nudo en el estómago, se puso también a ayudar. Aunque debió parecer algo preocupado porque Lucka le preguntó más de una vez si acaso se encontraba bien.

 

*

 

Él por lo general siempre tenía un plan o dos para saber qué hacer en cada situación, pero esa mañana, mientras bajaba en el ascensor del departamento de Gael y Mikel se sintió perdido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir ni a quién acudir.

 

Sujetando con demasiada fuerza el file de papeles que Gael le había entregado, caminó por varias calles, recordando vagamente que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir realmente de casa. Sus pasos lo llevaron, quizá por instinto, hacia la parada de buses, en cuanto subió al bus supo qué era lo que debía hacer.

 

Después de un viaje de más de dos horas, dos buses y un tren, llegó a la ciudad de Cardiff, no había hecho ese recorrido en mucho tiempo; en demasiado tiempo, se reprendió, mientras avanzaba las siete calles que separaban la estación del cementerio.

 

Las rejas negras y viejas seguían igual que siempre y el letrero sobre éstas, que anunciaban el cementerio de Cardiff, no había cambiado tampoco.

 

Caminó con pasos rápidos por entre las diferentes lápidas hasta que llegó a la primera que deseaba visitar. El nombre apenas se leía por el polvo que tenía encima, con la varita se encargo de limpiarla hasta que se pudo leer claramente:

_YARIK  FORSYTH_

_10-02-1978 * 29-12-97_

—Hola, Yarik —suspiró Draco luego de limpiar la lápida y el piso alrededor, para sentarse, dejando los papeles que no había siquiera leído, a un lado —. Sé que pensarás que me he convertido en una persona muy ingrata… Y quisiera decirte que he estado demasiado ocupado, pero lo cierto es que no tengo mucha justificación.

 

“Sigo creyendo que ves todo desde allá arriba, desde el cielo, y que sabes qué es lo que me pasa… solo quisiera que estuvieras aquí para darme uno de esos consejos tuyos, uno de esos que realmente me puedan guiar… —Draco negó con la cabeza y sacó del bolsillo del abrigo una cajetilla de cigarros —. No he olvidado esto —murmuró mientras encendía uno de ellos y fumaba lentamente —; no sé que hacer —confesó— me siento perdido, cansado, solo… Perdí a otra gran amiga: Jocelyn; si la vez por allí seguramente te caerá muy bien, es muy graciosa y amable y le gusta ayudar a los demás —Draco sonrió tristemente —; una vez me besó, fue… revelador, en el sentido de que descubrí que besar chicas definitivamente no es lo mío, aunque tú ya lo debes saber… Besar a Harry es lo mío, aunque ahora no lo haga mucho… no de la manera que me gustaría…

 

“¿Será acaso que me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Qué ya he perdido la razón por completo? Ese hombre… no me gusta, se pega mucho a él y Harry… parece tan feliz por eso, no creo que no se dé cuenta, tal vez el estar con un simple fabricante de pociones ya no le baste, tal vez necesita más de lo que yo le puedo dar, un nombre mejor que el mío…

 

Pasó mucho rato más, hablando solo, desenvolviendo todo el nudo de emociones y sentimientos que tenía dentro, y, aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se sintió mejor.

 

Luego caminó unas cuantas lápidas más al fondo y encontró la tumba de su madre. La última vez que había ido le había puesto un hechizo de protección para que el clima no la afectara, lucía limpia, blanca y con las letras claras. Draco también se sentó al pie de ella, pero está vez no habló mucho, se la pasó pensando en su madre, recordando aquella vez en que le había dicho que esperaba que se enamorara de un muchacho… seguramente le habría tomado demasiado trabajo el hacerlo, el decirle algo así, algo que iba contra sus principios. Si su madre estuviera viva todo sería mucho más simple, mucho más fácil, su madre, sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, siempre había sido sinónimo de refugio, en sus brazos podía sentirse a salvo, aún en la peor situación. Realmente la extrañaba tanto…

 

No fue hasta que oscureció que se puso en marcha, el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo le mostraba siete llamadas perdidas de Harry, aún así no se animó a responder al llamado. Se subió nuevamente en el tren de regreso a casa, sintiendo algo más ligero el pecho, y se dedicó a estudiar los papeles que Gael le había dado, tratando de concentrase en algo diferente a Harry y a todo lo que estaba pasando. No quería pensar en que, seguramente, Aarón estaría en casa, junto a su Harry, ni nada al respecto.

 

No llegó a Grimmauld Place, ya era bastante tarde, pero aún así fue al departamento de Gael, por suerte los chicos estaban allí, apenas habían terminado de cenar, Draco les aceptó una taza de café, recordando que no había comido nada durante el día, pero sintiéndose inapetente.

—Harry preguntó por ti.

 

—Ajá —masculló Draco mientras extendía los papeles de vuelta hacia Gael —. En la cuarta página, cuando hablamos de los impuestos atrasados hay algo que no entiendo muy bien ¿Podemos revisarlo ahora?

 

—Claro —suspiró Gael y ambos, acompañados por un silencioso Mikel, se pusieron a revisar los documentos hasta poco después de la media noche, en que Draco quedó complacido con los cambios y dejó todo encargado a Gael para que pudiera, al día siguiente, poner la oferta final a la vendedora.

 

Había decidido que no podía dejarse más al abandono, no podía dejar que la fábrica se hundiera, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, ni dejar que los de la MACH se sintieran vencedores al saber que la fábrica no abriría nuevamente.

 

*

 

Harry miraba las llamas de la chimenea firmemente, en una mano tenía un cigarro y al costado, sobre el sofá, el cenicero bastante lleno, ya todos se habían marchado horas antes, incluso Aarón, todos habían preguntado por Draco y él no había sabido que excusa inventar sobre su ausencia.

 

Estaba preocupado por él, había marcado el móvil demasiadas veces como para ser tildado ya de acosador y Draco no se dignaba siquiera a decirle que estaba bien. Sabía que era la forma que tenía Draco de protestar por todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Y en alguna forma tenía algo de razón, pero con los tiempos que corrían era demasiado imprudente marcharse sin decir a donde, teniendo a Harry al borde del pánico por no saber si realmente se trataba de un berrinche o si le había pasado algo.

 

Se sobresaltó cuando las  llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y Draco emergió de ellas, vestía su abrigo azul y parecía algo cansado.

 

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie de un salto. Draco le dio una mirada desinteresada y asintió.

 

—Buenas noches —masculló Draco mientras desabotonaba el abrigo y caminaba hacia las escaleras, dormir era lo único que se le apetecía en ese momento, pero no dormir con Harry.

 

—¿Buenas noches? —reclamó Harry siguiéndolo —; ¿es lo único que vas a decir?

 

—Es de noche, y cuando la gente llega de noche saluda con un “buenas noches”—respondió Draco con total calma mientras subía las escaleras, Harry iba detrás de él, pisando los escalones con bastante fuerza.

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

Draco suspiró pero no se detuvo.

 

—Ese es un grave problema, siempre crees que yo debo saber a lo que te refieres, o lo que te pasa, o lo que planeas —Draco finalmente llegó a la primera habitación para invitados y se detuvo delante de la puerta —; pero te tengo una noticia, no soy un adivino para siempre saber de qué estás hablando.

 

—Estuviste todo el día fuera, te fuiste sin decir a dónde ni cuándo regresarías, no contestabas el móvil y… —Harry se detuvo cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados —, ¿por qué estamos entrando aquí?

 

—En realidad solo yo voy a entrar aquí —aclaró Draco, finalmente girando para ver a Harry —; aquí es donde pasaré la noche, y no sabía que tenía que dejarte una agenda detallada sobre mis actividades.

 

—¿Por qué…? —Harry no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, Draco arqueó una ceja, y Harry se enfadó más aún —¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación y hablamos?

 

—Porque estoy cansado y voy a dormir, así que si me permites…

 

—¿Piensas castigarme por lo que pasó anoche?

 

—Ah —suspiró Draco, su mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, listo para cerrarla, y conteniéndose por no hacerlo en las narices de Harry —. Lo que pasó anoche… esto no es un castigo, Harry, solo una forma madura de actuar, anoche, cuando te decidiste largar de juerga con tus amigos en lugar de regresar a casa, yo no te hice ninguna escena ni ningún reclamo, supongo que es tu forma de manejar las cosas, la mía es esta, mucho más sana, como verás, simplemente quiero estar solo y esta habitación me ofrece la soledad y tranquilidad que necesito.

 

Harry ladeó la cabeza un poco y lo miró fijamente, no sabiendo qué contestar, sobre todo por el tono pausado que Draco estaba usando, algo le indicaba que debía temerle más a ese tono incluso que a sus gritos.

 

—Pero… lamento lo de anoche, yo había pensado tomar una copa pero luego…

 

—Pero luego Aarón insistió en que bebieran más y más, hasta que llegaste más borracho de lo que nunca te había visto a casa, entiendo, créeme.

 

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?

 

—Porque los vi, los vi irse del patio ese y, si eso es todo, realmente, Harry, quiero dormir.

 

—Draco, por favor, no es lo que piensas, ni lo que imaginas, Boris también estuvo bebiendo con nosotros y…

 

—Que extraño, no fue a Boris al que vi sacándote de ese patio, pero, honestamente, no me interesa, puedes haberte ido con Aarón, o con Boris, o con toda la comunidad gay, no es mi asunto.

 

—No digas esas cosas —reclamó Harry levantando un poco más la voz. —; te estás comportando de manera inmadura.

 

Draco cambió el peso de un pie a otro y miró a Harry con fastidio.

 

—Si grito soy inadecuado, y si no lo hago también, dime Harry, qué es lo que quieres que haga para así hacerlo y de una vez poder ir a dormir.

 

—En verdad no piensas ir a la habitación.

 

—No. Por el momento prefiero estar apartado de ti, sé que necesitan alguna ayuda con la campaña esa y que de alguna manera prometí hacerlo y no faltaré, ni me entrometeré más entre tú y Aarón, pero eso es todo lo que ofrezco; por el momento, prefiero quedarme aquí.

 

—No existe nada entre Aarón y yo —protestó Harry.

 

—Que bien, me alegra, ahora… si me permites.

 

—¿Acaso eso no es como si me dejaras? —reclamó Harry.

 

—No, Harry —respondió Draco, su mirada tornándose mucho más peligrosa —; abandonarte es largarme de esta casa y es lo que haré si no me dejas, de una maldita vez, dormir —y dicho esto finalmente cerró la puerta, no esperando respuesta de Harry. Se había contenido durante mucho rato y simplemente había llegado a su límite.

 

Harry se quedó en pie, mirando la puerta cerrada y respirando agitadamente, con la protesta en la punta de la lengua, pero se detuvo y, finalmente, decidió regresar a su habitación, al fin Draco ya estaba en casa y eso lo debía aliviar, aunque hubiera preferido que Draco lo escuchara, hacer las paces con él.

 

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sintiendo la ausencia de Draco, trató de convencerse de que tal vez su novio tenía razón, un poco de distancia debía hacerlos meditar las cosas, para luego arreglarlas. No duraría mucho, tal vez para la noche siguiente todo estaría arreglado. Dio una vuelta más en la cama. Pero realmente lo extrañaba. Y mucho.

 

*

 

—Necesito la declaración ciento diecisiete —dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del enorme grupo de pergaminos.

 

—Yo la tengo… espera, por aquí lo tengo —respondió Lucka poniéndose en pie —, ah sí, aquí está —finalmente dio la vuelta completa a la mesa para pasarle el documento que ella quería. Hermione, Ron y Mikel se encargaban de armar todos los testimonios y alegatos contra la clínica, no como una acusación sino como una muestra del maltrato a lo que ser gay podía estar sujeto. Habían podido sacar mucha información acerca de la forma como eran tácitamente amenazados y la forma como eran discriminados gracias al libro de recortes que Harry había juntado durante los últimos años; Lucka y Ethan los ayudaban con los testimonios, duplicando y triplicando copias y encontrando los números perdidos. Eran demasiados.

 

—¿Alguien tiene el testimonio del dueño del emporio de las lechuzas? —preguntó Harry luego de un momento más.

 

—No… creo que no —respondió Gael removiendo la cantidad de pergaminos que tenía alrededor.

 

—Yo lo tengo —anunció Draco levantando unos cuantos pergaminos y haciendo levitar luego su copia hacia Harry.

 

—Gracias —Harry sonrió y Draco, como siempre ocurría, lo ignoró o fingió no verlo mientras volvía hacia sus pergaminos y se inclinaba un poco hacia Gael a comentarle algunas cosas en voz baja.

 

Y Harry sentía que pronto no podría aguantar más.

 

—Te está mirando —masculló Gael al oído de Draco, de tal manera que nadie más lo escuchara.

 

—Ya… estamos con esto ahora ¿no? En un rato más tengo que volver a la fábrica, así que no me distraigas.

 

—Pero… ¿Por qué simplemente no lo arreglas y ya?

 

—No es simple.

 

—Parecen dos adolescentes. Y aún te sigue mirando —replicó Gael.

 

Muy a su pesar Draco levantó la vista para encontrarse con la firme mirada de Harry. Y esa mirada siempre le lograba quitar el aliento, estuviera o no enfadado.

 

—¿No era la declaración que necesitabas? —preguntó sin imprimir ningún sentimiento a su voz.

 

Harry torció el gesto y solo asintió antes de volver la vista al trabajo que hacía, aunque no prestando mucha atención. Habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas, semanas. Dos semanas en que todo parecía haberse puesto boca arriba.

 

Dos semanas en las que habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y ninguna también.

 

Harry había intentado razonar con Draco muchas veces y solo había recibido en respuesta ser ignorado. Sin embargo, Draco parecía calmado. No habían vuelto a pelear más, pero tampoco a estar juntos; Draco aún permanecía en aquella habitación, que cada vez se llenaba más y más de sus cosas y se volvía menos una habitación impersonalizada para invitados y más la habitación de Draco, quien no parecía tener ningún interés de volver al dormitorio que compartía antes con Harry y mucho menos de hacer las paces con él.

 

Era como si Draco estuviera resentido con él, como si esperara algo de Harry, alguna acción maravillosa y desconocida, para perdonarlo. Pero Harry, por supuesto, no sabía qué debía hacer. Había intentado muchas cosas, pedir perdón, gritar, amenazar con irse, jurar que haría lo que fuera por arreglar las cosas… y nada había funcionado. Draco permanecía impasible.

 

—Bien, yo debo ir a la fábrica, he dejado algo inconcluso —anunció Draco para todos mientras se ponía en pie.

 

Todos los demás hicieron gestos de despedida o dijeron “Hasta luego” mientras Draco terminaba de ordenar un poco más su ruma de pergaminos, tomaba el morral viejo que había dejado sobre el piso y salía de la cocina. Si a alguno le pareció raro que no se despidiera de Harry con más entusiasmo, no lo comentó, seguramente ya estaban habituados a sus correctos y nada emotivos saludos y despedidas.

 

Cuando llegaba ya a la chimenea de la sala de estar escuchó los pasos de alguien más detrás de él, estaba seguro de que era Harry.

 

—Draco —llamó suavemente, no animándose a tocarlo. Era como casi haber regresado a la época de la escuela, donde apenas un roce podía alterarlo.

 

—Dime.

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —preguntó Harry retorciéndose las manos un poco y algo enfadado porque Draco no se dignara siquiera a mirarlo mientras hablaba. ¿Eso acaso no era de mala educación? Se lo habría dicho gustoso, pero no quería pelear. No más.

 

—Estoy trabajando en un par de nuevas pociones. Llegaré a casa alrededor de las once, a menos que me necesites para algo ¿Habrá junta? No lo había anotado… —respondió pensativo mientras finalmente giraba para encarar a Harry y buscaba en su morral el libro que usaba de agenda.

 

—No, no, es que yo… —Harry miró a ambos lados, no creyendo que hubieran llegado tan lejos con toda esa pelea —estaba pensando en que tal vez te gustaría cenar conmigo, ya sabes, salir. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, que no lo hacemos y creo que sería buena idea.

 

Draco ladeó la cabeza un poco, ligeramente conmovido ante la expresión de Harry, luchó contra la necesidad de lanzarse sobre su cuello y besarlo, morderlo y amarlo hasta el cansancio y en respuesta a eso carraspeó ligeramente mientras abría la agenda.

 

—Esta noche no puedo, tengo que terminar ese par de pociones. Ambas son parte de un pedido muy importante que podrá darnos el último empujón que necesitamos. Y si sale correcto, tendré el resto de la semana ocupada, empaquetando y viendo la fabricación a grande escala, para cumplir con el pedido. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para la otra semana?

 

—Porque la otra semana es la presentación de la ley —respondió Harry sin mucho ánimo. Draco vio como sus hombros se hundían un poco y su semblante se ensombrecía más y más mientras se daba la vuelta —. Olvídalo, de todas maneras ambos estamos demasiado ocupados, será en otra ocasión.

 

Draco se quedó de pie mirando hacia Harry que se alejaba y por un instante se sintió demasiado culpable, sin embargo, luchó nuevamente contra ese sentimiento de saltar sobre Harry y se metió en la chimenea, para llegar a la nueva fábrica de pociones, después de todo en verdad tenía que terminar con todo el trabajo pendiente.

 

El lugar aún estaba bastante vacío, no habían gastado en implementar las oficinas ni nada más que el laboratorio de pociones, en el tercer piso, desde allí Draco tenía una perfecta vista del pequeño patio del lugar que Harry aún no se decidía a comprar.

 

No habían hablado de eso ni de nada durante esas dos semanas. Harry sabía que Draco y Gael habían, finalmente, comprado la fábrica porque Gael se lo había comentado y cuando Harry, una mañana después de eso, se había acercado a él a felicitarlo, con claras intenciones de abrazarlo, Draco se había hecho a un lado, simplemente diciendo que lo más difícil estaba por llegar en cuanto a la fábrica y que no era necesarias las felicitaciones.

 

Tenía que admitirse que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, Harry siempre intentaba hablar, acercarse, comentar cosas acerca de su vida, decir qué era lo que estaba haciendo o pensando, pero Draco siempre fingía no poner mucha atención. Por su parte, además, sus palabras con Harry eran de saludos o despedidas, anunciar que estaría por la fábrica (en donde pasaba todo el tiempo que no estaba en casa ayudando con la dichosa ley) y a que hora regresaría, que almorzaría y cenaría fuera y cosas por el estilo. No había hecho ni un solo comentario acerca de cómo le iba con la nueva fábrica y cuando Harry preguntaba el respondía con un simple “bien” y sabía que estaba hiriendo a Harry. Que estaba portándose injusto. Él se había prometido no lastimarlo más, nunca más y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Siempre que lo veía recordaba la escena del patio y un amargor subía por su pecho y se sentía vulnerable, vulnerable porque no era un buen luchador, porque sabía que Aarón era mucho mejor que él en todo. Y tenía miedo de que llegado el momento Harry no lo eligiera más a él.

 

Se concentró en la mezcla que estaba haciendo, llevaba un par de días tratando de encontrar las proporciones correctas y había incluso tenido un par de pequeñas explosiones de caldero. Él nunca había volado calderos, ni en la universidad ni en la escuela, sabía que era porque por más que lo intentara no estaba del todo en el trabajo, y Gael se lo decía también, que hasta que no arreglara las cosas con Harry no podría estar completamente concentrado. Y Draco se odiaba por eso. Porque ahora era demasiado susceptible, ya que antes, cuando había dejado a Harry tras Hogwarts, podía concentrarse a la perfección en el trabajo, aunque sus sueños y sus deseos estuvieran plagados de la imagen de Harry. Había sabido controlarse, separar sus sentimientos de su trabajo. En cambio ahora todo era tan diferente, el estar tanto con Harry le estaba pegando lo impulsivo y lo sentimental y si no estuviera enojado con él eso no se sentiría tan mal. Pero justo ahora, en medio de tantas cosas, necesitaba concentrarse.

 

—No sé que le hiciste a Harry, pero siempre te encargas de dejarlo mal, a este paso dejaré de ser tu amigo y me convertiré en amigo de él —dijo Gael apareciendo por la chimenea y colgando el abrigo a un lado.

 

—Yo no le he hecho nada —protestó Draco mientras agitaba la varita para que un cuchillo cortara las raíces que necesitaba mientras aún miraba a través de la ventana.

 

—Sí que lo has hecho, y ya deja esa ventana en paz, la solución no aparecerá por ese patio —bufó Gael agitando la varita para que las cortinas se cerraran mientras las antorchas de las paredes comenzaban a arder suavemente, iluminando el lugar.

 

—¿Qué es lo que, según tú, le he hecho a Harry ahora?

 

—Deberías decírmelo, tiene carita de cachorro apaleado y así volvió después de alcanzarte para hablar cuando saliste de la cocina, no ha abierto la boca más que lo justo y se le notaba que quería largarse de allí cuanto antes. Así que lo que sea que le hayas dicho, o que le hayas hecho, ya déjalo en paz. Creo que el irse a beber porque estaban en una discusión está mal, pero ya llevas demasiado con esto y cuando te des cuenta Harry ya no estará interesado.

 

—¿No crees que te estás metiendo demasiado? —preguntó Draco obligándose a no mirar a su amigo y parecer desinteresado a pesar de todo.

 

—Te lo diré así, soy tu amigo, te quiero, pero hasta a mí, que solo veo las cosas desde afuera, me estás cansando; por la forma como lo tratas, Harry se hartará de ti y luego el que sufrirá serás tú y por una estupidez.

 

—Mira Gael…

 

—Y no, no pienso decir nada más al respecto, ni escuchar tus tontos argumentos contra Harry —. Gael se alejó hacia el otro lado, tomó un par de calderos y comenzó a trabajar.

 

Pero Draco no pudo continuar. Miraba los ingredientes y los deseos de continuar se esfumaron, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía continuar.

 

Sin decir nada, caminó hasta la chimenea, cogió su abrigo y pasó por la red flú hasta Grimmauld Place. En la cocina aún estaban Lucka, Ethan, Weasley y Granger.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—Se fue al despacho —comentó Ron, quien casi nunca le contestaba. Draco no dio las gracias siquiera y se giró para irse.

 

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que estaba con Aarón en el despacho? —increpó Lucka.

 

—Él preguntó por Harry, no por Aarón, además Harry no está haciendo nada malo como para temer que Draco lo encuentre, ¿verdad?

 

—Ronald, a veces eres… —negó con la cabeza Hermione, enfadada.

 

Ambos sabían sobre la pelea de Harry con Draco, todos lo sabían y el que Draco estuviera allí, buscando a Harry podía ser una buena señal, o al menos eso esperaba.

 

*

 

Trabajó durante varias horas más, equivocándose con frecuencia, hasta que finalmente le cedió su lugar a Ethan y él se dedicó, junto a Lucka, a organizar los testimonios, su cabeza, definitivamente, estaba en Draco, en Draco y lo que estaría haciendo o pensando en ese momento.

 

—Harry, muchacho, el hombre con el que quería hablar —dijo Aarón entrando a la cocina, Harry pensó en que tal vez pronto tendría que encontrar otra casa para vivir porque al fin todos entraban cuando y como querían a la suya. Tal vez en eso de la privacidad pérdida Draco tenía algo de razón. Pero eso sería luego, ahora estaban en otras cosas.

 

—Hola, Aarón —respondió Harry tratando de parecer calmado —¿Qué ocurrió?

 

—Chicos, ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Aarón hacia los demás, que solo hicieron ligeros asentimientos —; Boris llegará de un momento a otro y yo vuelvo dentro de poco a ayudar, estamos ya casi con la fecha encima, por lo pronto me llevo a Harry. Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo a Harry para luego hacerle un gesto con la cabeza e indicarle la sala.

 

—¿Pasó algo?

 

—No, no… o sí, no lo sé —masculló Aarón mirando alrededor —¿No hay un lugar…?

 

—El estudio —sugirió Harry señalando al pasillo —. Cualquier cosa chicos me buscan en el estudio —dijo hacia sus amigos.

 

El estudio era un lugar que casi nunca usaba, Draco lo usaba más que él y varias veces había pensado en crear otra cosa allí, aunque ahora no era el momento. Era una habitación con estantes para los libros empotrados sobre tres de las paredes, aunque no estaban del todo llenas, luego de eliminar muchos de los libros durante la guerra y antes de ella, quedaban apenas unos cuantos. En el centro había una mesa larga, tan larga que Harry y Draco se sentaban a estudiar allí, ambos, durante sus carreras, y sin molestarse en absoluto por la falta de espacio y la cantidad de libros. Aunque claro, también la habían usado para otras cosas, recordó Harry mientras miraba una de las esquinas, donde más de una vez Draco lo había empujado y tomado.

 

—Esta tarde estuve hablando con varios de los miembros del Wizengamot —empezó a explicar Aarón mientras caminaba alrededor —, y tengo menos gente dispuesta a apoyarnos de lo que pensaba.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Hay unos cuantos, cinco para ser más específicos, que están dudando acerca de si es que será adecuado o no apoyar está ley, como has podido ver en los diarios desde que se dio una fecha, no se hace más que hablar de ella y pese a que se dijo que tú estabas de acuerdo… 

 

—Sabes que no daremos ninguna declaración, Draco no está de acuerdo con eso y…

 

—Claro, claro, no te quiero obligar a eso, pero me gustaría que trataras de hablar con estos indecisos que te comento, ellos pueden marcar la diferencia entre la aprobación y desaprobación de la ley, pues son muy influyentes.

 

—¿Hablar con ellos? —preguntó Harry algo preocupado —Yo… ¿contigo?

 

—No, no, tendrías que ir solo. Boris te puede conseguir las citas lo más pronto posible y puedes ir y decirles que estás de acuerdo con esto, eres muy bueno convenciendo a la gente, no te resultará difícil.

 

—Yo no soy bueno convenciendo a nadie —protestó Harry apoyándose sobre la mesa y bajando la mirada, ni siquiera podía convencer a Draco de cenar con él, menos podría convencer a un grupo de magos estirados de que les dieran su apoyo durante la votación.

 

—Pero de todas maneras vas a estar presente durante la asamblea, dando tú apoyo —continuó Aarón acercándose a él y colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros.

 

—Eso no es lo mismo que ir a abogar con esos tipos.

 

—Harry —suspiró Aarón mientras apretaba más sus manos sobre los hombros y se acercaba a él —, si necesitas discutirlo con Draco no hay problema, pero es hora de que te des cuenta del gran potencial que tienes en la política. Eres un héroe, ellos te escucharan, no les estás pidiendo que maten a nadie, ni siquiera que condenen o liberen a alguien, les estás pidiendo que sean justos, y sé que podrás hacerlo.

 

—Yo… —Harry no terminó de contestar, en cuanto levantó la mirada tuvo una vista de la puerta abierta, de Draco en pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente —. Draco —jadeó deshaciéndose del agarre de Aarón.

 

Draco simplemente sintió como toda la realidad se partía a su alrededor, en dolorosos y pequeños pedazos que dejaban todo oscuro e Irreal. Había llegado buscando arreglar todo con Harry, o al menos dar el primer paso, pero lo único que había conseguido era descubrir a _su_ Harry demasiado cerca de Aarón, y además, ¿por qué demonios tenía que andar tocándolo de esa manera?. Y Harry permitiéndoselo. Si antes se había sentido inseguro, está vez se sentía completamente seguro de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

 

—Draco, que bueno que vienes, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a convencer a Harry… —empezó a decir Aarón hablando de manera natural, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero Draco negó con la cabeza, aún mirando hacia Harry.

 

—No, lo cierto es que tengo prisa —consiguió decir antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos y girar para salir rápidamente de allí, en el pasillo se encontró cara a cara con Boris, el chico parecía haber estado al tanto de lo que Draco había visto, pues no lucía su habitual sonrisa.

 

—Tal vez si tú y yo nos ponemos a hacer lo mismo ellos se darían cuenta lo doloroso que es verlos así —le dijo Boris con una mueca.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ya no me interesa —masculló, normalmente no le decía a la gente lo que sentía, pero en ese momento, esa declaración le pareció adecuada —. No estoy más interesado, en nada.

 

Boris asintió suavemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar hacia las escaleras, en el momento en que Harry aparecía por la puerta para seguirlo. Boris le dio una mirada de odio mientras se plantaba delante de él.

 

—¿Has visto a Draco?

 

—No —mintió Boris —¿Por qué? ¿Ya te aburriste allí dentro? —dijo señalando hacia la puerta ahora cerrada del estudio, donde le había pedido a Aarón que lo esperara, no queriendo crear una escena vergonzosa delante del hombre.

 

—¿De qué demonios…? —el sonido de una ventana cerrándose con fuerza en el segundo piso lo hizo levantar la vista e interrumpir su pregunta; sin pensar más, empujó a Boris a un lado y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, empujó la puerta de la habitación de invitados donde Draco dormía y la encontró vacía; abrió los armarios y ya no quedaba ropa, ni los artículos de aseo personal del baño ni nada, nada de nada, la escoba que le había regalado un par de años atrás también había desaparecido. Por la ventana vio el cielo bastante blanco, pronto empezaría a nevar, pero no había rastros de Draco. Realmente se había ido.

 

*

 

No volaba desde el verano, junto a Harry y sus amigos en un descampado cerca de la playa, habían pasado buenos ratos haciéndolo, sin embargo, ahora, aferrado al mango de su escoba, con las manos congeladas por el penetrante frío, mientras se alejaba más y más de Grimmauld Place, no podía encontrar nada de divertido en ello.

 

Se elevó lo suficiente para desaparecer del campo visual de los muggles y dejó suspendida la escoba en el aire, aprovechó para cerrar mejor su abrigo y ajustar su morral un poco más; buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pero como le ocurría siempre, había olvidado los guantes. Se sintió frustrado por eso, por el simple hecho de no ser capaz de recordar que debía poner los guantes en el abrigo siempre antes de salir, para luego no pasar frío.

 

Y se quedó suspendido en el aire un rato más, mirando hacia lo blanco del cielo y lo pequeño de la ciudad, con la mitad de la voluntad diciéndole que vuelva a Grimmauld Place y pelee por lo que es suyo, por lo que le pertenece por derecho, y la otra mitad diciéndole que la fábrica era un buen lugar para refugiarse.

 

Ganó la segunda idea y voló a velocidad imprudente por el cielo hasta poder descender en la azotea de la fábrica, tiritando de frío, con las manos casi azules y con el cabello húmedo por la nieve que había empezado a caer.

 

Bajó las escaleras y fue directo al segundo piso, donde había una habitación vacía que pensaba convertir en una de las oficinas, dejó todo allí de manera descuidada, pensando en que primero debería conseguir una cama y unos cuantos cobertores, tal vez podía pedirlos por lechuza, no se le apetecía salir mucho por ahora. Tal vez nunca más.

 

—¿Draco? —llamó la voz de Gael desde la puerta, Draco, que estaba ya sentado junto a la chimenea que había encendido para calentarse, se sobresaltó un poco por ser tan rápidamente descubierto.

 

—Pasa, no le he puesto seguro —respondió mientras giraba lo suficiente para ver a su amigo cruzar la puerta.

 

Gael paseó la vista del morral, abierto y con algunas prendas alrededor,  hacia la escoba y luego a Draco, junto a la chimenea y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Pensé que arreglarían las cosas no que lo dejarías por completo.

 

—¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme? —protestó Draco frunciendo el ceño y mirando nuevamente hacia las llamas.

 

—No —reconoció Gael acercándose a él —. Está aquí, Harry está aquí, pregunta por ti.

 

Draco giró tan rápido que casi cae en el proceso.

 

—¿Le has dicho que estoy aquí?

 

—No, por la mirada que traía Potter pude descubrir que había pasado algo muy malo y no quise arriesgarme… le dije que vería.

 

—Pues dile que no estoy.

 

—Se ve realmente apenado y asustado y…

 

—Dile que no estoy, pero que sabes que estoy bien, no quiero que inicie una gran búsqueda justo ahora.

 

—Draco…

 

—Solo… —Draco se removió un poco en su sitio y suspiró profundamente, el dolor ganándole —, por favor, solo dile eso —pidió, cambiando su tono defensivo por uno más acorde con sus sentimientos. Sintió los dedos de Gael acariciar su cabellera un momento antes de alejarse.

 

—Te traeré algo caliente, debes haberte congelado allá arriba.

 

—Gracias —masculló Draco antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Sin importarle mucho, se dejó caer completamente de espaldas sobre el piso, mirando el techo y las antorchas encendidas, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea encendida sobre su cuerpo y algo muy frío instalarse en su pecho.

 

*

 

—Lo siento —le dijo Gael a Harry, que esperaba un piso arriba —, mejor será que le des tiempo, no sé que puede haber pasado pero no quiere verte…

 

 

 —Nada ha pasado —se quejó Harry mirando alrededor, era la primera vez que iba allí, Draco nunca lo había invitado a ver su nueva fábrica y él tampoco se había dado el tiempo para hacerlo —. Yo… si me dices dónde está diré que te ataqué, que me volví loco y por eso entré, no te culpará de nada y…

 

Gael negó con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 

—Vamos, Harry, debes conocer a Draco mejor que yo y sabes muy bien que si está molesto lo mejor es dejarlo solo…

 

—No… es que quiero aclararle que realmente nada ha pasado —Harry cerró los ojos un instante tratando de serenarse —, que entre Aarón y yo no hay nada, pedirle que vuelva a casa.

 

—Harry… Draco debe confiar lo suficiente en ti como para saber eso, no creo que sigan con la misma tonta pelea.

 

—¿Ves lo que haces? —preguntó Harry mirando a Gael y luego a la mano de éste sobre su hombro

 

—No te entiendo —respondió Gael algo desconcertado por el cambio de tema, a uno que no entendía siquiera.

 

—Tú mano en mi hombro —aclaró Harry

 

—Ah… no sabía que te incomodaba, si deseas la quito— dijo retirándola, Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, eso es lo que Aarón estaba haciendo cuando Draco llegó, tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras trataba de convencerme de hablar con unos miembros del Wizengamot, ¿no hay nada de malo en eso, verdad? ¿Puedes decírselo? Qué no hay nada de malo en eso, tú lo haces y no por eso se va poner celoso, Draco te abraza constantemente y yo tampoco me he puesto celoso nunca.

 

Gael sintió pena por la forma tan desesperada de hablar de Harry.

 

—Pero yo no estoy interesado en ti —aclaró Gael apartándose un par de pasos —, esa es la diferencia entre que Aarón te ponga las manos encima, de cualquier manera que lo haga, a que yo lo haga.

 

—Pero…

 

—Lo siento, ahora debo pedirte que te marches, y no me gusta hacerlo, pero quiero que Draco esté tranquilo, sabes que lo cuidaré y cuando esté listo el mismo te buscará.

 

—No puedes… yo… —Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado confundido —. Aarón no… no tiene intenciones de nada.

 

Gael le puso una mano en el hombro nuevamente.

 

—Eres un gran chico, ¿sabes? Muchos te querrían con ellos, no tiene nada de malo, o extraño, pero sí que no lo notes, o pretendas no notarlo —lo empujó suavemente hacia la chimenea, por donde había aparecido y le puso el tarro de polvos flú delante —. Piénsalo, cálmate, mejor es que lo hablen cuando ambos estén tranquilos… sabes que los quiero y me encanta que estén juntos. No lo arruines con prisas, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry no muy convencido, antes de tomar el puñado de polvos flú sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes de lana bastante gruesos —; Draco se olvidó esto en casa, él siempre se olvida de ponerlos en sus bolsillos para salir en invierno, por eso yo los cargo y… si sale ya sabes, se los puedes dar, dile que no los olvide, luego se le congelan las manos y se pone de muy mal humor por eso.

 

—Claro —dijo Gael tomando los guantes y mirando a Harry con lástima, sentía lo mucho que le costaba a Harry salir de allí sin Draco —. Te veré en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Ajá… —Harry miró alrededor una vez más y luego entró en la chimenea, diciendo con voz lenta y triste “A Grimmauld Place”.

 

En cuanto llegó a su casa se encontró con Hermione y Ron, que lo esperaban sentados en el sofá. Sus miradas eran sinceras y preocupadas.

 

—Ven, Harry, siéntate aquí y dinos que es lo que está mal —le animó Hermione, mientras Ron asentía suavemente.

 

Por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, se dejó caer entre ellos y entre susurros les comenzó a contar lo que estaba pasando con Draco, las cosas que ellos o ninguno veía, y sus amigos lo escucharon en silencio, no criticando ni interrumpiendo, hasta que lo hubo contado todo.

 

Y el hacerlo le dio la sensación de abandonar un enorme peso, le dio la tranquilidad que buscaba desde hacía muchos días, le dio la certeza de que podría arreglarlo, ya no se sentía tan perdido como antes.

 

*


	7. Chapter 7

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPÍTULO 7: PERDÓN**

_Even though your havin' your doubts_  
We can still work it out  
Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it's not  
But it's still worth a shot  
  


**_Don't walk away_ **

**_Danger Danger_ **

_Incluso aunque tú tienes tus dudas_  
Nosotros aún podemos lograrlo  
A veces es fácil, a veces no lo es  
Pero aun vale la pena intentar

 

**<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOhvBPOgD5Y> **

Londres, 8 de diciembre 2003

 

_PRONTO SE DISCUTIRÁ EN EL WIZENGAMOT NUEVA LEY PROPUESTAPOR AARÓN BONACCORD Y RESPALDADA POR HARRY POTTER; AMBOS PIDEN LA IGUALDAD DE TRATO, SIN IMPORTAR LA ORIENTACIÓN SEXUAL._

_En un caso sin precedentes Harry Potter, junto con el miembro de Wizengamot Aarón Bonaccord (quien es conocido como el más joven integrante de este tribunal), proponen que se castigue a todos los que atenten contra un mago o bruja por su orientación sexual._

_Si es que antes se tenía dudas acerca de lo que Harry Potter hacía junto a Draco Malfoy, viviendo juntos desde hace varios años, creo que esta vez ya no habrá ninguna, no después de que Harry Potter respaldara y acompañara a Bonaccord a presentar el borrador de una propuesta de ley que busca que se respeten los derechos de los magos y brujas a escoger su orientación sexual._

_Ellos se basan en el concepto de que la homosexualidad no es una desviación del comportamiento, como tenemos entendido, sino un simple estilo de vida y que a menos que esa persona haga algo malo, no debe ser despedida, atacada o discriminada, pues sería atentar contra su libertad de pensamiento y acción._

_Esta propuesta surge luego de que la casa de Harry Potter, la cual  comparte con Draco Malfoy y en donde operaba la “Fábrica de Pociones”, así como una gran cantidad de locales en que supuestamente trabajaban personas gays, fueran atacadas en octubre pasado, pidiendo el despido y la no contratación de más magos o brujas con estas inclinaciones tan extrañas._

_Se dice que Draco Malfoy, quien aparentemente es la pareja formal de Harry Potter, también apoya desde las sombras esta propuesta, ayudando, junto a un grupo más de amigos de la pareja, los trabajos y respaldos para la presentación de este proyecto en el tribunal de Wizengamot._

_Bonaccord, quien ha desistido de participar en la votación por lo claramente involucrado que está en el asunto, también ha dejado en entre dicho su sexualidad. Se debe anotar que Bonaccord, con sus treinta y nueve años de edad, permanece aún soltero y sin familia, y que, revisando los expedientes y entrevistando a amigos cercanos a él, tampoco se le ha conocido novia o compromiso alguno._

_Tony Shafer, líder de la MACH, organización que defiende el comportamiento correcto de los magos y brujas en la sociedad, ha dejado en claro que dicha ley lo único que busca es degradar aún más nuestra comunidad, creando familias improductivas y poco estables, (en la página 4 usted puede ver una cartilla acerca del comportamiento gay y sus consecuencias, como la depresión y enfermedades mentales, que la MACH distribuye gratuitamente a todos los interesados). Shafer nos dice además que este comportamiento es adoptado del comportamiento desenfrenado y obsceno de los muggles, la degeneración es tal que incluso en algunos países se permite la unión legal de dos personas del mismo sexo y la adopción de niños; el líder de la MACH también aprovecha la oportunidad para hacer un llamado a la comunidad, pidiendo que no se dejen manipular por lo que pueden ser consideradas ideas modernas, que a la larga no traerán ningún provecho; además que indicó que le da mucha lástima que un icono de la sociedad y lo que debería ser un ejemplo a seguir como Harry Potter se encuentre mezclado en este tipo de acciones._

_Hemos intentado conversar con algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot, pero ninguno está dispuesto a dar una opinión al respecto, no antes de escuchar lo que Harry Potter y su equipo tienen que presentar el día del sustento, aunque sí se ha dejado ver que no todos están de acuerdo con proclamar esta ley._

_Cabe mencionar que Harry Potter ha abandonado el cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio,  según nos comentó_ _Nick Krauz, jefe de este departamento, para poder dedicarse de lleno a su nueva faceta, la de ayudar a crear una ley para la igualdad de magos y brujas sin importar su orientación sexual. Krauz se negó a contestarnos si es que Harry Potter había admitido ser gay y tener una relación con Draco Malfoy, aunque muchos de los que estuvieron en casa de Potter aquella tarde del ataque han atestiguado que la relación entre ambos se notaba demasiado íntima para tratarse solo de amigos y compañeros de casa. Tenemos fuentes que dicen que incluso Potter admitió ser gay delante de ellos, para que dejaran libre a Malfoy y sus amigos, presentándolo como su novio. Los aurores, que mantienen un comportamiento intachable, niegan haber expulsado a Harry Potter de la institución, aunque esa teoría es mucho más creíble que la que indica que Potter haya solo renunciado luego de haberse graduado con honores y cumplir su trabajo a cabalidad durante los últimos años._

_Draco Malfoy, quien fuera el fundador de una de las fábricas más exitosas de pociones de los últimos tiempos y demostrara ser un excelente fabricante, y alumno graduado con excelencias de la Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, no ha dado ninguna declaración formal, muchos esperaban verlo la tarde de ayer, cuando Potter y Bonaccord, junto con sus inseparables amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, y un grupo más de magos, fueron a presentar la propuesta formalmente._

_Es más, nadie ha visto a Malfoy en mucho tiempo, se dice que está siempre en casa, por temor a las represarías que aún algunos magos que recuerdan su participación durante la guerra, podrían tomar en su contra y la forma como éstas podrían dañar a su pareja y amigos._

_Esto nos recuerda, queridos lectores, que Draco Malfoy estuvo en el bando de ustedes ya saben quien durante la guerra y que incluso trató de atrapar a Potter durante la batalla final, y nos sorprende que ahora forme parte del grupo de apoyo de Potter, y más aún, sea, según rumores su pareja._

_Sabemos que Malfoy se ha portado bien durante todos estos años y ha logrado cosas asombrosas, patentando ya catorce pociones y ayudando a crear antídotos curativos, sin embargo, es mi opinión que pese a todo Draco Malfoy no puede ser una buena persona, incluso tenemos entendido que muchos magos y brujas jóvenes lo admiran por su trabajo, pero repetimos, no creemos que pueda ser una buena persona con ese pasado. ¿Potter acaso ha olvidado todos los horrores de la guerra? ¿La gran cantidad de familias que fueron destrozadas? ¿El tener a Malfoy como parte de su equipo no es en realidad algo negativo contra su credibilidad? Son cosas en las que Potter debería pensar._

_En la página cinco y seis puede ver un extenso artículo sobre las propuestas de ley de Potter y Bonaccord. La asamblea se llevará a cabo el último día laborable del mes para el Wizengamot, el veinte de diciembre, ¿Qué es lo que se decidirá entonces? Los tendremos informados._

_Dasha Ogden_

 

Draco dejó la copia del diario a un lado mientras bebía lentamente de su café, estaba en lo que ahora era el comedor, uno de los salones de la fábrica que había adaptado para tales fines, con miras a ya empezar a contratar gente pronto y que tuvieran un lugar donde descansar; tal como lo hacía él, de de sus largas jornadas de trabajo auto impuestas; desde que se había marchado de casa de Harry, días antes, no hacía más que trabajar para evitar pensar y dejar que el dolor de la separación le ganara.

 

—¿Desayunando? —dijo a modo de saludo Gael entrando a la habitación y mirando hacia Draco con preocupación.

 

—Evidentemente —replicó Draco mientras con la mano daba vuelta rápidamente al diario para doblarlo.

 

—Todos ya lo hemos leído —aclaró Gael sentándose delante de Draco, aunque sin servirse nada —. Esa tipa no sabe lo que dice, claro que no eres malo.

 

—Cómo si alguna vez me hubiera importado lo que pensaran de mí —bufó Draco mientras le daba otro trago a su taza de café caliente y humeante. Se sentía hasta cierto punto reconfortante.

 

—Cierto —suspiró Gael, buscando algo de paciencia para tratar con su amigo; últimamente requería de mucha cuando se trataba de hablar con Draco —. Deberías dejar de leer ese diario; mejor lee “Londres Hoy”, allí ha salido una nota acerca de que ya empezamos a tomar pedidos, ha sido bastante positivo.

 

—¿En serio?, más tarde veré de leerlo —respondió Draco —. Pensé que habías dicho que ellos no recibían ese tipo de publicaciones.

 

—Pues… —Gael se removió algo incómodo en su sitio y Draco arqueó una ceja interrogantemente —. Verás, Draco…

 

—¿Qué hiciste para que saliera eso? —preguntó Draco un poco más agresivo.

 

—Aarón tenía un contacto en la redacción y…

 

—No quiero oírlo —interrumpió Draco de manera brusca.

 

—Draco…

 

—Olvídalo, Gael —bramó mucho más fuerte.

 

Gael tomó una bocanada de aire y se preguntó, tal como había pasado en los últimos días, por qué es que era amigo de Draco, si algunas veces se comportaba de manera tan mala con él.

 

—¿No has dormido anoche tampoco, verdad? —preguntó como si quisiera usar eso de justificación para el mal carácter de su amigo, sabía que el insomnio tendría que influir en algo en su humor, pero más que nada el estar pelado con Harry era lo que lo hacía comportarse de esa manera.

 

—Y he allí otra observación sin sentido —replicó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco —. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en casa de Harry esta mañana —preguntó no queriendo pensar en Aarón _oh-maravilloso-amigo-de-todos Bonacordd_ ayudándolos a sacar una nota por la cual prácticamente habían rogado durante una semana entera.

 

—Es la casa de ambos —corrigió Gael algo impaciente —; y sí, allí estaré, pero como siempre vine a ver si es que querías venir conmigo.

 

—Y como siempre, tendré que declinar —respondió rápidamente Draco —; tú mismo lo has dicho, no he dormido nada durante la noche, necesito descansar.

 

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

 

—Ajá, ese mismo soy yo, el rey de las exageraciones, creo que tú y Harry deben coincidir en muchos puntos.

 

—De acuerdo —masculló Gael poniéndose en pie —; no quiero que descargues toda la frustración que cargas conmigo.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de la peor manera posible.

 

—Yo no cargo ninguna frustración.

 

—Aunque claro, no diré _pobre Draco_ , como habría dicho en el pasado, antes de saber toda la historia tuya con Harry, ni tampoco te diré que tienes razón por estar celoso —dijo ya molesto Gael mientras se ponía en pie —; esta vez diré: pobre de Harry que tiene que amar a un tonto, terco y acomplejado como lo eres tú.

 

Draco se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin saber qué contestar ante el tono tan enojado de su amigo, mientras lo veía caminar hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo.

 

—Y nunca pensé que diría esto tampoco pero si finalmente Harry se aburre de esperarte y se mete, con Aarón, o cualquier otro, será enteramente tu culpa y no tendrás derecho siquiera a replicar.

 

—Eres un imbécil —espetó Draco finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

 

Gael que ya cerraba la puerta a su espalda se detuvo y giró, cuando lo hizo su mirada era hasta cierto punto burlona.

 

—Yo no soy el que está sentado en medio de una sala vacía; en una fábrica vacía; dejándole el camino libre al tipo que se quiere llevar a mi novio a la cama, ¿o sí?

 

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza, Draco no pudo contestar nada, pero el sueño que había tenido poco antes por haber permanecido despierto toda la noche, desapareció, y sin saber qué más hacer, regresó al laboratorio a hacer lo único que había sabido hacer durante esos últimos días, seguir trabajando.

 

*****

**FÁBRICA DE POCIONES ATIENDE PEDIDOS NUEVAMENTE**

 

_Tal como pueden leerlo: la famosa “Fábrica de Pociones”, propiedad del señor Draco Malfoy y Gael Eytinge, abre las puertas nuevamente a sus clientes, esta vez en un local mucho más grande y con mayor capacidad; según nos explica Eytinge, tras el terrible atentado sufrido en octubre del presente, han decidido mudarse a un lugar mucho más amplio, que tiene la capacidad de atender al menos el doble de pedidos que el lugar anterior, sin contar las pociones exclusivas y los estudios a los que nos tienen acostumbrados._

_Es fantástico ver que esta gran fábrica, luego de todo lo ocurrido, ha podido abrir sus puertas nuevamente, en una clara muestra de que estos chicos no se dejan vencer ante las adversidades, sino todo lo contrario, se mantienen firmes y siempre creciendo y mejorando._

_La Fábrica_ _de Pociones ha lanzado esta semana un comunicado a todos sus clientes, según tenemos entendido incluso están dando una gran cantidad de facilidades de pago y descuentos a todos lo que aún mantienen la confianza en el buen trabajo que realizan._

_No nos queda más que esperar que este relanzamiento tenga mucho éxito, pues sabemos de la calidad de los productos que venden, (creo que todos hemos probado al menos uno de ellos en alguna ocasión) y de lo bien que están dejando el nombre de nuestro país en otras ciudades de Europa, hasta donde ya llegan sus creaciones._

 

_Jerome Bender_

Ginny arrugó el diario y lo lanzó al piso con rabia, ante la mirada atónita de Tony, el profesor Garfunkel, Dona y Amy, apuntó con su varita y pronto no quedaron más que cenizas mientras ella respiraba agitadamente.

 

—Supongo que había alguna noticia que no era de tu agrado —comentó Tony como si aquella escena fuera algo habitual.

 

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió Ginny de mala  manera —. Iré a trabajar —continuó mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba rápidamente fuera del comedor, furiosa con el hecho de que Malfoy no solo se diera el gusto de salir vivo de cada uno de sus ataques, sino que además se ufanara de lo mucho que estaba creciendo; casi era como si le hubieran hecho un favor al quemarle la fábrica anterior.

 

—¿Me pregunto si es que habrá leído el reportaje que le hicieron a la frabricucha esa? —preguntó Amy con tono burlón.

 

—Seguro que sí —respondió Dona —, es una pena, quería leer un artículo de modas que sacaban en la última página —dijo mirando hacia el pequeño montón de cenizas que había en el suelo.

 

—Ese mocoso solo… —empezó el profesor Garfunkel con el ceño fruncido y mirada furiosa.

 

—Ya… solo tiene suerte —suspiró Tony interrumpiéndolo —lo sé, lo dices todo el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que nadie puede tener tantos golpes de buena suerte.

 

—Tal vez debimos contratarlo a él en lugar de a Garfunkel —meditó Dona hacia Amy en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para que no la escucharan.

 

—Eso es inaudito —bramó el profesor poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa, provocando que el vaso con jugo de naranja cayera sobre el blanco mantel, manchando todo.

 

—Oh, por favor —resopló Tony poniendo los ojos en blanco —no permitiré que esto se convierta en una disputa de niños, dejen el tema en paz; Malfoy se nos escapó, más de una vez, así que ahora no lo molestaremos más, estamos ocupados con otras cosas más importantes que el tratar de matar a un desviado, que para colmos tiene apoyo de Potter y de algunos más de la sociedad.

 

—Pero… —intervino Garfunkel, desinflándose ante las palabras de Tony.

 

—Pero nada. No quiero, y escuchen bien, no quiero que se metan con él; ni que te dejes manipular por Ginny como en el pasado —señaló hacia el profesor —, el chico es bueno y ahora tiene protección, punto final, debemos ocuparnos de los pacientes que tenemos, de ganar más pacientes y más oro, de lo contrario no se les podrá seguir pagando. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

 

Los tres asintieron lentamente, rendidos a que efectivamente no había más que hacer con respecto a Malfoy,

*****

Harry tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado esperando, delante de él una bruja bastante joven, con el cabello rojo y suelto, lo miraba coquetamente. Harry se preguntó si es que en realidad esa bruja no había leído alguna las ediciones de “El Profeta”, donde se habían dedicado a decir de una y mil formas que lo más probable es que fuera gay.

 

—Señor, Potter, Madame Kaushik lo recibirá en poco tiempo, está terminado una conferencia vía flú con un mago de Alemania le pido mil disculpas por la tardanza —repitió la chica por cuarta o quinta vez en el tiempo que llevaba esperando.

 

—Por supuesto no hay problema, yo la espero —replicó Harry mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que Aarón le había dicho respecto a esa mujer y pensando en que Draco seguramente le habría podido ayudar mucho más para esa reunión de lo que el otro hombre había hecho. Pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a Draco, pese a saber por Gael que estaba bien, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

 

La puerta de la oficina de la bruja se abrió de improviso, una mujer mayor, con el cabello largo y blanco, completamente lacio y suelto sobre los hombros y la espalda, lo miró con curiosidad.

 

—Madame Kaushik —informó la chica poniéndose en pie —; el señor Potter la está esperando.

 

—Claro, Cindy, claro —dijo la mujer con cierta exasperación —, me lo habías dicho antes, ahora tráenos algo de tomar, mientras yo atiendo al señor Potter.

 

—Por supuesto, Madame, ¿El señor Potter desea algo? —preguntó con tal emoción que parecía que le estuviera hasta proponiendo matrimonio.

 

—No, gracias —respondió Harry, ya de pie y cerca de la bruja que esperaba.

 

—Pero…

 

—Café y chocolate caliente, para ambos, Cindy, con eso estará bien —pidió la mujer, interrumpiendo la protesta de la chica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

—Claro, Madame, inmediatamente.

 

—A veces es tan difícil encontrar asistentes apropiadas —comentó la bruja, negando con la cabeza mientras invitaba a Harry a pasar.

 

Harry constató que la oficina de Madame Kaushik era similar a la de Aarón, donde había estado pocos días antes.

 

—Por favor, toma asiento, estoy segura que estarás más cómodo que allí de pie —invitó la mujer cuando ya se sentaba tras su escritorio. Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento y se sentó completamente rígido sobre la silla, verdaderamente creía que muchos otros eran más capaces de hacer ese tipo de trabajo que él.

 

—Gracias… Linda oficina —comentó mirando alrededor y fingiendo estar interesado en el decorado y las fotos de la bruja con varias niñas y niños.

 

—Oh, querido, todas las oficinas del Ministerio, para los del Wizengamot, son idénticas, estoy segura que verás muchas por estos días…

 

—Sí… supongo —aceptó Harry enfocándose en la bruja nuevamente —. Yo… supongo que se preguntará para qué he pedido esta reunión.

 

—Pues en realidad no —la mujer iba a seguir hablando cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió. Se trataba de Cindy, la asistente, que venía levitando una fuente cargada de pasteles, café y chocolate.

 

—He traído varias cosas, para que el señor Potter se pueda servir —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

 

—Déjalas sobre el escritorio y ya déjanos conversar, cariño —pidió la mujer mientras la asistente seguía señalando la cantidad de cosas que había traído.

 

—Gracias, no debiste molestarte —le agradeció Harry con una sonrisa y la chica enrojeció tanto que Harry pensó que le podría dar algo.

 

—De nada, por supuesto, es un honor… después de todo lo que…

 

—Cindy, ¿recuerdas que quedamos en no molestar a nuestros invitados?

 

—Oh, no es molestia en serio…

 

—¿Entonces podrías firmarme un autógrafo al salir? Mis amigos nunca me van a creer que…

 

—¡Cindy! —reprendió la bruja con voz más dura mientras Harry ahogaba una risita.

 

—Ya te lo firmo —le susurró Harry mientras la chica, con una sonrisa que parecía de alguna manera aliviada, salía de la oficina.

 

—Lamento tanto esto… es nueva, antes tenía a una gran asistente, muy amiga mía ¿sabes? Pero se retiró, dijo que quería estar con sus bisnietos… Una gran pena.

 

—En serio no me molesta… hasta de cierto punto estoy algo acostumbrado…

 

La bruja negó con la cabeza y acercó una taza de café hacia Harry.

 

—Te comprendo… imagino la falta de privacidad que debes tener normalmente…

 

—Algo así… aunque no es una gran tragedia.

 

—Pero aún así te las arreglaste para poder mantener una relación clandestina con Draco Malfoy —Harry, que estaba por beber de su taza de café se quedó completamente quieto, mirando fijamente a la bruja —, y sí, tal vez estoy creyéndole demasiado a los diarios, querido, aunque supongo que ya que estás aquí me puedes decir qué creer y qué no creer.

 

 —Pues… Draco y yo… —Harry ladeó la cabeza un momento y miró hacia la bruja fijamente antes de suspirar —; ¿Por qué no apoyaría la ley? ¿Por qué se trata de un tema de moralidad? ¿O es por qué cree que Draco y yo no debemos estar juntos?

 

La bruja soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—Yo no he dicho que no la apoyaré, aún la estoy revisando… y supongo que esto de ser gay es algo que está de moda ahora, que pronto pasará, y me pregunto si la moda será tal como para aplicar una ley y todo.

 

—No es una moda… lo que siento por Draco, lo que amigos que conozco sienten por sus parejas, lo que piensan y sienten, las cosas que hacen, eso no puede ser una moda, estamos hablando, no solo del derecho a que si yo amo a Draco nos dejen vivir en paz, sino también de que nadie te ataque por las calles, o destruya tu casa porque no quieres ser heterosexual.

 

—¿Amor? Esa palabra casi nunca, es más, creo que nunca, se escucha en el Wizengamot, las leyes se dan por la necesidad con la sociedad, no por el amor.

 

—Desde hace cinco años han muerto más de trescientos magos y brujas porque eran gays, ninguno de ellos tenía algún record criminal, ninguno había roto ninguna ley, la mayoría de ellos vivía tranquilamente, en una pequeña casa, o en un apartamento, tenía un empleo y una pareja, parejas que fueron destruidas, familias que han sido destrozadas, padres y madres, hermanos, que lloran por haber perdido a alguien porque un grupo de personas no tolera la homosexualidad. Es a ellos, a esos padres, hermanos y parejas, a los que hay que decirles que el  amor que sienten por la persona que perdieron no vale nada delante del Wizengamot, que el dolor que están sufriendo no sirve para crear una ley que al menos trate de frenar el exterminio que se está dando. Porque, Madame Kaushik, eso es un exterminio; casi matan a Draco, mataron a una buena amiga nuestra, una chica que solo tenía veintidós años, que era excelente alumna de la universidad, que había hecho un estudio de plantas en África y sus usos en pociones curativas para el Reino Unido durante más de dos años, la hija única de dos personas que ya no salen a la calle y que se están muriendo lentamente por el dolor, la novia de una maravillosa chica que había dejado su país para estar con ella aquí. Y tengo más casos, muchos más casos similares, si usted quiere se los puedo decir todos, me los sé de memoria, todos nosotros nos los sabemos, es un claro recordatorio de lo que nos puede pasar a todos nosotros, a cada uno, por decidir amar a alguien que la sociedad juzga inapropiado. La Comunidad Gay, porque existe una, Madame Kaushik, se ha mantenido siempre aislada, apartada para no incomodar a la sociedad tan conservadora en la que vivimos, nosotros no fuimos los que buscamos esta pelea, esta guerra, fueron los miembros de esta sociedad los que nos han atacado, y creo que tenemos derecho a defendernos.

 

Madame Kaushik desvió la mirada un poco y recorrió las fotografías que tenía colgadas en las paredes, aparentemente meditando, Harry no se atrevió a hablar mucho más, pensó que eso era suficiente y se dedicó a esperar, por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que la mujer lo miró nuevamente.

 

—Es un argumento interesante… revelador, diría yo.

 

—Es la verdad, es lo que está pasando, lo que continuará pasando si es que no paramos esto pronto…

 

Madame Kaushik asintió suavemente.

 

—¿Tienes los registros de los demás casos?

 

—Sí, justo aquí —respondió Harry algo aliviado mientras sacaba de la mochila un grueso file de archivos, con las historias detalladas de los chicos y chicas gay que habían muerto en los últimos años, no eran todos, por supuesto, pero sí los más impactantes.

 

—Déjame leerlo…

 

*****

 

Se pasó el resto de la tarde tendido sobre su cama, mirando el techo y dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Gael, recordando a Harry y pensando en cuanto detestaba la sonrisa de Aarón y su forma de hablar, hasta que decidió que su amigo tenía razón; una cosa era pelear con Harry por que no le prestaba atención o lo anteponía a otras cosas y otra muy diferente dejarle el camino libre al político ese.

 

Luego de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa usó la red flú para llegar a Grimmauld Place, se sentía de alguna manera extraño haciéndolo después de tantos días, en cuanto llegó a la sala escuchó el habitual sonido de las conversaciones en la cocina. Puso los ojos en blanco pero aún así se obligó a caminar.

 

—Hola, Draco —saludó Giles con una sonrisa en cuanto entró a la cocina, los demás chicos, al escuchar el saludo, levantaron la vista, estaban Granger, Weasley, Lucka, Tyrone y Gael, trabajando sobre los pergaminos nuevamente.

 

—Hola… ¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Gael.

 

—Siempre —respondió Giles pasándole una gran cantidad de pergaminos —, tenemos que crear muchas copias, al menos doscientas de cada expediente, las repartiremos durante la audiencia y se las enviaremos a los periodistas.

 

—Aunque creo que más de doscientas copias —intervino Granger —, queremos repartirlas en todos los lugares posibles y si Mikel y Ethan consiguen el permiso para estar fuera del Ministerio durante la audiencia, queremos repartírselas a los que lleguen hasta allí también.

 

—Ah… —Draco suspiró y empezó a duplicar los pergaminos que le habían dado, había pensado que encontraría a Harry en casa, pero se había equivocado y no quería preguntar dónde estaba, no quería que le dijeran que con Aarón, porque sabía que daría la vuelta y se marcharía.

 

—Harry está en el Ministerio —informó Gael distraídamente mientras con un hechizo iba encuadernando las copias que le iban dando —, hoy tenía una cita con Madame Kaushik, Aarón dice que al parecer la bruja esa no quiere apoyar la ley y Harry ha ido a tratar de convencerla.

 

—¿En serio? —no contuvo su comentario —; Harry detesta hablar con la gente, eso de convencerlos porque se trata de él no le agrada tanto.

 

—Lo sabemos —respondió Hermione —, pero no le quedó de otra, si no usamos todo lo que tenemos a mano vamos a perder, así sea para conseguir un voto más, vale la pena, después de todo no estamos haciendo todo esto para no ganar.

 

—Tal vez tú hubieras podido ayudarlo un poco… ya sabes, a eso de qué era lo que debía decir —le comentó Gael en voz baja —, estaba realmente nervioso.

 

—Pues… no sabía que necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda —se excusó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su trabajo, aunque empezando a sentirse ligeramente culpable por no ayudar a Harry con eso.

 

Pronto la conversación cambió a los avances que estaban haciendo con los testimonios y la forma como Mikel, Ethan y Boris estaban consiguiendo más y más gente dispuesta a hablar y ayudar. Aunque Draco seguía la conversación y hacía una que otra observación su mente estaba más ocupada en Harry, en pensar dónde estaba y qué tal le estaba yendo, y, debía ser honesto, también en si es que no se había ido con Aarón a hacer cualquier cosa.

 

*****

 

Harry salió de la oficina de Madame Kaushik mucho más tarde de lo que había esperado, fuera ya el cielo estaba oscuro y el frío había aumentado considerablemente. Al menos la mujer, luego de leer todos los testimonios y escuchar algunas informaciones más de parte de Harry, había asegurado que tendrían su voto el día de la audiencia. Era la primera a la que había podido ir a ver y el que la hubiera convencido lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro.

 

Cuando salió agradeció que Aarón no estuviera cerca; de pronto empezaba a notar pequeñas cosas que antes no había querido notar con respecto a él; como la familiaridad con que el hombre siempre le hablaba, la forma como lo buscaba todo el tiempo, aunque hubieran otras personas capaces de hacer muchas de las cosas que le pedía que le ayudara a hacer. También la forma como Boris lo miraba y trataba, sobre todo desde que Draco se había ido. Se sentía tan tonto, él que antes era capaz de darse cuenta de quién quería tener algo con él y quién no, ahora no había sido capaz de notarlo, y es más, había tenido que esperar a que Draco, Gael, e incluso sus amigos se lo dijeran, para empezar a marcar distancias.

 

Después de firmar el autógrafo que le pedía Cindy, la asistente de Madame Kaushik, caminó, por el ya desierto pasillo, hasta llegar al elevador, cuando éste se abrió no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa por la presencia de dos aurores allí, pero sobre todo porque uno de ellos era Joel.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó el chico con una sonrisa amable, el otro auror, el que no conocía, les dio una mirada de fastidio, pero Joel no se dejó amilanar.

 

—Hola, Joel —saludó entrando al elevador y no tratando de parecer demasiado incómodo, desde el ataque a Grimmauld Place y su posterior renuncia/despido del cuerpo de aurores no había tenido contacto ni se había cruzado con ninguno más de sus compañeros, es más, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en qué era lo que ellos creían ahora; aunque estaba seguro de que Sebastian no se contendría mucho en contarles lo ocurrido.

 

—¡Qué sorpresa! Estaba pensando justamente en mandarte una lechuza, no he podido comunicarme contigo desde hace mucho, ya sabes el trabajo no da tregua… ¿Cómo va todo? 

 

—Bien, supongo, aunque he estado algo ocupado…

 

—Seguro protegiendo a ese mortífago —intervino el auror que no conocía, ambos, Joel y Harry, giraron a la vez para mirarlo con rabia.

 

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

 

—Me has escuchado, Potter, defendiendo a ese mortífago maricón que tienes en casa, bien merecido te tienes la expulsión del cuerpo de aurores, nosotros no toleramos a los que les gusta dar el culo, menos a quienes les gusta dar el culo a los mortífagos.

 

—Patrick, no tienes  porqué… —empezó a defender Joel.

 

—¿En verdad te crees muy valiente hablando así, no? —siseó Harry interrumpiendo a Joel y empujando un poco a Patrick. 

 

—No me asustas, te crees mucho con eso de haber matado _al que no debe ser nombrado_ , sin embargo, no eres más que un mariconcito cobarde que tiene que ir a refugiarse bajo las faldas de un mortífago.

 

Harry extendió los brazos lo suficiente para tomar al muchacho por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared, agradeció el haber estado haciendo demasiado ejercicio durante todo ese tiempo, para combatir la ansiedad por la ausencia de Draco, y estar en forma, mientras sentía al chico retorcerse y soltar un pequeño quejido.

 

—Harry, no… sabes que no debes… —masculló Joel, tomándolo de un brazo.

 

Harry sabía a lo que Joel se refería, no podía golpear a un auror, ahora era solo un ciudadano común y corriente y golpear a un auror era una falta que ameritaba, cuanto menos, la apertura de un expediente delictivo.

 

—Suéltame —reclamó el hombre casi sin voz.

 

—¿Qué? ¿No te puedes defender del mariconcito que tiene que ir a refugiarse en las faldas de un mortífago? —replicó a pesar de todo contra el auror, que se sujetaba de las manos de Harry tratando de apartarlo mientras él lo presionaba más y más contra la pared y dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el pecho del hombre, de tal forma que le fuera muy difícil respirar, era un truco que había aprendido en la Academia de Aurores, y que el otro auror, Patrick, no había sabido esquivar a tiempo.

 

—Harry… por favor, no —jadeó Joel, tratando de jalarlo con más fuerza.

 

—Que te quede claro que Draco no es un mortífago y que a ninguno le importa lo que hagamos —dijo por último antes de presionarse un poco más contra el cuerpo del auror para luego soltarlo y dejar que cayera lentamente por la pared.

 

—No cambias —masculló Joel al mismo tiempo que el ascensor llegaba al tercer piso y se abrían las puertas lentamente, el auror que estaba tirado en el piso miró hacia la salida con un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos antes de ponerse en pie y, tambaleándose, salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

 

—¿Compañero tuyo? —preguntó Harry como si nada hubiera pasado mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar.

 

—Algo así… de todas maneras me gustan más las misiones en cubierto y no el área donde me han mandado, pediré cambio dentro de poco; y definitivamente no hay compañeros como los de la Academia, eso si que era un gran equipo…

 

—Sí —suspiró Harry relajado de no ver ni siquiera un tono de reproche en Joel —; a pesar de Dashiell.

 

—Y de Violet y su llamativo morado.

 

—Violeta —corrigió Harry con el mismo tono exasperado que usaba la chica para corregirlos en el pasado, ambos estallaron en carcajadas y Harry sintió que reír de esa manera era una maravillosa cura para muchos males.

 

—Como sea… —dijo Joel soltando un suspiro —; los chicos preguntan por cuándo nos reunimos…  es más difícil porque todos tenemos unos horarios tan enredados… pero sería buena idea… ¿A qué si?

 

—Pues…

 

—Chris, que dicho sea de paso, está saliendo con Emma...

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Ajá… no preguntes cómo pasó eso que nadie lo entiende… en fin, Chris quiere hacer algo en su casa, para los primeros días de enero, iremos todos y…

 

—Sabes que no seré bienvenido, Joel.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Harry arqueó una ceja, Joel no era así de despistado, jamás lo había sido.

 

—Bien, no podrás traer a Malfoy, no valen novias o en tu caso… novio —explicó haciendo una mueca de confusión —, pero no creo que no te den permiso ¿verdad?

 

—¿Permiso? —Harry negó con la cabeza ante la sola idea de tener que pedir permiso —. No se trata de eso, Joel, ¿viste lo que hizo Patrick? Así es como todos me trataran ahora. ¿No te das cuenta?

 

—Patrick es un idiota y lo creas o no, no todos tenemos la misma forma de pensar que él, además Simak y yo ya nos olíamos algo raro contigo, y no es la gran cosa ¿sabes? Seguramente Dashiell y Sebastian se la pasaran molestando y Violet dirá que era por eso que no querías nada con ella y se sentirá más reconfortada por saber que no fueron sus armas de seducción las que fallaron —Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, medio nervioso por todo lo que su amigo le decía —, pero no hay diferencia entre el Harry Potter que yo conocí el día del examen y el que eres ahora, siempre fuiste igual: loco, impulsivo y de mal carácter.

 

—Vaya, ¡gracias por lo que me toca! —respondió medio ofendido, aunque en el fondo feliz por el trato y las palabras de su amigo.

 

—Ya en serio —continuó Joel mientras el elevador se abría en el primer piso —. Hemos hablado, los chicos, ya sabes, Sebastian no se contuvo mucho en contar lo que había pasado en tu casa, por cierto, ¡qué buen golpe le diste!

 

—Sabía que no se aguantaría las ganas de contarlo.

 

—Y no te diré que todos están contentos ni nada por el estilo —siguió hablando mientras ambos salían por el pasillo —, pero muchos simplemente creemos que se necesita mucha valentía para hacer lo que haces… es decir, pudiste quedarte callado, al fin guardar el secreto por el resto de tu vida, como muchos otros, pero no, tú saliste y lo estás enfrentando y eso dice mucho de ti.

 

—Gracias —no sabía que más podía responder ante eso.

 

—Suerte en tu audiencia, y no te pierdas, te enviaré una lechuza para juntarnos con algunos de los chicos… se te extraña.

 

—Claro, avísame y haré lo posible para ir.

 

—Nos vemos —se despidió dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse por el pasillo opuesto al vestíbulo, Harry lo vio alejarse un poco más antes de salir hacia el puesto de vigilancia, donde un hombre ya mayor constató su varita y lo dejó salir hacia el vestíbulo, por suerte esta vez, a diferencia de su llegada, ya no había ningún periodista esperando y como era tan tarde ya la mayoría de los empleados se había ido a casa.

 

*****

 

Draco no pudo evitar levantar la vista, ansioso, cuando escuchó el ruido de la chimenea, y esperó que esta vez sí se tratara de Harry; llevaba ya toda la tarde y parte de la noche allí y todos habían aparecido, incluyendo a Boris, que parecía algo cansado y no tan animado como de costumbre.

 

Sobre el piso habían levantado algunas columnas con los pergaminos que iban duplicando y otras tantas con los que ya estaban encuadernados, por Gael y Mikel.

 

Pese a que seguía duplicando los pergaminos que le indicaban no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, la ansiedad ganándole a cada momento, solo podía ser Harry, no quedaba ya nadie más por llegar, o eso esperaba al menos. Y su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando efectivamente el que apareció por la puerta fue Harry, bastó una mirada de él para que su corazón volviera a latir con mucha más fuerza.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione a pesar de que Harry se había quedado congelado en la puerta, mirando hacia Draco —. Al fin llegaste, estábamos ya preocupados, ¿qué tal ha ido?

 

—Hola —murmuró Harry, y aunque los demás contestaron, su saludo y su mirada estaban en una sola persona, en Draco, sentado al fondo de la mesa, rodeado de pergaminos.

 

Draco apartó la mirada un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera nerviosa y sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza antes de mirar nuevamente hacia Harry y darle una sonrisa abochornada. Hubiera deseado encontrárselo a solas, pero sabía que en esa casa eso sería algo prácticamente imposible, y además, una vez decidido a ver a Harry, no quería quedarse en la fábrica solo, esperando a que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para ir en su búsqueda. 

 

—Hola —dijo finalmente.

 

—Hola —repitió Harry sintiéndose tonto por repetir el saludo y sonriendo un poco, no quería esperanzarse mucho, pero si Draco estaba allí debía significar algo bueno.

 

Los demás miraron de un lado a otro y pronto apartaron la mirada, continuando con su trabajo en silencio, mientras Draco se ponía ya de pie.

 

—Yo… ¿Qué tal si…? —empezó a decir hacia Harry, en el momento que la chimenea sonaba nuevamente.

 

—Sí —asintió Harry antes de que Draco siquiera formulara la pregunta y no animándose a hacer ningún movimiento mientras el chico empezaba a acomodar los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando y los pasaba hacia el grupo de pergaminos que Tyrone se encargaba de organizar.

 

—¡Harry, muchacho! —dijo la voz de Aarón de pronto, Draco levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y Aarón ya estaba allí al lado de Harry, nuevamente con esa mano sobre su hombro. Solo que esta vez Harry no parecía tan cómodo.

 

—Hola, Aarón —masculló Harry apartándose un paso lo más delicadamente posible del hombre para que no siguiera con la mano sobre su hombro ¿Por qué Aarón tenía la mala costumbre de aparecer en el momento menos adecuado?

 

—Hola, chicos, Draco, que gusto verte —saludó con una radiante sonrisa, Boris giró para verlo y frunció el ceño antes de continuar leyendo algunos pergaminos.

 

—Hola —respondió Draco y se quedó de pie, mirando hacia Harry y Aarón, esperando.

 

—Te fui a buscar a la oficina de Madame Kaushik, pero su asistente me dijo que ya habías salido.

 

—Ajá, me encontré con un amigo…

 

—Que bien, ¿entonces cómo te fue? ¿La convenciste? —la pregunta hizo que los demás, que fingían trabajar, levantaran la vista hacia ellos, Draco cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y sintió la mano de Gael sobre su brazo, cuando giró hacia él lo vio haciendo una pequeña negación, Draco supuso que pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia.

 

—Bien en verdad, tomó más tiempo del que había pensado pero me dijo que estaría a nuestro favor el día de la audiencia —contestó Harry hacia el hombre y luego girando un poco más hacia sus amigos —, tenemos su voto.

 

Todos aplaudieron y Ron y Mikel incluso silbaron, mientras Aarón le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

 

—Ese es nuestro muchacho —Draco sintió como la rabia iba subiendo por su garganta _¿Nuestro muchacho?_ Patrañas, Harry era de él y de nadie más, punto. Apretó los puños lo suficiente para hacerse daño mientras su mirada se iba endureciendo, ya dispuesto a defender, de una vez por todas, lo que era suyo.

 

—No es para tanto —respondió Harry dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, lo suficiente para alejarse nuevamente de Aarón y mirando a Draco de manera culpable.

 

—¡Claro que lo es! Y bueno, aún nos quedan unos cuantos más, pero es un bueno inicio… ahora debemos planear lo que le dirás a Chesterton, es un tipo duro, pero estoy seguro que podrás con él…

 

—Ya tenemos la cita para pasado mañana, también a las tres —informó Boris con aire profesional.

 

—Perfecto, debemos prepararnos, tal vez podamos usar el estudio, hay unas cuantas cosas que necesitamos coordinar y…

 

Draco arqueó una ceja y torció un poco la boca, más le valía a Harry entender eso, que no le convenía irse en ese momento, no después de que Draco había venido por él.

 

Y Harry entendió el gesto a la perfección y, antes de que Aarón continuara hablando, lo interrumpió con un ligero carraspeo.

 

—Justo ahora no puedo —interrumpió con voz firme, Aarón ladeó la cabeza, como si no comprendiera lo que Harry le decía —, Draco y yo ya tenemos planes.

 

—Pero… Estoy seguro de que Draco comprenderá —comentó hacia el rubio que ya rodeaba la mesa y caminaba hacia ellos —, esto es importante y…

 

—Esto también, lo siento, ¿por qué no le dejas la información que tengas a Hermione y yo la veo luego?

 

—Por supuesto, no hay problema —se adelantó Hermione con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie —, tal vez podamos plantear algunas estrategias para la visita de Harry, Aarón.

 

—Claro, claro —masculló Aarón cuando Draco ya estaba junto a Harry, sonriendo triunfante —; aunque sería apropiado que…

 

—Ya saben que se quedan en casa —interrumpió Harry, obviando los comentarios de Aarón —, llegaremos tarde.

 

—O tal vez no llegaremos —replicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia Aarón con inocencia —. Hasta luego —sonrió un poco más —, un gusto verte, Aarón.

 

*****

 

Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, pero sin tocarse, a una distancia prudente, hasta el pasillo de entrada; Harry sintiéndose extrañado y no sabiendo qué hacer ahora que Draco estaba allí, hubiera preferido tener la casa vacía para poder tener la privacidad que tanto necesitaban. Dio una mirada hacia las escaleras y luego otra hacia Draco, parecía tan tenso y desconcertado como él mismo.

 

—¿Quieres…? —empezó a preguntar señalando hacia las escaleras.

 

—No… la verdad… —Draco frunció el ceño mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, se podían escuchar las voces de sus amigos y el ajetreo del trabajo.

 

—Oh… yo supuse… —Harry empezó a jugar con las mangas de su túnica mientras trataba de no mirar a Draco y sintiendo como el alivio por haberlo encontrado en casa desaparecía por completo, tal vez Draco solo había ido a concluir todo de una vez por todas.

 

—Aquí no podremos estar tranquilos —explicó Draco dando un paso hacia él y, de manera algo temerosa, tomando una de sus manos —. Vamos a otro lado…

 

Harry sonrió y automáticamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco, mientras éste lo guiaba hacia la sala, donde estaba la chimenea.

 

—De acuerdo —Harry le hubiera dicho que lo llevara a Marte si quería, que no se negaría, pero se contuvo, sintiendo y disfrutando del solo gesto de poder tenerlo tomado de la mano, de su piel tibia entrelazada a la suya en ese pequeño y a la vez poderoso gesto.

 

—¿Te parece bien la fábrica? No se me ocurre otro lugar… allí no hay nadie y tengo algo de comida…

 

—Genial —sonrió Harry mientras le pasaba el recipiente de los polvos flú.

 

—De acuerdo, te veo al otro lado —respondió Draco mientras soltaba, con pesar, a Harry y se metía en la chimenea.

 

Mientras caía hacia el otro lado no se pudo negar lo mucho que había extrañado y necesitado a Harry, el solo tenerlo a su lado, escuchar su voz, sentir su aroma. ¿Por qué era tan tonto como para alejarlo siempre, cuándo en verdad era lo único que lo hacía sentir plenamente feliz?

 

Un instante después apareció Harry, ambos estaban en la entrada que usaban tanto Draco como Gael para llegar y salir normalmente.

 

La habitación estaba a oscuras, todas las cortinas cerradas, y por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, solo mirándose, hasta que las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco e iluminar la sala.

 

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Draco mientras le señalaba a Harry el camino hacia la cocina.

 

—Bueno… algo —medio mintió Harry, no sentía tanta hambre en verdad, pero no quería rechazar la invitación de Draco.

 

—Tengo algunas cosas que podrían gustarte —le comentó mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver el largo pasillo, iluminado también por antorchas.

 

Draco lo tomó nuevamente de la mano, guiándolo por el pasillo y Harry, que no había podido ver la fábrica antes, se dejaba llevar silenciosamente, mientras miraba todo interesado, las puertas medias abiertas que revelaban habitaciones aún completamente vacías, las paredes en color pastel y libres de adornos o cuadros, los pisos encerados… hasta llegar a la gran escalera de madera, con los pasamanos de madera brillante y oscura.

 

Draco caminaba con pasos firmes, su corazón aún algo agitado y en su mente solamente una frase, “ _tienes que pedir perdón, tienes que disculparte”_ , aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo.

 

Bajaron un piso y Harry se encontró en un pasillo completamente diferente, las paredes eran blancas y solo había tres puertas allí.

Draco lo siguió guiando hasta el final y empujó la puerta de madera para revelar una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro con cuatro sillas alrededor;  al fondo había una estufa y unos cuantos estantes cerrados, incluso a un lado había una nevera color plata. Harry sonrió, no había visto una en mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Eso funciona? —le preguntó a Draco mientras se soltaba de él y abría la puerta de la nevera, estaba encendida, pues una suave luz salió del interior.

 

—Ah… si, la nevera —suspiró Draco mientras se acercaba a Harry y abría más la puerta para dejar ver su contenido —; sí funciona, Gael piensa que sería extraño que elimináramos la corriente eléctrica así que la hemos dejado y esto funciona con eso.

 

—Es bastante útil.

 

—Claro, para esto —aceptó Draco mientras se inclinaba y sacaba una botella de vino blanco —. ¿Te apetece?

 

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

—Lo que quieras estará bien.

 

Draco asintió y caminó hacia la mesa, dejando la botella sobre ella y luego girando hacia Harry, que ya curioseaba por los estantes.

 

—Lo que quiero en verdad —empezó a decir con voz más insegura de la que había pensado, Harry se giró a verlo con curiosidad —, es que… sé que estos últimos tiempos he estado muy pesado y… entiendo que quieres lograr esa ley, y que quieres hacer más cosas y lo último que yo quiero es ser un estorbo para ti, o para tus fines, tú siempre has estado apoyándome y…

 

—Nunca serías un estorbo —corrigió Harry caminando hacia él —; nunca lo has sido tampoco… yo te amo, mucho.

 

—Y yo —respondió Draco mientras extendía una mano para tomar la de Harry y acercarlo más a él —; lo lamento… haberme ido así, todo lo que te dije antes…

 

Harry sonrió y apretó un poco la mano que Draco sostenía.

 

—No importa… yo también me porté mal… debí darme cuenta de que te estaba dejando de lado…

 

—No lo estabas haciendo, no tienes nada que lamentar, yo solo me aislé, me aparté de ti… lamento ser siempre yo el que crea los problemas, el que te hace sufrir.

 

—No lo haces —suspiró Harry acercándose más a él todavía —, tenías razón en algunas cosas…

 

—Yo no la tenía, es decir, realmente sí confío en ti, tanto para saber que nunca me engañarías, para saber que nunca te fijarías en Aarón…

 

—Nunca lo haría, jamás, es a ti a quien quiero, a quien amo, eres tú… siempre lo has sido, aún cuando hemos estado separados, siempre estuviste en mi mente…

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco elevando una mano para acariciar la mejilla tibia del chico.

 

Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco más el rostro hacia esa mano que tanto había ansiado, a esa simple caricia que ya lo hacía sentir reconfortado y tranquilo.

 

—Dime que volverás a casa, por favor, no puedo estar ya más tiempo sin ti.

 

Draco se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

—Yo tampoco podría estar más sin ti —dijo sobre su oído antes de apartarse un poco para besarlo.

 

*****

Boris se puso en pie con lentitud, mientras reprimía un bostezo, Ron, Giles y Matías, que eran los únicos que quedaban ya trabajando, lo miraron con curiosidad.

 

—Estoy muerto —declaró mientras con la varita terminaba de acomodar unos pergaminos sobre la mesa —, mañana continuaré, voy por Aarón.

 

—Claro —afirmó Giles —nosotros también estamos agotados.

 

—Cierto —corroboró Matías —y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano…

 

—Nos vemos —se despidió finalmente Boris mientras salía de la cocina.

 

—Al menos espero que mañana Harry y Draco ya estén bien… no me gusta verlos peleados —comentó Giles comenzando a ordenar todo para irse también.

 

—¿Pelean mucho? —preguntó Ron con sincera curiosidad, cierto era que Harry les había dicho todo lo ocurrido entre Draco y él la noche en que Draco se había ido, pero ellos, al haber estados alejados tanto tiempo de su amigo, no podían tener un panorama claro de cómo era realmente su relación.

 

—Todo el tiempo —respondió Matías luciendo algo divertido —, en realidad son muy graciosos algunas veces.

 

—¿Son graciosos porque pelean?

 

—Nah —desestimó Giles agitando la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto —, lo que pasa es que pelean pero no en serio… nunca los habíamos visto apartados tanto tiempo antes, ni siquiera cuando Draco probó la poción que la MACH había soltado, en ese entonces el enojo les duró unos días, y eso fue porque estaban separados… que si Harry no hubiera estado en la Academia seguro que hacían las paces al día siguiente.

 

Ron lucía completamente confundido, además que de alguna manera horrorizado.

 

—¿Malfoy probó la poción de la MACH?

 

—Draco —corrigió Matías, extrañado de que alguien lo llamara por su apellido, solo había escuchado a Harry llamarlo así, y era cuando estaban siendo sarcásticos —; y sí, la probó, según dijo Mikel el antídoto era seguro y casi no corrió ningún riesgo cuando se envenenó, pero los tuvo asustados durante mucho tiempo, luego, cuando despertó, Harry estaba furioso, y se fue sin decirle mucho… como esa noche probaron la poción en los primeros pacientes que llegaron Draco no se movió de la casa de Mikel, pese a que seguramente estaba ansioso por ir tras Harry…

 

—Cierto… como dice Harry, Draco indiscutiblemente es un genio, aunque está medio loco —bromeó Giles soltando una carcajada que fue secundada por Matías; Ron sonrió aunque se sentía demasiado alucinado por tremenda información. ¿En verdad Malfoy había probado una poción de ese calibre solo para ayudar a salvar a los que estaban siendo envenenados?

 

*****

Boris tocó la puerta con suavidad antes de, sin esperar respuesta, abrirla para entrar al estudio; como imaginó Hermione y Aarón seguían trabajando en la información sobre Chesterton, para que Harry se pudiera entrevistar con él pronto.

 

—Ya estoy listo para irme —anunció hacia Aarón, que levantó el rostro y le sonrió de aquella manera encantadora que siempre tenía para con él; y para con otros en algunas ocasiones, se recordó Boris con algo de tristeza, últimamente era muy fácil para él sentirse de esa manera.

 

—Yo también, a menos, Hermione, que haya algo más que preguntar…

 

—No, por supuesto que no, ya es tarde de todas formas —contestó la chica mientras se ponía en pie y recogía la carpeta con los pergaminos en los que había estado haciendo anotaciones.

 

—Entonces supongo que me pasaré mañana en la mañana para poder hablar con Harry sobre esto… aún hay cosas que discutir… —dijo Aarón mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba la mano de Boris.

 

—No creo que estén aquí en la mañana —comentó Hermione pareciendo desinteresada —, tenían planes y los conozco, sé que no estarán disponibles tan temprano…

 

—Oh… —Aarón frunció el ceño un poco y luego negó lentamente —no podré salir del trabajo hasta la noche…

 

—¿Vamos? —apuró Boris, aún sujeto por Aarón de la mano e impaciente por llegar a casa y meterse a la cama, no le hacía mucha gracia tener a su novio preguntando por otro con tanta insistencia.

 

—Claro, claro, cariño —le sonrió Aarón nuevamente antes de hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Hermione —. Nos vemos, Hermione.

 

—Hasta luego —se despidió Boris con voz cansada.

 

—Cuídense —dijo Hermione mientras los veía salir, sintiendo de pronto algo de lástima por el pobre de Boris, por tener que aguantarle esas cosas a Aarón.

 

—¿Tú crees que Harry esté bien? —le preguntó Aarón a Boris mientras ya llegaban a la sala de estar, dónde estaba la chimenea para poder partir a casa.

 

Boris dio un grito de exasperación mientras se soltaba del hombre.

 

—¿Sabes que está enamorado de Draco, verdad? —increpó con rabia —¿has escuchado que se aman desde la escuela? Ellos definitivamente estarán bien, pese a todo lo que tú andes haciendo.

 

Aarón dio una mirada alrededor, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara antes de centrar sus ojos en Boris, que estaba agitado y con los puños apretados.

 

—Y tú sabes que pese a todo… que por sobre todos a quien amo es a ti, ¿cierto?

 

—Pues deberías demostrarlo, en lugar de ir tras otros —respondió Boris ubicando el frasco de polvos flú y tomando una gran porción entre las manos.

 

—Boris…

 

—No quiero oír explicaciones ahora —interrumpió el hombre antes de lanzar los polvos a la chimenea y meterse en ella, gritando la dirección de su casa.

 

Aarón puso los ojos en blanco y dio un largo suspiro antes de ir tras su novio.

*****

—Hola —saludó Mikel llegando a casa finalmente, luego de lo que había sido un largo día de trabajo, había estado en la clínica desde temprano, atendiendo la sala de emergencias.

 

—Hola… que bien que al fin llegaste, pensé que te quedarías haciendo horas extra —correspondió al saludo Gael levantando la vista de los pergaminos en los que escribía una nueva poción de belleza.

 

—¿Trabajando en casa? —le preguntó algo asombrado mientras se desprendía de la túnica clara que usaba para trabajar.

 

—Pues sí… Draco ha ido hoy a casa de Harry y se han marchado, supongo que a la fábrica.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sofá y pasando un brazo por el hombro de Gael.

 

—Sí —suspiró Gael —, creo que esta vez ya harán las paces definitivamente.

 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

 

—Porque conozco a Draco —contestó Gael dejando a un lado los pergaminos y recostándose más sobre Mikel —, esta mañana le dije que era un tonto y que probablemente perdería a Harry si no se dignaba a siquiera escucharlo.

 

—¿Y eso bastará para que te haga caso y vuelva con él?

 

—Por supuesto, Draco, pese a todo, estaba muy triste por la pelea que habían tenido, solo necesitaba que le diera un empujó más para convencerlo.

 

—Eso es genial… eso quiere decir que ya no irás corriendo cada tres horas a revisar que se encuentra sano y salvo —comentó Mikel de manera, al parecer de Gael, algo más agresiva.

 

—Yo no voy corriendo cada tres horas a revisar nada —protestó Gael alejándose un poco de su novio y mirándolo enfadado.

 

—No es eso lo que quise decir —se disculpó rápidamente Mikel, jalándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

 

—¿Y entonces qué fue lo que quisiste decir? —preguntó Gael sin relajarse completamente dentro del abrazo.

 

—Nada… lo lamento, hablé sin pensar, ¿por qué mejor no cenamos?

 

—Ya no tengo hambre —respondió Gael separándose finalmente de Mikel y poniéndose en pie —. Iré a tomar una ducha y a dormir.

 

—Gael… —lo llamó Mikel cuando el chico ya se alejaba por el pasillo, pero Gael no contestó y cerró la puerta de la habitación con algo de fuerza.

 

Mikel suspiró cansadamente, reprochándose el haber hablado de esa manera, antes de encender un cigarro y fumar lentamente, tratando de darle a Gael el tiempo necesario para que se calmara antes de ir en su búsqueda y disculparse nuevamente. Gael siempre lo perdonaba cuando tenían ese tipo de discusión, lo sabía, así como sabía que no debía reclamarle los cuidados que tenía para con Draco, pero algunas veces le era imposible no decir nada al respecto.

 

*****

La botella de vino, media vacía, junto con dos copas, descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, a un lado, en la cama, dos cuerpos se agitaban con verdadera necesidad, llenando la habitación de pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

 

—Sí… —lloriqueó Draco extendiendo los brazos lo suficiente para sujetarse del cabecero de la cama y darse mejor impulso con las piernas, empezando a subir y bajar lentamente sobre Harry.

 

—Eso es… —suspiró Harry, mientras sentía como el interior de Draco lo apretaba y soltaba con exasperante lentitud, sus brazos sujetando a Draco, levantándolo y dejándolo caer con más velocidad —, eres delicioso.

 

—Harry… Oh, sí —siseó Draco sintiendo las olas de placer viajar desde su interior hasta el resto de su cuerpo, Harry lo apretó un poco más contra él y comenzó a mordisquearle el hombro, logrando de esa manera incrementar todas las intensas sensaciones.

 

—Draco… me vuelves loco… no tienes idea —mordió está vez una de las tetillas de Draco, haciendo que el chico se arqueara y gimiera mucho más fuerte —lo sexy que te ves… lo caliente y…

 

—Tócame —exigió Draco agitado, mientras sus piernas empezaban a resentir el trabajo, pero demasiado cerca del final como para detenerse.

 

—Ah… —gimoteó Harry.

 

—Oh, sí, sí —gimió Draco dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una de las manos de Harry se hizo al fin de su miembro y lo apretó ligeramente en la base antes de empezar acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo —. Más… más rápido.

 

Harry puso más empeño en su labor, mientras su otra mano bajaba de la cintura hasta una de las nalgas de Draco, apretándola con fuerza, el interior de Draco se estaba haciendo imposiblemente más estrecho y su velocidad se incrementaba cada vez más.

 

—Sí… así… Oh, dioses, Draco… ya voy a…

 

—¡Omg…! —chilló Draco arqueándose nuevamente, clavándose más profundamente —. Harry… —sintió como toda su energía, todo su placer, se concentraba únicamente en sus huevos, mientras la mano de Harry sobre su nalga se apretaba más, rozando su entrada —. ¡Dios, Harry! —gritó cuando uno de los dedos de Harry se empujó un poco más adentro, abriéndolo aún más, y entonces su placer se disparó por completo mientras su miembro expulsaba su semilla con fuerza entre ambos cuerpos.

 

—Oh… —apenas gimió Harry enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y mordiéndolo con demasiada fuerza, su miembro, apresado por aquella estrechez, descargándose dentro de él, mientras sentía aún la tibia esencia de Draco sobre el pecho y los espasmos de su caliente cuerpo contra él. 

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco dejándose caer completamente sobre él, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.  

 

Por un largo momento ninguno se movió ni dijo nada más, demasiado agotados para hilvanar siquiera un par de palabras, hasta que la habitación se fue poniendo cada vez más fría; con algo de pesar Draco se separó de Harry y convocó su varita, para poder invocar un hechizo de limpieza.

 

—Gracias —dijo Harry jalando el cobertor que había caído al piso y pasándolo sobre ambos, antes de que Draco intentara apartarse de él lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, manteniéndolo en su regazo.

 

—Te he extrañado —confesó Draco levantando el rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios antes de acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho.

 

—Y yo —correspondió Harry, acariciando con lentitud el cabello de Draco —. ¿Draco? —preguntó luego de un instante más.

 

—Dime —contestó Draco con voz adormilada; Harry se sintió mal por tratar de hablar nuevamente de los problemas, pero sabía que eran algo que no desaparecerían solo por no mencionarlos.

 

—Si tú quisieras que yo… pues, que deje de hacer esto de la ley, que les pida a los demás que se vayan a casa y que Aarón…

 

—Nunca podría pedirte eso —interrumpió Draco levantándose lo suficiente para ver a Harry —, no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

 

—Pero… —Harry resopló y se sentó mejor en la cama, lamentando cuando Draco se apartó finalmente de él y se dejó caer a un lado —, yo no quiero que seas infeliz.

 

—Yo… no es que sea infeliz … pero a veces siento… —Draco negó con la cabeza y buscó con la mirada el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, rápidamente agitó la varita y lo atrajo hacia él, encendiendo uno y dándole una profunda calada.

 

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó Harry impaciente y negando hacia el paquete que Draco le extendía.

 

—Tengo miedo, Harry —susurró suavemente, admitiendo lo que no se había animado a admitir ni a él mismo.

 

—Nadie te hará daño, Draco, yo no permitiré que…

 

—No solo a eso… yo… A veces no entiendo cómo puedes estar conmigo, hay tanta gente afuera que parece ser mucho mejor para ti que yo… temo que un día encuentres a alguien que…

 

—Nunca encontraría a nadie que fuera mejor que tú —se apresuró a aclarar Harry mientras tomaba una de las manos de Draco y se acercaba más a él.

 

—Siento que todo pasa tan a prisa, que todo cambia tanto y no sé… un día estábamos todos bien, éramos felices, y de pronto vienen esos locos y matan a… —Draco negó con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de continuar con aquella oración —y cuando me doy cuenta hay un montón de gente en casa, y está Aarón diciendo que eres la clave para poder sacar adelante esa ley, que yo entiendo es buena para todos, pero que hace que te apartes más y más de mí y me pregunto si así de pronto un día despertaré y me daré cuenta de que no estás más aquí, a mi lado, sino que te has ido con alguien que te da todo lo que yo no te he podido dar…

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry viendo en Draco toda la confusión que aparentemente había guardado antes.

 

—Y no, no es que esté loco ni nada por el estilo… es la verdad, estoy seguro de que si sales a preguntarle a cualquiera sobre quién es la mejor opción para ti…

 

—Yo no quiero que nadie opine sobre quien es la mejor opción para mí —interrumpió Harry con voz firme —¿cómo puedes no saberlo? Que solo eres tú al que quiero…

 

—Porque no es justo que pases la vida junto a alguien que no te da lo que mereces —protestó Draco.

 

—Tú me das todo lo que quiero, y eso basta —declaró Harry con seriedad.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente e hizo desaparecer el cigarro para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, inmediatamente Harry estaba a su lado, abrazándolo.

 

—Te amo —continuó Harry.

 

—Algún día yo conseguiré darte todo lo que mereces, Harry, en verdad lo haré.

 

—No sé si lo merezca o no, pero ya tengo lo que quiero, a quien amo, y eso me basta —concluyó Harry apretándose un poco más contra Draco y dándole un beso en el cuello.

 

—Lamento lo de Aarón —suspiró Draco jalando más cerca a Harry y disfrutando de la intimidad de ese momento —, lamento haber desconfiado así de ti, haber dicho todo lo que dije.

 

—Y yo no haberme dado cuenta, tuve que escucharlo de los demás para empezar a notar ciertas cosas, y ya te dije, si tú me pides que no lo vuelva a ver…

 

—¿Quién más te dijo que Aarón estaba interesado en ti? —interrumpió Draco, imaginando que Gael había sido el que había hablado con Harry.

 

—Ron y Hermione —respondió Harry.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí… ¿quién lo diría, no?

 

—Cierto… —Draco se giró un poco para encarar a Harry —. Ya te lo dije antes, no tengo derecho a pedirte que te apartes de hacer algo que quieres solo por… —se negó a admitir que estaba celoso, pese a saber que eso estaba implícito y simplemente se encogió de hombros —. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí al menos hasta mañana? No es que no quiera volver a casa, pero es que siempre hay gente y…

 

—Sí quieres les puedo decir que no vuelvan más, que busquen otro sitio, lo que tú me digas que les diga.

 

—No… eso no —negó rápidamente Draco —, solo por hoy… quiero tenerte solo para mí aunque sea solo por hoy.

 

—Tú puedes tenerme siempre, Draco, yo soy solo tuyo —declaró Harry antes de acercarse a besarlo.  

 

—Lo sé —sonrió Draco más tranquilo —, lo sé…

 

 

*****

 


	8. LA PROCLAMACIÓN DE UNA LEY

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**CUARTO LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES:**

**CAPITULO 8: LA PROCLAMACIÓN DE UNA LEY**

_La victoria es del más perseverante._

_Napoleón Bonaparte_

20 de diciembre de 2003

 

Harry miró su reflejo frente al espejo una vez más, la túnica la había escogido Draco: color verde oscuro, que combinaba con sus ojos, según le había dicho él, tenía bordados oscuros en los bordes y lucía formal. Demasiado formal. Suspiró poco convencido por su aspecto y sintió los brazos de Draco rodeándole la cintura.

 

—Lo harás bien —le reconfortó Draco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y mirándolo a través del espejo.

 

—Gracias… —respondió Harry con una sonrisa apretada.

 

—No estés nervioso, recuerda quién eres, ¿de acuerdo?; además, si has convencido a todos esos miembros del Wizengamot de darte su voto, podrás convencer a los demás.

 

—Eso espero… hemos trabajado tanto para esto y…

 

—Y saldrá bien —interrumpió Draco mientras lo giraba y lo miraba seriamente a la cara —. Tienes que estar convencido de que así será.

 

Harry asintió suavemente.

 

—Quisiera que estuvieras allí.

 

—Y yo, pero ya ves lo estrictos que son, estaré afuera, con todos los demás, pensando en ti y esperando.

 

Harry posó las manos en las caderas de Draco y se inclinó para darle un suave beso, el sonido de una voz desde el primer piso los hizo, con mucho pesar, apartarse.

 

—¡Harry! ¿Ya estás listo? —se trataba de Aarón.

 

Draco luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Durante esos días, luego de que volviera a casa, Harry trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con el hombre, Draco lo sabía, y en respuesta Aarón trataba de encontrar siempre excusas para acercarse a Harry. Draco estaba siendo paciente, sabía que no debía desconfiar de Harry, que no había razones para ello, por más que el hombre se le ofreciera de cualquier manera posible y se lo repetía cada vez que Aarón aparecía de improviso.

 

—Ya vamos —respondió Draco con voz fuerte, ganándole a Harry y dándole un último beso en los labios.

 

—Bien, aquí vamos —suspiró Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y ambos bajaban.

 

Draco podía toda la tensión de Harry y se sentía mal por no poder acompañarlo, por no poder estar a su lado y darle ánimos pero, como ambos ya sabían, habían sido muy estrictos en cuanto a la cantidad de gente que podría entrar a la audiencia y no les quedaba más opción que estar separados durante el tiempo que ésta durara.

 

Casi en el pie de las escaleras Draco se detuvo, haciendo que Harry también se detuviera, y le dio un abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza contra él y aspirando profundamente su aroma.

 

—Eres el mejor, Harry, no hay forma de que no ganes —le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

Harry sonrió de manera más relajada y asintió mientras apartaba un par de mechones de la frente de Draco antes de darle un beso en los labios.

 

—Gracias.

 

Y ese gracias, Harry esperaba que Draco entendiera, no solo era por sus palabras, era por haberlo ayudado tanto en las últimas semanas, desde que había vuelto a casa era como tener al viejo Draco con él, al Draco que lo empujaba y alentaba a seguir pese al cansancio, al que entendía cómo se sentía a cada momento, al que sabía tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro. Cierto que había momentos en que discutían, no serían ellos si no lo hicieran, pero todo se solucionaba rápidamente; era maravilloso volver a ser como antes, concluyó Harry dándole un último beso en los labios antes de tomarlo de la mano y terminar de recorrer el camino hacia la sala donde Aarón ya los esperaba.

 

—Chicos —saludó Aarón con voz apretada y luciendo una túnica bastante formal, Boris a su lado, parecía algo enfadado.

 

—Hola —saludaron los dos a la vez sonrientes.  

 

—Espero que sea un buen día para proclamar leyes —comentó Aarón moviéndose algo nervioso —Harry y yo partiremos en este momento por la red flú y Draco, Boris tiene un traslador que…

 

—No, Draco irá conmigo por red flú —interrumpió Harry sin soltar a Draco.  

 

—¿Piensas entrar al Ministerio por la red flú con Draco? —preguntó Aarón mirando hacia Draco como si aquello fuera una idea suicida.

 

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría? —Harry frunció el ceño.

 

—Está lleno de periodistas —dijo Aarón hacia Draco, que se encogió de hombros.

 

—Ya sabemos que estará lleno de periodistas —comentó Harry.

 

—Además, Granger y Weasley nos encontraran en el vestíbulo, luego saldremos, pero antes queremos demostrarles a los periodistas que somos un gran grupo, los demás también estarán allí —explicó Draco, obviando la mirada de reproche que le dio Harry por no llamarlos _Hermione y Ron_ , pero aún así sin soltar su mano y caminando hacia la chimenea.

 

—Ah, pues…

 

—Boris también vendrá ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco con voz inocente, mientras giraba a ver a la pareja, Boris se removió incómodo en su sitio y Aarón le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

 

—No lo habíamos pensado…

 

—No hay problema, yo puedo aparecerme en el Ministerio —se excusó Boris, aunque no parecía muy feliz por eso.

 

—Tonterías, vamos todos, y de una vez, antes de que se haga tarde —replicó Harry mientras tomaba una cantidad pequeña de polvos flú del recipiente que Draco le ofrecía.

 

—Mejor nos adelantamos y los dejamos conversarlo —meditó Draco cuando Harry ya estaba dentro de la chimenea.

 

Aarón y Boris no respondieron y pronto él también se metió en la chimenea, para luego aparecer en el vestíbulo del Ministerio.

 

En cuanto lo hizo las luces de los flashes lo cegaron, sintió una mano tomando la suya y giró para ver a Harry, que lo trataba de jalar entre el tumulto de periodistas hacia el otro extremo, una zona acordonada donde la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban esperando.

 

Escucharon las preguntas de los periodistas, sobre lo que esperaban conseguir ese día y sobre cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, si era verdad que Harry había ayudado a Draco a ser declarado inocente en su juicio porque ya se querían en ese entonces y miles de preguntas más sobre las diversas teoría que los diarios habían soltado durante la última semana; aunque ninguno contestó a nada, más preocupados por llegar hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban.

 

—Al fin llegan —dijo Hermione saludando a ambos con una sonrisa —¿Dónde está Aarón? Pensé que llegarían juntos. 

 

—Se quedó conversando con Boris sobre algo —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros; la idea original de Aarón era que Harry llegara con él, los dos juntos, pero Draco no se lo iba a permitir, si Harry debía llegar con alguien sería con él. Hermione le dio una mirada asombrada y luego, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de trabajar juntos, le dio una sonrisa cómplice, que Draco, asombrado aún, correspondió.

 

Draco se acercó a Gael y Mikel y Harry se quedó junto a Hermione y Ron, mientras los periodistas a su alrededor seguían fotografiándolos y preguntando tantas cosas a la vez que les era imposible entenderlos.

 

Un instante después apareció Aarón, seguido por un abochornado Boris, ninguno parecía contento, ni siquiera Aarón, experto en sonreír a las cámaras, y, de la misma forma en que Harry y Draco habían hecho, aunque sin tomarse de las manos, esquivaron a los periodistas hasta llegar a ellos.

 

—Supongo que este es el momento —declaró Aarón con voz de líder, los demás lo miraron ansiosos —. Lo conseguiremos, hemos hecho todo lo necesario, no podrán negarse —parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

 

Giles y Matías se acercaron a Draco y sonrieron nerviosamente mientras los periodistas parecían cada vez más alborotados, sobre todo ahora que ya tenían al completo el grupo del que habían estado hablando durante la última semana.

 

—Nosotros estaremos afuera —declaró Mikel lo que todos ya sabían, pero Draco creyó que aquello era para pasar el corto tiempo que les quedaba ya de espera; miró hacia Harry, que lucía completamente tenso mientras Hermione le daba todas las carpetas que deberían llevar; junto a ellos Weasley parecía completamente diferente, con los labios ligeramente apretados y cargando un gran grupo de pergaminos, asintiendo silenciosamente ante algunas de las palabras de su novia. Durante el tiempo que llevaban trabajando para esa ley, desde que había vuelto a casa, ellos habían tratado de ser amables con él, sabía que seguramente era obra de Harry, así como se lo había pedido a él, y estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo por el bien de Harry, y lo cierto era que ya no habían tales roces entre ellos, aunque no se podrían considerar amigos ni nada por el estilo.

 

El reloj del vestíbulo marcó las nueve con una gran campanada y Hermione dio un bote en su sitio y le dio una mirada temerosa a Harry, que sonrió tratando de calmarla, y de calmarse a sí mismo.

 

—Es ahora entonces —suspiró Harry, girando para ubicar a Draco y caminando hacia él.

 

—Suerte —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de ánimo apartándose de Gael y Mikel y alcanzándolo en medio del espacio que los separaba, de reojo vio a Aarón mirarlos y luego desviar la vista y se sintió de alguna manera reconfortado por la incomodidad del hombre.

 

—Gracias —susurró Harry, Draco se dio cuenta tarde, por mirar hacia Aarón, lo cerca que Harry estaba de él; la noche anterior le había pedido expresamente que no hiciera ningún tipo de demostraciones públicas, pues él las detestaba, pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta sus labios fueron apresados suavemente por unos cálidos labios y su cuerpo jalado un poco, hasta quedar en contacto con el fuerte cuerpo de Harry. Durante un instante se quedó quieto antes de suspirar levemente y corresponder al beso. Cuando Harry se apartó éste sonreía con desfachatez mientras Draco sentía que sus mejillas se iban coloreando abruptamente.

 

—Harry —reprochó suavemente.

 

Harry sonrió más ampliamente y apretó su mano antes de apartarse un paso de él y luego girar hacia Aarón y Hermione, que ya estaban listos para ir hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia. 

 

Draco parpadeó cuando los flashes lo trajeron a la realidad y miró en ambas direcciones, donde los periodistas parecían haberse vuelto locos por lo hecho por Harry y cuando enfocó su vista nuevamente hacia el pasillo su novio, Granger y Aarón ya se habían perdido de vista.

 

*****

 

 

Harry se sentía algo tembloroso mientras que, cargando una gran cantidad de pergaminos, caminaba junto a Aarón y Hermione hacia el ruidoso ascensor; permanecieron en un tenso silencio durante todo el trayecto, hasta que éste hizo un ruido sordo y se detuvo en el piso siete, dejándolos salir; el pasillo se veía extrañamente largo y de alguna manera atemorizante, pese a eso no se detuvo y caminó con pasos que pretendieron ser firmes hasta plantarse delante de una puerta de madera oscura y brillante, escuchó a Hermione tomar una gran bocanada de aire y giró para ver a Aarón acomodarse la túnica un poco.

 

—Ya están todos listos —informó una bruja saliendo de improviso de la sala y haciéndolos sobresaltar un poco; Hermione asintió nerviosa y le dio una mirada a Harry.

 

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry apretando un poco la mandíbula y respirando profundamente.

 

En cuanto la puerta se abrió pudieron escuchar la gran cantidad de murmullos y conversaciones sueltas, que se apagaron completamente conformen fueron entrando.

 

Harry, que era el único de los tres que no tenía costumbre de entrar a ese tipo de salas, miró todo con interés, fijando la mirada primero en el gran estrado del fondo, que estaba en alto y algo iluminado; podía ver  que se encontraban todos los miembros del Wizengamot; el señor Chesterton, un hombre mayor con el que había pasado conversando cerca de tres horas unas semanas antes, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, que él correspondió de la manera más educada. También se dio cuenta del único sitio vacío en el tribunal, que era el que correspondía a Aarón.

 

A su derecha había otra gran tribuna, un poco más baja que la del Wizengamot, donde había una gran cantidad de personas, pudo reconocer al jefe de aurores, al jefe de departamento legal del Ministerio, incluso al director de San Mungo; además de, para su sorpresa, Rita Skiter y Dasha Ogden, la que decían había sido su aprendiz y la había reemplazado cuando Rita se había retirado a vivir de las ganancias de los libros que había publicado desde la guerra sobre Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y sobre el mismo Voldemort.

 

La bruja que los había hecho pasar les indicó una mesa larga al centro del lugar, hacia donde ellos caminaron mientras Kingsley, el Ministro, se ponía en pie.

 

—Buenos días, señores —saludó Kingsley, la sala, que se había quedado silenciosa ante su entrada, ahora parecía incluso un poco tensa —; tomen asiento para poder empezar con esto.

 

—Muchas gracias, Señor Ministro —respondió Aarón con una sonrisa —, buenos días con todos —saludó cortésmente mientras que con la mano hacía un pequeño gesto hacia Hermione; que rápidamente agitó la varita, haciendo levitar los encuadernados pergaminos por toda la sala —, antes de empezar nos gustaría que por favor tuvieran una de las copias de nuestro estudio y propuesta de ley, es la versión extendida de la que se presentó en el despacho para la aprobación de leyes hace unas semanas.

 

—Tenemos copias también para los demás —informó Harry haciendo levitar otro grupo de copias hacia los magos y brujas que permanecían de espectadores o que darían su opinión en algún momento del día, lamentablemente también tuvo que darle una copia a las periodistas, que rápidamente empezaron a leer y pasar las páginas, murmurando entre ellas.

 

—¿Todos tienen ya una copia? —preguntó Hermione mientras volvía al escritorio y se paraba junto a Aarón y Harry.

 

Un asentimiento general llenó la sala.

 

—Por favor —pidió Kingsley señalando las sillas para que se pudieran sentar, y así lo hicieron, haciendo sonar las sillas de madera contra la piedra.

 

—De acuerdo, que quede constancia que hoy, veinte de diciembre del año dos mil tres, a las nueve y treinta y siete minutos de la mañana se inicia la audiencia para la aprobación del proyecto de ley anti discriminación por orientación sexual, presentado por los  señores Harry Potter y Aarón Bonaccord; con la ayuda de la especialista en derecho mágico: la señorita Hermione Granger —narró Kingsley mientras en el fondo una bruja bastante joven agitaba la varita sobre un pergamino, copiando todo lo que se iba diciendo —,para empezar escucharemos el argumento de Aarón Bonaccord.

 

*****

 

—Si que han conseguido juntar gente —comentó Draco, con un vaso de cartón en la mano, conteniendo humeante café, hacia Gael y Mikel, que fumaban nerviosamente. Durante la pasada semana habían enviado lechuzas a todos los que conocían, habían visitados los lugares de fiestas (más vacíos ahora por las amenazas de la MACH) y todo otro lugar donde pudieran encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a asistir esa fría mañana de diciembre al Ministerio a dar su visto bueno. El resultado había sido mejor del esperado, había centenas de magos y brujas, algunos incluso con carteles, fuera del Ministerio, en espera del resultado de la audiencia.

 

—Increíble… no pueden decir que somos unos desviados, hay demasiados de nosotros para que lo piensen siquiera —comentó Gael, frunciendo el ceño por los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas, que ahora estaban afuera, tomando fotos a todos los que podían.

 

—Espero que realmente no pase nada —masculló Mikel.

 

—¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? —se adelantó a preguntar Weasley que estaba cerca de ellos y escuchaba a medias la conversación.

 

—Porque es una oportunidad perfecta para que el grupo que no nos quiere, ataque, un buen ataque y puede acabar con mucha gente aquí, sin contar con que crearía una muy mala imagen de nosotros —explicó Gael, a quien Mikel ya le había explicado esa teoría.

 

—Imposible —replicó Ron.

 

—No pasará —replicó Draco a la vez, Ron arqueó una ceja por las respuestas simultaneas, y Draco fingió no haberse dado cuenta y continuó hablando —; es demasiado riesgo, los aurores están en todos lados, y quieran o no, tendrán que protegernos si alguien nos ataca.

 

—Ya... como ellos defienden a los maricones —se medio burló Gael, mirando a un grupo de aurores parados a un lado del Ministerio, parecían realmente obligados a estar allí.

 

—Bueno, eso es cierto, sinceramente, yo no me confiaría mucho de ellos —comentó Ron con voz seria —son muy anti gays y esas cosas, Harry nos lo ha contado muchas veces.

 

—Pero también tienen la obligación de cuidarnos, y les guste o no, tendrán que hacerlo si algo pasa… si es que nos atacan y ellos dejan que nos lastimen, quedaríamos como víctimas, y creo que principalmente esa es la razón por la cual los de la MACH no atacaran este día, no les conviene para nada —intervino Boris que escuchaba la conversación a un lado, parecía mucho más sereno que antes.

 

—En eso tiene razón —comentó Draco—, seríamos mucho más noticia, y los aurores serían condenados por la sociedad, muchos los creerían discriminadores.

 

Los demás asintieron, compartiendo la misma opinión, mientras más y más magos y brujas llegaban poco a poco, algunos vestidos de muggles, otros con sus capas oscuras, rodeando poco a poco el Ministerio.

 

—Y esto recién empieza…, me pregunto cómo les irá allá dentro —dijo Lucka llegando hasta ellos, tomado de la mano de Ethan.

 

—Bien, por supuesto que bien —respondió Draco mirando hacia las puertas del Ministerio, como si pudiera encontrar la forma de ver qué era lo que pasaba dentro.

 

*****

 

Harry no podía dejar de agitar su pie bajo la mesa, mientras trataba de parecer concentrado y atento a todo lo que se decía, aunque la verdad es que estaba demasiado impaciente. Ya de antemano sabía que todo ese proceso podría durar horas, se había mentalizado para ello, sin embargo la desesperación le estaba ganando.

 

Delante de él y de Hermione, Aarón hablaba y agitaba los brazos mientras caminaba por toda la sala, intentando explicar el trasfondo legal de todo aquello, respaldando sus observaciones con casos sucedidos en el resto del mundo, en América y Australia, donde las parejas homosexuales tenían derecho a tener sus hijos o adoptarlos y que no eran condenados por ello.

 

Luego de eso siguieron las opiniones de la gente que el Wizengamot creía apropiadas para dar su punto de vista antes de tomar cualquier decisión; el primero en hablar fue el jefe de San Mungo, que condenaba al homosexualismo como una aberración antinatural y que se enfrascó en una discusión con Aarón y que parecía no acabaría nunca.

 

No solo aquel hombre que había sido jefe de Mikel habló, lo siguieron representantes de la ley, profesores e incluso el jefe de aurores, todos en contra, por supuesto.

 

Hermione parecía seguir todo lo que pasaba con bastante atención, avanzando entre los pergaminos que conformaban toda la investigación realizada.

 

Harry sin embargo había dejado de hacer aquello, realmente le aburría estar sentado allí, esperando, en lugar de estar afuera con Draco, o incluso, pese al nerviosismo que sentía, hablando delante de todos, todo era preferible a permanecer allí, escuchando una y otra vez la misma conclusión de aquellos que se decían expertos: que eso que hacían estaba mal y que tenía cura. 

 

Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Aarón lo señaló, indicando que sería él quien ahora continuaría hablando. No lo notó hasta que el silencio lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, le dio una mirada interrogante a Hermione, que meneó la cabeza indicándole que pasara al frente mientras Aarón, mirándolo confusamente, caminaba hacia él.

 

—Claro —carraspeó con voz algo insegura mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba el grupo de pergaminos que usaría de referencia, aunque no pensaba usarlos en verdad, hablar de todos los casos que había entrevistado, siendo tratados en aquella clínica, de los casos de chicos y chicas atacados, muertos, todo aquello no era algo que necesitara ser leído de un pergamino, lo tenía grabado, muy profundamente.

 

En cuanto caminó hacia el centro de la sala los murmullos incrementaron, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a las dos periodistas, junto con otros más, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si pudieran evitar perderse cualquier detalle de esa manera. Los miembros del Wizengamot lo miraban fijamente, tanto que empezaba a sentirse cohibido.

 

—Si no guardamos silencio, será imposible continuar con la audiencia, el señor Potter tiene algo que decirnos, así que por favor, más respeto —increpó Kingsley, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la sala con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Gracias, señor Ministro —se sorprendió de que su voz saliera correctamente modulada para la sala donde se encontraba.

 

—Claro, Harry, vamos, continúa —le pidió Kingsley con una sonrisa que tranquilizó más a Harry. Desde aquella tarde en la oficina del Ministro, donde el hombre le había dicho que no podía comprenderlo y le había dado esa mirada de decepción no se habían vuelto a ver, Harry sentía que ahora Kingsley tal vez lo estaba comprendiendo más o que no estaba ya tan decepcionado. Realmente esperó que fuera así.

 

Harry hizo un asentimiento y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia el jurado.

 

—Buenos días a todos, en verdad agradezco mucho el tiempo que nos están dedicando hoy. Para poder explicarles un poco mejor lo que quiero decir, necesitaré un poco de ayuda —explicó mientras levantaba la varita, Hermione asintió con una sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza, y él agitó la varita alrededor de la sala, poco a poco, lo que parecían fotografías, aunque sin movimiento, fueron apareciendo, eran medias transparentes, para dejar ver a Aarón y Hermione, pero lo suficientemente nítidas como para reconocer los rostros que contenían. 

 

—William Lamport —declaró con voz firme señalando a la primera fotografía que se elevó un poco más, un chico bastante joven, de cabellos claros y ojos verdes sonreía ante ellos, en el fondo se podía ver lo que era una pequeña casa de madera, en un día soleado —, denunciado por un movimiento anti comportamiento gay —Harry sabía que no tenían nada en verdad para delatar a la MACH y sería inapropiado mencionar su nombre—, las fotografías de él y su novio fueron puestas en las puertas y paredes externas de su casa, sus vecinos le lanzaron insultos echándolo del vecindario, lo corrieron de su trabajo y sus padres lo repudiaron como hijo, se suicidó un día después por no poder soportar la presión, tenía solo veintiocho años.

 

Algunos soltaron pequeños jadeos y Harry vio como más de uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, incluso algunos que no lo habían querido recibir semanas antes, se inclinaban un poco más hacia adelante, sus rostros ya tensos.

 

—Grace Ballard —continuó Harry levantando con la varita otra fotografía más mientras la fotografía de Lamport se alejaba hacia el fondo nuevamente, aunque no dejando de estar a la vista —, treinta y cinco años, vivía desde los veinticinco años con su novia, Romina, ambas trabajaban de enfermeras privadas. Los padres de Grace conocían que su hija era gay y también a Romina, solían pasar las navidades y algunas vacaciones junto a su hija y su pareja. Grace murió a causa de un envenenamiento producido por un grupo de intolerantes al comportamiento homosexual. Se cree que realmente sufrió durante el tiempo que pasó en agonía.

 

Para cuando la tercera fotografía, la de un chico de apenas dieciocho  años, que sonreía con inocencia hacia el jurado, voló hacia adelante, Harry supo que estaban consiguiendo el efecto deseado, ninguno más se movía, ninguno parecía atreverse a respirar, mientras Harry seguía narrando uno a uno algunos de los casos que habían encontrado durante la investigación.

 

*****

 

—¿Podemos hablar? —susurró Boris a Draco de tal forma que, sobre el bullicio, nadie más los escuchó. El frontis del Ministerio se había abarrotado ya por completo, cada cierto tiempo la multitud parecía animarse y comenzaba a aplaudir o a cantar pequeñas porras de aliento para los que estaban dentro.

 

—¿Ahora?

 

—Por favor…

 

Draco miró alrededor y asintió señalando uno de los lados, él y sus amigos se habían mantenido en el frente, casi junto a las puertas, y sabían que no debían moverse de allí hasta que los demás salieran.

 

Tanto Boris como él tuvieron que empujar un poco y esquivar a algunos hasta que finalmente llegaron a uno de los costados, cerca de los aurores.

 

—No pueden cruzar el perímetro —les informó uno con voz amenazante.

 

—¿Perímetro? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

 

—Sí, han cercado el Ministerio para que los alrededores sean invisibles a la vista de muggle, ya sabes, hechizos de repulsión y todo eso… sabían que sería lo más sensato, de lo contrario en este momento habrían también periodistas muggles preguntándose el porqué de tanto alboroto.

 

—Ah…

 

—Ven —señaló Boris un poco más hacia adelante, donde ya el auror que estaba cerca de ellos, mirándolos de manera amenazante, no pudiera oírlos, aunque Draco dudaba que, con el alboroto que había, hubiera podido escucharlos de todas maneras.

 

—¿Cuánto más crees que demoren?

 

—-Hasta la tarde —comentó Boris, su semblante volvía a ser el de aquella mañana, parecía realmente afligido.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 

Boris desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de aurores y luego suspiró profundamente.

 

—¿Por qué hiciste que Aarón se apareciera conmigo y no con Harry?

 

—¿En serio lo preguntas? Pensé que ya lo sabrías.

 

—Sí, has vuelto con Harry.

 

—No habíamos terminado —aclaró Draco—, solo teníamos un par de diferencias que han quedado aclaradas.

 

—Una sola, creo yo, y es Aarón, ¿no es así?

 

Draco frunció el ceño y bufó.

 

—Aarón no es ningún problema, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, Harry no está interesado en él.

 

—Lo sé…

 

—Y si tú fueras listo también le hubieras parado la mano al noviecito que tienes, todos se dan cuenta de lo pendiente que está de Harry.

 

—Aarón… —Boris volvió a suspirar pesadamente —, él siempre ha sido así, siempre se ha entusiasmado con chicos interesantes, ya sabes, gente importante, o famosa, como Harry, sin embargo nunca tanto como con él, muchas veces prefiere estar en casa de Harry, aunque no puedan estar a solas, en lugar de quedarse conmigo y… —Boris entonces sonrió irónicamente —; no puedo creer que te esté contando estas cosas.

 

—Ni yo —admitió Draco —, lo cierto es que no es mi asunto, pero si tú estás tan al tanto de esto como yo y no haces nada es tu problema, no mío, por mi parte te puedo asegurar que Harry no entrará en el juego de Aarón.

 

—No es la primera vez, ¿sabes? —continuó hablando Boris, como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Draco —, incluso ha conseguido estar con algunos de esos chicos, pero luego de un tiempo, bastante corto, siempre ha retornado a mí, siempre ha sabido reconocer que soy yo quien lo ama y que es en casa donde debe estar.

 

—Eso es raro —comentó Draco —, es decir, yo no permitiría esas cosas de Harry.

 

—Porque Aarón era así cuando lo conocí… pero ahora temo que… ya sabes, no regrese.

 

Draco se encogió de hombros y negó suavemente, realmente no sabía qué decir o hacer, no quería decirle a Boris que Harry tampoco había sido un ángel inocente mientras estaban separados y que ahora estaba seguro de él, que sabía que podía confiar en él y que de eso se trataba todo… tampoco le quería hablar del respeto que Aarón le tendría que tener. Le pareció que estar consolando al novio del tipo que pretendía llevarse a la cama a Harry era demasiado bizarro, incluso para él.

 

—Él… Aarón —aclaró —, ha decidido ofrecerle a Harry un lugar en su despacho, uno permanente, y también en el centro de apoyo que está abriendo.

 

—Harry… —Draco tragó, había pensado que luego de ese día Aarón desaparecería de sus vidas tal como había llegado, había sido iluso al pensar eso, Harry estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo y no había mejor forma que seguir trabajando con Aarón —, él es libre de aceptar los trabajos que quiera, yo no se lo voy a impedir.

 

—¡Pero debes hacerlo! —chilló Boris sobre el ruido de los aplausos que ya se empezaban a escuchar —. Tú debes hacerlo para que Aarón se aleje de él.

 

—El que necesita alejarse de Aarón eres tú —respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos y no conteniéndose más —, no comprendo cómo le permites todo esto, pero si realmente te ama deberá escoger, o se queda contigo o sale a tratar de conquistar a otros chicos, aunque ya te digo que Harry no será uno de ellos.

 

Boris parecía devastado por la respuesta de Draco, agachó la mirada y por un largo rato no dijo nada más, mientras los aplausos de aliento seguían aumentando cada vez más, Draco miró alrededor para ver algo más que a Boris apunto de derrumbarse y vio a sus amigos aplaudiendo también, Giles incluso había levantado las manos y gritaba algo que no alcanzaba a entender sobre la bulla.

 

—Él no quiso aparecer conmigo hoy —confesó de pronto Boris en voz baja, tanto que Draco se tuvo que acercar un poco más a él —dijo que no era buena idea para mi trabajo y que lo lógico, ya que estaba trabajando con Harry, hubiera sido que apareciera con él, no conmigo. Se enfureció mucho porque te lo llevaste delante.

 

—Lamento haberte hecho pelear con él —aunque ese había sido el plan original, viendo a Boris en ese estado no pudo más que sentirse algo culpable, aunque sólo un poco —, pero Harry es mi novio, y Aarón el tuyo, es contigo con quien debería andar, no con Harry.

 

—¿Entonces no le dirás…?

 

—Si Harry desea trabajar en ese centro de apoyo, como sé que lo desea, no se lo impediré, si desea ir a trabajar a la oficina de Aarón, tampoco le diré que no lo haga, sé que él no me traicionaría, que no haría nada desleal y que no aceptaría ninguna propuesta inapropiada de Aarón.

 

—Tienes suerte —suspiró Boris con la mirada hacia la multitud —, mucha suerte… Ya quisiera yo poder decir eso de Aarón.

 

—No deberías soportarlo, eso no es amor, es dependencia, costumbre, como quieras llamarlo, pero no puedes decir que lo amas o que te ama si sufres así… no lo vale.

 

Boris le dio una mirada intensa, pero no comentó nada más, cuando volvieron hacia el centro, hacia donde estaban sus amigos se pasó mucho rato en silencio, como aislado de todo lo que pasaba.

 

Draco se preguntó si es que además no sería culpable de haber roto la relación de Boris y Aarón, aunque también estaba preocupado por ese ofrecimiento que Harry no había comentado, tal vez ni estaba enterado aún, pero sobre todo por saber si Harry aceptaría.

 

*****

 

—Jocelyn Coetzee —relató Harry con voz rasposa, sabía que no era porque tuviera la garganta seca de tanto hablar —veintitrés años, en la fotografía está con Erin Urvoy, su novia por más de dos años, juntas trabajaron en un proyecto con el profesor Dahl, en un estudio de plantas mágicas por todo África. El profesor Dahl ha dicho que Jocelyn era una de las mejores estudiantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo y que era una chica con un gran futuro. Esa es la palabra que quiero que recuerden; _era,_ porque ya no lo es más, Jocelyn murió hace unos meses en uno de los ataques perpetrados por una organización anti comportamiento gay; al momento de su muerte se encontraba realizando trabajos en M&L, una compañía que tiene herbarios por todo el país y trata de hacer que las plantas extranjeras que pueden ser útiles al momento de hacer pociones curativas puedan crecer aquí.

 

Harry entonces agitó la varita mientras la fotografía de Jocelyn se alejaba un poco, reuniéndose con las demás, con los claros testimonios de hombres y mujeres que ya no estaban más en el mundo por ser simplemente homosexuales. Permaneció en silencio, observando a los miembros del Wizengamot, todos completamente quietos, al igual que los periodistas y los demás asistentes, todos mirando hacia las fotografías, todos con la mirada turbada.

 

Harry finalmente le dio una mirada más a las fotografías antes de caminar con pasos firmes que resonaron en el piso de piedra y sentarse junto a Hermione y Aarón, que permanecían expectantes, Hermione se veía con los ojos algo rojos y rápidamente lo tomó fuerte de una mano.

 

—Bien —dijo de pronto Kingsley con voz apretada —, ¿hay algo más que su equipo desee agregar?

 

—No, señor Ministro —respondió Aarón rápidamente, parecía también conmocionado.  

 

—De acuerdo, señores, ha llegado el momento de decidir, hemos escuchado ya todos los argumentos que el señor Bonaccord, el señor Potter y la señorita Granger tenían preparados y también la opinión de expertos que han venido a colaborar con nuestra audiencia.

 

De pronto, como si las palabras de Kingsley hubieran roto el hechizo todos comenzaron a hablar en murmullos, Harry no podía entender qué era lo que decían, no quería intentar entenderlo tampoco, eso lo pondría mucho más nervioso aún, bajó la mirada y se puso a juguetear con un pergamino y una pluma, trazando líneas sin sentido.

 

—Por favor —exclamó Kingsley sobre los murmullos que iban acrecentándose cada vez más —; recuerden que no deben comentar nada del tema hasta que estemos reunidos en privado —Kingsley se puso en pie y a continuación todos lo imitaron —. El Wizengamot se retira para evaluar las propuestas —informó.

 

Inmediatamente Kingsley caminó con bastante calma hacia un lado de la tribuna, una puerta que Harry no había notado se abrió y uno a uno, en un desfile que le pareció demasiado lento, desaparecieron todos los miembros del Wizengamot.

 

Solo entonces Harry se animó a soltar un sonoro suspiro y a estirarse sobre la silla

 

—Vamos —dijo Aarón poniéndose en pie —, debemos esperar en otra oficina, necesitamos tomar un descanso de todas maneras

 

—¿No podemos ir a ver a los demás? —preguntó Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a juntar los pergaminos.

 

—No, por ley no podemos salir del lugar hasta que se haya dado un veredicto —informó Hermione casi de memoria.

 

Los aurores los guiaron a otra sala anexa, donde había una mesa larga y unos sillones, Aarón intercambió unas cuantas palabras con uno de los aurores antes de que saliera.

 

—He pedido el almuerzo —informó mientras se acomodaba al lado de Harry en el sofá en el que el chico se había sentado.

 

—No tengo hambre —dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez.

 

Harry trató de no parecer tan cortante mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el otro lado del salón, sintió la mirada de Aarón sobre él pero no giró, mientras examinaba las ventanas, preguntándose si es que al menos se podría asomar por una de ellas, luego recordó que en realidad estaban en un edificio subterráneo y que lo que se viera desde las ventanas solo eran imágenes falsas.

 

—Lo peor ya ha pasado, ahora solo queda esperar —comentó Aarón con voz calmada luego de un instante.

 

—Lo sabemos, pero es que ese medimago ha dicho tantas cosas horribles —se quejó Hermione mientras Harry sacaba de uno de los estantes un pesado cenicero y sonreía contento por al menos poder fumar allí.

 

—Y creo que Aarón nos ha defendido bastante bien —intervino Harry mientras sacaba los cigarros del bolsillo, levantó la cajetilla hacia Aarón que negó rápidamente; se encogió de hombros y encendió uno. Hermione caminó hasta él, parecía algo cohibida.

 

—Yo quiero uno.

 

—¿Tú fumas? —le preguntó extrañado mientras le daba un cigarro y lo encendía con la varita.

 

Hermione dio una profunda calada y cerró los ojos un instante.

 

—No realmente —contestó —pero algunas veces, cuando tengo demasiadas cosas encima… A Ron no le gusta, así que no lo comentes.

 

—De mi no saldrá —afirmó Harry mientras le daba una calada más a su propio cigarro y sintiéndose extraño de ver a su amiga fumando —¿Cuánto tiempo más pueden debatir?

 

—Dice la historia que en mil seiscientos ochenta y nueve, cuando debatieron el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto frente a los muggles, tardaron dieciocho horas.

 

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Harry encontrando al fin una silla en la cual sentarse.

 

—No creo que demoren tanto esta vez, tenemos mucha gente ya convencida, a lo mucho tardaran en decidir como agregar las leyes…

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

 

—Dieciocho horas… creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

 

—O almorzar —opinó Aarón desde el otro lado de la sala, donde seguía sentado sobre el sofá, mirándolos de manera extraña, parecía como si se sintiera algo excluido.

 

Harry y Hermione volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

 

—Gracias, Aarón —dijo Harry —pero en verdad no tenemos hambre, pero si tú deseas comer…

 

—No, está bien…

 

Hermione se encogió de hombros e internamente sonrió por el poco caso que Harry le hacía al hombre.

 

En un inicio, cuando había visto a Harry con Draco, no se había sentido demasiado tranquila por la forma en que ambos peleaban, aunque Harry siempre trataba de excusar a Draco, y ella en cierta forma lo comprendía, con Aarón cerca acechando todo el tiempo y Draco tan molesto y triste por todo lo que había pasado, pero no se animaba a dar ninguna opinión al respecto, sentía que aquello era un derecho que había perdido con Harry; hasta esa noche en que Draco se había ido de casa, fue entonces que Harry se abrió completamente a ellos, contándoles cosas que no había contado a nadie más, aquella fue la primera vez que en que, asombrada, le dio la razón a Draco.

 

Luego de que Draco se fuera de casa Harry había parecido desecho, aunque no lo quisiera mostrar a los demás ella sabía que no estaba bien; es más, estaba segura de que la única razón por la cual Harry no se había encerrado como cuando acabó la guerra había sido el trabajo que tenían por sacar esas leyes.

 

Pero entonces, cuando Draco y Harry hicieron las paces, finalmente, al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, como antes del ataque y de la muerte de su amiga, o al menos eso decían los demás amigos de Harry y Draco, y comprendió porqué era que ambos estaban juntos, porqué era que a Harry no le importaba pelearse con el mundo entero con tal de permanecer junto a Draco, se notaba en las pequeñas miradas que se daban, en como cuando conversaban parecía no existir nada más que ellos dos alrededor, en la forma como Harry reía cuando Draco le decía alguna broma, o la forma como disfrutaban molestándose el uno al otro… era increíble ver la forma como se complementaban tanto. Ella nunca había visto a su amigo así, ni con Ginny, o con ese chico de Australia o con Noah, jamás.  Sabía que Aarón estaba perdido, que no había forma de hacer que Harry dejara a Draco por él o por nadie.

 

Y entonces Harry se acercó a ella, y casi en un susurro le preguntó algo que le dio la razón a todo lo que ella había comprendido:

 

—Hermione, ¿qué sabes tú de los enlaces de magia?

 

*****

 

—La radio dice que el Wizengamot ya se ha retirado a deliberar —informó Tyrone, que llegaba junto a Matías y Giles, cargando una gran cantidad de vasos de café y emparedados, que fueron repartiendo entre sus amigos.

 

—Gracias, ya tenía hambre —declaró Ron con una sonrisa agradecida mientras daba cuenta ya de su primer emparedado, Draco se concentró más bien en lo que Tyrone había dicho al llegar.

 

—¿Dices que ya están debatiendo?

 

—Sí, ese chico, Lee, de la radio, lo ha dicho, lo escuché cuando estábamos cerca del final de la calle, algunos han traído radios.

 

—Pensé que la información era secreta hasta que den el veredicto —comentó Ron antes de dar una mordida más a su emparedado.

 

—Sí, siempre lo dicen, pero es muy fácil filtrar la información, generalmente son los secretarios o los asistentes los que lo hacen, son muy amigos de los periodistas, intercambian esos favores por otros, como que no publiquen notas vergonzosas en los diarios sobre sus jefes o cosas por el estilo —explicó Boris, aun parecía algo abatido, pensó Draco.

 

—Eso quiere decir que pronto acabará —exclamó Gael mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara que pronto salieran.

 

—No ha decir verdad, aún puede demorar más tiempo aún.

 

—¿Cuánto más?

 

—No lo sé, Giles, horas, muchas horas, o tal vez minutos, todo depende de la forma como ellos hayan planteado las cosas…

 

—¿O sea que tan convencidos los hayan dejado? —preguntó Mikel.

 

—Exacto.

 

Draco rechazó el emparedado que Matías le extendía, no tenía hambre, tenía un nudo en el estómago y mientras sus demás amigos seguían conversando él se dedicó a mirar hacia la puerta, esperando por Harry y por saber si finalmente, con la presentación que habían preparado, había terminado de convencer a los que no lo habían querido recibir durante los días anteriores.

*****

 

Aarón había abandonado el sofá y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, Harry y Hermione permanecían en la mismas sillas donde se habían sentado varias horas antes, ya sin pronunciar palabras, fumando y bebiendo café en silencio.

 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de repente hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran.

 

—El Wizengamot ha vuelto —informó la misma bruja que les había hecho pasar a la sala en la mañana, cuando recién habían llegado.

 

—Genial, solo tardaron cuatro horas —dijo Hermione en un murmullo sarcástico mientras se acomodaba la túnica y el cabello.

 

—Vamos, vamos —apuró Aarón sosteniendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

 

Harry se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa y esperó por su amiga antes de cruzar la puerta también, intercambió una pequeña mirada de ánimo con Aarón antes de iniciar el recorrido hacia el tribunal nuevamente.

 

La sala estaba en absoluto silencio, solo sus pisadas resonaban, Harry se preguntó si la sala se había visto así de grande y amenazante cuando habían llegado esa mañana.

 

Los tres se sentaron en la misma mesa y esperaron, mientras el Ministro Kingsley parecía leer un largo pergamino sin prestarles demasiada atención.

 

El silencio se extendió por un momento más, hasta que el Ministro dejó a un lado el pergamino y se puso en pie, por la mirada que tenía, Harry no podía deducir si las noticias serían buenas o malas.

 

*****

 

—¡Están dando el veredicto! —gritó alguien desde el fondo de la multitud, Draco, junto con sus demás amigos giró tratando de encontrar de dónde llegaba la voz, pero les fue imposible, pues un instante después la misma proclama se escuchaba por todos lados: —¡Están dando el veredicto! ¡Están dando el veredicto!

 

—Por fin —gritó Gael para hacerse escuchar sobre el griterío —ya estaba sintiendo que nos quedaríamos aquí toda la noche.

 

—¿Creen que hayan ganado? —preguntó Tyrone mientras aplaudían, al igual que toda la multitud.

 

—Tenemos qué —replicó Mikel pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Gael y pegándolo a su cuerpo —; tenemos que.

 

Draco no comentó nada, encendió un cigarro y se obligó a calmarse, al menos ya faltaba poco, aparentemente.

 

*****

 

—El Wizengamot ha debatido este tema con mucho cuidado, señores —empezó a hablar Kingsley, Harry apretó un poco más sus manos sobre las piernas, tratando de no parecer demasiado nervioso —, y durante mucho tiempo, y creemos que tienen razón en algunas partes —un murmullo de parte de los pocos periodistas y los asistentes se extendió, Harry trató de no ponerse en pie a reclamar: ¿ _cómo que en algunas partes?_ —¡Si los oyentes pretenden quedarse aquí, les recomiendo guardar silencio, de lo contrario los haré salir! —gritó el Ministro con voz autoritaria, interrumpiendo su propio discurso, el silencio se impuso nuevamente. Kingsley dio una mirada de advertencia hacia la audiencia antes de continuar hablando, directamente hacia Harry, Hermione y Aarón.

 

—Después de haber visto la evidencia mostrada en esta sala, desagradable y reveladora evidencia, debo acotar, estamos de acuerdo en que hay grupos que se están dedicando a discriminar a personas con gustos diferentes a lo entendido normal en la sociedad mágica. Además estamos dispuestos a entender que estos gustos, que nos parecen no normales pueden en realidad sí ser normales, y que es nuestro atraso en comparación a otras sociedades lo que nos hace llamarlos anormales.

 

>>Hace poco más de cinco años se libró una terrible guerra por la pureza de la sangre, discriminando a magos y brujas nacidos de muggles, lo que conllevó a la destrucción de una gran parte de la sociedad, familias rotas y una incontable cantidad de víctimas, y aunque sabemos que ustedes en ningún momento han querido usar esa comparación, a nosotros no dejó de recordarnos a eso, a la época en que en este mismo estrado se juzgaba a los nacidos de muggles por simplemente ser eso, nacidos de muggles.

 

>>Comprendemos pues que no podemos caer en los mismo errores, que no debemos caer en los mismos deslices, en la intransigencia, en aislar a lo que no es un pequeño grupo, y eso queda claramente demostrado por la cantidad de magos y brujas reunidas en el exterior del Ministerio o lamentablemente por la cantidad de víctimas que esta guerra silenciosa a cobrado ya. Una guerra silenciosa que no estamos dispuestos a dejar continuar.

 

>>Es por eso que hoy, veinte de diciembre del año dos mil tres dictamos las siguientes modificaciones en la ley:

 

>>Ante el artículo primero de nuestra legislación donde se indica que ningún mago o bruja puede ser discriminado por su sexo, color, grado de sangre, religión o creencias, acotamos que tampoco puede ser discriminado por su opción sexual, quedando penado por ley a quienes ataquen, lastimen, o insulten a dichos magos o brujas que se muestren abiertamente gays u homosexuales.

 

>>Los grupos que ataquen deliberadamente a brujas o magos homosexuales serán juzgados bajo las mismas leyes y normas que los que ataquen a otro mago o bruja por su estado de sangre. Estas condenas van desde cuarenta años, hasta la pena de cadena perpetua.

 

Un murmullo se volvió a extender por la sala, Harry sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya y cuando giró a ver a su amiga descubrió que ésta estaba sonriendo ampliamente, aunque con unas lágrimas en los ojos, Harry le sonrió y apretó  su mano contra la de su amiga antes de continuar observando al Ministro, que miraba hacia la audiencia de manera amenazante.

 

—Sin embargo —continuó Kingsley con voz potente —, no podemos permitir aún la unión legal de dos magos o brujas del mismo sexo, no ante nuestra ley, y tampoco reconocer una unión bajo las leyes muggles como legal en nuestra sociedad —hubieron más murmullos pero Kingsley no se detuvo —, pero desde luego no quiere decir que en el futuro un nuevo cambio pueda ser dado.

 

>>Finalmente, tampoco podemos permitir la adopción de niños por parte de una pareja homosexual, no es algo que nuestra sociedad esté acostumbrada a ver, y debemos cuidar los intereses de los más pequeños, por lo tanto no podemos aceptar esa parte de la propuesta.

 

Aarón se puso en pie, parecía realmente molesto, Harry y Hermione se dieron una mirada de confusión antes de imitar al hombre y ponerse en pie también para apoyarlo.

 

—Si me disculpa, señor Ministro —interrumpió Aarón levantando la voz —nosotros queremos protestar, no se puede juzgar los intereses de los niños si no permiten que se demuestre que en verdad estamos capacitados para educarlos y cuidarlos tanto o más que las parejas heterosexuales, no es cuestión de opciones sexuales lo que te hace ser un buen padre o una buena madre.

 

—Señor Bonaccord, obviare el desacato por interrumpir la proclama —respondió Kingsley, parecía ya algo enfadado, Harry se preguntó si es que el hombre no habría estado en contra de la aprobación de la modificación de ley después de todo —; pero es obvio que en este momento la sociedad no está preparada para soportar más cambios de los que ya proponemos, ustedes mismos tienen las pruebas en las manos, los casos de todos los que han sido atacados por solo ser homosexuales, no queremos que este tipo de comportamiento implique también a niños y niñas que no tienen ninguna culpa…

 

—¡Los que fueron atacados tampoco tenían ninguna culpa! —gritó Hermione con los puños sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a Harry e incluso a Aarón.  

 

—¡Señorita Granger! —gritó Kingsley, haciéndose oír sobre el ruido de las conversaciones de la audiencia. —, usted muy bien sabe que no puede interrumpir de esa manera.

 

—¡Es una injusticia! —rebatió ella a pesar de todo.

 

—No nos negamos a la posibilidad de que en algún futuro se admitan, tanto las uniones como las adopciones, sin embargo por el momento solo admitiremos la modificación de ley contra la discriminación y dictaremos la ley donde se condenan estos delitos.

 

—¡Ah! —chilló Hermione impaciente, Kingsley le dio una mirada más antes de negar con la cabeza y levantar el rostro hacia la audiencia

 

—Está ley entra en vigor desde este momento, y se publicará en todos los diarios y revistas durante cinco días, para que todos los miembros de la sociedad se den por enterados y acaten las normas. El Wizengamot termina la audiencia. Gracias a todos por asistir— y antes de que alguien hiciera alguna protesta más, el Ministro ya caminaba con pasos rápidos y firmes hacia la puerta por donde habían salido a deliberar poco antes.

 

Harry, Hermione y Aarón se quedaron de pie un momento más, observando nuevamente al jurado retirarse, y los cuchicheos y conversaciones a los lados.

 

—Si nos permiten —dijo la asistente —es mejor que salgan por otra de las puertas, para no encontrarse con los periodistas, pueden usar una de las chimeneas internas para retirarse, el Ministerio está rodeado de simpatizantes.

 

—No —masculló Aarón, su voz se oía algo quebrada —no —repitió sonando más seguro —, nosotros saldremos por el frente, nos están esperando.

 

—Ah… —la bruja frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada a Harry y Hermione antes de asentir —; Iré por un par de aurores para que los escolte hasta la salida, así evitaran a los periodistas, pero supongo que fuera ya no lo podrán hacer.

 

—Gracias —respondió Harry, la bruja le dio una mirada más y avanzó varios pasos antes de dar la vuelta y regresar hasta donde ellos estaban.

 

—Y quería felicitarlos, me parece muy bueno lo que han hecho, al menos han logrado algo, estoy segura de que pronto conseguirán que aprueben las demás peticiones.

 

—Gracias —le sonrió Hermione ligeramente, la bruja sonrió y se apartó, Harry notó que su amiga aún estaba sonrojada y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

 

—Salió bien, Hermione —le consoló Harry pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

 

—Pero han prohibido el enlace, y la adopción y tú…

 

—Está bien —interrumpió Harry viendo de reojo como Aarón parecía ponerles más atención, la jaló un poco más cerca de él y le susurró suavemente —. Ya escuchaste, podemos seguir intentándolo… pero al menos hemos conseguido algo.

 

—Lo sé —suspiró ella apretándolo suavemente antes de soltarlo y sonreír, aunque con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados  —; es solo que no me gusta perder.

 

—No hemos perdido —dijo entonces Aarón poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y otra sobre el hombro de Harry —; hemos ganado una gran batalla, las demás serán más fáciles.

 

*****

 

La multitud de pronto parecía enloquecer, mientras los periodistas salían del Ministerio por la puerta principal, aunque tomaron fotografías de la gran cantidad de personas reunidas fuera no se movieron de allí, como esperando.

 

—¡Ya van a salir! —gritó entonces Matías con entusiasmo.

 

—Sí, pero nadie ha dicho nada aún —comentó Gael sin mucho entusiasmo y mirando alrededor, como esperando que de algún lado saliera la noticia de si habían o no aceptado la propuesta de ley.

 

Draco apagó el cigarro que estaba fumando y metió las manos a los bolsillos, pese a la multitud reunida el frío de diciembre aún se sentía, y más frío que en otros años.

 

No esperaron mucho, instantes después Harry, con Aarón al centro y Hermione al otro lado, salieron caminando por la puerta principal, los periodistas se apretaron en torno a ellos mientras los aurores hacían lo posible por dejarlos pasar.

 

Todo se volvió una locura, Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y sintió a Aarón apresando su brazo mientras los tres se abrían paso entre los periodistas, tratando de pasar hacia la primera línea de magos reunidos, varios metros adelante, donde estaban sus amigos.

 

—Hubiera sido buena idea salir por el otro lado —se quejó Hermione.

 

—¿Bromeas? Esto es publicidad pura —le dijo Aarón, sobre las voces de los periodistas, los flashes y las vuela pluma.

 

—Odio esto —masculló Harry jalando un poco más a Hermione y rogando por no estar lastimándola, pero la presión era demasiada. De reojo se dio cuenta que uno de los aurores que lo custodiaba, tratando de hacerlos pasar era Norman, el que fuera su compañero de habitación durante el entrenamiento para auror.

 

—Apártense si es que no quieren ser hechizados —gritó otro auror mientras empujaba a uno de los periodista —. No pueden permanecer aquí.

 

—Menudo trabajo el que nos das, Harry —le dijo Norman dándole un golpe en la espalda para empujarlo más al frente, jaló a Hermione con él para no dejarla atrás, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquel era un comentario amable o no, pues su voz se escuchaba agitada.

 

—Pues… —jadeó Harry sintiendo a Aarón tirar de él con más fuerza, al frente podía ver ya las líneas que los aurores habían trazado para que la multitud no entrara al Ministerio.

 

—Suerte, te veré pronto —le gritó Norman mientras se detenía para hacer barricada con otros aurores.

 

—Claro, gracias —gritó Harry, aún sobre los gritos de los periodistas.

 

 

—¿No hubiera sido mejor que fueran a casa directamente? —preguntó Draco mirando con preocupación el gran enredo que era el grupo con el que Harry avanzaba hacia ellos.

 

—¿Y perderse esto? —bufó Boris a su lado —, Aarón no se lo permitiría.

 

—Debí imaginar que era su idea —replicó Draco.

 

—Debemos ir por ellos —dijo Ron empezando a caminar hacia el frente, auque en realidad no hubiera podido avanzar más que unos cuanto pasos antes de dar contra la línea que los Aurores habían trazado para no dejarles pasar, de todas maneras Boris lo detuvo.

 

—Tenemos que quedarnos aquí, ellos llegarán aquí y luego Aarón dirá que hablaremos con los periodistas y dará una gran conferencia de prensa.

 

—No me interesa —replicó Ron hacia Boris, mientras se soltaba de su agarre —; la van a aplastar, ¿no lo ves?

 

Draco miró hacia Ron y luego hacia el grupo que ya estaba bastante cerca, preparándose mentalmente para empezar a ser aplastado y rodeado igual que Harry, Hermione y Aarón, entendió el porqué de la preocupación del chico.

 

—Harry está con ella, no dejará que la aplasten…

 

Ron giró rápidamente, dejando de mirar por un instante el grupo que ya se acercaba para enfocarse en Draco, mirándolo de manera asombrada. Pareció que el tiempo se alargó hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

 

—Lo sé, tienes razón —dijo antes de girarse.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja, _un momento histórico, señoras y señores._ se dijo con algo de burla _un Weasley acaba de darme la razón._

 

—Vamos, vamos —gritó Gael a un lado, mientras trataba de apartar  a los que estaban alrededor.

 

El grupo cruzó la línea de protección y los periodistas parecieron dispersarse  un poco, lo suficiente para rodear a un grupo más grande de gente.

 

—¿Qué es lo que han dicho? —preguntó Ron jalando con un brazo a Hermione y apartándola de Harry, mientras los periodistas continuaban con sus preguntas y tomando fotografías.

 

Draco miró hacia Harry, parecía tranquilo, pero no tan feliz como habría estado si es que hubieran ganado, un mal presentimiento se clavó en su pecho y empezó también a empujar a sus amigos y a los periodistas para poder llegar a su lado. Y también para apartar a Aarón que lo tenía tomado del brazo.

 

—Señores, señores —empezó entonces a decir Aarón, sin soltar a Harry, que solo miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a Draco —podemos contestar sus preguntas si se apartan un poco para dejarnos respirar.

 

—¿Está conforme con la respuesta del Wizengamot —preguntó entoncesDasha Ogden, dejándose oír sobre los demás.

 

—Vamos, apártense un poco y podremos contestar a todo lo que quieran… o todo lo que se pueda —soltó una carcajada y jaló a Harry un poco más a su lado, mientras las cámaras seguían disparando.

 

—Draco —gritó Harry apartándose ahora sí de Aarón al momento que extendía una mano para alcanzar a su novio, pareció como si lo sacara del océano embravecido, por la fuerza que tuvo que usar para hacerlo pasar de entre la multitud que se había reunido en torno a ellos.

 

Draco no quería pasar, solo cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, no estar en el centro, junto con los demás, pero Harry había sido más fuerte que él y ahora estaba junto a él, ante las miradas de todos. Él que odiaba presentarse en público.

 

—Dejen pasar a todo el equipo y podremos conversar —continuaba pidiendo Aarón, mientras hacía todo lo posible porque Mikel, Gael, Tyrone, Matías, Giles, Lucka, Ethan y Boris pasaran —. Por favor, señores, todos estamos cansados, déjenlos pasar —siguió pidiendo para que los periodistas se apartaran.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco al oído de Harry para que lo escuchara sobre la bulla, ambos aún tomados de la mano, detrás de ellos, bastante cerca estaban ya Ron y Hermione, y Mikel y Gael, mientras sus demás amigos pugnaban por entrar al pequeño círculo que los periodistas habían formado.

 

—Lo estaré cuando todo esto acabe…

 

—Hemos logrado que penen la discriminación, pero nada más eso, rechazaron las otras dos propuestas —le dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia ellos, Draco recién reparó en el estado de la chica, parecía cansada y alterada y extrañamente sintió el deseo de palmearle la espalda y decirle que no ser preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

 

—Es mejor eso a nada —comentó Mikel.

 

—Ya, pero no es ganar —rumió Hermione.

 

—Tampoco perder —le consoló Draco, luego se inclinó hacia Harry, apretando un poco más la mano que sostenía —; los has hecho muy bien, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

 

Harry no contestó pero le sonrió en respuesta mientras todos sus amigos ya llegaban al centro del círculo formado por los periodistas, aurores y curiosos.

 

—Bien, señores —dijo Aarón luego de amplificar su voz para que se escuchara lo que decía hasta donde la multitud llegaba y parándose junto a Harry y a Draco, que trató de escabullirse hacia atrás, pero Harry no se lo permitió, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza —. Gracias a todos por estar aquí, sobre todo esta tarde tan fría.

 

Draco fue conciente del movimiento de Boris tras ellos, hasta que se puso a un lado de Aarón, quien no pareció notarlo en primer momento, mientras continuaba hablando.

 

—Esta tarde hemos al fin derribado una barrera más contra la desigualdad y la discriminación, ya que el Wizengamot ha admitido en sus leyes castigar severamente a la persona o grupos que discriminen a alguien solo por ser homosexual, reconociendo que nuestros gustos no son una desviación, sino una correcta y libre elección; devolviéndonos nuestro derecho a elegir sobre nuestra propia vida.

 

La multitud entera empezó a gritar y aplaudir, y por un momento más Aarón fue incapaz de decir nada más, aunque sí se inclinó hacia Boris, y por los gestos de ambos Draco y Harry dedujeron que estaban discutiendo, hasta que finalmente Aarón se apartó un poco, aunque Boris no se movió de su sitio.

 

—Y aún nos queda mucho por luchar, mucho camino que recorrer, esto solo es el inicio —continuó hablando Aarón —, aún tenemos más ideas, más planes y sobre todo la intención de ayudarlos, de ayudarnos entre todos.

 

La gente volvió a aplaudir frenéticamente mientras los periodistas continuaban escribiendo a velocidad.

 

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted, al igual que todo su grupo de trabajo —preguntó Dasha Ogden, mirando hacia Harry y Draco —, admiten ser gays?

 

Aarón dio una mirada exagerada hacia su grupo y sonrió hacia la mujer.

 

—Bueno, no todos lo son, nosotros, a diferencia de otros grupos, no hacemos distinciones por la orientación sexual.

 

—Mejor dicho, señor Bonaccord, la pregunta es si usted lo es —dijo está vez Rita Skiter, sonando un poco más agresiva.

 

—Es evidente que sí —respondió Aarón con una sonrisa orgullosa, la multitud aún seguía aplaudiendo al escuchar la declaración del hombre.

 

—¿Están felices con lo que han conseguido? —preguntó un mago con acento francés que no conocían.

 

—No del todo, hemos querido que se aprueben más cosas, pero reconocemos que es un gran avance y eso nos alienta a seguir adelante.

 

—Harry, ¿ahora que la discriminación ya ha sido penada, y que suponemos eso incluye al departamento de aurores, volverás a formar parte de ellos? —preguntó otro de los periodistas.

 

—No, no lo haré, mi salida del cuerpo de aurores tuvo poco que ver con esto, he decidido dedicarme a hacer otras cosas —respondió Harry, Draco pensó en la propuesta de Aarón y en si es que Harry ya la habría aceptado.

 

—¿Piensa seguir trabajando por el cambio de las leyes?

 

—También, pero no como mi principal trabajo, sin embargo todos nosotros seguiremos trabajando para ayudar en lo más posible.

 

Las preguntas hacia todos ellos continuaron durante mucho rato más, durante un tiempo excesivamente largo, pensó Draco, mientras el frío y la noche se hacían presentes. En el momento en que alguien preguntó a Aarón si es que tenía alguna pareja y este simplemente se encogió de hombros Draco pudo ver por fin a Boris retroceder un par de pasos, con la mirada desencajada. Matías y Giles se pusieron a su lado casi inmediatamente y lo abrazaron suavemente por la cintura mientras Aarón parecía no enterarse del asunto.

 

Solo cuando finalmente Aarón dio por concluida la rueda de prensa Harry suspiró aliviado mientras trataba de volver al Ministerio, desde donde aparecerían en casa. Él habría deseado regresar a casa solo con Draco y descansar, pero al parecer todos los demás tenían deseos de celebrar y se auto invitaron a  Grimmauld Place. Uno a uno fueron apareciendo por la chimenea, todos menos Boris.

 

*****

 

—Les han dado la aprobación —rugió Tony con el rostro desencajado mientras apagaba la radio, donde el locutor informaba que aunque la multitud se había ya empezado a dispersar todavía se veían muestras de celebraciones por todos los establecimientos mágicos, donde ahora los homosexuales podían circular sin ser molestados.

 

—Sabíamos que eso pasaría —respondió Ginny desinteresadamente mientras continuaba leyendo una revista. Ella, desde el momento en que escuchó que Harry estaba detrás de la aprobación de esa ley supo que eso pasaría.

 

—¿Y no te enfada? ¿No te preocupa en lo más mínimo?

 

—No, aún tenemos la clínica, debemos enfocarnos en esto, no perder más el tiempo tratando de eliminarlos o atacarlos, es obvio que eso no funcionara.

 

—No puedo creer que digas esas cosas, sobre todo tú, que estabas tan interesada en eliminarlos a todos.

 

—Eso era antes, ahora no me interesa ya… estoy harta de todo el tema.

 

Tony entrecerró los ojos y bufó fastidiado antes de dar un par de pasos hacia ella.

 

—Lo dices porque es tu querido Potter el que lo ha conseguido.

 

—No —replicó ella con voz fría y mirándolo a los ojos —, lo digo porque es la verdad, desde que te conozco ninguno de tus magníficos planes ha funcionado, es más, solo nos ha traído problemas, y ya estoy cansada de andar escondiéndome.

 

—¿Estás cuestionando mi liderazgo?

 

—¿Liderazgo? —se burló Ginny —¿Cuál liderazgo? No veo ya casi nadie a quien liderar, la mayoría ya ha abandonado el barco, _cariño_.

 

Tony le dio una mirada enfadada pero no respondió, simplemente caminó con pasos largos hacia la salida, azotando la puerta al salir, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver la vista a su revista. Durante los últimos tiempos había comprendido unas cuantas cosas, como que Harry no volvería con ella jamás y que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso. Y ahora lo odiaba, por haberla entusiasmado cuando estaban en la escuela, por haberla enamorado y por haberla dejado. Pero sabía que era inalcanzable, tanto para una venganza como para un nuevo plan de reconquista. Esa era su condena, su cruz a cargar, aún desear a Harry, pero odiarlo también y nunca más poder acercarse a él.

 

*****

 

Las risas de sus amigos y todos los que estaban allí llenaron el salón principal, las copas y botellas iban y venían; Ron había puesto una música bastante fuerte y estridente mientras que Harry estaba parado en una esquina, solo. Al inicio no había tenido tantas ganas de celebrar, no se sentía del todo contento con la resolución del Wizengamot, aunque todos los demás si lo estaban, sin embargo, ahora al ver a sus amigos reír y conversar, al ver a Draco, junto a Gael y Hermione, hablando entusiasmados, no pudo negar que se sentía algo contento. Aarón tenía razón, no habían perdido, habían ganado una batalla y aún les quedaba algo de camino que recorrer, pero ya iban bien encaminados.

 

—Harry —dijo Draco acercándose a él y extendiéndole un vaso con licor color caramelo —¿me vas a decir por fin qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó preocupado, Harry había estado evadiéndolo y no había podido insistir demasiado en el tema porque había estado ocupado atendiendo a la gran cantidad de gente que había deseado auto invitarse a casa.

 

—Nada —respondió mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Draco y lo pegaba a él para darle un suave beso en los labios. La boca de Draco sabía a whisky, y le pareció realmente apetitosa —. Te amo —dijo en cuanto se separó de él.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja.

 

—Si es porque me amas que te pones así… aislándote.

 

—No, no me aíslo —masculló, Draco le dio una mirada resentida y Harry suspiró —, de acuerdo, lo siento, es solo que esperaba que aprobaran todo…

 

—Harry… sabías que existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera aceptaran una de las peticiones.

 

—¡Hey!, si tú me dijiste que todo saldría bien.

 

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no contemplé  la posibilidad…

 

Harry le dio un nuevo beso, interrumpiéndolo, sintió una de las manos de Draco sobre su brazo, presionándolo suavemente, y un pequeño gemido ahogado entre sus bocas antes de apartarse.

 

—Pero ahora estoy contento —resolvió Harry tomándolo de la mano y mirando hacia el grupo de amigos que estaban allí reunidos —, realmente lo estoy.

 

—Yo también lo estoy, Hermione —aún se le hacía raro pronunciar el nombre, pero la chica le había pedido que la llamara así, y sabía que en el fondo sería algo que a Harry le agradaría —me dijo lo maravilloso que estuviste en la audiencia.

 

—¿Ahora es Hermione?

 

—Efectos del alcohol, ya sabes —medio se burló Draco encogiéndose de hombros, recibió un suave beso en la mejilla como recompensa.

 

—Espero que los efectos duren.

 

—Cómo sea —continuó Draco —, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, dice que más que las bases legales que ella y Aarón presentaron fue tu participación la que conmovió a todos.

 

—No me gustó realmente hacerlo… Aún es difícil recordar algunas cosas…

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y apretó su mano un poco más contra la de Harry.

 

—Me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera aquí, estaría haciendo alguna de sus bromas, seguramente molestando a Erin con su extraña forma de pronunciar algunas palabras.

 

—Sí… o molesta porque tú y Erin se estarían burlando de ella en francés, cuando ella apenas lo podía entender —continuó Harry. Erin y Draco gustaban de hablar en rápido francés, lo que siempre dejaba a Jocelyn fuera de la charla y rabiosa; a Draco, había descubierto Harry, le gustaba sacar de quicio a las personas que quería. Incluso una vez se lo había comentado, argumentando que durante la escuela debía haberlo querido mucho para estarlo sacando de quicio a cada instante. Había recibido un gran golpe con la almohada en respuesta.

 

—Erin me escribió ayer, está ya instalada con sus padres…

 

—Le hará bien el cambio, ellos podrán ayudarla y…

 

Draco suspiró nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Algo que no le gustaba a Jocelyn era que nos pongamos así de tristes, así que vamos, tus amigos están ansiosos por hablarte y ninguno se te acerca porque creen que te has peleado conmigo y que los morderás.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada.

 

—Yo no muerdo.

 

—Pues… aún tengo una mordida que rebate tu teoría.

 

—Oh, eso era distinto, tú me pediste que lo hiciera —aclaró Harry con sorna.

 

Fue el turno de Draco de soltar una carcajada.

 

—Anda, vamos ya antes de que cambie de opinión y te suba a la habitación.

 

—Esa parece una propuesta adecuada —comentó Harry mientras jalaba a Draco y caminaban hacia el centro del salón, para juntarse con Ron, Gael y Hermione.

 

—Sigues tentándome, Potter —reclamó Draco.

 

—Espero no dejar de hacerlo nunca, ¿sabes?

 

Draco giró y le dio una mirada evaluadora.

 

—No, creo que nunca dejarás de tentarme —le dijo con todo el deseo posible implícito cargado en la voz y se regocijó al notar un pequeño sonrojo en Harry.

 

—Draco…

 

—Vamos… me estás haciendo más difícil el no secuestrarte en este preciso momento —le advirtió Draco mientras lo jalaba hacia el centro del salón y se reunían con sus amigos.

 

—Por cierto… ¿Aarón? —preguntó Harry, pues lo había visto aparecer y hacer un brindis con todos pero luego no lo había visto más.

 

—Se fue, hace mucho rato —informó Draco.

 

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

 

—Al parecer está en problemas con Boris.

 

—Oh —Harry no quería comentar nada más al respecto, no quería crear una discusión con Draco así que evitaba en lo posible de hablar de ellos.

 

—Al fin, el hombre de la noche —dijo Ron levantando su copa hacia Harry, Gael y Hermione lo imitaron.

 

—¿Ven? Les dije que la bronca no era conmigo —comentó Draco con una sonrisa.

 

—No había bronca, solo estaba pensando…

 

—Y como eso lo conlleva tanto esfuerzo pues…

 

—¡Malfoy! —interrumpió Harry mirándolo medio enfadado, aunque divertido en el fondo.

 

—¿Qué? —replicó este con mirada inocente. Sus amigos soltaron grandes carcajadas, que fueron secundadas por las de Draco y Harry.

 

*****

 

Ya era muy de madrugada cuando todos se marcharon, dejando la casa terriblemente desordenada y a un Harry y Draco mucho más que calientes por el alcohol y por los pequeños besos y caricias clandestinas compartidas por no poder ir a su habitación a hacer lo que realmente querían hacer.

 

Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, las túnicas fueron dejadas en el primer piso, en medio de la sala, y las chompas y una de las camisas en el camino de las escaleras, para cuando llegaron a la habitación estaban ya con los pantalones abiertos, frotándose descaradamente, incapaces de soltarse siquiera un poco.

 

—Harry… —gimió Draco mientras Harry comenzaba a morderlo entre el cuello y el hombro.

 

—Mmm… sí, sigue diciéndolo.

 

—Harry… —repitió Draco mientras luchaba contra la cremallera del pantalón de Harry —quiero que te quites esto.

 

—Ahora eres tú el impaciente.

 

—Oh… —gimió Draco más fuerte cuando Harry bajó por su pecho y mordió una de sus tetillas —. Necesito… —jadeó cuando Harry mordió su otra tetilla.

 

—Yo también —suspiró Harry arrodillándose completamente en el piso, Draco le dio una mirada medio sorprendido mientras las manos temblorosas de Harry terminaban de bajar el cierre de sus pantalones y con un solo impulso, ocupándose de que sus uñas pasaran sobre la piel de sus caderas y piernas, jalaron los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta el piso.

 

—Sí —replicó Draco cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Harry sobre su polla, cerró los ojos cuando esa lengua comenzó a acariciar suave, casi imperceptiblemente la punta de su erección —Oh, sí.

 

—Draco… —susurró Harry golpeando con su aliento la piel húmeda de Draco, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer. Se inclinó hacia delante, hundiendo su nariz en la mata de vellos rubios que coronaban su erección, aspirando su aroma y repartiendo suaves besos, antes de bajar un poco más y de un solo bocado tragarse la erección de Draco lo más profundo que su boca le permitía. Sujetó a la vez las caderas de Draco, deteniendo el impulso que éste daba para hundirse más en él.

 

—¡Por Merlín! —gritó Draco, aprisionando con sus dedos los cabellos de Harry y empujándose contra esa caliente y húmeda boca que lo absorbía y apretaba en los lugares adecuados.

 

Harry gimió, con el miembro de Draco en la boca y causando de esa manera muchas más oleadas de placer a su novio. Una de sus manos soltó las caderas de Draco y se dedicó a acariciar la base de la erección de Draco, para luego bajar un poco más y acariciar los testículos, apretándolos y soltándolos, rodeándolos y yendo más allá aún, sobre la fruncida entrada.

 

Draco separó un poco más las piernas y cerró los ojos, gimiendo suavemente mientras esa boca y esa lengua lo llevaban poco a poco a la locura, sintió uno de los dedos de Harry empujarse en su interior solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder sentirlo pero no tanto como para incomodarlo.

 

—Harry… para… por favor… —pidió entre jadeos.

 

—No parece que tú quieras que pare —respondió Harry apartándose un poco de él.

 

—Quiero venirme contigo dentro —confesó con voz ronca mientras lo levantaba, tratando de luchar contra su propia excitación y terminaba de deshacerse de los pantalones y ropa interior del chico, acarició un par de veces la erección de Harry, húmeda e hinchada antes de apartarse lo suficiente para desprenderse de las botas y las medias. A su lado Harry lo imitó, ambos sentados sobre la cama, Harry besando suavemente su hombro mientras hacía volar finalmente las botas a un lado de la habitación.

 

—Ven —le pidió mientras Harry lo empujaba por la cama, haciéndolo recular hasta el centro. Harry se arrodilló delante de él, entre sus piernas abiertas, y lo besó nuevamente, sus manos acariciando las piernas y caderas con lentitud.

 

—Mmm —Draco se arqueó suavemente mientras sentía las manos de Harry sobre sus glúteos, un instante después el hechizo lubricante lo hizo jadear y levantar las caderas nuevamente.

 

—Eres tan sexy —declaró Harry con voz agitada mientras levantaba sus piernas y las apoyaba sobre su pecho, uno de sus dedos comenzó a juguetear sobre la entrada, mientras sus labios comenzaban a dar suaves mordidas a la pantorrilla.

 

—Harry… —gimió Draco apretando con sus manos las sábanas, y es que estaba tan ansioso y todos esos juegos de Harry comenzaban a desesperarlo —por favor… dentro.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, sus dedos se hundieron más en el interior caliente y apretado de Draco.

 

—¡Ya! —reclamó Draco agitando sus caderas contra esos dedos.

 

Harry no respondió, simplemente dejó de besarlo y acariciarlo. Se acarició un par de veces más antes de dirigir su erección a la entrada de Draco, frotándola contra ella por un par de veces, mientras Draco se seguía arqueando y empujando.

 

Cuando Harry se empujó dentro de él cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro, de ese momento en que sus sentidos se alocaban y sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían cobrar más vida. Sintió los labios de Harry nuevamente contra su pantorrilla, presionándose con fuerza, y el aliento de Harry sobre su piel, enviándole muchas más sensaciones de placer.

 

—Ah… sí —suspiró sonoramente.

 

—Te sientes tan bien —gimió Harry soltando finalmente sus piernas y dejándose caer hacia delante.

 

—Tú… —fue interrumpido por los labios de Harry sobre sus labios, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, mientras lo sentía empezar a entrar y salir de él con lentitud —. Te amo —le dijo cuando Harry se apartó, a pesar de la poca luz del lugar podía distinguir perfectamente esos ojos verdes que lo miraban brillantes y excitados.

 

—También yo —contestó Harry extendiendo uno de los brazos de Draco hacia arriba y recorriéndolo con suaves besos y lamidas, encargándose de morderlo en la parte interna del codo, mientras los gemidos de Draco iban aumentando más a cada instante.

 

Draco se agitaba contra él, disfrutando de los besos y mordidas que solo Harry le sabía dar, disfrutando de lo mucho que conocía su cuerpo, de cómo lograba estimularlo y sorprenderlo siempre. Apretó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a una de las endurecidas nalgas, presionándola con fuerza, clavándole las uñas allí, sintió el arqueo de Harry, junto con el grito de placer.

 

—Oh, Merlín bendito, Draco —gruñó Harry levantándose un poco más, la mano de Draco se afianzó sobre su nalga, presionándola con fuerza. Harry incrementó su velocidad, impulsado por la forma como Draco lo acariciaba, su mano llegando cada vez más al centro.

 

—Sí… Harry… así —gimió entrecortadamente Draco mientras Harry acertaba a su próstata en cada embestida, cada vez más descontrolados. Se levantó un poco más mientras su mano seguía entrando más profundamente entre las nalgas, acariciando la raja. Se maravilló al ver el rostro sonrojado de Harry, la forma como se mordía el labio rojo e hinchado, tratando de acallar sus gritos.

 

—¡Dios! —gimió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió un dedo empujarse apenas un poco en su interior, y deseó que pudiera entrar más aún, mucho más adentro.

 

—Oh… Harry —Draco se las ingenió para dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama, sin quitar su mano de la parte trasera de Harry y comenzar a acariciarse con fuerza, su mano resbalando sobre su húmeda erección, mientras sentía todo el placer concentrándose en un solo lugar.

 

—Draco… —Harry se empujaba entre esa caliente estrechez y ese dedo en su interior, completamente descontrolado, el interior de Draco apretándolo cada vez más hasta que no se pudo controlar, y se empujó por última vez dentro de Draco, quedándose está vez completamente quieto, mientras su miembro se estremecía y se vaciaba en el interior de Draco.

 

—Oh… Harry —gruñó Draco. La sensación de Harry en su interior, llenándolo lo hizo estremecerse y disparar finalmente su orgasmo, arqueándose y lloriqueando.

 

Harry suspiró cansado mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo húmedo de Draco, sintiendo en su piel aún la tibia esencia de su novio.

 

—Eso ha sido… —empezó Draco luego de un rato, cuando por fin había calmado su respiración.

 

—Genial —completó Harry dándole un beso en el pecho antes de impulsarse con los brazos y levantarse. 

 

—Sí… —suspiró Draco sintiendo el hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos antes de que los cobertores lo cubrieran. Se pegó más al cuerpo tibio de Harry y ambos se abrazaron, entrelazando las piernas y brazos de una manera ya habitual.

 

Sabían que ya era bastante tarde y que pronto amanecería y ambos estaban realmente cansados, sin embargo, Harry se obligó a hablar.

 

—Aarón me propuso trabajar con él en su despacho, para seguir el impulso de las otras leyes.

 

—Ah… —Draco no se levantó, aunque el adormecimiento lo abandonó.

 

—Pero le he dicho que no, prefiero no hacerlo, no me veo como un oficinista, ¿sabes?

 

—No te imagino como uno, la verdad…

 

—Y tampoco cómo un político.

 

—Son algo aburridos —comentó Draco, escuchó una pequeña carcajada de parte de Harry.

 

—Quiero… voy a comprar el local detrás de la fábrica y pondré la escuela.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco apartándose de Harry para poder verlo a la cara. Harry se giró un poco sobre la cama, de tal manera que ambos quedaron frente a frente y muy cerca.

 

—Sí, si es que aún está en venta, sino tendré que buscar otro, pero realmente me gustaba ese, estaba junto a la fábrica y sería más fácil…

 

—¡Lo está! —exclamó Draco, no conteniéndose.  

 

—¿Qué?

 

—En venta… bueno, casi, Gael y yo lo separamos y hemos entretenido a los dueños para que no lo vendan aún.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque estaba esperando a que te decidieras, sabía que lo querrías tarde o temprano, pero estás últimas semanas has estado demasiado ocupado como para hablarte sobre el tema…

 

—¿En serio sabías que lo compraría?

 

—Sabía que la idea aún seguía allí y que ese sitio te había gustado.

 

—Gracias —dijo inclinándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.

 

—¿Y pondrás también la agencia para ayudar a los casos que los aurores no quieran tomar?

 

—No lo creo —suspiró Harry.

 

—¿Por qué no? Eso también te gustaba y es una muy buena idea… no te ofendas, pero con tu nombre todos querrán tu ayuda.

 

—Ya, pero no me dará el tiempo.

 

—Será cuestión de que te organices un poco, eso es todo.

 

—Es que…

 

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

 

—Aarón también me propuso ayudarlo en la consejería que está abriendo.

 

—Oh…

 

—Pero, no lo veré más de lo estrictamente necesario, él tiene trabajo en el Ministerio y yo estaré ocupado en clases y solo ayudaré un poco, es más, ni siquiera nos veremos si es que…

 

—Harry —interrumpió Draco —, no tienes que decirme todas esas cosas.

 

—Es que yo realmente quiero hacerlo y no quiero que…

 

—No lo haré —interrumpió Draco nuevamente —, si quisieras trabajar con Aarón todo el día, o solo en la consejería, no me molestaría, y tampoco desconfiaría, ya te lo prometí, sé que nunca harías nada malo y que Aarón no significa nada para ti.

 

—¿Lo dices en serio?

 

—Ajá.

 

—Gracias —se inclinó y le dio un beso más antes de dejarse caer completamente de espaldas —. Te amo.

 

—Y yo, pero ahora necesitamos dormir, ya pronto amanecerá… — Draco bostezó suavemente y se volvió a abrazar a Harry.

 

—Duerme bien.

 

—Y tú.

 

*****

** La historia de Stan: **

 

_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky…_

 

Tarareaba suavemente mientras avanzaba por la oscura y húmeda calle, aliviado de que al fin hubiera dejado de llover, no que no le gustara mucho la lluvia, a decir verdad la disfrutaba, pero sólo cuando estaba en casa, junto a su chimenea y la podía ver caer a través de su ventana. La lluvia siempre lo ponía nostálgico, le recordaba tiempos mejores, tiempos en que había sido otra persona.

 

_… And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_

 

Dobló por la ancha avenida, en un susurro continuaba tarareando, había escuchado esa canción durante su descanso en la estación de trenes donde trabajaba, sus compañeros la cantaban alegremente y tuvo que reconocer que a él también le había gustado, aunque no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Si había aprendido algo era ha tener la boca cerrada el mayor tiempo posible, eso lo alejaría de los problemas.

 

_I'm turning my head up and down_

 

También, tenía que reconocerlo, se había vuelto ligeramente paranoico. ¿Quién no lo estaría después de todo? Estaba seguro que hasta el mismo valiente Harry Potter debía serlo; había demasiadas cosas que había visto y tenido que hacer como para no serlo. Trató de convencerse de que ese presentimiento que tenía se trataba de esa paranoia que acudía a él algunas veces, cada vez con menos frecuencia, pero que no lo había dejado del todo… que quizá nunca lo dejaría.

 

_I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around_

 

Avanzó la última calle que lo separaba de su casa con una opresión en el pecho, detuvo su tarareo y giró en ambas direcciones, definitivamente esa noche estaba más asustado que de costumbre, la sensación de ser seguido, de pasos, de voces… todo era más intenso.

 

Casi corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su pequeña casa, una muy simple, de un solo piso, sin jardín, no tenía ánimos para cuidar de uno, apenas podía cuidar de él.

 

No fue hasta que cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella que soltó un suspiro de alivio, todo estaba a oscuras, pero eso no le daba miedo, había hecho de aquella casa su pequeño mundo protegido, y estar en ella le hacía olvidar ese pánico que algunas veces lo obligaba a girar en ambas direcciones y correr asustado.

 

Pero se había equivocado.

 

Lo supo en el instante en que notó el pequeño ruido a su derecha. Volteó lentamente, en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez: _No es cierto, solo es una alucinación, como las anteriores._

Pero no lo era.

 

El golpe en el rostro lo convenció de que no era una alucinación, no era sólo el pánico hacia los vengadores invisibles. Los vengadores se habían hecho visibles y estaban allí por eso, por la venganza.

 

Escuchó los insultos, aquellos que reclamaban el haber pasado la información al Ministerio, haber cambiado su libertad por la de otros mortífagos. No pudo siquiera intentar defenderse, su varita estaba oculta en su recámara, no la había usado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La visión le comenzó a fallar, todo se volvía oscuro y más oscuro.

 

Inconciencia… debería llegar en cualquier momento, apartar todo dolor. Acabar con todo, con los miedos, con el terror y el pánico. Lo habían encontrado. En el fondo él había sabido que así sería, que tarde o temprano sería encontrado y ajusticiado.

 

 _—Oh que bella vida que tuviste, Stan —_ se dijo con sarcasmo mientras un dolor agudo le perforaba el cráneo —, _de cobrador de autobús a hablador y prisionero, a mortífago y luego a traidor…_  —escuchó claramente el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose mientras un dolor presionaba su pecho con cada inspiración. Extrañamente su mente seguía endemoniadamente lúcida. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por la inconciencia! —. Y _ahora, tantos años después, finalmente asesinado, acabado y apaleado como un vulgar animal._

Sintió su cuerpo cayendo, hundiéndose en un terrible vacío, imposible de detenerse. Los gritos y ruidos se hicieron más lejanos, incluso el dolor se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que todo se volvió negro…

 

*****

**FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE**


End file.
